Harry's problems!
by ShannaRya
Summary: Un divorce à la clé et un Harry désemparé qui rentre chez ses parrains qui vont l'aider à se reprendre. Mais il ne seront pas les seuls. Tom Riddle, l'homme pour qui il travaillera et père de deux enfants, lui sera d'une aide précieuse. Il sera sa bouée de sauvetage. Grâce à lui Harry reprend peu à peu goût à la vie, au point de tomber une nouvelle fois amoureux./SLASH/
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Alors je viens vers vous, cher lectrices/lecteurs avec une nouvelle fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Je sais que je ne devrais, une nouvelle fois pas me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire, alors que ma fiction « Notre Union », est en court, mais j'ai déjà bien avancer cette histoire et je voulais au moins vous poster le premier chapitre, pour voir si cette histoire serait susceptible de vous plaire.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Tout simplement !**_

Harry ne fut pas surpris, en rentrant chez lui, de ne pas y trouver son mari.

Surtout que ce matin, il était déjà absent !

Pourtant, on était dimanche, et le dimanche il ne travaillait pas. Personne ne travaillait un dimanche, sauf ceux qui tenaient des boulangeries et des petits restaurants. Mais sûrement pas un PDG d'une grande entreprise de communication, comme son époux.

Enfin bon !

Comme toujours ce dernier n'était pas là. Comme toujours, il était aux abonnés absents.

Depuis quelques mois, leur relation s'effritait lentement mais sûrement, à tel point que les deux ne se parlaient plus. Pire encore, ils ne partageaient plus le même lit, son époux ayant préféré se terrer dans la chambre d'amis, au grand dam d' Harry.

Pire !

Parfois, son mari découchait tout simplement. Et même-si cela faisait extrêmement de mal à Harry, ce dernier comprenait tout à fait l'attitude que son époux avait adoptée, depuis quelque temps, envers lui. Il comprenait pourquoi son époux ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il comprenait pourquoi ce dernier ne le regardait plus avec des yeux amoureux et tendres. Il comprenait pourquoi il ne le touchait plus, pas même un simple effleurement. En somme, il avait parfaitement compris que tout cela était à cause de lui. Seulement à cause de lui. Mais surtout à cause de son changement physique qui était survenu peu après son accident de voiture. Changement physique qui était devenu son plus terrible fardeau. Son pire cauchemar. Changement physique qui avait fini par repousser loin de lui son époux, l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors oui, il comprenait le comportement qu'avait son époux envers lui, bien que cela lui fasse extrêmement mal au cœur. S'il avait fait plus attention à lui, peut-être que tout cela ne se serait pas arrivé.

Tout simplement.

 **o00oo00o**

Âgé de seulement vingt-cinq ans, Harry James Potter, car tel était son nom, n'avait pas fait de très grandes études, comme son mari. Il s'était simplement contenté d'avoir son BAC, puis un diplôme d'éducateur. Il avait toujours voulu travailler avec des enfants, voire même des adolescents. Alors après le BAC, il avait fait une formation d'éducateur pendant deux ans. Et tout de suite après, avec son diplôme en poche, il était rentré dans le monde du travail. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mois pour trouver un travail acceptable dans un centre d'éducation, Il avait pour fonction de réinsérer les jeunes dans le monde des études. Il s'y était vraiment plu. Vraiment beaucoup même.

Mais voilà, un jour, alors qu'il venait de finir sa journée, en rentrant tranquillement chez lui à bord de sa voiture, il avait fait un accident de la route. Il avait cartonné contre une voiture qui ne s'était pas arrêté, à l'une des intersections. Cet accident n'avait pas été mortel, heureusement d'ailleurs. Cependant il lui avait laissé de lourdes séquelles. Il en était ressorti en fauteuil roulant, après être resté une semaine dans le coma. Seules ses jambes, à son réveil, ne lui avaient plus répondu. Toutefois le médecin lui avait dit qu'avec beaucoup de volonté et de séances rééducation, il pourrait retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

Malgré tout, cela l'avait fortement ébranlé. Mais au moins, à ce moment-là, son époux avait été présent. Il l'avait consolé. Il l'avait aidé à surmonter cette épreuve qui lui avait été si difficile. Grâce à lui, il s'était donné à fond dans ses rééducations, voulant à tout prix remarcher. Mais plus le temps passait, plus son époux se détournait de lui. Son comportement avait peu à peu changé, au point qu'il ne s'était plus préoccupé de sa santé. Cela avait profondément affecté Harry qui sur le coup n'avait pas compris son soudain comportement des plus étrange. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas relâché. Il avait redoublé d'efforts, et avait continué ses séances de rééducation. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il pût enfin faire un pas, puis deux, puis plusieurs. Au début, cela l'avait épuisé et par moments il avait ressenti des douleurs aiguës au niveau des jambes. Heureusement que dans ces moments-là, il avait ses antidouleurs pour le soulager. Encore aujourd'hui il en prenait.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, il avait pensé bêtement que sa relation avec son époux, qui entre-temps s'était dégradée, allait revenir comme avant. Mais ses espoirs s'étaient envolés. Son mari, Draco Malfoy, s'était bien trop éloigné de lui, et avait comme presque oublié jusqu'à son existence. Harry avait tenté de se dire que si son époux s'était autant éloigné de lui, s'était parce qu'il n'avait plus supporté de le voir si inactif, lorsqu'il avait été cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Pourtant même après ça, il était resté distant avec lui. Harry avait alors pensé que peut-être son époux avait un amant et que désormais il ne l'aimait plus comme avant. Cette seule pensée lui avait purement brisé le cœur. Et chaque jour, il avait tenté de se soustraire à toutes ces pensées négatives.

Par contre malheureux et esseulé, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, pour se consoler, il s'était tout simplement perdu dans la nourriture. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui arrivait à lui faire oublier ses soucis. Également, il n'y avait qu'elle qui arrivait à lui remonter le moral pendant des heures. Seulement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en mangeant trop, et que tout cela combiné avec ses cachets, lui avait fait prendre du poids. Pourtant, hormis son époux, il avait encore de la famille, deux parrains précisément. Il aurait pu aller trouver du réconfort chez eux. Mais habitant à Londres et à plus de trois heures de route de chez eux, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se déplacer, pour les déranger avec ses états d'âme.

Mais si seulement il avait su...

Il avait fallu que son époux lui fasse, un jour, une remarque désobligeante sur sa prise de poids, pour qu'il se rende vraiment compte à quel point il avait horriblement changé. Déjà que son époux avait pris le soin de s'éloigner de lui, à cause de ses kilos en trop, s'était devenu pire. Draco l'évitait tout simplement, sauf pour lui faire d'horribles remarques qui le faisait justement sombrer un peu plus, chaque jour, dans la nourriture qui était devenue sa drogue.

Qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'en le rabaissant à cause de ses kilos en trop, il allait arrêter de manger ? Eh bien, non. Au contraire, au point où il en était, Harry, s'était davantage plongé dans la nourriture.

Et bien sûr, son corps en avait fait les frais. Pesant de base soixante-quinze kilos pour un mètre quatre-vingts-cinq, aujourd'hui il était proche d'atteindre les cent kilos, s'il continuait sur cette voie-là. Son physique avait alors fini par faire fuir son époux. Et il ne pouvait que comprendre.

Alors non, il n'était pas surpris aujourd'hui de ne pas retrouver son époux, chez eux. Celui-ci devait sûrement être dans l'appartement qu'il avait aménagé au dernier étage de son entreprise. Et qui sait ce qu'il y faisait là-bas. Harry ne voulait même pas y penser.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu faire un régime ou faire du sport pour tenter de récupérer son physique d'antan, et par là même son mari, mais il n'en avait pas eu la force, ni même la volonté. Alors il avait continué à manger en abondance, éloignant un peu plus son époux qui le regardait désormais avec un regard d'où l'on percevait clairement le dégoût.

Même pour cela il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait toujours su que celui-ci aimait les belles choses, surtout les belles personnes comme il avait été autrefois. Ce fut d'ailleurs son physique et ses beaux yeux verts émeraude qui avait fait craquer son époux à l'époque. Alors ce n'était pas une surprise que son changement physique n'attirait pas du tout son époux. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus considéré comme cette belle personne que Draco avait rencontrée il y avait de cela plus de cinq ans. Et ce dernier lui faisait bien savoir avec ses commentaires déplacés, voire méchants. Mais comme Harry l'aimait toujours, il ne disait rien. Il ne faisait rien. Il subissait juste. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire ?

Mais son cœur, lui, souffrait un peu plus chaque jour de ce traitement. Il aimait Draco, mais lui ne l'aimait plus et cela, Harry en était convaincu. Il savait qu'il devait partir, quitter cet endroit, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait encore une petite lueur d'espoir en lui, et il s'y rattachait désespérément.

Soufflant, il retira sa veste et l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et d'ouvrir le frigo pour en sortir la moitié du moelleux au chocolat qu'il avait acheté la veille.

L'assiette en main, il quitta la cuisine, sans oublier de prendre une cuillère, pour aller dans le salon. Après avoir allumé la télé et s'être assis dans le canapé, il commença à déguster son gâteau, les yeux rivés vers l'écran de la télé. Il mangea sans délectation son dessert, exprimant plus du dégoût qu'autre chose. Pas envers le gâteau, non. Celui-ci était horriblement bon, mais plus envers lui-même, parce qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'empiffrer pour se soulager de toute cette peine qui l'avait envahit. Pourtant, quand il aurait fini d'engloutir le gâteau, il savait qu'il allait se lever pour aller boire quelque chose de sucré, puis chercher autre chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il le savait, car c'était ce qu'il faisait habituellement.

Dans ces moments-là, il se demandait comment ses proches le regarderaient, en le voyant avec des kilos en trop.

Adieu les fines tablettes de chocolat, bonjour la bedaine.

Désormais, Harry se qualifiait comme une personne obèse. Pourtant il n'atteignait pas encore les cent vingt, ni même les cent dix kilos. En fait, il ne dépassait même pas encore les cent kilos. N'importe qui dirait que celui-ci n'était gros, mais juste enrobé ou bien en chair. Alors oui, Harry était enrobé, perdant ainsi la musculature qu'il avait acquise autrefois. Une musculature qui s'était d'ailleurs transformé en graisse. Il commençait même à avoir un petit double menton. La bedaine ça allait, mais pas ça. Alors il tentait parfois, tant bien que mal, de limiter la casse. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se sentait seul et désemparé – soit tous les jours -, il se réfugiait auprès de la nourriture. Il mangeait jusqu'à en être rassasié. S'en était déroutant.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même parfois, mais pourtant il continuait, parce que c'était plus fort que lui. Et aussi parce qu'il n'avait plus que ça. Il ne sortait désormais que très rarement, seulement pour aller faire les courses ou pour effectuer des démarches administratives. Même sa vie sociale en avait pâti. Il ne travaillait plus, et n'avait pas cherché à reprendre son poste d'éducateur ou même rechercher un tout autre job moins contraignant.

Plus de mari, plus de vie sociale. Et il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses parce qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Pourtant, tout cela lui manquait. Son mari, plus particulièrement, lui manquait cruellement. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de celui-ci.

Soufflant de désespoir, il engloutit le dernier morceau du gâteau, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il posa l'assiette vide sur la table et ouvrit le frigo pour sortir une bouteille de soda, avant de sortir deux paquets de biscuits du placard. Il retourna dans le salon avec ses charges et se rassit sur le canapé.

Et voilà !

Encore une fois il allait passer sa soirée assis, là, sur le canapé face à la télé, pour seule compagnie de la nourriture. Et plus tard, comme tous les soirs, avant de s'endormir, il laisserait les larmes de détresse couler le long de ses joues. Parce qu'encore une fois, il se dirait que sa vie était devenue un vrai bordel depuis son accident et qu'il en avait marre. Parce qu'encore une fois, son cœur réclamerait son époux près de lui. Parce qu'encore une fois, il s'endormirait seul. Parce qu'encore une fois il se sentirait abandonné.

Tout simplement.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, cet avant goût de ce que je vous réserve pour cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **J'espère que le thème de cette histoire ne gênerait pas certains. Si c'est le cas venez me le dire en MP. En revanche, je ne veux pas de review insultante. L'histoire en elle-même est certes, originale, mais c'est une histoire sans prétention. Je voulais vraiment vous faire partager cette fiction, alors j'espère qu'elle sera bien accueillit. Dans le cas contraire, je le retirais.**

 **Bon, je vous dis à je ne sais pas trop quand pour la suite. Mais pour ceux qui me connaisse, on se retrouve lundi pour un chapitre de « Notre Union »**

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette histoire puisse autant plaire. Et merci aussi aux followers et favoris. Vous êtes tous géniaux.**

 **Le chapitre 1 a été corrigé par mon merveilleux bêta.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Attention : Les personnages seront parfois OOC. Si ça dérange et bien ne m'excuse pour vous.**

 **Bêta : Byakkance**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Un divorce et un retour au bercail._ **

Il était neuf heures du matin lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain à cause de la porte d'entrée qui avait claqué sourdement.

Assis sur le lit, il n'eut pas besoin de se précipiter pour voir qui était rentré chez lui. C'était son mari. Celui-ci avait tendance à faire savoir sa présence, la plupart du temps, en claquant les portes. Donc, cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Harry.

Se frottant doucement les yeux, il se leva et se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain, afin de faire sa toilette du matin, avant de rejoindre son mari. Bien que sachant que cela serait très improbable, il gardait malgré tout, l'espoir de réussir à obtenir une discussion posée avec son époux.

Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, il se mira dans le miroir, et l'image qu'il lui renvoyait était tout bonnement minable et horrible. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré la nuit dernière, des sillons de larmes avaient séché sur ses joues et ses yeux verts autrefois pétillants de joie et de malice, étaient maintenant ternes, vides. Et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'habituellement. Une vraie catastrophe. Mais en soi, là, en se regardant dans se foutu miroir, il se trouva tout simplement laid. Répugnant, même. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir.

Ouvrant d'un geste las le robinet d'eau froide, il s'aspergea le visage, avant de se le sécher et de jeter misérablement la serviette dans le panier à linge sale. Il aurait bien voulu prendre une douche, mais à cet instant, il en avait tout simplement pas la force. Et puis il voulait, au plus vite, rejoindre son mari.

Jetant un dernier regard à son double dans le miroir, il grimaça, avant de s'en aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le salon, avisant son mari qui était assis dans l'un des canapés avec une grosse enveloppe marron dans la main. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre. Lorsqu'il rentra plus franchement dans le salon, il vit ce dernier se tourner vers lui, et arborait une horrible grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait à sa vue. Mais il essaya de refouler la douleur de son cœur et de ne pas paraître déstabilisé ou autres, face à cette attitude dont il tentait continuellement de s'habituer.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te présenter, claqua la voix froide de Draco.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco, souffla Harry, en allant s'asseoir sur son éternel canapé.

\- Oui, c'est cela bonjour, dit Draco, en faisant un geste de désinvolture de la main. Je suis simplement rentré pour de te donner ceci, continua-t-il en balançant l'enveloppe sur la table basse qui glissa pour s'arrêter devant Harry.

Harry la regarda le souffle coupé, lorsqu'il lut, dans le coin de l'enveloppe, le nom d'un bureau d'avocat. D'une main tremblante, il la prit, mais n'osa pas l'ouvrir. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mais il avait horriblement peur de l'ouvrir. Son cœur se comprima avec force dans sa poitrine et son souffle se fit plus saccader, tant la peur le suintait par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Ce sont les papiers du divorce, dit Draco, d'un ton satisfait, sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur d'Harry, bien qu'il s'était attendu à ce que cela soit cela.

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il, d'une voix tremblante. Alors...alors nous en sommes vraiment arrivé là, dit-il la gorge nouée.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi, hum ? Que je reste marié à un homme que je n'aime plus ? Il est temps qu'on se quitte.

\- Tu...demandes le divorce parce que...parce que je ne suis plus..., répliqua Harry, d'une voix douloureuse, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Exactement, le coupa Draco, en comprenant ce que voulait dire ce dernier.

C'était atroce mais c'était comme cela. Draco en avait assez. Il voulait se détacher définitivement de cet homme misérable qui était vautré en face de lui. Tout simplement.

\- Bien, dit-il en se levant. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre. Prends-en connaissance et quand tu les auras signé, tu les enverras directement à mon avocat. Il y a l'adresse de son bureau sur les papiers, rajouta-t-il en prenant sa mallette et son manteau pour repartir. Ah, j'oubliais, dit-il en se retournant vers son désormais ex-mari. À mon retour demain, je ne veux plus te voir dans _mon_ appartement, finit-il sans détour, laissant un Harry plus que choqué et le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Désemparé et au bord du précipice, du gouffre, de l'abysse même, il regarda son époux, ou ex-époux, s'en aller, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui sans même un regard en arrière. Rien.

Il venait de mettre à la porte plus de cinq ans de vie commune. Plus de cinq ans d'amour. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se montrait si froid. Si...injuste.

Il avait le souffle coupé, littéralement, tant son cœur lui paraissait encore plus douloureux qu'habituellement. Et cela faisait si mal. Bien trop mal. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que Draco demande le divorce. Non, jamais. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était pourtant évident. Ce dernier n'allait pas continuer à rester marier à un homme qu'il ne regardait plus, qu'il ne touchait plus et à qui il n'adressait plus la parole. Oui, c'était même trop évident.

Bon sang !

Il demandait le divorce parce qu'il était tout simplement gros, moche, indésirable, pitoyable et il en passait. Mais c'était plus à cause de son physique qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il en était persuadé. Juste à cause de cela. Et aussi à cause de lui. Parce que toute cette putain de merde qui lui arrivait, était à cause de lui.

Des larmes traîtresses se mirent à couler le long de son visage, alors qu'il regarda douloureusement l'enveloppe qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Cette enveloppe de malheur qui retenait les papiers qui allaient mettre un terme à plus de cinq ans de vie commune et trois ans de mariage. Ce n'était rien comparé à ceux qui restaient des années avec une personne, mais pour lui c'était important. C'était sa vie. Il allait se séparer de l'homme qu'il avait aimé comme un fou, comme un dingue. De l'homme à qui il avait tout donné, tout sacrifié.

Bon sang ! Qu'était-il censé faire, maintenant ?

Là, maintenant, il voulait juste se jeter sous un pont. C'était une idée noire, comme il lui arrivait souvent d'en avoir. Bien sûr, il ne faisait jamais rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en avoir.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, tant il avait affreusement mal à son pauvre cœur qui venait, une nouvelle fois, de se faire broyer par la seule personne qu'il avait aimée de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Que ferait-il ? Où irait-il ?

Oh, bien sûr, il savait où il pourrait aller se réfugier. Où il serait bien accueilli. Enfin, il l'espérait. Après tout il ne les avait plus vu depuis son accident passé. Et débarquer chez eux sans préavis, risquait de les choquer. Surtout avec le physique qu'il avait malheureusement adopté depuis.

Ils étaient sa seule famille, mais il avait peur du regard qu'ils poseront sur lui. Il avait peur de leur jugement. Il avait peur de voir de la déception dans leur regard. Mais il n'avait nulle part où aller en attendant.

Autant s'en aller maintenant, se dit-il cruellement.

Dans un état second, il se leva, l'enveloppe toujours fermée en main, pour se diriger vers la chambre qui autrefois était la leur. Autrefois elle avait accueilli avec joie deux époux amoureux qui passaient leur temps enfouis sous la couette pour s'étreindre amoureusement et passionnément.

Fermant fortement les yeux, il tenta de refouler les souvenirs de cette belle époque, de ses plus belles années auprès de lui. Tout cela était désormais fini depuis un bon moment maintenant mais aujourd'hui était le point final de cette époque. Et il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, même-si cela était dur. Bien trop dur.

En arrivant dans la chambre, il alla vers l'armoire et sortit un gros sac de voyage qu'il remplit en jetant ses vêtements en vrac à l'intérieur. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, pour y ramasser le peu de produits d'hygiène qu'il avait en sa possession. Une fois toutes ses affaires dans le sac, il prit l'enveloppe posée sur le lit, et la regarda un instant, avant de la jeter négligemment dans le sac pour le fermer tout juste après.

Son sac de voyage à l'épaule, il sortit de la chambre et prit la direction de l'entrée. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne ressentit pas l'envie de s'arrêter dans la cuisine pour se goinfrer afin d'atténuer sa peine, sa douleur. Non, là, il n'avait vraiment pas faim. S'il se risquait à avaler quelque chose, il était sûr qu'il en aurait la nausée. Alors autant éviter, pour le moment.

Il prit son manteau et se couvrit. Mais avant de sortir, il n'oublia pas de laisser les doubles des clés, bien en évidence, sur la commode près de l'entrée.

Il se retourna un moment et regarda en long et en large cet appartement dans lequel, malgré tout il avait vécu de merveilleux moments. Il se revoyait entrer dans ce bel appartement et dire oui à Draco pour qu'il y habite avec lui. Chassant ses souvenirs de son esprit, il jeta un dernier regard, avant de faire comme Draco plus tôt, claquer la porte derrière lui, laissant derrière lui, de bons, comme de mauvais souvenirs.

Ce fut toujours dans un état second, qu'il sortit du bel immeuble dans lequel il avait vécu quelques années avec son … ex-époux. Il y jeta un dernier regard, avant de prendre la direction de la gare, le menton enfoui dans son manteau. Il allait, après plus de cinq ans, retourner définitivement dans sa ville natale. Là où habitaient ses parrains et le peu d'amis qu'il lui restait.

Et il appréhendait son retour.

Comment serait-il reçu ?

 **o00oo00o**

Assis dans le train, Harry regarda d'un air morne le paysage défiler à toute allure.

Il y avait à peine une heure, il était encore à Londres et là, le voilà assis dans ce train qui le conduisait tout droit à sa ville natale. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer le fait de s'être fait jeter honteusement par l'homme qu'il avait épousé. Par l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais malgré son amertume, il comprenait. Il le comprenait.

Il essayait de tout son pauvre cœur, de ne plus y penser, mais cela était bien trop difficile. Il venait de perdre le plus important. Son époux et l'amour de celui-ci. Et tout cela à cause de quoi ? À cause de son physique devenu trop peu attrayant. Tout cela à cause de lui, tout simplement. S'il ne s'était pas autant laissé aller. S'il s'était motivé à se reprendre en main plus tôt, tout cela ne se serait jamais arrivé.

Fermant les yeux, il renifla discrètement et riva son regard sur la table devant lui et sur laquelle y étaient déposés, une bouteille de soda et quelques barres chocolatées non engloutis, achetés à la gare avant le départ. Il en prit une barre et retira le papier qui la couvrait, avant de se mettre à la manger sans grande conviction, le regard de nouveau rivé vers le paysage.

Encore une fois, il avait décidé de soulager sa trop grande douleur avec ces cochonneries qui le faisaient, malgré tout, se sentir bien. Ce matin, il était parti sans prendre de petit-déjeuner sous le trop plein d'émotions, alors il s'était rattrapé autant qu'il le pouvait en achetant une multitude de barres chocolatées et une boisson pour la route.

Il se sentait peut-être fautif de son malheur, mais il se disait aussi que tout cela était aussi dû à la nourriture. Celle-ci avait déjà éloigné son époux loin de lui. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait carrément rayé de sa vie.

Sa vie à lui, était devenu un vrai désastre, à tel point qu'il avait tout perdu. Il espérait que, cette sorte de retraite chez ses parrains, lui ferait du bien. Peut-être que revenir dans sa ville lui ferait aussi oublier l'existence de son mari - ex-mari bientôt -, bien qu'il en doutât fortement.

 **o00oo00o**

Prostré devant une porte d'une petite maison mitoyenne à Godric's Hollow, sa ville natale, Harry hésita à sonner sur la sonnette qu'il lui faisait de l'œil depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

Il avait une grande envie de faire demi-tour, mais il n'avait pas fait trois heures de route pour en arriver là. Il se devait de se confronter à ses deux parrains, qui l'avaient élevé, après la mort de ses parents, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an à l'époque.

Sirius Black, son parrain et son mari Remus Black, né Lupin, lui avaient tout donné. Ils étaient pour Harry, ses parents. Oh, il n'oubliait pas ses vrais géniteurs, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux, seules quelque photos.

À défaut d'être ses parents, ils étaient tous deux ses parrains, même-si Sirius était son vrai parrain attitré. Les deux hommes lui avaient donné beaucoup d'amour. Et auprès d'eux, il avait été comblé et heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le nid, et aille faire sa vie loin d'ici, avec Draco.

Sirius avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à la laisser partir, mais il avait fini par le laisser, car il avait toujours su, qu'un jour, celui-ci quitterait la maison, pour vivre sa vie.

Soufflant, et se donnant du courage, il leva la main et sonna. Il entendit une voix crier « j'arrive », puis des pas, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement pour laisser place à un Remus qui ouvrit les yeux de stupeurs à sa vue. Même-si son physique avait changé, il était toujours reconnaissable. Et puis, ses proches ne connaissaient qu'une seule personne détentrice d'un tel regard vert émeraude comme le sien.

\- Harry !

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil, alors j'invite les anonymes à aller faire un tour sur mon profil. Et à ceux qui ont un compte directement par MP.**

 **Bien je vous dis à je ne sais pas encore quand pour la suite.**

 **Pleins de bisous...**

 **Review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ou bonjour, tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3.**

 **Je suis toujours aussi contente que les chapitres vous plaisent :).**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review si encourageantes. C'est juste super, alors continuez comme ça :)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Attention : Les personnages seront parfois OOC. Si ça dérange et bien je m'excuse pour vous.**

 **Bêta : Byakkance qui fait un excellent travail. Merciiiiii :)**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Explications**_

Harry et ses parrains étaient assis dans le grand salon, depuis un bon bout de temps, où régnait un silence pesant.

Les deux plus vieux faisaient face à un Harry, complètement perdu et désabusé par la situation. Le regard baissé, il n'osait regarder ses parrains, qui n'attendaient sûrement qu'une chose, qu'il parle enfin et explique la raison de son soudain retour. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient bien remarqué son gros sac de voyage, en plus du visage anéanti de Harry. Une quantité phénoménale de questions tournaient en boucle dans leur tête. Mais surtout, ils se demandaient comment Harry avait pu autant changé.

Bien évidemment que son physique n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de ses parrains. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs échangé un regard fort surpris. Or Harry, toujours silencieux, avait simplement baissé le sien, honteux, avant d'aller tout simplement se réfugier sur l'un des canapés. Et depuis, seul un silence bien trop lourd, persistait entre eux.

Remus avait été celui qui était venu lui ouvrir la porte. En voyant son filleul sur le pas de leur porte, il n'y avait pas cru à prime abord. Mais tout de suite après, une forte surprise s'était lue sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir la visite de Harry. Pas après que celui-ci ne leur ait plus donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois et fait comprendre que ce n'était plus la peine qu'ils se dérangent à venir lui rendre visite. Cela avait d'ailleurs été un coup dur pour Sirius, qui avait très mal vécu ce rejet.

De ce fait depuis son accident de voiture, Sirius et Remus ne lui avaient rendu visite que deux fois. Après cela, Harry leur avait subtilement fait comprendre de ne plus se donner la peine de venir s'enquérir de sa santé, surtout après avoir récupéré l'usage de ses jambes. Harry s'était seulement contenté de leur donner des nouvelles par mail, par message, ou par téléphone. Mais bien vite, il l'avait fait de moins en moins, jusqu'à complètement arrêter. Cela leur avait paru suspect, alors ils l'avaient harcelé de messages et d'appels, mais Harry n'avait que très peu ou pas du tout répondu. Il avait tout simplement maintenu le silence et la distance entre eux. Et cela avait clairement blessé Sirius, tout autant que Remus.

Alors le voir là, assis devant eux, les yeux remplis de douleur et de tristesse, mais surtout, et il fallait être honnête, avec des kilos en trop, était tout simplement ahurissant ! Ils ne comprenaient pas !

Sirius et Remus échangèrent de nouveau un regard, avant que le deuxième ne souffle et ne rive les yeux sur un Harry extrêmement tendu qui se triturait les mains, tant il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le pire était que ce silence maintenant insupportable n'arrangeait en rien à la situation actuelle.

Et pourtant, tout à coup, Harry prit son courage et se lança le premier. Il devait tout de même leur expliquer sa soudaine venue. C'était la moindre des choses, après qu'il les ait,- allons-nous dire -, mis de côté. Il leur devait bien des explications et surtout des réponses à leurs questions muettes.

\- J'espère ne pas déranger, s'exclama subitement Harry, en relevant les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Remus. Tu es ici chez toi. Mais...que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu as...

\- Changé ? Oui, je sais, souffla-t-il, s'attendant à recevoir ce genre de commentaires.

\- Oui. Tu as changé, confirma Sirius. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Bon sang Harry ! Dis nous ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Mais surtout dis nous pourquoi as-tu si brutalement arrêté de nous donner des nouvelles. On compte si peu pour toi pour que tu nous aies ainsi mis aux oubliettes ?, s'exclama fortement Sirius.

\- Q-quoi !, fit Harry, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Non, non, pas du tout. Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille. Mais..., il baissa les yeux.

\- Mais quoi Harry. Parle-nous, l'encouragea Remus.

\- Tout est devenu si difficile après mon accident, entre Draco et moi, qu'aujourd'hui il a fini par demander le divorce, leur apprit Harry, le cœur encore lourd.

\- Quoi ?, fit choqué Remus. Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est pourtant évident, non ?, dit Harry. Parce que je ne suis plus la même personne avec laquelle il s'était engagé. Parce que je...je suis devenu gros, souffla-t-il, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Parce que mon physique ne lui convenait plus. Je l'écœurais, au point de ne plus m'adresser la parole, plus un seul regard, et ni même un toucher. Parce que...parce que..., mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues.

Bon sang ! Cela lui faisait encore bien trop mal. Repenser à tout cela, lui donnait l'envie viscérale de s'enterrer dans un énorme trou.

Affligé, Remus se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir près de son filleul. Il le prit dans ses bras, détestant le voir si triste, si désemparé et perdu. Il commença à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Harry avait changé, cela était un fait. Mais quel avait été l'élément déclencheur de ce changement subit ? Que s'était-il réellement passé depuis tout ce temps ? Et puis, son mari, était-il si con pour divorcer juste parce qu'il avait pris des kilos en trop. Cela était tout simplement affligeant.

En tant qu'époux il aurait dû aider Harry et agir. Non pas, se contenter de le briser un peu plus. Quel genre de personne était-il pour agir de la sorte ?. Ah oui, un petit con bien sûr ! Voilà quel genre de personne était Draco Malfoy, juste un petit con. Remus n'avait, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs, pas vraiment d'estime pour l'homme qui avait partagé la vie d'Harry. Mais là, à cet instant précis, il ressentit un élan de colère l'envahir envers celui-ci. Si ce petit con arrogant était devant lui, il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui donner un bon gros pied au cul, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Non vraiment ! Est-ce que Malfoy l'avait aimé seulement pour son physique, et non pas pour la personne qu'il était ?

Il détestait voir son filleul dans cet état. C'était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas ! Mais là, il avait bien vu au plus profond de ses yeux émeraudes que celui-ci était perdu et terriblement triste. Ses yeux autrefois pétillants de malice et brillants de joie étaient aujourd'hui bien trop ternes. Bien trop vides.

Remus jeta un regard à son mari qui était, depuis, resté bien trop silencieux. Ses yeux bleus-gris regardaient fixement Harry, qui n'osait, encore une fois, pas lever le regard, mais qui s'accrochait désespérément à son étreinte.

Il pouvait nettement voir des plis sur le front de son époux, lui signalant que celui-ci était en proie à de nombreuses interrogations et une très vive réflexion. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Sirius ne savait plus trop quoi penser. De savoir que Harry divorçait, lui fit, tout de même, mal au cœur, alors qu'il détestait l'homme qui lui avait volé son filleul. Si cela s'était passé plus tôt, il aurait, limite, sauté de joie, car il avait toujours dit que Draco n'était qu'un petit con arrogant, imbu de lui-même, perfide et sans honnêteté.

Lorsque Harry leur avait dit que les deux allaient se marier, il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais pour le bonheur de son filleul, qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, il avait fait quelques concessions et avait fini par accepter leur union. Mais là, il n'était pas heureux du tout, surtout en sachant sur quoi reposait ce divorce. Il était furieux même, contre ce Malfoy de malheur ! Divorcer pour cela était des plus ignoble de sa part ! Mais il était aussi furieux contre Harry qui avait préféré garder ses problèmes pour lui, au lieu de leur en parler.

Bon sang ! Ils étaient sa famille quoi !

Sirius se demandait vraiment comment Harry en était arrivé là. Comment avait-il pu autant changé en moins d'un an ? Oh bien sûr, il ne le trouvait pas obèse. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que celui-ci était devenu gros. Il y avait une différence tout de même.

\- Harry ça va aller, reprit Remus, en le serrant fortement contre lui. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites.

\- Merci, souffla Harry, en se dégageant des bras de son parrain.

Il leva les yeux et les ancra dans le regard de Sirius qui se taisait toujours. Il vit bien dans son regard que ce dernier se posait énormément de questions. Mais ce qu'il voyait surtout, c'était de la déception. Et il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Son parrain avait le droit d'être déçu. D'être déçu de lui. Déçu qu'il ne les ait pas mis au courant de ses problèmes, plus tôt. Oui, il en avait parfaitement le droit.

\- Je suis désolé, désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de mes nouvelles, souffla-t-il, le regard toujours rivé sur son parrain. Mais...après mon accident, si au début Draco avait été près de moi pour m'épauler, il s'est très vite éloigné. Au départ je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, alors j'ai multiplié les séances de rééducations. Et j'ai réussi à retrouver l'usage de mes jambes. Mais même après cela, Draco restait toujours distant, passant le plus clair de son temps dans son entreprise, me laissant ainsi de côté. Seul, je...je me suis perdu dans la nourriture. Je n'avais plus rien, à part cela pour me soulager. Et tout cela combiné aux cachets que je prends pour mes jambes, voilà ce que ça a donné, expliqua-t-il en se montrant. Draco ne me regardait plus qu'avec des regards dégoûtés, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la décision de divorcer. Ce matin-même il est venu me donner les papiers du divorce et m'a clairement annoncé que ma présence n'était plus désirée dans son appartement. Il divorce parce qu'il ne supporte plus d'être lié à une personne qui ne lui inspire plus que dégoût, finit Harry, la gorge nouée.

\- Harry, souffla Sirius, le cœur saignant et douloureux, en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de celui-ci.

Voilà ! Ils avaient eu leurs explications. Il savait pourquoi son filleul s'était réfugié dans la nourriture. Il avait trouvé en elle comme un anesthésiant à sa peine et à sa douleur d'avoir été rejeté si affreusement par son mari. Il pouvait le comprendre, dans un certain sens. Certains, préféraient se soulager en se droguant ou en se soûlant. Harry lui, avait préféré la nourriture. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas sans risque pour sa santé.

Sirius en avait vu des reportages qui traitaient du cas de l'obésité. Obésité qui commençait à devenir un problème, voire même un véritable fléau chez les plus jeunes, plus particulièrement. Il avait vu comment cet état pouvait faire souffrir les personnes qui en pâtissaient. C'était une maladie. Il avait peur que Harry reste coincé dans ce cercle vicieux et qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir, qu'il prenne de plus en plus de poids, au point de mettre sa santé en danger.

\- Au lieu de venir vous voir, ou même de vous contacter..., reprit Harry, en reniflant. J'ai préféré me terrer et brider ma vie sociale. Je suis désolé, finit-il en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu m'entends, s'exclama Remus. C'est vrai que tu aurais dû nous faire part de tes soucis. Mais...

\- Oui, dit Sirius, vivement. Tu n'aurais pas dû garder cela pour toi. Tu aurais dû nous parler. Nous sommes ta famille. Jamais, ô grand jamais nous ne t'aurions rejeté !

\- Je sais, souffla Harry, le cœur douloureux. Je me dégoûte moi-même, grimaça-t-il, les yeux baissés.

\- Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose, le gronda Remus. Draco ne t'aimait pas assez pour surmonter ce que tu as vécu. Il aurait dû être là jusqu'au bout, après ton accident. Il aurait dû te montrer bien plus de soutien.

\- Ce n'est qu'un sinistre petit con, siffla Sirius.

\- Bon sang ! Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer, rit tristement Harry. Je dois être pathétique, dit-il en s'essuyant les joues.

 **-** Tu es triste et tu as mal, c'est compréhensible. Mais tu n'es en aucun cas pathétique, le rassura Remus.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, son cœur se fit plus léger et un vrai sourire vint orner les lèvres d'Harry. Oui, il avait bien fait de revenir. Il se sentait plus que bien, entouré par ceux qui l'avaient élevé.

Il ne savait pas si un jour, il allait se remettre de la perte de son époux, de l'homme qu'il aimait. Pourtant, il savait qu'il se devait d'avancer. Et avec ses parrains près de lui, il savait également qu'il pourrait s'en sortir et atténuer cette horrible sensation de mal-être.

Alors est-ce qu'il aurait enfin le courage de reprendre sa vie en main ?

Telle était la question !

 **o00oo00o**

Harry se leva doucement le lendemain matin. Il était encore un peu fatigué, car lui et ses parrains, avaient passé la journée à palabrer sur de nombreuses choses, notamment sa prise de poids. Cela l'avait gêné, mais ceux-ci l'avaient rassuré en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas affligés par sa prise de poids. Ils avaient juste émis leur ressenti et lui avaient conseillé, tout de même, de ne pas rester dans ce cercle vicieux, dans lequel il s'était jeté depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'était pas encore diagnostiqué comme un personne obèse. Mais ses parrains lui avaient tout de même conseillé d'aller voir un nutritionniste et même un médecin. Puis qu'il fasse aussi un peu de sport ou qu'il bouge juste de temps à autre.

Harry avait écouté avec attention ses parrains lui transmettre de précieux conseils, car lui-même s'inquiétait également pour sa santé. Harry avait été d'accord avec eux. Il lui fallait juste trouver la motivation, le courage, la détermination et l'envie. Sirius lui avait fait savoir qu'ils ne lui mettaient pas la pression, mais qu'il devait y penser sérieusement. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas pleuré comme un enfant. Mais il s'était laissé aller en proie à une intense réflexion.

Aujourd'hui, il ne saurait dire ce qu'il allait faire, il n'avait pas encore pris de décision définitive, c'était encore un peu trop tôt pour lui. Mais il allait, enfin, prendre le temps de bien y réfléchir, afin de prendre de bonnes décisions pour sa vie future.

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai hâte de voir vos impressions, comme toujours :)**

 **Il se peut que la suite arrive plus vite, car elle est déjà écrite, mais pas corrigé encore.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE:**

 **Alors pour les anonymes bien sûr, je vous répond sur mon profile. Laissez un petit nom pour que je vous identifie :). Ensuite, je veux que vous sachiez que Tom ici, sera quelque peu OOC. Il aura rien à voir avec les livres. C'est un UA, et je m'approprie complètement les personnages. Mais je vous rassure hein, il ne sera pas non plus nian-nian à souhait. Enfin! Vous verrez au moment venue.**

 **A la prochaine...**

 **Pleins de bisous...**

 **Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Je suis ravi de voir que cette histoire est autant apprécié. Merci**

 **Pour les anonymes je vous réponds sur mon profil :)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Attention : Les personnages seront parfois OOC. Si ça dérange et bien je m'excuse pour vous.**

 **Bêta : Byakkance qui fait un excellent travail. Merciiiiii :)**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems!**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Entretient d'embauche**_

Soufflant, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, pour y faire sa toilette du matin.

Après avoir retiré son pyjama, il entra dans la cabine de douche et se lava tranquillement, avant de fermer le jet d'eau quelques minutes plus tard. Ayant pris l'habitude, il évita de se regarder dans le grand miroir, et se contenta de se sécher vite fait, bien fait et de s'habiller de ses éternels vêtements bien trop large qui cachaient ses formes. Aujourd'hui il opta juste pour un tee-shirt noir et un training gris. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée, mais il ne pensait pas sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit ses parrains qui étaient déjà attablés dans la cuisine, en train de déjeuner tranquillement. À sa vue, les deux hommes le saluèrent chaleureusement, avant qu'il ne s'asseye à son tour autour de la table, pour se servir généreusement du petit-déjeuner préparer avec soin par Remus.

Quand il eut fini, son regard se posa, par automatisme, sur l'assiette des pancakes qui restait. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Il se rappela la discussion d'hier, avec ses parrains. Et il se dit qu'il devait commencer, dès maintenant, à ralentir sur sa consommation de nourriture. Mais mine de rien, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait prit l'habitude de se remplir totalement la pense, au point d'exploser, et cela, à tous les repas de la journée, voire même en dehors des repas.

\- Ne te prive pas, dit Remus, en ayant remarqué le combat intérieur de son filleul. On ne veut te forcer à rien, rajouta-t-il, en faisant glisser l'assiette vers lui. Prends ton temps, lui sourit le plus vieux.

\- Merci, souffla Harry en lui souriant en retour, avant de prendre un pancake, puis un autre et un autre, avant de finir tout bonnement l'assiette sous les yeux de ses parrains.

Malgré tout, Sirius eut une grimace de mécontentement en voyant Harry se remplir le ventre. Ne se rendait-il pas compte la dose de sucre qu'il venait d'ingérer. Cela pouvait être très mauvais. Il était peut-être compréhensif par ce à quoi avait passé son filleul. Mais il ne supportait pas de le voir se bousiller la santé, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne voulait pas faire plus de commentaire qu'il en avait eu hier, de peur de désappointer son filleul. Faire mal à Harry, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop. Certes, il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour qu'il reprenne petit à petit ses veilles habitudes et réussisse enfin à se reprendre en main. Mais Sirius prenait conscience, en regardant son filleul, que cela aller être plus difficile que prévu.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux. Une partie de sa bedaine se collait à son tee-shirt, tant il s'était empiffrer. Alors le ventre bien trop plein, il se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre un petit moment, avant de se lever.

\- Bien ! Je vais être en retard au travail, s'exclama Sirius, en finissant sa tasse de café d'une traite.

Il se leva et alla embrassa Remus, avant de venir près de Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes enfermé ici à te morfondre. Tu devrais contacter tes amis. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront content de te voir.

-Tu crois ? Je les ai aussi un peu, beaucoup oublié, souffla Harry.

\- Ce que j'en dis moi, c'est que je ne veux pas tu broies du noir. C'est tout, dit Sirius d'un ton sans détour. Si tu ne veux pas voir tes amis maintenant, rien ne t'empêche de sortir un peu. Bon ! J'y vais. Passez une bonne journée.

Sirius sortit de la cuisine, et quelques minutes plus tard il s'en alla, tout en claquant la porte d'entrée, pour signaler son départ.

\- Il a raison tu sais, dit Remus en se retournant vers Harry. Tu ne vas pas rester là.

\- Et pourtant ! C'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire, avoua Harry, honteux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas un petit job, proposa Remus en s'asseyant en face de lui. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici, rit-il. Je pense qu'il serait bien que tu te remettes dans le monde du travail. Cela te fera non seulement sortir de ta tanière, mais aussi retrouver un semblant de vie sociale. Je ne veux pas te voir broyer du noir. Ni moi, ni Sirius nous voulons cela pour toi. Tu es jeune encore, tu as encore tant de choses à prouver et à découvrir. Ne te laisse pas porter par tes sentiments négatifs.

Remus avait tout à fait raison, tout comme Sirius. Il était peut-être temps qu'il se bouge et qu'il arrête de se morfondre plus si possible. Il n'allait pas rester pour le restant de sa vie enfermer pour s'insulter mentalement et se dire que sa vie était devenue merdique. Non, il pouvait au moins faire l'effort de trouver un travail. Il n'allait quand même vivre au crochet de ses parrains. Il avait vingt-cinq ans merde ! Il n'était pas un enfant ou un adolescent. Mais un homme. Trouver un tout petit job, même en dehors de son domaine de prédilection, lui ferait peut-être du bien. Et puis cela l'aiderait à aller de l'avant. C'était certain.

\- Tu as raison Rem', souffla Harry. Bon sang ! J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Je dois agir comme l'adulte que je suis. Je...humph...Tu as raison. Il serait bien que je me retrouve un travail. N'importe quoi, du moment que cela me fasse enfin réagir.

\- Enfin, je retrouve mon petit Harry, fonceur et déterminé, sourit Remus, en allant lui serrant l'épaule affectueusement. Bien ! Je vais à l'Université. J'ai seulement trois cours à donner aujourd'hui. Donc, journée plutôt tranquille, sourit Remus. Et toi, tu vas me feuilleter le journal des annonces pour te dénicher un travail. On en a reçu un ce matin. Tu devrais trouver pas mal d'offres d'emplois.

\- Je vais faire ça, sourit Harry. Promis.

\- Bien ! Je pars alors, dit Remus en sortant de la cuisine, laissant un Harry perdu dans ses pensées.

Peut-être que, avant de chercher des offres d'emplois, il devrait enfin aller ouvrir la maudite enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait les papiers du divorce.

Se levant de table, il se dit que cela était une bonne idée, bien qu'elle lui serrât le cœur. Pourtant, il monta à l'étage, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il prit l'enveloppe qu'il avait posé la veille sur le bureau. Il la regarda un instant, la respiration bloquée, avant de la crocheter.

Lentement, il sortit les papiers et commença à lire les centaines de lignes qui étaient inscrites dessus. Au fur et mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeurs, en prenant conscience que Draco ne lui réclamerait rien, certes, mais ne lui laissait rien non plus.

Choqué, il se laissa tomber pitoyablement sur son lit.

Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour lui. Pourquoi celui-ci ne lui laissait rien. Rien du tout. Pas même une part de son entreprise, dans laquelle il avait grandement participer dans sa construction. Il avait donné toutes ses économies et même une très grande partie de la fortune que ses parents lui avaient légué à leur mort. Il avait aider son époux à monter sa propre entreprise de communication parce que ses propres parents à lui, l'avaient déshérité lorsqu'il leur avait appris qu'il allait se marier avec un homme. À ce moment là, il l'avait soutenu et énormément épaulé, puis aidé. Et c'était comme cela qu'il le remerciait. Si aujourd'hui il était devenu cet homme influant dans son domaine, c'était quand même grâce à lui. Sans son aide, Draco n'aurait jamais eu une telle entreprise et il ne serait pas assis, en costard-cravate, derrière un beau bureau.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi jouait Draco. Mais pour une fois, Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire. S'il y avait quelques secondes de cela il avait ressenti de la tristesse en tenant cette foutu enveloppe, là à cet instant, il ressentit de la colère vis-à-vis de son ex-mari, qui osait ne rien lui donner. C'était quoi son problème ? Il allait lui rembourser au centimes près ce qu'il lui avait prêté, même-si cela pourrait passer pour de l'égoïsme de sa part. Et puis, il pouvait même devenir son principal actionnaire. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait financé son projet d'entreprise. Harry s'y connaissait un peu dans le droit, et il avait justement le droit de réclamer cela de la part de son ex-époux. Et il comptait bien le lui faire savoir.

Il allait se prendre un avocat lui aussi, parce que rien ne lui convenait dans cet acte de divorce. Il avait le droit à sa part comme tout mari ou épouse.

Sirius aurait été content de le voir réagir enfin. Et puis, même-s'il se sentait encore trahi par la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé, il ne devait pas continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Jetant les papiers sur son lit, il redescendit, dans l'espoir de se distraire, non pas en se goinfrant pour une fois, mais en cherchant des offres d'emplois, comme promis. Des offres qui seraient susceptibles de lui plaire, il espérait.

 **o00oo00o**

Seulement quatre annonces lui avait paru plutôt pas mal. Une qui disait rechercher un libraire, une autre un vendeur dans un magasin qui vendait que des légumes frais, une pour être facteur et la dernière, il avait hésité à l'entourer, puis il s'était dit pourquoi pas. C'était une annonce pour une garde de deux enfants pour cinq jours sur sept. Et d'après ce qu'il avait lu, l'employeur n'avait que cette journée pour faire passer des entretiens. L'employeur misait ses espoirs de trouver quelqu'un aujourd'hui même. S'il avait fini pas l'entourer, c'était parce qu'il avait déjà travaillé avec des enfants. Bon, plus avec des adolescents, mais c'était quand même des gosses.

Alors il n'avait pas plus réfléchi que cela et avait pris le soin de noter les adresses données par les employeurs sur un bout de papiers. Et avec courage, il était sorti commencer sa recherche d'emploi, tout en espérant obtenir quelque chose de concluant.

Mais avant, il avait pris le soin de s'habiller d'une manière respectable. Il devait tout de même être présentable. Déjà qu'il doutait que l'un d'entre veuille bien le prendre, alors s'il arrivait habiller comme un pouilleux, c'était sûr qu'il se prendrait immédiatement la porte.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, dit Harry pour la troisième fois de la journée, avant de sortir du libraire.

Une grimace sur le visage, il regarda la populace qui arpentait les rues du centre-ville, tandis que lui venait de sortir d'un troisième entretient d'embauche qui n'avait rien donnée. Mais il ne devait pas encore se sentir abattu, car il lui restait un dernier entretient à passer. Celui pour la garde d'enfant. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur. Il avait peur que celui-ci aussi ne donne rien.

Trois échecs c'était déjà beaucoup quand même, alors un quatrième...

Il ne voulait pas que le prochain employeur se contente de lui poser juste deux trois questions, sans le regarder dans les yeux, avant de lui dire « on vous rappelle ».

Sérieusement ! Harry connaissait cette phrase, et celle-ci, à plus de quatre-vingt pourcent, elle voulait dire « NON ». Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'aucun des trois employeurs n'avaient soutenu son regard ou ne l'avaient regardé. Bon peut-être un petit coup d'œil à sa personne, mais sans plus. Alors quoi, il était aussi repoussant que cela ou avaient-ils juste été gêné parce qu'il n'avait pas un physique admirable ou agréable. Franchement, il s'y était attendu, mais quand même. Il n'était pas aussi laid. Si ?

Soufflant, il tenta de rependre contenance. Il regarda la dernière adresse sur son petit bout de papier, et mit toutes ses chances sur celle-ci. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il se dirigea, l'une des ses mains serrant fortement sa pochette, vers la gare routière pour prendre le bus qui le mènerait à son dernier entretient d'embauche.

Trente minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant un magnifique manoir. Bon, il s'y était attendu à aller frapper à la porte d'une personne plus ou moins aisé. La dernière adresse se trouvait dans la partie de la ville où les familles de grande fortune vivaient. Alors il n'était pas plus étonné que cela de se retrouver devant un grand manoir. Quoi que ! Celui-ci était quand même impressionnant. La famille qui y vivait, devait vraiment être importante.

Approchant un peu plus, il lut le nom sur la plaque en argent qui était entouré d'un serpent aussi en argent, près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Riddle, lit-il.

Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

Soufflant, il regarda un moment la grande porte en bois qui lui faisait face, avant de lever une main et d'aller appuyer sur la sonnette.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes, avant qu'un homme ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Un homme habiller d'un beau costume noir, où seul la chemise était blanche. Cet homme, impeccable sur lui, le regarda un moment, avant de lui sourire chaudement et de briser le silence.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Êtes-vous là pour l'annonce ?, demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix et dans les yeux.

\- Euh...oui...oui. Comment...

\- Vous tombez bien alors !, le coupa l'homme. On pensait que personne n'allait répondre à l'annonce. Mr, était sur le point de craquer. Vous venez pile au bon moment, expliqua-t-il. Oh, que suis-je bête, je manque à mon devoir. Je me présente, Sebastian, je suis le majordome et aussi le chauffeur personnel de Mr. Riddle. Et je suis aussi un peu son palefrenier, rajouta-t-il, en souriant.

Harry regarda d'un œil franchement surpris cet homme qui se présenta à lui comme étant un homme multifonction.

\- Venez ! Entrez. Je vais vous mener à Mr qui n'espérait plus. Il a pris exprès sa journée aujourd'hui pour se trouver une, ou plutôt un dans votre cas, garde enfant.

Harry ne dit rien, écoutant ce que lui disait ce fameux Sebastian. Bien vite, il arrivèrent dans un vaste salon décoré avec beaucoup de goût. S'il le pourrait, il aurait siffler d'admiration. Mais de un, il ne savait pas siffler, et de deux, cela serait sûrement malvenu de sa part. Ou même malpoli.

Son regard se posa alors sur l'homme qui était assis majestueusement dans un fauteuil. Il était, lui aussi, habillé d'un costume trois pièce. Très beau et très coûteux, pensa Harry. Il ne donnait pas à cet homme plus d'une quarantaine d'année. Ou peut-être avait-il le même âge que ses parrains. Entre trente-quatre et trente-huit ans. Harry détailla le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci avait un visage assez carré, avec un petit nez droit, une fine barbe de trois jours qui lui allait à ravir et qui entourait à merveille une bouche parfaitement dessiné. Des cheveux cours quelque peu ondulés et des yeux bleus foncés, le complétait. Harry ne pouvait nier que l'homme était beau et très charismatique.

Son regard se fit happer par deux billes bleus foncés. Il déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il était en train d'inspecter son employeur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci eut un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, avant de se lever, afin de se rapprocher de lui. Debout, il était impressionnant. Il avait une telle carrure, carré et imposante, qu'à côté de lui, Harry se senti encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il devait sûrement bien s'entretenir. Ce n'était pas possible, autrement.

\- Merci, Sebastian, s'exclama l'homme qu'il était sûr être le fameux . Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien, Mr, dit Sebastian, avant de s'éclipser.

\- Alors! Mr...,

\- Harry Potter, souffla Harry, mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de l'autre homme.

\- Mr. Potter, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Tom Riddle, le maître de cette demeure, dit Riddle, en lui tendant une main.

\- De même, dit Harry en serrant la main de l'homme.

\- Prenez place, je vous prie, dit Riddle en allant se réinstaller dans son fauteuil.

Harry prit place en face lui sur la canapé et attendit que celui-ci continue.

\- Je commençais à désespérer, avoua Tom. Je pensais que personne ne répondrait aujourd'hui à l'annonce que j'ai déposé hier. Alors vous pouvez comprendre que je suis ravi de voir enfin quelqu'un.

\- Oh !, fit Harry. Alors je suis vraiment le premier à postuler ?

\- Oui. Et sûrement le dernier. J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps. Et je veux en finir vite.

\- Je vois, dit Harry, légèrement sceptique.

\- Bien ! Avez-vous un CV ?

\- Oui bien sûr, dit Harry en sortant un CV de la pochette qu'il avait prise avec lui.

Il en sortit un et le tendit à l'homme qui prit la feuille entre ses mains, avant de commencer sa lecture.

Tout ce qu'Harry réussit à voir, était les légers haussements de sourcils que ce dernier faisait tout au long de sa lecture. Et Harry se dit que, peut-être, c'était foutu. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage et cela déstabilisa, autant que cela frustra, Harry.

\- Voilà un CV bien vide, s'exclama Tom, soudainement. Vous avez de bons diplômes, cela est certain. Mais très peu d'expériences professionnelles. Une seule, seulement. Et celle-ci est très brève, je trouve.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry. Je n'ai travaillé qu'un an après avoir eu mon diplôme d'éducateur.

\- Et pourquoi avoir arrêter ?, questionna Tom, en fronçant les sourcils. Je connais cette enseigne pour laquelle vous avez travaillé et c'est l'une des meilleures de Londres. Pourquoi avoir subitement arrêter?

\- J'ai eu un accident de voiture, révéla Harry, en se triturant les doigts par automatisme. Je me suis retrouvé en fauteuil roulant. Vous conviendrez que c'est pas très pratique pour travailler dans ce genre de condition. Et il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour me remettre sur pied.

\- Oh ! Je suis navré, dit sincèrement Tom. Je comprends mieux. Mais après avoir récupérer, pourquoi ne pas avoir reprit ?, s'enquit-il, en le regardant.

\- Eh bien..., commença Harry en baissant les yeux.

Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas reprit son travail. Avec sa prise de poids, il s'était dit qu'avec son physique peu attrayant, il ferait tâche au sein de l'enseigne. Et puis la peur de voir les personnes avec lesquelles il s'était bien entendu à son travail, le regarder avec dégoût ou avec de la peine ou sympathie, l'avait encore plus réconforter dans son choix de ne pas reprendre son travail. Même s'il en avait eu envie.

Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté tout cela, en plus des critiques qu'il aurait risqué d'entendre sur son passage. Peut-être même les adolescents ce seraient montrés irrespectueux envers lui. Alors non, pour toutes ses incertitudes, il n'avait pas reprit son poste d'éducateur.

\- Écoutez ! Peu importe, dit Tom, en voyant le jeune homme face à lui, soudainement tendu et les épaules voûtés.

Tom n'était pas là pour le juger plus que nécessaire. Et voir le jeune homme face à lui si tendu, le mit quand même mal à l'aise. Et puis, il avait nettement vu l'éclat de tristesse passer dans les yeux de celui-ci. Alors, il abrégea, tout en détendant l'atmosphère.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'être une personne de confiance. Et il me faut dès aujourd'hui quelqu'un pour s'occuper de mes deux enfants, cinq jours sur sept. Alors nous n'allons pas plus nous étaler sur vos compétences. Accepteriez-vous de travailler pour moi ?, continua Tom, en lui souriant.

\- Vous...Eh bien... Oui. Mais..., bredouilla Harry, confus.

\- Père, intervint une voix fluette à l'entrée du salon.

Harry se retourna vers la source de la voix, et vit deux enfants. L'un était un garçon qui devait avoir dans les treize-ans et l'autre était une petite fille qui devait avoir entre sept et neuf ans. Celle-ci d'ailleurs lui jeta un regard torve, avant de reporter son regard sur son père.

\- Ah vous voilà. Vous tombez bien. Je faisais la connaissance de ce jeune homme qui sera comme votre gardien. Il s'occupera de vous, comme Elena s'était occupé de vous, dit Tom.

Harry regarda Riddle avec les yeux écarquillés. Comment cela il allait être le gardien ? Cet homme lui donnait le poste comme cela, sans s'étaler plus sur ses motivations et ses compétences.

Harry reporta son regard sur les deux enfants, et la jeune fille afficha un visage...hautain. Elle se mit à le détailler, de son regard bleu froid. Cela lui fit hausser les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu un enfant arborer ce genre d'expression faciale et ce genre de regard. C'était déstabilisant.

Elle avança, en même temps que son frère, faisant claquer ses petits talons sur le parquet. De nouveau, elle riva son regard bleu froid dans le sien, avant de froncer des sourcils.

Harry déglutit face au regard scrutateur de la petite fille, avant de reporter son regard vers le père de famille.

\- Je...j'ai le poste ?, dit-il simplement.

\- Oui, sourit Tom. Bien. Les enfants, je vous présente Harry Potter. Harry, vous me permettez de vous appeler par votre prénom ?

\- Euh...oui, oui, acquiesça Harry, encore déstabilisa par la situation.

\- Harry, je vous présente mon aîné, Ethan 12 ans et ma cadette Séraphine 7 ans. Les enfants voilà Harry. C'est lui qui s'occupera de vous, désormais.

\- Vraiment !, claqua la voix de la petite fille. C'est un garçon, père.

\- Je l'avais bien remarqué oui. Mais cela n'est pas un problème. Homme ou femme, tant que la personne fait bien son travail...

\- Eh bien pour moi ça l'est, râla la jeune Séraphine. Et puis il est tout moche et tout gros, finit-elle, en croisant les bras.

\- Séraphine ! gronda Tom. Monte immédiatement dans ta chambre. Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. Mais avant tu vas t'excuser pour ce manque de respect. Maintenant !, claqua le voix froide de Tom.

\- Je m'excuse...,grommela le petite fille avant de se retirer en toute hâte sous les yeux plus que furieux de son père qui détestait le manque de respect, surtout lorsque cela venait de ses propres enfants.

-Je suis navré, se reprit-il, en se retournant vers Harry. Je ne les ai pas élevé comme cela. Je...

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était figé après ce que sa fille avait osé dire. Les mots de la petite fille tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et lui avaient coupé la respiration. Littéralement.

Comment une enfant pouvait être aussi méchante. Il avait toujours cru que, justement, les enfants étaient des petits anges. Tout mignon et tout sage. Se serait-il trompée? Oui probablement. Et il en avait eu la confirmation.

Bon sang ! Qu'il se sentait si humilié.

Le père voulait qu'il travaille pour lui ? Sérieusement ? Harry n'était plus sûr désormais. Là, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, s'en aller d'ici au plus vite et aller se terrer dans son lit.

-ry..appela Tom. Harry !

\- Que !, fit Harry, en relevant des yeux las, vers l'autre homme qui s'en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Vous allez bien?, osa demander Tom, le visage froissé.

\- Je ...Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller, bredouilla Harry, les yeux brillants. Je ne pense pas...pouvoir...Je suis désolé, dit-il en se levant, pour se diriger avec hâte vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Ethan ! Monte dans ta chambre, ordonna Tom, à son fils qui était resté.

Celui-ci jeta un regard peiné envers le jeune homme que son père avait prit pour les garder, avant de s'en aller.

Tom se leva, et poursuivit Harry. Avant même que celui-ci n'atteigne la porte, il l'arrêta.

\- Harry !Attendez ! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses quant au comportement irrespectueux que ma fille a eu envers vous, s'exclama Tom, sincèrement navré. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi honteux qu'en ce moment même. Bon sang ! Croyez-moi ! Elle sera sévèrement punie. Mais je ne veux pas que cela vous touche plus que nécessaire. C'est une enfant et...

\- Et ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, dit Harry. Écoutez ! Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et pour m'avoir donner une chance. Mais je ne pense pas être assez robuste pour m'occuper d'enfants qui ont ce genre de...jugements.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, acquiesça Tom, dépité. Je vais vous paraître égoïste. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux, lorsque je serai absent.

\- Vous avez un majordome, dit Harry, simplement.

\- Cela n'est pas de son ressort. Et il fait déjà beaucoup ici. Écoutez Harry. Essayez au moins. Demain matin, je pars pour trois jours à Berlin et il me faut quelqu'un de toute urgence et vous tombez à pic. Je me suis dit que la première ou le premier qui répondrait à mon annonce, serait engagé.

\- Mais...

\- Faite au moins un essai, le coupa Tom, il voulait absolument que celui-ci accepte. Vous serez payé.

Harry écouta la plaidoirie de l'autre homme. Il pouvait nettement voir dans ces yeux que tout ce qu'il avait dit, était sincère. Il voyait bien qu'il souhaitait une réponse positive de sa part.

Devant le regard de l'homme, qui le déstabilisa plus qu'autre chose, Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il avait envie de refuser d'un bloc. Mais le fait que cet homme ait besoin de lui, lui donna envie d'accepter ses quelques jours d'essais. Et puis, ce n'était que trois jours d'essais. Payés en plus de cela.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il, en soufflant.

\- Merci, souffla Tom, content de la réponse.

\- À l'essaie, hein !, dit Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr. À l'essai, sourit Tom, finement. Et si tout se passe bien, vous accepterez de travailler pour moi. Cela vous va, dit Tom, en tendant sa main.

Harry se permit de réfléchir à cette éventualité. Puis les paroles de Remus qui lui disait que trouver un travail serait bien pour lui, lui revinrent en mémoire. Même s'il se sentait encore très mal par ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec la fille de cet homme, il se dit que ce serait justement comme un challenge pour lui de s'occuper de ce genre d'enfant. Mais allait-il tenir le coup ? Cela était vraiment la question à se poser.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Harry malgré tout, en serrant la poigne forte de l'homme qui souffla de soulagement.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre :). J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Enfin, on a l'apparition de Tom, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu?**

 **C'est un chapitre un peu plus long en plus. J'attends vos impressions :)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine**

 **Pleins de bisous ...**

 **Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review. Je suis super contente que cette histoire plaise autant.**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta : Byakkance**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Embauché**_

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Harry était enfin sorti du manoir de l'homme qui venait de l'embaucher pour garder ses deux enfants.

Après la plaidoirie de l'homme, il était retourné dans le salon en compagnie de l'autre homme pour voir quelques formalités et savoir aussi ce qu'il allait vraiment faire. Et à vrai dire, Harry allait devoir se conduire comme un parent de substitution. Il allait devoir s'occuper du réveil des deux enfants, de leur déjeuner du matin ainsi que de leur repas du soir et vérifier leurs devoirs. Il devrait aussi aller les chercher à l'école, comme il se devrait de les emmener. Et puis s'occuper un peu de l'entretient de la maison. Bon, si au début ces instructions avait fait suer notre pauvre Harry qui n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie, prenant son courage il avait abdiqué, toujours sous le sourire de Riddle, content d'avoir trouvé enfin quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses deux gosses. Et cela, cinq jours sur sept. D'ailleurs, Harry, s'était dit qu'au moins il était nourrit et logé, et qu'il avait son week-end. C'était déjà pas mal.

Harry était quand même assez content. Il avait trouvé un travail plutôt bien payé et cela allait enfin l'occuper et même le faire bouger, avait-il pensé, en repensant aux tâches ménagères qu'il allait devoir effectuer. Mais d'un autre côté, il appréhendait fortement le lendemain lorsqu'il se retrouverait confronter aux deux enfants de son employeur. Surtout à la jeune fille. Ces mots qu'elle avait dit avec une telle froideur, lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Il ne les oubliait pas. Il ne savait pas comment Riddle père allait punir sa fille, mais elle en méritait bien une. Harry se dit qu'avec elle, ça n'allait pas être la joie. Cette gamine avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Alors il était sûr qu'avec elle, cela allait être difficile de se faire entendre et respecter.

Pour ce qui était de l'aîné, il avait l'air d'être un jeune garçon très gentil et posé. Bon après ce n'était qu'une impression qu'il avait eu en le détaillant. Après tout, il y avait de fortes chances que celui-ci soit pire que sa sœur. Peut-être qu'il attendrait que son père ne soit pas présent pour lui montrer son vrai visage.

Oh bon sang ! Harry se liquéfia au plein milieu du trottoir, à cette idée. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait limite peur de deux gosses. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il reprit sa route pour se rendre dans le centre-ville, histoire d'y faire un petit tour, pour s'aérer l'esprit, après cette journée qu'il lui avait paru longue.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Je veux que tu te montres respectueuse envers lui, claqua la voix froide de Tom, envers sa fille qui avait les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Et toi aussi, rajouta-t-il à son fils qui était venu le rejoindre à sa demande.

Celui-ci, après que Harry soit parti, il avait affiché un visage coléreux. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que sa fille avait osé dire à ce dernier. Il ne supportait pas un tel manque de respect. Encore plus lorsque cela venait de ses enfants. Et ce qu'avait dit sa fille était juste ignoble et honteux. Il ne s'était jamais senti si humilié. Alors après le départ d'Harry, il était monté en toute vitesse à l'étage. Mais avant de se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille, il était allé dans celle de son fils pour lui ordonner de venir avec lui. Lorsqu'il était entré à l'intérieur, il avait retrouvé sa fille, assise sur son lit, le visage baissé. Ethan, lui était resté en retrait.

Il lui avait demandé de se lever et de le regarder droit dans les yeux, avant de lui ordonner de lui tendre l'une de ses mains. Tremblotante, la jeune fille lui avait tendu l'une de ses petites mains. Il l'avait alors claqué à dix reprises, avant de la relâcher et de s'exprimer.

Il n'avait que très peu frapper ses enfants, et quand cela devait se produire il frappait toujours sur les mains, jamais autre part, comme ses parents, ou plutôt sa mère le faisait autrefois. Mais parfois, il fallait bien sévir de cette manière-là, pour leur faire comprendre que leur bêtise ou leur manque de respect comme aujourd'hui, n'était pas tolérable.

\- Il va désormais s'occuper de vous pendant mon absence, reprit-il en les dardant de son regard coléreux. Si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous s'est très mal comporté, autant qu'il s'est montré irrespectueux envers lui, je peux vous assurer que vous allez la sentir passer, dit-il en levant sa main.

Sa fille en trembla, les yeux humides. Elle n'aimait pas mettre son père en colère, mais il fallait avouer que ses monstrueuses paroles n'auraient jamais dû franchir la barrière de ses petites lèvres. Mais elle était comme sa grand-mère, elle jugeait avant de connaître. Et cela, Tom l'avait de nombreuses fois, bien malgré lui, remarqué. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que sa fille ne devienne aussi hautaine et sans cœur que sa mère. Voilà pourquoi ces temps-ci, il n'avait que très peu envoyé ses enfants chez leur grand parents.

\- Tu sera privé de dessert ce soir, et après le repas, tu iras immédiatement te coucher. Et tu seras aussi privé de sortie. Tu n'iras pas chez tes amies pendant deux semaines. Cela t'apprendra à deux fois avant de parler aussi cruellement que tu l'as fait, envers un adulte en plus de cela. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. Tu me fais honte, claqua la voix froide de Tom. Ethan ! J'espère que tu ne te conduiras pas comme tel.

\- Non, père, dit Ethan, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je l'espère grandement, gronda Tom. Bien ! Retourne dans ta chambre finir tes devoirs.

En même temps que son père, celui-ci sortit de la chambre de sa sœur, pour retourner dans la sienne. Il avouait que sa sœur avait été très méchante sur ce coup-là. Dès qu'elle avait dit ses mots, il avait su que son père allait se mettre en colère. Ethan espérait qu'il n'y aurait plus ce genre de débordement. Enfin, il espérait pour sa jeune sœur.

Se dirigeant vers son bureau, Tom soupira. Qui aurait cru que cette entretien tournerait de cette façon. Pas lui, dans tous les cas.

En arrivant à son bureau, Tom se laissa choir sur son fauteuil. Il détestait punir de cette façon là ses enfants. Voir leurs larmes, leurs yeux tout brillants, lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais il ne pouvait tolérer ce genre de débordement. Sa fille avait bien mérité cette punition. Elle avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait eu l'horrible impression de voir sa propre mère devant lui, car cela était bien de son ressort d'avoir ce genre de remarques déplaisantes.

Grimaçant, il chassa le flux de souvenirs concernant sa mère. Il ne voulait pas penser à elle.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille avait tenu de tels propos. Il revoyait le visage figé et horrifié de Harry devant lui. Il n'avait pas à recevoir de tels insultes. Les mots dégradants de sa fille l'avaient profondément touché. Et cela Tom, l'avait aussi remarqué. Et puis, Tom, après avoir bien détailler le jeune homme, il avait bien vu que ce dernier devait déjà se sentir mal dans sa peau. Il n'y avait rien qu'à voir ses habits bien trop ample pour lui qui le cachait. Alors, le fait que sa fille en rajoute salement une couche, cela était inacceptable.

Tom n'était peut-être pas un enfant de cœur, mais il détestait les personnes qui se permettaient de juger les personnes sans même prendre la peine de les connaître. Que se soit de les juger physiquement ou intellectuellement. Pour Tom, toute personne, quelque soit ses origines, ses croyances, son apparence, ses penchants ou autres, méritait le respect d'autrui. La méchanceté gratuite, très peu pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait été confronté à celle-ci à de nombreuses fois.

Enfin ! Il espérait que sa fille ne recommencerait pas ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas sûr de le supporter.

Soufflant, il tenta de se soustraire à ses pensées. Au mois, il pouvait se sentir soulager d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui remplacerait Elena, même si cela s'était fait dans de mauvaise disposition. Il était sûr que cet Harry s'occuperait, autant qu'il veillerait, bien sur ses enfants. Le fait que se soit un homme, ne le dérangeait aucunement. Homme ou femme, tant que le travail était bien fait, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Et puis, honnêtement, Tom le trouvait plutôt posé et sympathique, malgré qu'il soit aussi un peu timide, et très renfermé sur lui-même. Mais il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'honnête, de confiant et intelligent. Cela lui avait suffi pour qu'il l'embauche.

En revanche, il était sûr que ce dernier était fragile émotionnellement. Il n'avait pas raté l'éclat de tristesse, d'abandon et même de douleur au fond de ses yeux, qui en passant étaient magnifiques. Verts émeraude. Et bien sûr, cela avait été causé par les paroles de sa fille. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard que Tom n'avait pu y mettre un mot dessus. Mais il était aussi certain que cet Harry avait un manque de confiance en soi évident. Peut-être à cause de son physique. Mais Tom ne voyait pas pourquoi, parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas obèse, pour ne pas reprendre les termes délicats de sa fille.

Au contraire, il le trouvait enrobé, n'ayant juste quelques kilos en trop. Tom savait faire la différence entre une personne obèse et une personne enrobé. Il connaissait même cette situation dans laquelle Harry était plongé. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ce dernier avait si peu confiance en lui et était si renfermé sur lui-même. Franchement ! Et cela n'était pas un mensonge. Tom ne le trouvait pas laid. Loin de là. Il trouvait qu'il avait de jolis traits du visage malgré les petites rondeurs. Et ses yeux ! Bon sang, ils étaient vraiment beaux, il fallait être honnête. Et encore plus, s'ils n'étaient pas caché par les lunettes rectangulaires que portait le jeune homme.

Enfin ! Maintenant qu'il travaillait pour lui, Tom se dit qu'il allait en apprendre plus sur cet Harry et voir qui il était vraiment. Sortant de ses pensées, il se redressa, avant d'allumer son PC.

Travailler, allait lui faire du bien. Tranquillement, il prit l'un des dossiers qui était posé sur son bureau, afin de travailler dessus. C'était un dossier important qui lui demandait toute son attention. Cela allait l'occuper, en attendant l'heure du dîner. Et bien sûr, le dîner allait être, une nouvelle fois, des plats emportés de chez le traiteur.

 **o00oo00o**

 _Je rentre ou je ne rentre pas._

Voilà ce que se disait Harry, depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Prostré devant l'une des pâtisseries de la ville, il lorgnait les gâteaux qui étaient exposés dans la vitrine. De somptueux et délicieux gâteaux.

Sa raison lui disait de ne pas succomber, de changer de trottoir et rentrer au plus vite chez lui, mais son envie elle, lui dictait tout le contraire. Il ressentait un forte envie d'entrer à l'intérieur de cette enseigne qui lui faisait de l'œil, surtout après cette journée forte en émotion. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le détendre et quoi de mieux que de la nourriture. Pour lui, tout du moins. Et puis, cela ne changerait pas de ses habitudes. Lorsqu'il avait envie de se sentir bien et oublier, il mangeait. Tout simplement. Malgré les conseils de ses parrains, et son désir de diminuer sa consommation de nourriture, il n'arrivait pas ou plutôt ne se sentait pas encore prêt à changer ses habitudes qui s'accrochaient à lui avec force.

Face à la nourriture, il était faible.

Et puis, là, maintenant, après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avec la fille de son employeur, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre, d'aérer son esprit et de se soulager. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une petite douceur pour cela. Soufflant, il sortit ses mains tremblotante de ses poches, avant d'avancer vers la porte de l'enseigne et d'entrer à l'intérieur. Une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines et ses yeux se mirent à scruter la vaste pièce où de nombreuses personnes y étaient, achetant aussi quelques douceurs. Doucement, il s'avança vers un stand où y étaient exposées quelques-unes.

Allez ! Un gâteau, ce n'était deux fois rien. Il pouvait bien se le permettre. Ses parrains ne lui en voudraient pas. Il pourrait leur dire que c'était pour fêter le fait d'avoir trouver un boulot. Ses parrains comprendront alors. Non ?

Harry, après s'être rassuré, fit appel, d'une voix faible et timide, à l'une des employées de la boutique qui s'approcha de lui en lui souriant chaudement. Elle lui présenta les nombreux gâteaux qui étaient exposés, avant de lui demander ce qu'il désirait. D'abord indécis, Harry réfléchit, avant de choisir une Forêt Noir. L'employée se saisit de la pâtisserie, avant de lui demander s'il désirait autre chose. Harry, bien qu'il s'était dit qu'un gâteau lui suffirait, ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son regard sur le fraisier qui lui faisait aussi de l'œil. Il avait l'air d'être aussi bon que la forêt noir qu'il venait de prendre. D'une voix faible, il demanda à l'employée de rajouter le fraisier. Il avait craquer. Un de plus, qu'est-ce que cela changeait. De tout façon, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. L'employée avait déjà emballé les deux gâteaux. Alors, sans plus tarder, il paya ses achats, et après avoir salué, la femme, il s'en alla.

Il devrait s'en vouloir et se détester de s'être laisser tenter, mais non. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une obligation, mais réellement une envie de dévorer ces douceurs. D'une pour se consoler, mais aussi, quelque part, se féliciter d'avoir fait l'effort de sortir pour chercher un travail. Travail qu'il avait trouvé, d'ailleurs. Même s'il appréhendait son nouveau job, il se sentait tout de même fier d'avoir réussi, de lui-même, à en trouver un.

Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers la gare routière, le visage enfoui dans le col de sa veste. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de se confronter à ses parrains, afin de leur annoncer qu'il avait trouver un travail, comme Remus lui avait conseillé. Il espérait que cela ferait plaisir à ses deux parrains, et qu'ils verraient à quel point il faisait, petit à petit, des efforts.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos impressions.**

 **Je vous laisse avec un petit message de mon merveilleux Byak' qui est mon bêta :)**

 **Moi je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.**

 _ **Message de Byakkance : Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

 _ **Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est-ce que tout le monde me lit ? Parfait !**_

 _ **Pour répondre à tous ceux qui trouvent que le Tom de ma merveilleuse Sha' est trop… OOC. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une fiction, d'un univers alternatif et que nous ne connaissons pas vraiment Tom Riddle de la fabuleuse J.K.R. De plus être quelqu'un à la forte personnalité ne signifie pas ne pas avoir des sentiments et des émotions. Et puis par dessus tout n'oubliez pas que Tom Riddle n'est PAS Voldemort. Voldy est le résultat du passé et des expériences de Tom Riddle.**_

 _ **Bon ben quoi Sha' j'ai rien dit ! J'ai grondé personne ==°**_

 _ **J'ai simplement tenté de les aider à ouvrir leur esprit et à atteindre leur troisième œil !**_

 _ **Je suis innocent !**_

 **Aahha :) ! Exactement. C'est tout à ton honneur, mon Byak'. Merci bien :) Bien ! Merci à toi et à vous cher lecteurs et lectrices pour m'avoir lu.**

 **Review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review. Je suis super contente que cette histoire plaise autant.**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta : Byakkance**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 6: Premier jour d'essai.** _

Remus sourit à la vue de Harry, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, en cette fin d'après midi, après être resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu à l'Université. Accrochant son manteau et déposant son cartable dans lequel se trouvait les nombreuses copies de ses nombreux étudiants, il souffla de contentement, en se disant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Demain il n'avait aucun cours à donner puisque c'était son jour de congé. Il profiterait donc de cette journée-là pour corriger ses copies. Déchaussé, et à l'aise, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Harry.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, s'exclama Remus, en regardant son filleul se préparer une tasse de thé.

\- Oui, sourit doucement Harry, en se retournant vers lui. Tu en veux une ?, demanda-t-il, en montrant sa tasse.

\- Oh, oui, je veux bien, souffla Remus, en s'asseyant lourdement sur l'une des chaises. Alors ! Raconte-moi, ce que tu as fait.

\- Eh bien...j'ai écouté ton conseil, dit Harry, en versant de l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses. J'ai feuilleté le journal des annonces et j'ai trouvé quelques offres, expliqua-t-il en déposant une tasse fumante devant son parrain, avant de s'asseoir en face de celui-ci.

\- C'est super, sourit Remus. Et quand comptes-tu t'y présenter ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Cette après-midi je me suis présenté à quatre entretiens, révéla Harry.

\- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que cela a donné ?, demanda Remus, après avoir pris une gorgée.

\- Eh bien, je t'avoue qu'au début...ça n'a rien donné. Mes trois premiers entretiens n'ont rien donné, et les employeurs n'étaient pas vraiment enthousiastes à ma venue. Je veux dire...ils ont à peine fait attention à moi et ils se sont juste contentés de poser deux-trois questions, avant de me dire qu'il me rappelleront. Mais on sait tous ce que veux dire cette phrase. Je ne suis pas stupide, souffla Harry, en baissant les yeux.

\- Certains employeurs sont parfois cons, crois-moi. Ils sont là, à vouloir embaucher des personnes qui représentent leur enseigne bien plus au niveau du physique qu'intellectuellement. Et c'est stupide, mais surtout discriminatoire. Malheureusement, cela arrive bien trop souvent, gronda Remus. Mais tu m'as dit que tu t'es présenté à quatre entretiens. Et le quatrième aussi n'a rien donné ?

Harry déposa sa tasse doucement, avant de lever le regard vers son parrain qui attendait une réponse de sa part.

\- Si, dit-il finalement. Malgré mon découragement, après trois entretiens qui n'ont rien donné, je me suis tout de même présenté au quatrième, et...je suis engagé en tant que garde d'enfant, dit Harry. Et puis mon entretien avec celui-ci était un peu mieux que les autres. Je veux dire, il m'a demandé mon CV, et il y a vraiment jeter un coup d'œil, tout en me posant des questions.

\- Eh bien en voilà une bonne nouvelle, s'écria Remus, content.

\- Tu trouves, sourit Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ! Tu n'est pas content ?

\- Si, si, je suis vraiment content d'avoir trouvé un travail. De m'être enfin bougé pour cela. Mais même si l'entretien s'est plus ou moins bien passé….. il s'est quand même passé quelque chose lors de celui-ci. Et même si j'ai fini par accepter le poste, je ne sais plus trop. Je suis encore indécis, expliqua Harry.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Remus, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- J'ai rencontré les deux enfants dont je vais devoir m'occuper cinq jours sur sept. Et la rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux, c'est mal passé, souffla Harry.

\- Dis-moi Harry, l'ordonna Remus.

\- La cadette a eu des mots déplacés à mon encontre.

\- Des mots déplacés ? Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a insulté ?, s'exclama Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, enfin...

\- Où a-t-elle été élevé cette gamine ?, gronda la voix de Remus. Je suppose que l'entretien que tu as passé était avec son père ? A-t-il fait quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr Remus. Je ne sais pas de quel manière, il va la punir, mais il était vraiment furieux contre elle, et franchement désolé à mon encontre. Malgré cette petite incartade, j'ai tout de même accepté trois jours d'essais, avant de voir si oui ou non j'accepte de travailler pleinement pour lui. Sur le moment, il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour garder ses deux enfants.

\- Mais maintenant, tu appréhendes ? Je comprends. Si cette gamine a osé t'insulter une fois, il se peut qu'elle recommence ou qu'elle se comporte mal avec toi.

\- C'est ce qui me fait peur, oui, souffla Harry. Ces jours d'essais, vont me montrer si je suis apte à m'occuper d'eux. Mais tu sais...je me sens tout de même content, car j'ai trouvé un travail. Je veux dire...si tu ne m'avais pas motivé, je ne serais jamais allé chercher du travail.

\- Eh bien, je suis bien content que mon conseil t'ait aidé. Je suis ravi que tu m'aies écouté. J'espère juste que tout va bien se passer pour toi.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Tu crois que Sirius sera aussi content.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Remus.

\- J'ai acheté un gâteau pour...fêter ça, annonça Harry.

\- Oh, c'est une bonne idée, dit Remus, enjoué. On fêtera ça, après dîner, finit-il par dire, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son thé.

Harry sourit, avant de baisser les yeux, pour cacher sa grimace. Il n'allait pas dire à Remus qu'il avait, à sa manière, fêter son nouveau job, seul, après qu'il soit rentré de cette journée qui lui avait paru bien trop longue. Il n'allait pas non plus lui dire, qu'il avait englouti un gâteau entier à lui tout seul. Qu'est-ce que Remus dirait, s'il lui révélait cela ? Et puis, il ne voulait pas gâcher la joie de Remus qui était content pour lui. Il ne leur avait peut-être pas promis, mais plutôt rassuré en leur disant qu'il essayerait de diminuer sa consommation de nourriture. Mais cela, était quand même difficile pour lui. Lorsqu'on s'était habitué à manger tout et n'importe quoi, pendant des mois, et que la nourriture était devenu la seule chose qui soulageait ses déboires émotionnels, il était dur de changer cela. Celle-ci était devenue comme sa meilleure amie. Et même-si parfois il se dégoûtait lui-même, il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry savait qu'il pouvait se reprendre et tout cela grâce à la présence de ses parrains qui étaient patients avec lui. Ils le comprenaient et l'aidaient à leur manière.

Mais, voilà ! En attendant, pour Harry s'était encore difficile de changer ses mauvaises habitudes.

Plus tôt, en rentrant, il avait retrouvé la maison silencieuse. Ses parrains, n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Pourtant cela l'avait surpris. Remus lui avait dit n'avoir que quatre cours, donc une journée tranquille. Alors ne pas le voir présent, l'avait surpris. Mais il s'était dit que peut-être quelque chose l'avait retenu à l'Université. Donc, haussant des épaules, il s'était mis à son aise, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour y déposer son sac en plastique dans lequel y étaient enfouis les pâtisseries achetées plus tôt.

Sortant deux assiettes, il avait entreprit de sortir les deux pâtisseries de leur boîte en carton, avant de les faire glisser, chacune dans les assiettes sorties. Après cela, il s'était assis lourdement sur l'une des des chaises et avait miré ses deux douceurs un long moment. À ce moment-là, il n'avait pas ressenti le dégoût de se retrouver face à des aliments bien sucrés et caloriques, donc peu sain. Non, à cet instant, il avait juste eu envie de plonger l'un de ses doigts dans la crème qui s'étalait sur l'un des gâteau, plus précisément sur la forêt noir, pour le porter à sa bouche. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait, après avoir ressenti une forte envie de se soulager de cette longue journée qui avait été riche en émotions. Sachant qu'il était tout seul, il avait pu se le permettre. Ses parrains n'étaient pas là, et ils ne verraient donc pas son craquage. En pensant à cela, il avait éprouvé de la honte, car il n'avait pas essayer de résister une nouvelle fois à la tentation, non, il avait juste craquer, une fois de plus.

Alors, en l'absence de ses parrains, il avait craqué, après avoir récupéré une grosse cuillère. Il s'était rassis à sa place et avait poussé l'assiette du fraisier loin de lui. La forêt noir était celle qu'il lui avait donné le plus envie. Il avait plongé une première cuillère dedans, avant de la porter à sa bouche. Dès qu'il avait senti le goût chocolaté et de la crème fondre dans sa bouche, il s'était, bien malgré lui, senti bien. Cela avait été bon et libérateur. Il avait cessé de penser à cette journée de recherche d'emploi, mais surtout à son dernier entretien, quelque peu explosif, avec la famille Riddle. Les mots de la petite s'étaient petit à petit envolés de son esprit.

Peu à peu, et sans avoir pris conscience, il avait déjà bien entamé le gâteau. Alors lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il avait baissé le regard sur la forêt noir en face de lui, il avait constaté qu'il ne restait plus que trois part de gâteau. Mais cela avait été quand même difficile de le savoir, car la seule chose qu'il avait vu, avait été ses nombreux coups de cuillère. Haussant des sourcils, il ne s'était pas pour autant arrêté. Non, il avait plutôt continué, finissant peu à peu la pâtisserie. Harry avait alors complètement englouti une pâtisserie à lui tout seul. Et cela ne l'avait pas choqué. En revanche, cela aurait sûrement choqué ses parrains. Voire même dégoûté.

Harry avait déjà fait bien pire que cela. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, seul et délaissé, il s'était goinfré de nombreux plats livrés à domiciles. Des plats qui étaient considérés comme de la malbouffe. Des tonnes d'hamburgers, des frites bien grasses, des pizzas et autre cochonneries. Combien de soirée avait-il passé sur son fauteuil, devant la télé, avec des sacs remplis de toutes cette malbouffe. Il ne le savait plus. Alors savoir qu'il venait de s'empiffrer d'un gâteau entier, ne l'avait pas choqué. Il avait même été prêt à prendre une part du fraisier. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait. Là, il s'était retenu. Au lieu de cela, il s'était levé, malgré la sensation de ballonnement, pour ranger le fraisier dans le frigo. Après cela, il avait nettoyé l'assiette dans laquelle avait reposé la forêt noir, avant de déchirer les deux boîtes à gâteau, et de les jeter dans la poubelle, bien au fond.

Mettant une main sur son ventre, il était monté à l'étage dans sa chambre, avant de se laisser tomber sans plus de cérémonie sur son lit. La tête tournée vers l'un des murs de sa chambre, il s'était remis à penser, notamment à son divorce avec Draco, en premier lieu. Il n'avait toujours pas trouver d'avocat. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voulait repousser la date qui sera le témoin de sa séparation définitive avec Draco.

\- Harry !, l'appela la voix de Remus qui se leva, sa tasse de thé vide en main. Tu vas bien ? Tu es encore inquiet pour ton travail ?

\- Un peu, oui. Mais ça va, rassura Harry, en sortant de ses pensées. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, finit-il par dire.

Non, il ne dirait pas à Remus et surtout pas à Sirius qu'il s'était bourré avec une pâtisserie. Voir de la déception dans leur regards, très peu pour lui. Il se sentait quand même bien assez mal. Alors il allait éviter de leur dire, et faire comme-ci de rien n'était.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Tu ne dors pas, dit Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine, avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix soudaine de son parrain. Se retournant vers lui, il le vit se diriger vers le frigo, pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau.

\- Hum..non. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je...je crois que j'angoisse bien trop pour demain.

\- Ça se comprend, après ce que tu m'as expliqué. J'espère que cette gamine se tiendra correctement avec toi. Et puis, ça fait bien un moment que tu n'as pas travaillé. Cela doit te faire bizarre de retourner dans le monde du travail. Surtout que là, tu devras loger chez ton employeur.

\- Ouais sûrement, souffla Harry.

\- Tu as fini de préparer tes affaires ?, demanda Sirius, avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

\- Juste un sac. Je ne vais pas habiter continuellement chez lui.

\- Non. Seulement cinq jours sur sept, sourit Sirius, avant de jeter un regard torve vers la part de gâteau déjà entamé qui se trouvait en face de son filleul.

Harry vit très bien le regard que Sirius avait porté sur la part de gâteau et il se sentit extrêmement mal.

\- Bien ! Je vais me recoucher, dit Sirius. Mais avant...

Il s'approcha d'Harry en prenant le couteau qui était posé sur la table, avant de prendre la petite assiette sur laquelle était posé la part de gâteau pour la couper en une petite part. Il remit la part restante dans l'assiette où il restait une petite moité du fraisier qu'ils avaient mangé en dessert après le dîner, avant de le rentrer dans le frigo.

\- Je pense que cela est suffisant, dit Sirius. Trop de sucre n'est vraiment pas bon, hum.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry. C'est juste que...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je veux juste que tu fasses un peu plus attention à ta santé. S'il te plaît, lui expliqua son parrain.

\- J'essaye. Je t'assure, mais...

\- C'est bon Harry, le rassura Sirius, en pausant une main sur l'une des ses épaules. Ne reste pas debout jusqu'à tard. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois dans le col-tard, pour ton premier jour de travail, sourit doucement Sirius. Bonn nuit, finit-il, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul.

Harry adorait lorsque Sirius se comportait comme-ci il était toujours un adolescent. Cela lui faisait autant rire, que réchauffer son cœur, en se disant que même s'il avait pris de l'âge, il restait leur petit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, souffla Harry.

Lorsque son parrain s'en alla de la cuisine, Harry reporta son regard sur le reste de sa part de fraisier.

Après le dîner, lui et ses parrains, avaient fêté son nouveau travail. Sirius avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'aujourd'hui il avait entrepris des démarches afin de trouver un emploi et qu'il avait fini par en trouver un. Alors après un bon repas, ils s'étaient installés tranquillement dans le salon afin de déguster le dessert qu'il avait amené, accompagné d'un bon thé. Les trois hommes avaient ri et parlé de nombreuses choses, détendant Harry qui s'était senti extrêmement bien, entouré de ses parrains.

Malgré la bonne soirée qu'il avait passé en leur compagnie, il n'avait pu fermé l'œil de la nuit à force de penser encore et toujours à son divorce et à son nouveau job. Mais il fallait dire aussi, qu'entendre ses parrains copuler comme des lapins, y était également pour beaucoup. Tout cela l'avait alors dissuadé de fermer les yeux. Alors il était descendu dans la cuisine afin de se faire un thé, mais bien vite, il s'était retrouvé avec une part de gâteau, car il était encore bien trop angoissé.

Oui, encore une fois, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, mais que voulez-vous ? Harry était comme ça.

Soufflant, il finit en quelques cuillerée, sa part de gâteau, avant de se lever et ranger ses couverts dans le lave vaisselle. Une fois cela fait, il sortit de la cuisine et monta doucement à l'étage. Plus aucun bruit suspect ne provenait de la chambre de ses parrains, il put donc souffler de contentement, en se disant qu'il allait enfin trouver le sommeil, sauf si son esprit lui jouait encore des tours, en lui faisant se rappeler à quel point sa vie était merdique.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Sébastien va passer ces trois jours avec vous. Il vous expliquera les différentes tâches précises que vous allez devoir faire, bien que nous en ayons déjà parlé. Après, il sera aussi là, en cas de problème, expliqua Tom.

\- Très bien, souffla Harry.

\- Si mes enfants font la moindre bêtises, aussi minime soit-elle, n'hésitez pas à les gronder. Bien sûr, à mon retour, vous m'en ferez part, s'il y a vraiment eu ce genre de débordement. Et moi je m'occuperais de les punir plus sévèrement, dit Tom, à l'encontre d'un Harry surpris.

Gronder les enfants ? Même si ceux-ci venaient à faire des bêtises, il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'audace de les gronder. D'ailleurs c'était sûrement sa plus grande crainte. S'ils le chahutaient ou autre, il ne saurait pas comment à en venir à bout. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à des enfants de cet âges-là, plus à des adolescents.

Bon sang ! Il commençait à angoisser de nouveau.

\- Heu...eh bien..oui, bredouilla-t-il, bien malgré lui.

\- Bien ! Je dois m'en aller. Je vous dis bonne chance. Nous nous reverrons à mon retour, finit Tom.

\- Hum, fit Harry.

Tom, sa mallette et son manteau en main, sortit de sa demeure pour se diriger vers la magnifique berline noir qui n'attendait que lui. Le chauffeur, qui était debout près de la portière arrière, l'ouvrit lorsqu'il arriva près de lui et laissa le temps à Tom de monter. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, le chauffeur se hâta d'aller se mettre derrière le volant et partit en direction de l'aéroport, pour y amener son client du jour.

Durant ces trois jours Sebastian n'allait pas prendre ses fonctions de chauffeur personnel de Tom et n'allait donc pas l'accompagner durant son voyage comme souvent. À la demande de ce dernier, il allait devoir accompagner le jeune Harry et l'aider à s'intégrer dans cette gigantesque demeure, qui comportait un énorme terrain et une petite écurie, à l'arrière de celle-ci. Donc en restant, il devait lui montrer les lieux dans lesquels il allait habiter le plus clair de son temps et lui dicter les quelques règles imposées par Tom. Mais Harry en savait déjà un bon nombre.

\- Mr !, l'appela la voix de Sebastian.

\- Appelez-moi Harry, dit-il en se retournant vers lui. Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

\- Si vous en faite de même alors, sourit le majordome. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu satisfait de ne pas accompagner Mr, lui dit Sebastian, sur le ton de la confidence. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper des cheveux en toute tranquillité et rattraper mes jours de repos, sourit-il. Mais avant, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Suis-moi.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Harry se contenta seulement de sourire doucement et de suivre le majordome au deuxième étage, là où se trouvaient les chambres d'amis, dont la sienne. Sebastian lui expliqua que le premier étage était seulement dédié à la famille. Il y avait les chambres des enfants situées au fond du couloir, une grande salle de bains à leur intention, le bureau de Tom et sa chambre personnelle avec salle de bain privée. Au deuxième étage, il y avait cinq chambres, dont celle de Sebastian, toute, avec une salle de bain personnelle de taille honorable. Et au tout dernier étage se trouvait le grand grenier transformé en beau et grand salon pour les réceptions privés.

Harry était vraiment époustouflé par cette grande demeure décorée dans un style plus moins moderne et contemporain à certains endroits. Les murs du premier étage étaient dans les tons de beige, tandis que ceux du deuxième étage viraient plus dans les tons saumon, décorés avec de nombreux cadres. En arrivant dans sa chambre, Harry, la trouva tout de suite magnifique. Elle était richement décorée. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait en son centre, une belle armoire, un bureau et quelques petites commodes venaient s'ajouter à ce sublime tableau. Sur le mur de droite, il vit une porte et il sut que celle-ci le dirigerait vers la salle de bain personnelle.

Tranquillement, et sous les yeux de Sebastian, il entra plus franchement et déposa son sac sur le lit, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, qui était ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Juste comme il fallait. Il y avait une belle douche à l'italienne, et deux lavabos surplombés d'un grand miroir. À côté, il y avait les toilettes et sur le mur d'en face un petit meuble où des serviettes propres étaient soigneusement pliées.

Parfait!, se dit Harry, avant de sortir et de retourner dans la chambre.

\- Je vois que la chambre te plaît, sourit Sebastian.

\- Beaucoup. Je me sens à l'aise, dit Harry.

\- Alors c'est un bon point.

\- Oui, sourit Harry.

\- Bien ! Il est..., Sebastian regarda sa montre, Huit heures cinq, et les enfants commencent à neuf heures, donc il vaudrait mieux aller les réveiller maintenant. Si tu veux, pour aujourd'hui je m'en charge et tu t'occupes du petit-déjeuner. Cela te va ?

\- Eh bien...oui, dit Harry, surpris, mais soulagé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent le matin ?, demanda Harry.

\- Alors c'est simple. Ils préfèrent tout ce qui est sucré. Céréales, cacao, tartines de confitures ou de beurre, brioches. Enfin, tout ce que les enfants aiment manger le matin, sourit Sebastian. Tu trouveras tout dans la cuisine. Tu auras juste à mettre sur la table et eux, ils se serviront. Mais avant, je vais quand même te montrer où se trouve la cuisine. Suis-moi, lui dit le majordome.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussé, où se trouvait une grande cuisine du style américaine, et un autre grand salon familiale, dans lequel il avait passé son entretien.

\- Voilà, s'exclama Sebastian, en laissant entrer Harry dans la vaste cuisine équipée. Je te laisse gérer. Et moi je vais vite réveiller les enfants. Et je vous accompagnerai lorsque tu les emmèneras à l'école, comme cela tu sauras où elle se trouve. Elle n'est pas très loin. En plus ce qui est bien, c'est qu'ils sont dans la même école, car elle fait primaire et collège.

\- Oui, c'est sûr que c'est un bon point. Merci, dit Harry, gêné.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal, sourit Sebastian, avant de sortir de la cuisine, laissant un Harry quelque peu déboussolé.

Bien ! Voilà ! Il y était à son premier jours de travail, ou plutôt à son premier jour d'essai.

Regardant son environnement, il respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Dans quelques minutes il allait faire la rencontre des deux enfants et il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il se mit à vagabonder dans la cuisine, sortant tout ce qui pourrait convenir à un bon petit-déjeuner pour les deux enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, la table était dressée, et il ne manquait plus que le frère et la sœur.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent plus d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Réveillés et habillés. Harry déglutit à leur vue, et il les laissa s'installer tranquillement autour de la table.

\- Bonjour, dit-il tout de même.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit doucement Ethan.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Harry, ce sera très bien, dit Harry, en se détendant un peu plus.

\- D'accord, dit le garçon. Moi c'est Ethan et elle, c'est Séraphine, reprit Ethan, en se représentant lui et sa sœur qui avait décidé de ne pas lui adresser le moindre mot.

Harry l'avait bien remarqué. La jeune fille lui avait juste jeté un regard qu'il qualifiait de noir, avant de prendre une boite de céréale et de remplir son bol. Celle-ci ne lui avait même pas dit un simple bonjour. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Il ne voulait pas paraître lourd dès son premier jour. Mais il espérait grandement que la tension qu'il y avait entre lui et la gamine, s'allégerait.

Le frère, lui était plutôt tranquille tout compte fait. Il lui avait sourit, avant de le saluer et de se présenter à lui. Il avait l'air d'être un gamin plutôt calme. Le regardant, il vit qu'il ressemblait à son père sauf la couleur des cheveux qui était châtain. Mais sinon, il avait les mêmes traits et les mêmes yeux que son paternel. En revanche la jeune fille, elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleue extrêmement clair, plus clair que le père et le fils.

Ne se préoccupant du regard que portait leur nouveau gardien sur eux, Séraphine mangea tranquillement ses céréales, alors qu'Ethan regardait de temps à autre Harry, avant d'entamer un discussion avec lui. Pour Séraphine, il était hors de question qu'elle l'accepte comme son nouveau gardien. Il était jeune et sûrement pas compétent pour s'occuper de deux enfants. En plus, c'était un homme. Normalement c'était aux femmes, mûres de préférence, d'occuper ce genre de poste. Alors pourquoi s'était-il présenté pour cette offre ? Et puis, Séraphine était encore déçue par le départ d'Elena, leur ancienne nourrisse. Jetant, un regard en biais à cet Harry qui parlait avec son frère, elle plissa des yeux et renifla dédaigneusement, avant de finir son bol de céréale.

Hier, après s'être fait punir par son père - encore aujourd'hui elle sentait des picotements sur sa main - , elle s'était dit qu'elle ne parlerait pas avec lui et qu'elle ferait comme-ci il n'existait pas. Au moins elle était sûr de ne pas lui dire quelque chose de désagréable, comme hier.

Une fois finie, elle s'essuya la bouche et descendit de sa chaise, avant de sortir de la cuisine sans un mot, sous le regard quelque peu soucieux et peiné d'Harry.

\- Je suis désolé, s'exclama Ethan, en baissant les yeux vers son bol.

\- De quoi t'excuses-tu ?, dit Harry, surpris.

\- Pour ce que Séraphine à dit sur vous. Et pour son attitude froide envers vous.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, Ethan. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà oublié, le rassura Harry.

\- Mais c'était méchant et blessant, continua Ethan en levant son regard vers celui d'Harry. Moi ça ne me gêne pas que vous soyez un garçon. Je trouve même ça plutôt cool. On pourra jouer à des trucs de garçon et parler de sport et tout.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Harry. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, hum, dit Harry. Ta sœur se radoucira, dit-il.

Enfin ! Il l'espérait.

C'était vrai que l'attitude froide de la jeune fille le refroidissait, mais celle du garçon le réchauffait. Il était adorable. Ces paroles étaient empreint de gentillesse et d'innocence. Il l'acceptait comme son nouveau gardien. Il l'acceptait en quelque sorte dans sa vie, et c'était bon signe. Avec Séraphine, il savait que cela allait être un peu plus difficile. Elle avait encore du mal à concevoir qu'il soit un garçon, et pas très agréable à regarder pour elle. Mais il allait faire tout son possible pour se faire accepter par elle. Au moins un peu, ce serait déjà ça...

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **Merci encore à vous pour vos reviews qui me boostent grave :)**

 **Et comme toujours un GRAND MERCI A MON BYAK' ( même-si je lui dis tous les jours) pour sa correction. Pleins de bisous à toi.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt, pour la suite.**

 **Pleins de bisous à vous.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre :).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta : Byakkance**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 7: Premiers jour d'essai, partie 2.** _

L'avion qu'avait pris Tom venait de se poser en toute tranquillité à l'aéroport international de Berlin. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier put enfin poser un pied à terre, après les quelques heures de vol.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'aéroport, sa mallette et seulement une petite valise en main, il repéra le chauffeur qui semblait l'attendre. Il avait bien entendu laissé Sebastian s'occuper de lui trouver un chauffeur durant les trois jours qu'il passerait à Berlin, étant donné que ce dernier ne l'accompagnait pas.

Dans la voiture, Tom s'installa confortablement sur le siège en cuir et se permit de regarder, à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, la ville qui défilait devant ses yeux quelques peu fatigués.

Il était déjà venu à Berlin. Et il trouvait que c'était une très belle ville qui avait beaucoup à offrir. De nombreuses grandes firmes internationales, comme la sienne, avaient leur siège ici. D'ailleurs, il avait rendez-vous avec deux d'entre elles. Un rendez-vous demain dans la matinée avec une grande compagnie aérienne qui souhaitait construire d'autres avions. Et son deuxième rendez-vous se déroulerait, quant à lui, avant son départ, et celui-ci était avec un concessionnaire. Il aimerait investir dans cette entreprise, en devenant un des principaux actionnaires, mais avant il voulait en savoir plus sur l'entreprise en elle-même.

De profession, Tom était un grand homme d'affaire, comme son père. Sauf qu'à la différence de son paternel, il avait préféré se concentrer sur des activités qui lui apportaient beaucoup au niveau financier. Il ne disait pas que son père n'avait jamais su fructifier son argent, mais Tom n'était pas resté centré sur qu'un seul domaine d'activité. Il possédait sa propre entreprise, ne voulant pas travailler en étroite collaboration avec son père. Il avait donc une grande multinationale qui avait pour activité principale de fabriquer les pièces pour tout ce qui concernait l'aviation. Et son entreprise marchait du tonnerre ! Voilà pourquoi, d'ailleurs, il avait été sollicité par l'une des plus grandes compagnies aériennes allemandes. Il avait de nombreux clients, partout dans le monde. Il était même le leader sur le marché de l'aéronautique. Mais autre que cette activité, il en avait d'autres.

Autonome et dynamique, il avait su, au fil du temps, se diversifier dans d'autres domaines d'activités qui lui rapportaient beaucoup. Il s'était crée sa propre richesse, sous le regard ahuris de ses parents. Et à côté, il investissait dans des grandes firmes très reconnues dans le monde, comme Nestlait* ou même Mcdanields**. Et il était plutôt fier de ses investissements. Alors, oui, au fil de ses années déjà écoulées, Tom était devenu un homme d'affaires influant. Il avait su se faire une réelle place dans le monde du business.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'au début, son père avait été franchement surpris de voir que son fils avait mieux réussi que lui. Jeune et très intelligent, Tom l'avait bien vite devancé, et parfois il avait honteusement ressenti des élans de jalousie. Et cela Tom ne le savait que trop bien. Mais il avait toujours su passé au-dessus de cela. Son père était désormais fier de lui. Fier de son parcours hallucinant. Enfin c'était ce que lui avait un jour dit son père. Qui sait, peut-être lui avait dit-il cela simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Il fallait savoir que la relation père-fils, s'était quand même dégradé au fils du temps, et encore pire celle mère-fils. Tom, aujourd'hui ne fréquentait presque plus ses parents, à causes de certaines actions ou comportement qu'ils avaient eu, et qu'il n'avait pu supporter. Tom leur en voulait pour plusieurs choses, et les principaux concernés ne le savaient que trop bien. Voilà pourquoi, il s'était encore plus éloigné d'eux, ne les voyant que lors des grands cocktails ou des grandes fêtes organisés. Ou encore, lorsque sa mère réclamait ses petits-enfants auprès d'elle.

D'ailleurs, désormais, il allait réfléchir à deux fois, avant de lui envoyer ses enfants. Vu le comportement qu'avait adopté sa fille envers Harry, il n'avait pas de doute que l'influence de sa mère y avait grandement joué.

C'était malheureux de dire cela, mais sa mère était une vraie mégère avec les personnes qu'elle jugeait être en dessous d'elle, puisqu'elle était une femme issue de l'aristocratie. Elle prenait très vite les gens de haut et décidait de tout. Même son père n'avait pas son mot à dire. Lui, ne servait qu'à fructifier le patrimoine familiale et gérer son entreprise. Le reste, Madame Riddle s'en occupait. Et tout cela d'une main de fer. Il avait été éduqué tellement durement par moment, que Tom avait, à de nombreuses reprises, ressenti de la haine ou une grande colère envers sa matrone.

Elle avait même tenté de gérer sa vie. Et bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment-là que Tom s'était exprimé et lui avait tenu tête pour la première fois. Il avait pris ses propres décisions. Il avait vingt ans à l'époque et il venait d'ailleurs de rencontrer sa femme, la mère de ses enfants. Une magnifique femme dont il était tombé réellement amoureux pour la première fois. Une femme qui était intelligente, douce, travailleuse, belle, gentille, avec pleins d'autres qualités encore. Une magnifique femme qui n'avait cependant pas plu à sa mère, car elle ne venait pas d'une famille riche ou aristocrate. Mais Tom était passé au dessus de ses remontrances et avait fini par épouser sa femme. Et il n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Même si plus tard, par la force du destin, leur chemin ensemble s'était brutalement arrêté.

En bref, Tom ne souhaitait en aucun cas que sa fille devienne comme sa mère.

Bien vite, la voiture s'arrêta juste en face du Steinplatz, un grand hôtel de luxe. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la réception, il se présenta. Et après cela, il fut pris en charge par un homme de chambre qui lui intima de le suivre afin qu'il lui montre la suite dans laquelle il séjournerait.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs magnifique. Richement décorée et très grande. Un petit salon privé, avec la chambre et sa salle de bain attenante. Un grand balcon qui donnait une vue extraordinaire sur toute la ville, étant donné qu'il se trouvait au dixième étage.

Vraiment magnifique, pensa-t-il une fois de plus.

Il laissa un pourboire à l'homme de chambre, avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille. Une fois seul dans ses logements, il put souffler et se mettre totalement à son aise. Il desserra sa cravate, après avoir retiré la veste de son costume. Il déboutonna ensuite les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche, laissant entrevoir un torse musclé avec quelque petits poils sur son buste, mais pas trop. Passant une main dans ses cheveux où quelques mèches vinrent encadrer son visage, il se dirigea vers la chambre, avec son seul petit bagage en main. Il avait envie de se rafraîchir un peu, avant de se reposer. Il était encore tôt, soit pas plus de onze heures. Donc il avait encore le temps, avant de descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel pour se sustenter et ensuite aller rendre visite à un ami qui s'était installé dans la ville.

Il déposa sa valise sur le grand lit et l'ouvrit pour en ressortir sa trousse de toilette. Une fois celle-ci en main, il se rendit dans la salle de bain déjà bien équipée. Un peignoir, deux grandes et petites serviettes étaient pliées sur l'un des meubles, avec sur le dessus, des chaussons et des petits produits d'hygiène offerts par l'hôtel. C'était toujours plaisant de loger dans une chambre d'hôtel comme celle-ci, avec tout le nécessaire pour que le client passe un excellent séjour. De toute façon, Tom séjournait seulement dans les hôtels de luxe. Après tout, il avait toujours vécu dans le luxe et il ne s'en cachait pas. Et puis, il appréciait cela.

Il posa sa trousse de toilette sur le grand lavabo, avant de se regarder dans le grand miroir, et il put vraiment voir les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit sur l'un de ses dossiers. Il avait donc très peu dormi. Du coup, il avait eu du mal à se lever ce matin. Se regardant de plus près, il vit que sa barbe avait de nouveau poussé, peut-être était-il tant de la tailler un peu. Avant, il l'aurait complètement rasé. Mais un jour, alors qu'il avait oublié de se raser, sa femme lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait bien plus séduisant avec sa barbe de trois jours. Depuis, il l'avait gardé, même après sa mort.

Il fronça les sourcils, en pensant au passé et surtout à sa femme décédée. Il n'aimait pas y penser, car cela avait toujours le don de le rendre triste et renfermé. Ouvrant les robinets, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, avant de se regarder une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Il grimaça en se rendant compte que son visage arborait vraiment une mine fatiguée. Il ferma les robinets, et retourna dans la chambre. Il se laissa choir sans aucune classe sur le grand lit, avant de fermer ses yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer un peu, même si c'était pour une petite demi-heure.

 **o00oo00o**

L'école d'Ethan et de Séraphine se trouvait à moins d'une quinzaine de minutes de leur maison à pied. Ce fut donc à pied qu'ils s'y rendirent, au grand dam de Séraphine qui avait râlé pour la forme. Mais cela n'avait pas attendri les deux adultes qui les accompagnaient. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'était adressée de manière froide et bien trop hautaine à Sebastian, en lui rappelant qu'il était un chauffeur, et que c'était donc son boulot de les emmener où bon leur semblait, lorsqu'il ne servait pas leur père. Cela avait bien entendu offusqué Sebastian et ébahi Harry, avant que Sebastian ne se reprenne et ne lui rétorque fermement que ce serait à pied qu'ils feraient le trajet jusqu'à l'école. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié de lui faire savoir que son comportement était intolérable. Mais cela la jeune fille s'en fichait. Et elle leur avait bien fait savoir en haussant les épaules, avec insolence.

Ethan avait soufflé et lui avait ordonné de se taire, lui rappelant ce que leur père leur avait dit. Cela avait fait grogner la jeune fille, mais elle avait fini par se calmer et se tenir tranquille tout le long du chemin. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'établissement scolaire, Ethan avait souhaité joyeusement une bonne journée aux deux adultes, tandis que Séraphine était directement rentrée dans la cour d'école, sans un mot et regard.

Harry s'était alors dit qu'il allait devoir prendre sur lui, durant ses trois jours d'essais. Il ne savait pas si ceux-ci allaient être concluants et s'il allait vraiment travailler pour Riddle. Enfin, d'ici là, il verrait bien.

Lorsqu'Harry et Sebastian revinrent à la demeure, le second se rendit directement à l'écurie, tandis que le premier alla dans la cuisine qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger et nettoyer.

Cela lui prit une petite demi-heure pour que la grande cuisine retrouve sa propreté. Déjà épuisé, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais fait le ménage – et ce n'était que le début – de sa vie, il but un grand verre d'eau. Après cela, il monta lourdement au premier étage pour se rendre dans les chambres des enfants pour voir si elles étaient rangées.

Il se dirigea d'abord dans celle où sur la porte y était inscrit le prénom de l'aîné, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans une grande chambre parfaitement rangé et propre.

Le lit était déjà fait et la fenêtre était encore ouverte, sûrement pour aérer la pièce. Eh bien ! Ethan le surprenait de plus en plus. Et ce n'était que dans le bon sens. Harry sourit en scrutant la pièce. Le bureau du garçon était rangé avec le PC portable fermé en plein centre du bureau. Collé au bureau, se trouvait une grande bibliothèque d'un côté et de l'autre un meuble où était exposées des figurines. Entrant dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers le meuble et constata que c'était des figurines de mangas et de certains grands judokas. Assez bien représenté, d'ailleurs, se dit-il. Il sourit et regarda une nouvelle fois la chambre, avant d'en sortir, pour se diriger vers celle de la cadette.

Une nouvelle fois ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais pas de surprise. Pas du tout même. Mais de stupeur, en voyant la tonne de vêtements sur le sol, l'armoire à vêtements ouverte en grand, avec d'autres habits à ses pieds, le lit défait et le bureau de la petite fille complètement sans dessus-dessous.

Oh, bon sang ! Harry avait toujours pensé que les filles aimaient lorsque leur environnement personnel était bien rangé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas pour les petites filles. Mais quand même…

Là, il ne ressentait vraiment pas l'envie de ranger cette chambre. Il devrait la laisser telle qu'elle était et demander à Séraphine de la ranger lorsqu'ils renteront de l'école. Oui, il allait faire ça, même si quelque chose en lui, lui disait que la jeune fille allait sûrement râler et ne pas écouter sa demande.

Il referma la porte d'un claquement sec, avant de se rendre dans sa propre chambre, pour ranger ses propres affaires. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'approprier les lieux. Une fois que ses vêtements furent soigneusement pliés dans l'armoire et que ses produits d'hygiène eurent rejoint la salle de bain, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Mais en voyant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il sortit par l'arrière de la demeure afin de rejoindre Sebastian qui était toujours dans l'écurie.

Le domaine de Riddle était extrêmement grand. Il y avait un grand jardin avec une piscine qui était recouverte parce qu'on était au mois de novembre tout de même, et un peu plus loin se trouvait la petite écurie. Et encore plus loin, il y avait une partie de la grande forêt qui entourait quelque peu le domaine. Harry savait que ce n'était pas la seule demeure dans le secteur, mais il était sûr que le domaine Riddle était plus immense que les autres. Sans aucun doute même.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'écurie, il y trouva directement Sebastian qui chantonnait, tout en brossant l'un des chevaux. Celui-ci avait revêtu une tenue un peu plus décontractée. D'ailleurs, il se demanda où celui-ci s'était changé. Peut-être y avait-il des cabines ici.

\- Salut, se révéla Harry.

Sebastian, surpris, arrêta de chantonner et de brosser pour se retourner vers lui.

\- Oh, Harry, sourit-il. Tu es venu me donner un coup de main.

\- Eh bien...pourquoi pas. Même si je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais fait ça.

\- T'inquiète! C'est facile. Et puis j'ai déjà fini de nettoyer les box, donc tu n'auras pas à faire cette tâche ingrate, rit le majordome.

\- Ah, tant mieux, rit à son tour Harry.

Il appréciait beaucoup ce jeune majordome, qui depuis le début s'était tout de suite montré extrêmement sympathique à son égard. Sur le chemin de l'école, ils s'étaient un peu racontés leur vie et Harry s'était rendu compte que c'était plaisant de parler à une autre personne – autre que ses parrains – sans complexe. Remus avait de nouveau raison. Avoir une vie sociale était important. Cela nous permettait de rencontrer des gens et d'interagir avec eux. Et cela faisait parfois du bien. Et puis, n'oublions pas que ça faisait bien un moment qu'Harry n'avait plus eu un semblant de vie sociale. Donc cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de côtoyer une nouvelle personne.

\- Tu veux bien brosser l'autre côté ?, demanda Sebastian.

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu devrais me montrer. Je ne voudrais pas énerver cette magnifique bête, dit Harry en caressant la tête du cheval.

\- Alors c'est simple. Tu dois le brosser dans le sens du poil et doucement, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Bien, dit Harry en prenant la brosse que lui tendait Sebastian.

Tranquillement, les deux hommes choyèrent avec douceur le cheval qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

\- Pourquoi l'ancienne nourrice est-elle partie ?, demanda Harry soudainement.

\- Oh ! Eh bien pour des problèmes personnels. Je ne sais pas quels sont-ils. Après tout, nous n'étions pas très proches. C'était une femme d'âge mûr, assez stricte. Pourtant les enfants l'aimaient beaucoup, surtout la petite Séraphine.

\- Vraiment !, dit Harry, surpris.

\- Oui. Elle s'appelait Elena et elle a été envoyée par la mère de Monsieur qui cherchait une nourrice qui aiderait sa femme pour s'occuper des enfants.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne adéquate pour te parler de cela, mais... saches que la femme de Monsieur est décédée suite à un cancer et qu'à un moment elle n'avait plus eu la force de s'occuper, d'elle-même, de ses deux enfants.

\- Oh !, fit Harry en ouvrant les yeux de stupeur. Je comprends, souffla-t-il. Et...tu la connaissais bien ?

\- Qui donc ? La femme de Monsieur ? Oui, assez bien je dirais. Ce fut elle qui m'ouvrit la porte lorsque je vins me présenter au poste de majordome, il y a bien cinq ans de cela. Elle avait été très gentille et douce avec moi. C'était une femme respectable qui avait le cœur sur la main, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai été très attristé lorsque j'ai su qu'elle était malade et que c'était trop tard pour une potentielle guérison. Je me souviens que Monsieur avait arrêté de travailler pour un temps indéterminé, afin de s'occuper d'elle. Il l'a même emmené quelques jours à Paris, car c'était sa ville préférée, révéla Sebastian avec nostalgie.

\- C'est adorable, dit Harry, en souriant doucement. Ça avait l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Oui. Tout le monde l'appréciait, sauf la mère de Monsieur qui avait toujours tendance à être très froide avec elle lorsqu'elle venait ici. Elle était plus ou moins douce avec les enfants, mais avec Madame c'était tout autre chose, raconta Sebastian. Mais il faut dire aussi que la mère de Monsieur n'est...pas très sympathique. Enfin...Peut-être que tu auras l'occasion d'en juger par toi-même, si un jour elle décidait de se présenter au domaine. Ce qui peut arriver.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que cela sera un jour lointain. Ou mieux, un jour où je ne serais pas là, grimaça Harry. Les personnes peu sympathiques, très peu pour moi.

\- Je te comprends, rit Sebastian. Je vais de dire un secret, dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry, Cette femme m'insupporte et m'horripile. Je ne peux pas me la voir.

\- Je vois, rit Harry. Elle si horrible que cela ?

\- Oh ! Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Alors j'espère ne pas la rencontrer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi.

\- Tant mieux, sourit Sebastian, avant de finir de brosser le cheval.

Lorsque midi et demi sonna, ils quittèrent l'écurie et rejoignirent la demeure. Sebastian se proposa pour préparer lui même le repas du midi et Harry accepta, tout en lui disant qu'il mangeait de tout. Mais avant cela, les deux hommes se rendirent chacun dans leur chambre respective, afin de prendre une douche.

Harry ne mit pas bien longtemps. En moins de vingt minutes, il était déjà hors de sa salle de bain. Et comme toujours, il avait évité de se regarder dans le miroir. Et comme toujours, il s'était vêtu avec des vêtements trop grands qui ne le mettaient pas du tout en valeur. Mais il s'en fichait, car le principal était de cacher ses formes qu'il trouvait disgracieuses.

Sans attendre, il alla retrouver Sebastian qui était déjà en train de s'activer derrière les fourneaux.

\- Tu fais souvent à manger ?, demanda Harry, en s'installant sur une chaise.

\- Non. Avant c'était Elena. Et après qu'elle soit partie, Monsieur commandait chez le traiteur. Et toi, tu cuisines ?

\- Eh bien je dirais que je m'en sors plutôt bien en cuisine, répondit Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas fût prêt. Et c'était délicieux.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, en la présence de Sebastian qu'il trouvait sympathique et de bonne compagnie. Par ce fait, il ne se sentait pas du tout gêné de manger devant lui, ni même de se resservir une deuxième fois. Au contraire, cela avait l'air de soulager Sebastian qui pensait avoir raté son plat. Mais Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ses pâtes à la bolognaise étaient vachement bonnes. Il put alors déguster son plat sans complexe et sans se morigéner lorsqu'il se resservit une deuxième fois. Même si encore une fois, il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas. Mais il se consola en se disant que ce n'était pas non plus des quantités gargantuesques, pour une fois. Donc...

Depuis ce matin, aucune pensée négative n'étaient venus entacher son humeur. Il se sentait à l'aise, non seulement en la présence de Sebastian, mais aussi dans cette belle demeure. Mine de rien, il se voyait travailler ici. Il s'entendait bien avec Ethan en plus. Ce gamin était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable et il voulait vraiment en apprendre plus sur lui. Le seul hic était la jeune fille qui avait un caractère bien trempé et qui allait lui donné du fil à retordre. Sans aucun doute même. Mais il serait prêt, après ses trois jours d'essai, à accepter ce travail à temps plein. Oh bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait déjà assuré à Riddle père qu'il accepterait l'offre, si ces trois jours d'essai se passaient bien. Et pour l'instant, il pouvait dire que ça allait. Mais il lui restait encore deux jours pour se faire sa propre opinion vis-à-vis des enfants.

 **o00oo00o**

Neslait *: bon vous aurez compris de quel marque je parle.

Mcdanields **: là aussi vous aurez compris. Une entreprise qui vends des hamburgers.

J'ai pas voulu mettre les vraies nom, j'espère que ce n'est pas dérangeant pour vous.

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Alors pour ceux qui me suivent sur « Notre Union », je m'excuse de cette longue attente, mais vous allez encore attendre un petit moment avant d'avoir la suite, car je n'ai pas bien avancé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez bientôt la suite. Promis !**

Bien, je vous dis alors la prochaine pour la suite.

Et comme toujours un petit clin d'œil à mon bêta, oui, oui je dis « MON » parce que c'est un garçon. Mon petit Byak' qui fait comme toujours d'excellentes corrections. Pleins de bisous à toi.

Sha'

Review !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Fin des jours d'essais et discussion**_

Harry avait pensé, en rentrant, que cette première journée s'était plus ou moins bien passée en soi.

Comme convenu, il était parti, seul, chercher les enfants vers quatre heures de l'après midi. Durant le trajet du retour, Ethan, bien que timidement au début, lui avait raconté sa journée avec un enthousiasme évident. Séraphine, quant à elle, s'était juste contentée de lui jeter un regard noir, avant de se mettre devant eux. Elle s'était mise à marcher rapidement, avec son petit sac à dos, sous les yeux peinés d'Harry qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à avoir un seul échange aimable avec la jeune fille.

Bon sang ! Comment une gamine de huit ans pouvait paraître aussi froide et ….. si mesquine. C'en était ahurissant !

Cependant depuis la conversation avec Sebastian qui lui avait expliqué la raison du départ de leur nourrisse, il comprenait quelque peu le comportement de la plus jeune vis-à-vis de lui. En y réfléchissant bien après la mort de leur mère, Elena avait en quelque sorte tenu le rôle d'une mère pour les deux enfants. Sa présence avait alors été une source de réconfort pour ces derniers qui avaient subitement perdu leur mère. Elle était devenue la seule présence féminine, pour des enfants de cet âge-là qui en avaient grandement besoin, et surtout la petite Séraphine. Elle était encore triste, voire en colère aussi, du départ d'Elena. Et il comprenait cela. Séraphine avait vu ce départ comme un deuxième abandon. Alors voir débarquer un homme comme lui, ne l'avait pas apaisée, loin de là.

Cependant, bien que comprenant l'état d'esprit de la petite fille, Harry ne cautionnait pas son manque de respect. La gamine ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche en se comportant de la sorte. Harry, lui, cherchait vraiment à se faire un place auprès des deux enfants. De même, il cherchait du réconfort dans ce nouveau travail qui lui empêchait de baisser les bras comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire.

En arrivant à la demeure, Harry demanda aux deux enfants de monter ranger leurs affaires, avant de se laver les mains et de descendre prendre leur goûter. Les deux enfants s'exécutèrent sans protester. « Surprenant de la part de Séraphine. Mais tant mieux », avait pensé Harry. En revanche, il savait que dans peu de temps, il allait se mettre encore plus à dos la petite fille lorsqu'il lui demanderait de ranger sa chambre qu'elle avait pris soin de laisser sans dessus-dessous. Il ne savait pas comment il allait lui ordonner de faire sa chambre. Mais il était sûr que la petite fille n'allait pas du tout apprécier la demande.

Sortant de ses pensées et soufflant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer un goûter copieux aux deux enfants.

Il se souvint que petit, il aimait particulièrement les heures du goûter. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait de l'école, Remus prenait soin de lui préparer avec amour, son goûter qu'il avalait en à rien de temps. Tous les enfants aimaient ces moments-là, supposa-t-il, alors qu'il ouvrit l'un des placards.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants se présentèrent dans la cuisine, avant de s'asseoir silencieusement sur leur chaise habituelle.

\- Vous préférez boire quelque chose de chaud ou de froid ? leur demanda Harry.

\- J'aimerais bien un chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît, demanda Ethan.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Harry. Séraphine, que veux-tu?

\- Pareil, dit la jeune fille d'un ton sec et sans un « s'il te plaît ».

Mais une nouvelle fois, Harry ne sourcilla pas devant le manque de respect évident, le ton froid et sec de la jeune fille. Pourtant, cela était bien la troisième fois, ou peut-être plus, que la jeune sœur lui parlait de cette manière-là. Il devrait l'enguirlander ou au moins lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas de cette façon que l'on se comportait vis-à-vis d'un ou d'une adulte. Mais Harry ne dit rien. Une fois de plus.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsqu'il lui demanderait de ranger sa chambre ?! Si la jeune fille continuait sur cette lancée, il allait devoir, cette fois-ci, monter le ton et se faire obéir par celle-ci. Et rien que de penser à cette hypothèse, cela le fit déglutir péniblement. Il ne savait pas si allait réussir à se faire obéir. Enfin, il verrait d'ici là...

\- Bien, dit il. Ce sera un chocolat chaud, avec des brioches. Cela vous va ?

\- Oui, merci, sourit Ethan, alors que sa sœur se contenta de hausser simplement des épaules.

Ce fut avec un sourire penaud qu'Harry prépara le goûter des deux enfants. Une fois fait, il les laissa prendre leur goûter en toute tranquillité.

 **o00oo00o**

Cela faisait bien plus d'une demi-heure que Harry avait fini de nettoyer la cuisine, après que les deux enfants eurent fini leur goûter. Maintenant, ce dernier se tenait bien droit devant la porte de la chambre de la petite Séraphine. Il n'osait pas frapper la porte et cela n'en était que plus déroutant. Soufflant, il frappa deux fois à la porte, avant d'entrer, sans même attendre de réponse de la part de la jeune fille.

Comme ce matin, ses yeux tombèrent sur un capharnaüm sans nom, avant de rencontrer le regard froid de la jeune fille qui avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Hum...Séraphine, commença-t-il. Avant de faire tes leçons, j'aimerais que tu ranges ta chambre, s'il te plaît, finit-il.

La jeune fille ne dit rien dans un premier temps. Elle se contenta juste de regarder fixement Harry qui se sentit soudainement extrêmement mal à l'aise face à ce regard bien trop froid. Bon sang ! Pourquoi craignait-il à ce point la gamine ? De base, ça aurait dû être le contraire.

\- Séraphine, j-..., reprit-il.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, lui dit-elle.

Celle-ci, qui était assise sur son lit avec une de ses poupées en mains, se leva pour commencer son rangement. On voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas très encline à le faire, pourtant elle le fit dans de gestes brusques sous les yeux ahuris de Harry qui encore une fois venait d'essuyer un dialogue peu cordiale.

Soufflant, il la laissa et alla voir son frère. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu à monter le ton. Quoique... il aurait dû la reprendre sur le ton qu'elle avait de nouveau adopté à son encontre. Il aurait dû lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'on s'adressait à un adulte. Mais encore une fois, il avait été soufflé par l'audace de la gamine et n'avait rien dit, de peur d'empirer la situation. Il n'était pas là pour se battre avec elle.

Franchement, Harry ne se reconnaissant plus. Depuis quand il avait peur d'une gamine. Depuis quand avait-il perdu le ton de se faire entendre ? Ah si, depuis qu'il était devenu gros, tout simplement. Depuis sa prise de poids, il avait bien perdu de sa superbe, cela était certain. Il n'était plus aussi confiant, amusant, malicieux, blagueur, et bien d'autres encore. Cela, et il le savait, était bien désespérant. Pourtant, là, on parlait d'une gamine de huit ans, pas d'un adulte avec lequel il se serait senti, pour sûr, mal à l'aise. Mais depuis que celle-ci avait ouvert la bouche pour la première fois, lui rejetant en pleine face à quoi il ressemblait désormais, il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Avec elle tout du moins, car avec Ethan, ça se passait vraiment très bien. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Il aurait bien plus déchanté si les deux enfants s'y étaient mis pour le rendre dingue.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, d'Ethan, il laissa ses pensées de côté. Peut-être trouverait-il, plus tard, un moyen de se faire, un tant soit peu, apprécier par la jeune fille. Enfin, cela restait à voir.

 **o00oo00o**

Les trois jours d'essai étaient passés et à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, ceux-ci s'étaient très bien passé. Du moins les deux jours suivant son premier jour d'essai.

Harry s'entendait même très bien avec Ethan. Durant ces trois jours, il avait appris à connaître un peu plus l'enfant, en l'aidant à faire ses devoirs, lorsque le garçon lui réclamait son aide. Avec Séraphine, leur relation restait bancale. Depuis hier, la gamine se montrait moins irrespectueuse. Elle acceptait de faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait de faire, sans rechigner. Quoique...son regard en disait parfois long sur ce qu'elle pensait, mais au moins elle s'adressait à lui avec plus de retenue. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi un tel changement si soudain. Oh, pas qu'il en était mécontent, au contraire. Mais cela restait tout de même étrange.

Et c'était peu dire ! Car même Sebastian en avait été surpris, mais content. Parce que, tout comme Ethan, il souhaitait que Harry continue de travailler à temps plein, désormais. Et avec une Séraphine un peu plus coopérative, il était sûr qu'Harry resterait. Les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, au point de se raconter mutuellement quelques moments de leur vie respective. Des moments heureux de la part d'Harry, bien évidemment. Il avait évité de lui parler de la vie qu'il menait depuis quelques mois et qu'il qualifiait de pitoyable.

Enfin.. globalement, Harry se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Même si au début il avait ressentit énormément d'appréhension, aujourd'hui Harry se sentait capable de rester dans cette demeure et continuer à s'occuper des deux enfants. Avec le temps, Séraphine, allait finir pas se calmer et se montrer un peu plus gentille. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et puis, Harry ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il s'était attaché, en l'espace de trois jour seulement à Ethan qui était un garçon amusant, rieur, gentil, souriant et pleins d'autres encore. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué que ce jeune garçon était une mine d'informations à lui tout seul. Et à son âge, cela était étonnant, avait pensé Harry, à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsqu'il l'aidait pour les devoirs, parfois leurs discussions partaient sur des sujets que la plupart des adultes abordaient, et non pas un enfant de son âge. Harry avait appris à apprécier ces petits moments, tout comme Ethan qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour lui poser des questions de culture générale, enrichissant ainsi un peu plus ses connaissances. En soi, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'Ethan était un jeune garçon intelligent.

Est-ce que son père en avait conscience ? C'était ce qu'Harry se demandait depuis la veille.

Assis dans le salon, avec Ethan qui travaillait sur un exposé de géographie, Harry lisait l'un des brouillons du garçon. Les deux étaient tellement concentrés sur leur affaire, qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix grave se fit entendre dans la vaste pièce, qu'ils daignèrent prêter attention au nouvel arrivant.

\- Bonsoir, dit la voix.

Harry releva immédiatement la tête pour affronter un regard bleu.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en se levant.

\- Bonsoir père, salua Ethan, à son tour.

\- Je vois que ça travaille dur, s'exclama Tom en regardant les feuilles et les bouquins ouverts devant son fils.

\- Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?, demanda Harry, poliment.

\- Oui. Merci de vous en inquiéter, sourit finement le père de famille.

\- Hum...Je ne sais pas si vous aviez pris le temps de manger, mais si vous voulez je peux...

\- Ça ira, dit Tom en déposant sa mallette sur le fauteuil et en retirant son manteau.

\- Oh ! Très bien.

\- En revanche, j'ai hâte de savoir comment ces trois jours d'essais se sont passés. Mais nous en discuterons plus tranquillement à un autre moment, reprit Tom.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit Harry.

\- Bien, acquiesça Tom. Ethan, ne travaille pas jusqu'à tard. Demain tu as l'école.

\- Oui, père. Je finis un paragraphe et je monte me coucher.

\- Où est Séraphine ?, demanda Tom, en ne voyant pas sa fille.

\- Dans sa chambre, répondit Harry.

\- Hum, bien. Je monte me ressourcer, finit-il par dire.

Dans un dernier signe de tête, Tom monta dans ses quartiers personnels, afin de prendre une bonne douche qui détendrait ses muscles bien trop fatigués.

Harry le regarda s'en aller, avant de reporter son regard sur la feuille qu'il tenait en main et qu'il était en train de lire plus tôt. C'était l'un des brouillons que Ethan avait fait, et Harry avait repéré quelques erreurs.

\- Alors ? Est-il bon ?, demanda le garçon, en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

\- Quelques incohérences que j'ai souligné. Mais sinon c'est très bien, sourit Harry. Bien ! Je vais t'aider à ranger, pour que tu puisses aller te coucher. Nous continuerons demain si tu veux.

\- Oui, sourit Ethan.

Une fois ses feuilles et ses livres bien en main, Ethan salua une dernière fois Harry avant de monter dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'Harry se retrouva seul dans le grand salon, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, étant donné qu'il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Regarder la télé peut-être ? Hum...non, il n'y avait jamais rien de bien le soir.

Soufflant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bah voyons, lui renvoya sa conscience. Pourtant, il n'y allait pas pour y manger des doses de sucre, mais pour se faire un bon thé. Comme le soir précédent, d'ailleurs. Cela lui avait fait du bien d'en boire un. Alors pourquoi ne pas en boire un ce soir aussi.

Hier dans la journée, alors qu'il s'ennuyait, il avait surfé sur internet et avait lu nombres d'articles qui traitaient sur comment bien manger et digérer ce que l'on mangeait, surtout le soir. Et il avait lu que boire du thé le soir, par exemple, améliorait considérablement la digestion. Le thé avait pour effet d'élimer toutes les toxines. Alors il avait essayé, lui qui habituellement ne buvait pas de thé, ce qui était un comble pour un pur anglais tel que lui. À sa grande surprise, la veille au soir, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il était partit se soulager aux toilettes. Il avait pu dormir en toute tranquillité, sans avoir la sensation de ballonnement désagréable qu'il avait habituellement après le repas du soir.

Oh, bien sûr, il allait devoir prendre l'habitude de boire du thé tous les soirs, ce qui n'était pas difficile en soi. Mais boire tous les soirs du thé, alors que de base il n'était pas un adepte de ce genre de boissons, il allait sûrement finir par en faire une overdose.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il sortit la théière, avant de la remplir d'eau et la mettre sur le feu. Pendant que l'eau commençait à bouillir, il se laissa aller sur l'une des chaises autour de la table. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Sirius pour lui dire à quelle heure samedi il rentrerait. Il aurait pu rentrer demain, étant donné qu'aujourd'hui était son dernier jour d'essai. Mais il s'était dit que restait et s'occupait des deux enfants une journée de plus, n'était pas grand chose. Et puis, peut-être que Riddle père profiterait de cette journée de vendredi pour qu'il lui fasse un compte rendu de ses trois jours d'essais. Qui sait !

Harry pensa que ce dernier allait être satisfait lorsqu'il lui confirmerait qu'il gardait son poste après ces jours d'essais. Et puis, mine de rien, Harry s'était habitué à son nouveau job. Si au début il avait appréhender avec force ce nouveau travail, aujourd'hui c'était tout autre chose. Il se sentait bien, malgré sa relation avec Séraphine. Alors pourquoi refuser le poste ?

Souriant, il appuya sur « envoyé », avant que son portable ne se mette à sonner. Le nom qui s'afficha sur l'écran lui fit battre son cœur à la chamade. C'était Draco.

\- Allô, décrocha-t-il. Bonsoir Draco.

\- Oui, c'est cela bonsoir, dit Draco à l'autre bout du fil dans un ton désagréable qui fit souffler Harry de dépit.

À quoi s'était-il attendu?

\- Je supposes que tu m'appelles pour les papiers du divorce ?, dit-il.

\- Tu supposes bien. Quand comptes-tu les apporter. ?

\- Lorsque j'aurais trouvé un avocat, répondit Harry.

\- Un avocat ? Tu te fiches de moi, là. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un avocat ? Tu as juste à signer et c'est tout ?, gronda la voix de son ex-mari.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas tout Draco. Je n'ai rien. Tu ne me laisses rien, dit-il. Tu ne m'as même pas attribué ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de ton entreprise, alors que j'ai été ton principal donateur. C'est grâce à moi si aujourd'hui tu as une entreprise qui marche bien.

\- Grâce à toi, s'écria Draco, outré pas ses propos.

\- Oui, grâce à moi. C'est avec l'argent de mon héritage que tu as bâti ton entreprise. Sans moi, aujourd'hui tu n'aurais sûrement rien. Je t'ai tout donné. Il me reste presque plus rien. Quelques économies, rien de plus. Alors je suis en droit de réclamer ma part, expliqua Harry, quelque peu en colère.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? TROUVE TOI UN TRAVAIL SI TU VEUX DE L'ARGENT, cria alors Draco, à bout de nerf, faisant grimacer Harry. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te donner _mon_ argent. Surtout si c'est pour que tu le dépenses en nourriture, afin de t'empiffrer comme tu sais si bien le faire.

\- Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi méchant, dit Harry, d'une voix triste et les yeux brillants de larmes contenus. C'est...c'est mon droit de te demander cela. Je ne te demande rien d'autre. On a été marié je te rappelle. Pendant quatre ans.

\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais tu n'auras rien de moi, cracha Draco, à l'autre bout du fil. Alors arrêtes tes conneries et signe moi ses putains de papiers, qu'on en finisse, finit-il en criant, avant de raccrocher au nez d'Harry.

Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent, avant qu'elles ne lâchent le portable sur la table. Pourquoi Draco devait-il se montrer aussi désobligeant. Si mesquin, si méchant, et il en passait.

Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers théière qui sifflait depuis un bon moment déjà, sans faire attention à l'homme qui se tenait debout contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Ce dernier avait écouté avec attention la fin de la conversation téléphonique et il comprit alors que son employé était en plein divorce.

En arrivant devant la théière, il la prit d'une main tremblante. Et alors qu'il allait se retourner, une main soudaine se posa sur la sienne, avant de la lui retirer des mains.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit une voix qui appartenait à nul d'autre que Tom. Encore un peu, et elle vous échappait des mains.

\- Je...je ne vous avez pas vu.

\- Je l'avais bien remarqué, sourit Tom. Allez vous asseoir.

\- Quoi? Non je vais...

\- Faite ce que je vous dis. D'ailleurs je vais m'en faire un aussi, dit-il en prenant une autre tasse qu'il posa près de celle de Harry.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait les yeux dans les vagues et cela Tom le remarqua très bien, en lui jetant par moment des petits coups d'œil. La conversation avait dû le bouleverser plus que de raisons. Et cela pouvait se comprendre. Après tout, un divorce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Une fois qu'il eut mis un sachet de thé et de l'eau dans leur tasse, il s'assit en face d'un Harry complètement désemparé et triste.

\- Buvez, dit Tom. Cela va vous faire du bien.

\- Merci, souffla Harry.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, parla Tom, en prenant une première gorgée. Je ne vais pas vous mentir...J'ai entendu votre conversation. Enfin... juste la fin. Mais j'avais remarqué lors de notre entretien que vous portiez une alliance. Alors bien entendu j'en avais déduis que vous étiez marié. Mais...

\- Plus maintenant, le coupa Harry.

\- Et puis-je me risquer à vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes un homme curieux.

\- Cela est bien vrai, acquiesça Tom. Mais...la tristesse qui émane de vous, prouve que ce divorce vous affecte énormément.

\- Oui. Ce divorce...c'est moi qui l'ait enclenché. C'est à cause de moi si nous en sommes arrivés là, souffla Harry, dans la confidence.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Si je n'en étais pas arrivé là. Si je n'étais pas devenu ce que je suis...

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda Tom, légèrement confus.

\- C'est pourtant évident, non, dit Harry, en prenant entre ses mains sa tasse de thé fumante.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, mais je ne vois pas ce qui est évident, comme vous dites. Éclairez-moi, pour que je puisses comprendre ce que vous essayez de me dire, expliqua Tom.

\- Je suis gros, dit alors Harry, en relevant son regard vers l'homme en face de lui qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur face à cette révélation pour le moins...incongrue. C'est parce que je suis devenu laid et gros que nous divorcions. C'est parce que je ne lui aspire plus que dégoût que nous divorcions. Parce que...parce que je ne suis plus assez bien pour garder ma place d'époux. Vous comprenez maintenant ?, se confessa Harry, la gorge nouée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ?, gronda alors Tom.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise face au ton qu'avait adopté son employeur.

\- Gros ? Vous êtes vous bien regardé dernièrement ? D'un œil extérieur, laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas...obèse pour ne pas reprendre votre terme, mais quelque peu enrobé.

\- Quelque...peu enrobé, répéta Harry.

\- J'en ai rencontré des personnes obèses, et à côté d'elles, vous paraissez bien mince. Croyez-moi !

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, souffla Harry. Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Pour que vous compreniez où est la différence.

Sceptique, Harry chercha une trace d'honnêteté dans le regard bleu de l'autre homme. Et ce qu'il vit, le chamboula. Ce dernier était plus que sincère dans ses paroles. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, était pourquoi celui-ci se montrait si...gentil et si compréhensif.

\- Donc...si je comprends bien...ce divorce repose sur cela ? C'est tout bonnement affligeant. Votre femme doit être...

\- Mari, le coupa Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'étais pas...marié à une femme, mais à un homme. Depuis plus de trois ans, révéla Harry.

\- Quand bien même. Je trouve cela absurde. Demander le divorce juste parce que son compagnon a pris quelques kilos... Ne soyez pas surpris par mes propos, dit Tom, en voyant la tête de son employé. Votre époux..ou plutôt ex-époux, est doté d'une absurdité à tout épreuve. Je trouve cela désolant. Je ne vous connais pas encore assez bien pour porter un jugement fixe sur vous, mais je suis sur d'une chose au moins. Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil et d'honnête. Et que ce soit intérieurement et extérieurement, vous êtes une belle personne. N'en doutez pas. Cet homme a vu en vous, ce qui l'arrangeait et le réconfortait.

Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir un tel éloge de la part de cet homme qui, et il fallait être honnête, représenter la prestance et la beauté même, à lui tout seul. De savoir que ce dernier pense cela de lui, le bouleversa et lui réchauffa en même temps le cœur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'aussi beaux compliments d'une personne extérieure à sa famille.

\- Quand on aime une personne, on l'accepte telle qu'elle est. Et avec elle, on peut surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve, reprit Tom, les yeux dans les vagues.

Il eut un moment de silence, avant que Tom ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je m'excuse de vous dire cela, mais votre mari ne vous aimais pas tant que ça. Et ce divorce en est la preuve. Le mariage n'est pas un jeu. On ne divorce pas au moindre problème.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, tant il était abasourdi par les dires de l'autre homme.

\- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que si je vous mets à côté d'une personne réellement obèse, vous paraîtrez bien mince. Donc dire que vous êtes comme elle, serait une insulte, rassura une nouvelle fois Tom, en se levant, sa tasse de thé en main. Bien ! Je pensais pouvoir parler de vos trois jours d'essais, mais la fatigue se fait ressentir. Nous en discuterons demain, s'il vous le voulez bien.

\- Bien...bien sûr, accepta Harry.

\- Bien ! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Et ne vous tracassez pas plus que de raison. Si vous avez besoin de parler, je serais ravi d'être à votre écoute, finit-il, en se surprenant.

\- Je..je m'en souviendrai, parla doucement, Harry, surpris.

Cet homme qui avait du vécu, venait de lui remonter le moral. Et il ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

\- Mr..., appela-t-il, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Merci, lui dit-il.

Tom se contenta simplement de lui jeter un sourire, avant de s'en aller, laissant un Harry en proie à une intense réflexion.

Les mots de Riddle père tournaient en boucles dans sa tête et lui faisaient du bien. Beaucoup de bien ! Souriant légèrement, il finit sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait, avant de la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et monter à son tour dans sa chambre. Ces temps-ci, il dormait plus ou moins bien. Ce soir, il en était sûr, il dormirait plus que bien. Son esprit ne tournait qu'autour des mots de Riddle père. De sa gentillesse. De sa compréhension. Et cela lui allait parfaitement bien.

 **o00oo00o**

Allongé sur son grand lit, Tom avait du mal à fermer l'œil. Pourtant il était vraiment fatigué et cela se voyait sur son visage. À dire vrai, il repensait sans cesse à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry. Sa discussion avec ce dernier, lui avait permit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et sur ses pensées négatives. Autre que de la tristesse, il avait nettement vu une grande douleur dans ses yeux. La situation dans laquelle ce jeune homme s'était mis, le rendait malade et cela se voyait.

Tom était encore surpris aussi de son audace. Il n'avait jamais prêter autant attention à une personne. Mais avec Harry cela avait été différent. Il avait été curieux, et il ne regrettait pas. Il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître, même si son action le surprenait encore. Et pourquoi pas l'aider. Ce jeune homme avait besoin d'aide. Il en était sûr.

Mais maintenant, il avait aussi envie de savoir quel avait été le déclencheur de sa prise de poids. Peut-être que lui demander serait indiscret, mais peut-être que de se livrer à lui, lui ferait du bien. Le soulagerait d'un poids en moins.

Il ne savait vraiment pas d'où venait ces envies soudaines. Peut-être que c'était son côté « confident » qui resurgissait en la présence d'Harry. Soufflant, il ferma les yeux et au même moment, il revit les yeux bien trop verts de son employé, dans lesquels une réelle détresse s'y lisait au fond. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi...mais il souhaitait l'atténuer ou même la faire disparaître, si cela était possible.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. Une petite conversation entre nos deux tourtereaux... J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **Je sais bien que vous l'avez attendu pour certains, et je m'excuse pour ce retard. Mais mon bêta-lecteur avait des problèmes de connexion internet et il n'avait pas pu le corriger et me le renvoyer à temps. Mais ta dam, après des jours de retard, le voilà enfin, avec la meilleure des corrections faite pas mon Byakkance ( D'ailleurs, allait lire sa fiction _Pour Une Famille_ , elle est super. C'est moi qui vous le dis ) **

**Bien, je vous dis à la prochaine. Et j'attends avec hâte vos avis:).**

 **Pleins de bisous**

 **Que la folie _Byak' & Sha'_ soit avec vous !**

 **Review !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Des retrouvailles.**_

Il était plus de neuf heures du matin passé lorsque Tom arriva à son bureau.

Bien en évidence, une grosse pile de dossier était déposé sur son grand bureau, lui faisant grincer des dents. Lui qui avait pensé passer une journée plutôt tranquille... Et bien c'était foutu d'avance.

Il avait beau être le PDG d'une des plus grandes entreprise du pays, cela ne voulait pas dire que ce poste ne lui demandait pas de son temps. Au contraire. Cela faisait bien plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu un moment à lui. Même le dimanche, chez lui, il le passait derrière son bureau à revoir et revoir des contrats ou d'autres paperasses. Mais là, il ne dirait pas non pour au moins un ou deux jour de repos total. Mais en voyant la pile de dossier, en plus des autres qui se trouvaient dans sa mallette, il se dit que ce week-end il allait de nouveau se retrouver enfermé dans son bureau.

Grimaçant et passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se dirigea vers son grand et beau siège en cuir noir. Une fois assis, il posa sa mallette et souffla, tout en rejetant sa tête sur le dossier - plus que confortable - de son siège.

Non, vraiment, il aimait son travail. Oh oui qu'il l'aimait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Cela faisait bien des lustres qu'il n'en avait pas prit. La dernière fois qu'il était sortit, - et en très bonne compagnie - c'était il y avait bien deux-trois mois à peu près.

Enfin... Comme quoi...Être PDG, d'une entreprise ne nous donnait pas tout ce privilège qui était de prendre des jours de repos ou des vacances quand on le souhaitait.

Allumant son PC fixe, il commença à se mettre au travail. Peut-être réussirait-il à clôturer certains dossiers, les plus importants si possible, et laisser de côté les moins importants pour pouvoir avoir un petit moment à lui. Parce que franchement, il en avait bien besoin.

Le seule moment de répit et reposant qu'il avait eu, sans qu'il ait à penser au travail, avait été hier soir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en compagnie de Harry. Alors qu'il était simplement descendu à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, il s'était retrouvé à partager un moment avec son employé. Et tout cela, devant une bonne tasse de thé. Mine de rien, il avait grandement apprécié ce petit moment. Cela lui avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le jeune homme.

D'ailleurs, il était encore bien sidéré par la cause de son divorce. C'était ahurissant. Tom ne comprenait vraiment pas ce genre de personne qui ne faisait attention qu'à leur petit personne et à ce qui les entourait. Rejetant tout ce qui ne leur convenait pas. Et ici, ce fût le nouveau poids ou physique d'Harry qui n'avait plus convenu à con époux. Et cela était bien désolant.

Peut-être que ce soir ils se retrouveraient une nouvelle fois devant une tasse de thé. Quoique...Non. Harry rentrerait sûrement en fin d'après-midi. Après tout, ses jours d'essais étaient terminés, et il ne commençait réellement son travail que lundi. Il aurait même pu partir hier soir ou ce matin, mais il avait préféré rester pour s'occuper des enfants, en ce dernier jour d'école de la semaine. C'était gentil de sa part et prévenant surtout. Décidément, il avait vraiment une bonne opinion de lui.

Souriant légèrement, il se décida de se mettre au travail, car l'heure tournait, et il aimerait bien rentrait chez lui un plus tôt que prévue, si cela était possible. Ou peut-être irait-il rejoindre l'une de ses connaissances. Qui sait !

 **o00oo00o**

Harry avait passé la matinée dans l'écurie, en compagnie de Sebastian. Comme lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils profitèrent de ce moment de détente – comme le nommait Harry – pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Cela allait de simple anecdotes plus amusantes les unes que les autres, qu'à la vie privée de l'un ou de l'autre.

Oh, bien sûr, Harry ne lui avait pas caché son orientation sexuelle, loin de là. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était marié, ou du moins avait été marié, et qu'il était justement en plein divorce. Il ne voulait pas lui déblatérer ses problèmes, même s'il était certain que ce dernier le comprendrait sûrement. Peut-être même qu'il en était conscient. Après tout, rien qu'en le regardant on savait qu'il avait plus d'un souci à son palmarès. Alors cela ne le surprendrait pas que Sebastian suppose des choses en son encontre. Mais malgré tout, il préférait se taire sur sa vie privée. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se livrer à Sebastian comme il s'était livré à Riddle père hier soir.

D'ailleurs, sa petite entrevue avec ce dernier l'avait bien plus soulagé qu'une simple sucrerie. Il avait pu dormir comme un loir, sans penser - pas même une seconde - à Draco et au divorce. Non, pas du tout. Il n'avait fait que penser aux paroles de l'homme qui avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête, telle une douce mélodie. C'était peut-être rien... Mais pour lui, ce qu'avait dit cet homme et ce qu'il pensait surtout, représentait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne extérieur avait ce genre de parole envers une personne comme lui. Il fallait se montrer honnête.

C'était rare qu'une personne avec des kilos en plus se faisait complimenter dans la rue ou autre part. Dans tous les cas, c'était ce que pensait Harry.

Enfin...Tout cela pour dire qu'il avait apprécié la compagnie de Riddle père. Ce matin en se réveillant, il s'était même permis de penser que peut-être, ils pourraient de nouveau se retrouver à boire un thé pour discuter de tout et de rien. C'était étrange de vouloir cela, surtout venant de lui, mais Harry le penser vraiment. Il ne saurait comment le dire, mais il se sentait bien en la présence de cet homme. Il avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on aimait être en sa compagnie. Qu'on aimait l'écouter parler de telle et telle chose. Tom Riddle dégageait une aura bienveillante. Cela était certain.

 **o00oo00o**

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle et Harry avait profité d'un petit moment, dans l'après-midi, pour préparer son sac. Il n'avait pas grand choses à prendre. Juste ce qu'il avait déjà apporté.

En fermant son sac de voyage, il se dit qu'il serait bien de prendre un peu plus de vêtement avec lui, pour son prochain retour. Après tout, il allait désormais travailler cinq jours sur sept. Alors autant qu'il s'approprie pleinement de son espace personnel. Sebastian lui en avait d'ailleurs conseillé.

Laissant de côté son sac, il se dirigea vers le bureau mis à sa disposition. Dessus, y était déposé l'enveloppe qui renfermait les papiers du divorce. Comme toujours et malgré tout, un petit pincement au cœur se fit ressentir à leur vue. Ces foutus papiers allaient tout de même annoncer le fin de son ménage avec Draco. Et penser cela, lui faisait mal.

Oh, bien sûr, il en voulait à Draco comme il s'en voulait. Mais il aurait ardemment voulu que tout cela se passe autrement. Que Draco se comporte autrement. Qu'il se rende compte que son attitude et comportement étaient blessants.

Soufflant, il les délaissa et sortit de sa chambre, tout en avisant l'heure. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Après cela, il rentrerait directement chez ses parrains pour enfin passer un week-end des plus reposant, avant de reprendre.

Sebastian s'était d'ailleurs proposé pour le ramener directement chez lui, après avoir récupérer les enfants à l'école. Harry avait été sceptique, mais Sebastian, l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il s'occuperait des enfants pour le reste de la journée. Harry avait fini par accepter et le remercier pour sa proposition.

Il retrouva Sebastian à l'entrée, et dès qu'il eut mit sa veste, ils sortirent rejoindre la voiture personnelle de Sebastian.

\- Cela ne te dérange vraiment pas de faire un détour pour me ramener, dit Harry en s'installant dans la voiture.

\- Pas du tout, sourit son ami.

\- Alors j'espère que cela ne dérangera pas les enfants.

\- Oh, non, je ne crois pas. Peut-être que Séraphine râlera pour la forme, dit-il. Qu'ils voient cela comme une petite ballade, rit Sebastian, en démarrant la voiture.

\- Pourquoi pas, oui, rit Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

Il était un peu plus de cinq heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'Harry passa la porte de la maison de ses parrains.

Il y rencontra directement Remus qui descendait de l'étage du-dessus avec une tasse à la main. Lorsque son regard miel se posa sur lui, il lui envoya un sourire, avant de venir vers lui.

\- Harry ! Comment vas-tu?, la salua Remus.

\- Je vais bien Rem', sourit Harry. Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer, avant de reprendre

\- Oh ! Donc je comprends bien que tu as finalement accepté le poste à temps plein.

\- Oui. Il n'est pas trop éreintant.

\- J'en doute pas, sourit Remus.

\- Bon...Il faut juste savoir s'y prendre avec des enfants. Et puis...je commence à m'y plaire là-bas, même-si avec Séraphine ce n'est pas la joie, expliqua Harry.

\- Elle se comporte toujours de manière irrespectueuse ?, demanda Remus, les yeux plissés.

\- Un peu oui, répondit Harry, en soufflant.

\- Hum...Peut-être devrait-elle se faire recadrer par son père. Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Eh bien..., commença Harry, en suivant son parrain dans le salon. On devait parler de mes jours d'essais aujourd'hui, mais on ne s'est croisé que brièvement ce matin, avant qu'il ne parte au travail. Du coup...

\- Je vois ! Mais tu devrais lui dire, s'exclama Remus, en s'asseyant sur le canapé, devant la table basse où se trouvait bon nombres de copies.

\- Tu as raison, affirma Harry. A quelle heure finit Sirius ?, changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Oh ! Il ne va pas tarder. On doit aller faire quelques courses après son retour. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

\- Ma foi..oui, accepta Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Remus lui sourit, avant de se replonger dans ses copies. Quant à lui, Harry monta dans sa chambre afin de ranger ses affaires. Il y resta un bon moment, avant de redescendre en bas.

Il tint compagnie à Remus qui continuait de corriger quelque copies, tout en grognant sous certaines bêtises que mettaient des étudiants à certaines questions. Cela fit rire Harry. Lui aussi il avait été étudiant et il pouvait nettement dire que parfois, pour combler un espace il y avait mis des réponses qui étaient hors sujet. Ce qui était un comble pour un prof tel que Remus qui aimait les réponses juste et développés.

Tout en continuant son travail, Remus discuta - de temps à autres - avec son filleul de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la discussion ne dérive vers son divorce.

\- Il m'a appelé, dit Harry. Et comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'était pas jolie à entendre.

\- Qu'a t-il osé te dire ?

\- Pour faire simple, souffla Harry. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre un avocat. Comme il ne comprend pas pourquoi je souhaite récupérer ce qui me revient de droit. Et bien sûr, il a tenu d'autres propos déplacés, expliqua Harry d'un ton morne.

\- Quel con, grogna Remus. Tu as parfaitement le droit de réclamer ta part. Faut pas qu'il oublie que c'est grâce à toi qu'il en est arrivé là où il en est aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, souffla Harry.

\- Et tu as trouvé un avocat ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore cherché, révéla Harry. Mais je vais m'y mettre. Je ne crois pas qu'il va attendre plus que nécessaire.

\- On s'en fiche, dit Remus. Fais le poiroter. Trouve un bon avocat qui réussira à t'obtenir tout ce que tu réclames. Que cela fasse enrager ce petit con, gronda Remus.

\- Pas de problème, rit Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

Le chariot bien en main, Remus arpentait les différents rayons du supermarché du coin. A ses côtés, Sirius sautillait, tel un enfant, en choisissant les produits qu'il préférait. Harry quant à lui se faisait un peu plus discret, mais ne s'empêchait pas de pouffer à chaque fois que son parrain faisait l'imbécile heureux.

Ils avaient bien remplis, ou du moins, Sirius avait bien remplis le chariot au grand dam de Remus qui avait bien certifié que cela devait être des petites courses de routine.

Alors que ce dernier tournait dans un rayon qui présentait les produits ménagers, il se fit héler par une voix féminine, en face de lui. Il ne fut pas le seul à l'entendre. Ses yeux se posa sur la personne et sourit lorsqu'il vit qui c'était.

Cependant, Harry, qui était en retrait à l'entente de cette voix, se figea. Bien sûr, qu'il l'avait reconnu. Elle appartenait à sa meilleur amie. Meilleur amie à qui il avait arrêté de donner des nouvelles. Meilleur amie qui l'avait contacté à maintes reprises, sans résultat. Meilleure amie qu'il avait délibérément mis de côté. Et ce ne fut pas la seule.

Le corps liquéfié, il chercha frénétiquement un endroit où se cacher. Sans même en entendre plus, il fit demi- tour et se rendit dans un autre rayon. Et tout cela, sans se faire voir de ses parrains, mais surtout de son amie. Hermione qu'elle s'appelait.

\- Je profite de mon temps libre pour faire quelques courses, sourit la dénommé Hermione.

\- Tu as bien raison, surtout avec le travail que tu fais, répondit Remus.

\- Oui, souffla Hermione. Et puis, ce n'est pas Ron qui irait faire les courses, rigola la jeune fille. Il serait capable d'acheter que des cochonneries.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit Remus.

\- Tient, s'exclama Sirius, surpris et en revenant vers eux avec des produits dans les mains. Où est Harry ?.

\- Harry !, dit Hermione, surprise.

\- Oh ! J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas au courant de son retour.

\- Et bien non, dit-elle, en plissant des yeux. Après tous ce temps sans aucune nouvelle, il continue de me fuir, continua-t-elle avec colère.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant ses mois-là. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas disposer à t'en parler. Tu devrais voir cela avec lui, reprit Remus.

\- S'il daigne se montrer, dit-elle.

\- Il doit sûrement se cacher dans l'un des rayons, grommela Sirius.

\- Je vais aller voir ça. Je ne compte pas le laisser m'échapper cette fois-ci, dit-elle, avant de les contourner et partir à la recherche de son ami.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin, car ce dernier se trouvait à deux rayons de là où elle avait été. Il était de dos, mais cette coiffure elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Cependant, elle fut surprise de la stature que présentait son ami. Lui qui était de base mince, là il était enveloppé. Et même s'il cachait ses formes sous ses vêtements difformes, cela se voyait.

Mais elle rangea sa surprise et continua sa route pour se mettre devant lui. Leur regard se croisèrent, et elle plissa les yeux de colère, en le voyant baisser la tête pour cacher son regard subitement triste. Même-si cela lui fit quelque chose au cœur, elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Harry James Potter !, commença-t-elle. C'est comme cela qu'on traite ses amis. Surtout sa meilleure amie. J'exige des explications.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, souffla Harry, en relevant son regard.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu. Et tout cela à cause de Harry qui avait préféré les garder loin de ses problèmes.

Il pouvait comprendre sa colère. Il la méritait bien. Après tout, il l'avait éloigné de lui volontairement. Même là encore, il l'avait de nouveau fui. Il se sentait vraiment pitoyable.

Hermione le darda de son regard. Malgré sa colère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paraître surprise à la vue de son ami qui avait beaucoup changé. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contenta de le regarder silencieusement, encore et encore, avant de se rendre compte que cela faisait du bien de le revoir après tout ses mois passés sans aucune nouvelle. Elle était tout de même contente de le retrouver. De retrouver son ami qui était comme un frère pour elle. Mais elle comptait bien avoir des explications quant à son comportement plus que déplacé selon elle. Celui-ci avait quand même – sans plus de cérémonie - coupé les ponts avec elle, mais aussi avec ses autres amis, dont son meilleur ami. Et cela l'avait grandement attristé.

Combien de fois avait-elle pensé à lui ? Combien de fois s'était-elle inquiété pour lui ? Oh, elle ne les comptait plus. Alors se retrouver en face de lui, cela lui fit quelque chose. Surtout en voyant à quel point il avait changé.

Tant de questions tournaient à vif allure dans sa tête.

Que s'était-il passé pour que son meilleur ami en vienne à ressembler à celui qui lui faisait face ? Et pourquoi tant de tristesse, de peine, de douleur, et de détresse dans son regard.

Oh oui, elle comptait bien lui soutirer, et par la force s'il le fallait, des réponses à toutes ses questions.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre qui je vous l'avoue est plutôt court, mais je compte bien me rattraper :).**

 **Hermione fait enfin son entrée, et il temps pour Harry de retisser des liens avec ses amis.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Je compte désormais publier au moins une fois par moi pour me lasser le temps de finir à bien cette histoire, comme celle de Notre Union. D'ailleurs, vous aurez enfin un chapitre dans la semaine de cette histoire. Soyez donc patient.**

 **Comme toujours un petit clin d'œil à mon Byak' qui est mon bêta-lecteur. D'ailleurs allez lire sa fiction _Pour Une Famille_ , elle est super :). **

**Pleins de bisous à vous.**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous :).**

 **Review !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 10 : L'Oublier**_

Le _Blue Bar_ était un petit bar-restaurant qui se trouvait en plein centre ville de Godric's Hollow. C'était un endroit qui était autant aimé des jeunes que des adultes qui avaient envie de souffler après une lourde journée.

Aujourd'hui, et comme la plupart du temps, l'enseigne était bondée. Après tout, on était samedi, jour de repos pour tous les jeunes mais également pour certains employés.

Parmi la clientèle, se trouvait Harry en compagnie d'Hermione qui, la veille, l'avait invité à aller un boire un verre. Invitation qui lui permettrait ainsi de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Ami qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu refuser l'offre, après avoir vu l'expression qu'avait arborée son amie. De toute les façons, il s'était dit qu'il lui devait bien ça, après tout ce temps. Il lui devait au moins des explications. Et puis, mine de rien, Hermione lui avait beaucoup manqué. Alors refuser son offre aurait été malvenu de sa part.

Les deux amis étaient assis dans un coin tranquille de l'enseigne. Même s'il faisait plutôt bon pour boire un verre sur la terrasse, ils avaient préféré l'intérieur.

Harry scrutait la salle, tandis que son amie était allée passer commande directement au bar, vu le monde qu'il y avait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans ce genre d'endroit avec quelqu'un. À dire vrai, cela faisait juste bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était plus sorti de la sorte.

Si son physique avait pris un sacré coup à cause de son addiction à la nourriture, sa vie sociale en avait aussi pris un coup. Ça aussi avait été de sa faute. C'était lui qui s'était délibérément mis de côté, en refusant toute aide extérieure. C'était lui qui avait décidé de couper les ponts avec ses proches et de ne plus sortir de son antre, sauf pour tout ce qui était du domaine de l'administration. Aujourd'hui, il souhaitait retrouver un semblant de vie sociale. Pour cela il était peut-être temps de se faire pardonner auprès de ses amis, à commencer par Hermione.

Sa vie d'avant lui manquait terriblement. Il avait été une personne qui aimait sortir avec ses amis, et bien sûr avec son époux aussi. Quelqu'un qui croquait la vie à pleine dent. C'était peut-être ce constat aussi qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'invitation de son amie.

Soufflant, Harry jeta un regard torve vers le bar, avant de voir son amie revenir avec deux verres en mains. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir en soufflant bruyamment. Elle lui donna sa boisson, avant de prendre une gorgée de la sienne.

\- J'ai dû me montrer ferme pour qu'il me serve au plus vite. Avec tout ce monde, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

\- J'ai vu ça, rit légèrement Harry, en posant ses deux mains sur sa boisson.

Bien ! Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin face à face, Harry se dit que la discussion sérieuse allait pouvoir commencer. Pour se donner du courage, il but quelques gorgées de sa boisson, avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de son amie qui le regardait fixement.

\- Avant de te bombarder des questions qui me brûlent les lèvres... Je veux savoir comment tu vas Harry, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oh! Eh bien... Bien je dirais, répondit Harry, confus.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, oui. Beaucoup mieux qu'avant en tout cas.

\- Bien ! Je veux bien te croire. Mais n'ose pas me mentir lorsque je te demanderais ce qui t'es arrivé et pourquoi ce silence.

\- Je ne comptais pas te mentir Hermione, souffla Harry, en baissant le regard.

\- Alors je t'écoute. Dis-moi pourquoi tu nous à mis de côté du jour au lendemain. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as arrêté de nous donner de tes nouvelles. Pourquoi nous as-tu ainsi oubliés ?

\- Je... Hum..., commença-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes.

\- Vraiment Harry !, dit Hermione, les yeux plissés. À quoi servent les amis alors s'ils ne peuvent pas s'aider dans le besoin. Cela m'a fortement blessé que tu nous aies rejetés en un claquement de doigt. Encore plus pour Ron. Il t'en veut énormément. Surtout le jour où tu lui as clairement dit de rester à sa place alors qu'il souhaitait venir te voir. La façon dont tu lui as dit ça..., finit la jeune femme, en secouant sa tête avec peine.

\- Je sais Hermione. Crois-moi, je m'en suis immédiatement voulu. Mais je ne voulais voir personne à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre face à tous mes problèmes survenus après mon accident. Je me sentais pitoyable et misérable et... j'avais honte de moi. Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez dans cet état-là.

\- Tu es notre ami Harry, dit doucement son amie. On ne t'aurait pas jugé. Bon...on t'aurait sûrement demandé des comptes, mais quand même... Tu aurais pu compter sur notre aide.

\- Je le sais bien, Hermione. Votre appui m'aurait été d'une grande aide, et peut-être que...je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et peut-être même qu'avec Draco..., mais Harry ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Que s'est-il passé Harry? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'avec Draco ça ne va plus ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas. Et ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre si on me regarde bien, répliqua Harry, dans un sourire désabusé. Draco s'est juste arrêté de soucier de moi. Il m'a laissé me débrouiller tout seul lors de mes séances de rééducation, alors que par moment j'aurais voulu qu'il soit là pour m'encourager. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était son travail. Même après avoir retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes, il a continua à être distant, au point où je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas un amant après un temps sans se... s'être toucher intimement, expliqua-t-il. Alors me sentant seul, j'ai... j'ai fini par me réfugier dans la nourriture. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour me remonter le moral. La nourriture, finit-il en grimaçant.

\- Harry, souffla Hermione.

\- Mon physique bien sûr s'est mis à changer et Draco l'a bien remarqué, continua-t-il. Et il s'est aussitôt empressé de se montrer insultant et cela m'a encore plus déchanté. Les regards qu'il me lançait étaient emplis de dégoût, de mépris et j'en passe. Cela me faisait atrocement mal au cœur, mais je ne disais rien. Que pouvais-je dire de toute façon. Il ne me désirait plus et je le comprenais tellement, continua Harry, d'une voix triste. Et il y a plus d'une semaine de cela, il a demandé le divorce parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être marier à... eh bien à ça, dit-il en se montrant. Je le répugnais, alors...

\- Harry... , dit Hermione, choquée par ses propos. Ne dis pas ça…

\- C'est la vérité Hermione. Je le répugnais, au point qu'il ne me touchait plus, qu'il ne me regardait plus, sauf pour se montrer désobligeant et lancer ses regards peu amènes.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est qu'un salaud. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui, même-si parfois il se comportait comme le dernier des connards, jura Hermione.

\- À qui le dis-tu, dit Harry.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es revenu ici.

\- Oui. Il m'a jeté dehors. Alors..., expliqua Harry.

\- Je vois. Si ce petit con était devant moi, je l'aurais illico presto envoyé à l'hôpital, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit légèrement Harry.

\- Mais quand même...Je n'étais peut-être pas la grande amie de Draco et je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, mais j'ai toujours dit que vous formiez un beau couple. Et lors de votre mariage j'ai fait le vœu que celui-ci dure aussi longtemps que possible. Alors de savoir qu'il s'est comporté de la sorte... Je suis affreusement sidérée. Je ne comprends pas. S'il t'aimait vraiment, il ne t'aurait pas délaissé comme il l'a fait. Il ne t'aurait pas…, dit Hermione, tristement.

\- C'est ce que mes parrains m'ont dit, le coupa Harry.

\- Tu m'étonnes, dit-elle. Mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu nous as caché tout cela. À nous, ta famille.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable, je le sais. Je ne voulais simplement pas vous inspirer de pitié.

\- Là, je peux te dire que tu m'inspires bien autre chose que de la pitié Harry ! Je ne te cache pas que suis déçue de ton comportement envers nous ! Je suis déçue de voir que tu as préféré souffrir en silence, au lieu de compter sur notre amitié ou sur ta famille ! Mais malgré tout tu es Harry, mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur et je ne peux t'en vouloir plus longtemps. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Même avec ton nouveau look, rit-elle.

Harry sourit simplement les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Je suis sérieuse, sourit-elle. Bien sûr, j'ai été surprise hier en te voyant comme ça, le montra-t-elle. Mais après tout... tu es toujours toi. Pour moi, tu es toujours aussi beau, lui dit-elle en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Ah, merci Hermione. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça, rit Harry, en les serrant en retour.

Un léger silence apaisant s'installa alors entre eux. Ils burent en toute tranquillité leur boisson, avant que le silence ne se fasse de nouveau couper par Hermione.

\- Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien...j'aimerais… me reprendre en mains. Mais surtout arrêter d'engouffrer toute cette quantité malsaine de nourriture.

\- Je vois. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu sois motivé Harry. Il faut que tu aies l'envie de retrouver ton... ancienne morphologie.

\- Je le sais bien. Et je t'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Dès que je me sens mal, et bien je ressens l'envie de manger parce que ça me soulage. Même quand je me dégoûte moi-même je ne peux m'empêcher de m'empiffrer.

\- Harry, souffla Hermione.

\- Honnêtement, je ne me sens pas vraiment déterminé et motivé. C'est peut-être parce que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Déjà, mets-toi bien dans le crâne que tu dois au moins diminuer tout ce qui est fait à base de sucre ! Que tu dois manger un peu plus de légumes frais, par exemple. Que tu dois bouger aussi, en faisant du sport. Pourquoi ne t'inscrirais-tu pas dans une salle de sport, d'ailleurs ?

\- Non. Je... je ne me sentirais pas à mon aise auprès de toutes ses personnes qui sont...

\- Harry, le gronda Hermione. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont faire attention à toi ? Non, parce qu'ils seront concentré sur leur propre objectif. Mais si tu ne te sens pas d'y aller, alors ne t'y oblige pas. Mais tu devrais vraiment songer à faire un peu de sport. Vraiment.

Harry soupira lourdement, retournant dans son esprit les précieux conseils de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est aussi peut-être cette histoire de divorce qui te tracasse tellement que, malgré ton envie, tu n'es pas aussi motivé pour te reprendre en main, supposa Hermione soudainement.

\- Peut-être, dit Harry en haussant des épaules.

\- Je pense qu'une fois cela fait, tu pourras retrouver un nouvel équilibre dans ta vie

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur, sourit doucement Harry.

Plus tard, la conversation dériva alors sur le nouvel emploi d'Harry qui avait étonné son amie. Savoir que son ami s'occupait de deux enfants était une surprise. Il avait certes travaillé avec des adolescents, mais là on parlait d'enfants. C'était autre chose. Mais aux vues des petits sourire qu'affichaient Harry à chacune de ses explications, elle sourit en se disant que c'était bien qu'Harry aime un tant soit peu son job. Alors elle n'hésita pas à lui dire qu'elle était contente qu'il ait pu retrouver un travail, revenant ainsi dans le monde du travail après s'être retirer durant de nombreux mois.

Avec tranquillité et détente, les deux amis continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, retrouvant leur ancienne complicité. Harry se sentait bien, même plus que bien. Ses yeux pétillaient et c'était bon à voir.

Au fil de leur discussion, Harry sut que son amie était devenue médecin, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu. Elle était spécialisée dans la neurochirurgie. Elle prit plaisir à lui expliquer en quelques lignes ce qu'était cette filière. Harry s'était déconnecté après la première phrase, ne comprenant rien à ce que lui racontait son amie. Cependant il la regarda lui commenter, avec des yeux pétillants, ce travail qui la ravissait. Il sourit chaudement, alors il l'écouta encore et encore, même s'il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trois. Et encore…

Après avoir passé un agréable moment ensemble, les deux amis se quittèrent sur une note joyeuse. Hermione fit promettre à Harry qu'il se reverrait le prochain week-end.

Sur son chemin, Harry avait pensé que son après-midi aurait pu être encore plus intense si son meilleur ami avait été là. Évidemment, ce dernier n'avait pas été présent, parce que d'après Hermione, il lui en voulait encore pour son attitude plus que blessante, ce qu'il comprenait d'ailleurs.

Il avait envie de revoir son meilleur ami. Il comptait bien le revoir, même s'il appréhendait leurs futures retrouvailles. Au fond, il avait surtout peur que ce dernier ne veuille pas lui pardonner de l'avoir délibérément mis de côté alors qu'il avait simplement voulu le soutenir, l'aider. Il s'en voulait énormément de s'être comporté de la sorte avec lui, comme avec ses parrains et les autres.

La réconciliation entre son meilleur ami et lui allait sans aucun doute être difficile.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée avec Hermione ? demanda Sirius en voyant son filleul pénétrer dans la cuisine.

\- Très bien. Cela m'a fait le plus grand bien, dit Harry, en s'installant sur une chaise.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! sourit Sirius. Il est temps que tu retrouves ta bande d'amis.

\- Oh ! Eh bien… Si Hermione m'a pardonné, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera des autres, surtout avec Ron.

\- Hum... Moi je suis sûr qu'ils pardonneront ton silence, surtout Ron. Vous deux, c'est pour la vie. Il te criera dessus, et aura sûrement envie de te frapper, mais il te pardonnera.

\- Et je le laisserais faire, rit Harry. Dans tout les cas, c'est ce que j'espère.

\- Ne se sois pas défaitiste. Tu as fais l'erreur de les éloigner et aujourd'hui tu veux rattraper cette erreur. C'est tout à ton honneur, dit Sirius.

\- Tu m'en veux encore, n'est ce pas ?, demanda Harry, soudainement, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son parrain.

\- Un peu oui, répondit honnêtement son parrain. J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu t'appuies sur nous, au lieu de rester dans ton coin à te bousiller la santé et broyer du noir.

\- Je suis désolé, dit simplement Harry, en baissant le regard.

\- Je sais, dit son parrain, avant de lui taper l'épaule et de le laisser seul dans la cuisine.

Harry resta un moment figé, écoutant les pas de son parrain s'éloigner de lui. Savoir que Sirius était encore un peu déçu de lui, lui fit mal au cœur. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir agit de la sorte. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était de retrouver sa vie d'avant, ou du moins un semblant… Et cela ne tenait qu'à lui de tout faire pour y parvenir.

Se levant, il se servit un verre d'eau et monta avec dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué de cette journée qui avait été riche en émotions, causées par ses retrouvailles avec Hermione.

Soufflant, il entra dans sa chambre et posa son verre sur sa table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Doucement, il sortit son portable et alla dans l'album photo, où plusieurs photos de lui et Draco s'y trouvaient. Avec tristesse, il les regarda toutes. À la vue de certaines, un sourire nostalgique avait pris place sur son visage, alors que ses yeux exprimaient tout son chagrin.

Il se devait d'oublier Draco, car penser à lui malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, les bons comme les mauvais moments, lui faisait atrocement mal. Alors oui, il devait l'oublier et pour cela il devait effacer, supprimer même, tout ce qu'il le rattachait à lui, à commencer par toutes ses photos qui lui brisaient un peu plus le cœur. Supprimer tous ses moments de bonheurs.

Avec peine, il se décida et les supprima une à une, non sans ressentir une pointe de douleur au cœur, alors que ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Les voir disparaître lui donna envie de pleurer. Mais il retint ses larmes, car il avait déjà bien trop pleureur pour lui. Beaucoup trop même.

Après les avoir toutes supprimées, il jeta son téléphone sur le lit et souffla un bon coup. Cependant bien vite, son regard se porta sur son alliance qui était toujours posée sur le coin de sa table de chevet. Il l'avait retiré le matin de son premier jour d'essai. Il s'en souvint. Il l'avait regardé de nombreuses minutes avant de l'enlever et de la poser doucement sur le petit meuble.

Depuis, certains soirs, il regardait sa main dépourvue de son alliance qui avait été le symbole de leur amour. Quand il était rentré chez ses parrains pour ce week-end, comme là, il s'était retrouvé à la regarder fixement.

Cette alliance état le dernier rattachement de sa vie passée avec Draco. Doucement, il la prit entre ses doigts et la caressa un moment. Il se souvint de ce jour merveilleux qu'avait été son union avec Draco. Il le revit arborer un magnifique sourire, avant de lui faire glisser le bijou puis l'embrasser tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait. Oui, il s'en souvenait très bien, cela avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Sans se rendre compte, il avait laissé ses larmes - jusque là retenues - glisser le long de ses joues alors qu'il serrait fortement son alliance. Hoquetant, il s'essuya les joues, avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler un bon coup pour rependre contenance.

Non, se dit-il subitement. La dernière chose qui le rattachait à Draco désormais, était les papiers du divorce. Papiers qui allaient mettre fin à leur amour. Leur signature sur ses papiers serait la dernière étape pour oublier définitivement Draco et passer à autre chose.

Enfin... s'il était assez fort pour passer à autre chose.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère grandement qu'il vous a plu. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE:**

 **Il me doit de vous prévenir pour ceux/celles qui suivent _Notre Union_ , que le prochain chapitre aura encore du retard, car j'aime pas vraiment ce que j'ai écrit. Il y a des choses que je dois revoir et modifier et avec mes trois fictions en cours c'est pas facile de me concentrer sur celle-ci. Mais ne vous en faite pas, vous aurez bien la suite. Il vous faut juste attendre encore un peu. Pour ce qui est de _Le Courtisan d'un Lord_ , elle avance très bien, et vous aurez peut-être la suite dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Voilà, je vous laisse là, et je vous dis à plus tard.**

 **Pleins de bisous.**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous.**

 **Review !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Une bonne journée.**_

Pour Harry, ce week-end avait été des plus reposants, mais aussi des plus marquants.

Reposant, car il avait pu profiter de ses parrains, mais également car il avait pu renouer son amitié avec Hermione qui avait su avoir les mots justes pour le réconforter. Le week-end avait été marquant, car il avait enfin eu le courage de supprimer tout ce qui le rattachait à Draco. Et même si cela fut difficile, son cœur meurtri se sentait un peu plus léger depuis.

Alors oui, ce week-end lui avait fait un bien fou. Voilà pourquoi ce matin, il s'était présenté à la demeure des Riddle avec un visage bien plus apaisé que les fois précédentes. Sebastian avait immédiatement tiqué et avait fait promettre à Harry de tout lui raconter dès qu'il rentrerait de sa course.

Ce fut donc d'excellente humeur qu'Harry s'occupa des enfants. Comme tous les matins, il leur avait préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner avant de leur intimer d'aller se préparer pour partir. Il profita de ce temps pour nettoyer la cuisine et plus tard, comme depuis bientôt deux semaines déjà, il les emmena à l'école.

Toujours fidèle à lui-même, Ethan était d'une humeur enjouée tandis que Séraphine n'abandonnait pas son humeur massacrante. Elle lui avait même jeté à plusieurs reprises des coups d'œil empreints d'animosité.

Cette fois, Harry ne s'était pas laissé déstabiliser par si peu. Bien au contraire ! À chaque regard reçu de la petite, il lui avait fait son plus beau sourire que la gamine s'était fait une joie d'ignorer en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

En soi, le début de cette nouvelle journée, s'était passé à merveille. Une fois de retour à la demeure, il s'était fait immédiatement kidnapper par Sebastian qui l'avait emmené, avec lui, aux écuries afin qu'il l'aide à s'occuper des chevaux, mais aussi qu'il lui raconte son week-end qui lui avait été si bénéfique, mais aussi révélateur.

Voilà pourquoi, tout en brossant les chevaux, les deux amis discutèrent, se racontant ce qu'il avait fait de leur week-end. Harry sut alors que Sebastian avait pu revoir ses parents qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis un petit moment à cause de son travail qui lui prenait parfois beaucoup de son temps. Au sourire que son ami arborait, cela ne faisait aucun doute à Harry qu'il avait passé un excellent week-end la compagnie de ses parents. Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Harry de raconter ses deux jours de repos, sous les oreilles attentives de son ami. Harry lui conta tout ce qui s'était passé durant ce week-end, n'omettant aucun détail.

Sebastian le félicita lorsque ce dernier lui fit savoir qu'il avait réussi à rayer tout ce qui le rattachait à la relation qu'il avait eu avec Draco. Autre que cela, il fut aussi très content d'entendre Harry lui dire qu'il avait renoué avec une amie à lui. Amie qu'il avait délibérément mis de côté. Il était vraiment content pour lui. Il voyait bien qu'Harry mettait tout en œuvre pour reprendre sa vie en main. Et il comptait bien l'y aider.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la même ambiance. À midi, ils s'étaient séparés pour aller se nettoyer et se changer, avant de préparer un petit repas pour se requinquer. Aujourd'hui ce fut Harry qui cuisina, et pour faire simple, il fit une salade avec des frites et steaks.

\- Dis-moi, s'exclama soudainement Harry, alors qu'il finissait de sortir les frites de la friteuse.

\- Oui, l'incita à continuer son ami.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi Mr Riddle passait peu de temps avec ses enfants, dit-il.

\- Oh, eh bien...

\- Désolé, s'excusa Harry en se retournant vers lui. Je ne devrais pas de te demander ça et ...

\- Non, non il n'y a pas de mal, le rassura vivement Sebastian. Et tu fais bien de me poser cette question à moi. Cependant, je n'aurais pas vraiment de réponse concluante à te donner. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que depuis la mort de sa femme, Mr Riddle s'est quelque peu éloigné de ses enfants, passant de moins en moins de temps avec eux. De ce que je sais, il n'est même plus allé à un seul tournoi de judo de son fils. Il préfère se tuer au travail.

\- Oh ! Vraiment !, fit Harry, estomaqué. Je peux comprendre que la mort de sa femme l'ait bouleversé et qu'aujourd'hui encore il soit anéanti par cette perte... Mais de là, à délaisser ses enfants, je trouve cela bien dommage. C'est si triste. Ils ont besoin de l'attention de leur père.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry. Mais vas faire comprendre cela à Mr Riddle. Honnêtement je n'oserais pas. Pourtant je me souviens que même sa mère lui en avait fait la remarque, et cela avait amorcé une virulente dispute. Je pense qu'il est conscient de son attitude envers ses enfants, mais lui en faire remarquer doit vivement le braquer, lui expliqua Sebastian, en soufflant.

Fronçant des sourcils, Harry assimilait les paroles de son ami.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait comprendre Tom Riddle mais c'était triste de voir à quel point la relation entre lui et ses enfants était si... plate, si... éloignée, si...froide. Si inexistante. Normalement, la perte de sa femme aurait dû le rapprocher de ses enfants. Mais non, celle-ci l'avait complètement éloigné d'eux. Ils ne se parlaient que pour des formalités. Et encore ! Cela était bien trop triste à voir, car Harry voyait que les deux enfants aimeraient être proches de leur père.

Il se souvint par exemple de la fois où le père était rentré plus tôt que prévu un jour de la semaine dernière, il était venu les saluer Ethan et lui qui avaient investit une nouvelle fois le salon pour continuer l'exposé du plus jeune. Harry s'était attendu à ce que le père s'intéresse un peu plus à la journée de son fils, lui demande même sur quoi il travaillait. Celle-ci aurait pu être autant mauvaise que bonne, que Riddle n'en aurait rien su. Harry aurait voulu qu'il s'intéresse à la vie de son fils quoi ! Mais rien. Et cela était tout simplement désolant. Le père de famille s'était juste contenté de les saluer, avant de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau, pour ne plus en ressortir. Sauf le soir, autour d'une tasse de thé, en sa compagnie.

Harry avait alors bien remarqué que Riddle père n'avait pas pris, une seule fois, son dîner en leur compagnie depuis qu'il travaillait pour lui. À chaque fois que Harry osait l'inviter à les rejoindre, ce dernier lui disait avoir mangé ou ne pas avoir faim. À ce moment-là Harry ne commentait pas, n'insistait pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Il aimerait beaucoup que cela change. Qu'au moins, Riddle père prenne le temps de venir prendre son dîner en leur compagnie. Au moins cela.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Vous avez fini de goûter, demanda Harry en pénétrant dans la cuisine déjà occupée par le frère et la sœur.

Cette journée était passée vite et Harry, trop concentré dans les tâches ménagères, n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui avait défilé. Ce ne fut que grâce à Sebastian qui sortait, qu'il avait pu arriver à l'heure devant l'école des enfants.

\- Oui. Tout juste, répondit Ethan en lui souriant.

\- Séraphine ? demanda Harry.

\- Humph..., grommela-t-elle à la place d'une réponse simple et concise.

\- Bien. Je prends cela pour un oui, souffla Harry. Montez faire vos devoirs. Et je viendrais les vérifier bien sûr.

\- Bah voyons, grogna la jeune fille en levant les yeux en l'air.

Sans demander son reste, elle descendit de sa chaise, avant de s'en aller en ignorant clairement le regard désapprobateur d'Harry. Comme d'habitude quoi, pensa ce dernier.

Secouant la tête, il la regarda s'en aller en se demandant combien de temps encore ils allaient jouer au chat et à la souris. Se retournant vers Ethan, il vit ce dernier commencer à débarrasser la table.

\- Oh là, l'arrêta Harry. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Bah je débarrasse. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- C'est gentil Ethan, mais je vais le faire. Monte plutôt faire tes devoirs

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, assura le plus jeune. Et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup de devoirs. J'ai juste à apprendre une leçon en français, faire un exercice de math et continuer mon exposé. Je peux vous aider à débarrasser. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes et ça ira plus vite. Vous pourrez ainsi avoir un peu de temps pour vous, débita Ethan, sous les yeux attendris de Harry qui lui sourit.

\- D'accord, accepta alors Harry.

Harry regarda le plus jeune l'aider à ranger la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'impression que le jeune Ethan faisait tout pour être en sa compagnie. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Harry appréciait passer du temps avec le plus jeune, que se soit autour des devoirs ou lors des temps libres de chacun lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Et puis, il n'y avait pas dire. Il s'était vraiment attaché à celui-ci. Il était si gentil, si respectueux, si aimable et il en passait, qu'on ne pouvait que l'adorer.

Soudain, un sourire penaud se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il aurait voulu que cela soit de même avec Séraphine.

Il ne détestait pas la jeune fille comme l'avait pensé Ethan à un moment donné. Celui-ci avait pensé que l'attitude peu respectueuse de sa sœur aurait pu le forcer à ne pas l'aimer. Mais Harry lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas du genre à détester une enfant, même si celle-ci était des plus exécrables avec lui. Harry avait vraiment envie de s'entendre avec elle, comme il s'entendait avec Ethan. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Séraphine se comportait de la sorte avec lui. Était-ce vraiment parce qu'il ne trouvait pas grâce aux yeux de celle-ci ? Franchement, il ne savait pas.

D'ailleurs, même Ethan avait tenté de comprendre. Mais lui-même ne savait pas. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de soutirer les raisons du « pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas » à sa sœur. Celle-ci s'était plutôt fait une joie de l'envoyer balader proprement.

\- Pose ça là, dit Harry en sortant de ses pensées et en voyant Ethan avec deux grosses tasse en mains. Je vais finir le reste. Tu devrais monter commencer tes devoirs. Je te rejoindrais plus tard si tu le souhaites, pour continuer ton exposé.

\- Je veux bien oui, sourit chaleureusement le jeune garçon.

\- Bien, lui sourit en retour Harry.

Tout sourire, Ethan s'en alla en trottinant, laissant derrière lui Harry finir de nettoyer le reste.  
Alors qu'il éteignit l'arrivée d'eau, son portable sonna, et Harry vit que c'était Sebastian qu'il l'appelait.

\- Ah Harry !, s'exclama son ami à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui Sebastian, dit Harry.

\- Écoute, toi seul peut m'aider là, débita son ami. L'assistante de Mr Riddle m'a appelée. Elle m'a dit que je devais le récupérer pour le conduire à Londres dans exactement une heure pile, annonça-t-il. Il y reste jusqu'à demain. Donc je serais aussi absent jusqu'à demain étant son chauffeur privé.

\- Oh d'accord. Très bien, dit simplement Harry, en bloquant le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille pour s'essuyer les mains.

\- Oui, mais je dois lui préparer sa valise comportant son essentiel. Un costume complet et sa trousse de toilette. Sauf que là je dois aller faire le plein d'essence et faire vérifier les pneus, expliqua Sebastian. Ça ne te dérangerait pas de le faire à ma place ? Tu auras juste à me la remettre lorsque je passerais en vitesse.

\- Que- ! Quoi ? Tu... euh, bredouilla Harry, en reprenant son portable en main.

\- S'il te plaît. Je dois aller à la station d'essence. Maintenant, le pria son ami.

\- D'accord, accepta Harry, malgré lui.

\- Merci, le remercia son ami. Dans... une petite demi-heure je passe récupérer la valise.

\- Euh...oui oui. D'accord, bredouilla Harry.

Sebastian raccrocha, laissant un Harry figé en plein milieu de la cuisine.

Soufflant, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en rangeant son portable dans l'une de ses poches. Il prenait conscience qu'il allait devoir pénétrer sans l'antre personnelle de son employeur et fouiller dans ses affaires pour sélectionner le nécessaire pour seulement un jour. C'était déstabilisant

Soupirant, il sortit de la cuisine et monta à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Riddle père.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur une grande pièce parfaitement rangée. La chambre de son employeur, en plus de son bureau étaient les seuls pièces dans lesquelles il n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer. Même pour y faire le ménage. Apparemment ce dernier préférait s'en occuper lui même. Et mine de rien, il nettoyait impeccablement ses espaces personnels.

Son regard scruta l'ensemble de la chambre. Un grand lit King size trônait au milieu de la pièce, entouré de deux commodes. Le mur sur lequel le dossier du lit était collé, comportait deux grandes fenêtres qui entouraient également le lit. Celles-ci, fermées, étaient pourvus de rideaux fins d'un blanc immaculé. À la droite se trouvait une porte close qui devait sûrement être la salle d'eau. Tandis qu'à la gauche, il y avait des doubles portes coulissantes. Cela devait sûrement être un dressing, pensa Harry en s'en approchant. Il avait raison. En faisant coulisser les deux portes, il tomba sur un spacieux et grand dressing. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda les tonnes, et les tonnes de vêtements coûteux qui s'y entassaient.

Tout était superbement bien rangé selon le type de vêtement. De même pour les chaussures. Dans l'un des coins de la pièce se trouvait un grand miroir plein pied.

Entouré de tous ces vêtements, chaussures, et autres accessoires, Harry déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir trouver une tenue complète pour son employeur. La panique le gagna soudainement en se demandant comment il allait faire. Il n'y connaissait rien en la mode vestimentaire.

Soufflant et se reprenant, il se dit que trouvait un costume complet ne devrait pas être difficile. Mais en se retrouvant devant les dizaines et dizaines d'ensembles, il se demanda lequel son employeur aimerait porter et surtout lequel passerait le mieux. Soupirant, il regarda chacun des ensembles avant de finalement en trouver un qui ferait l'affaire. C'était un costume noir. Il était simple, mais classe. Et puis la coupe était parfaite. Harry imagina Riddle père dedans et il se dit qu'il serait très élégant habillé de la sorte, avant de rougir face à ses pensées.

Costume en main, il chercha une chemise qui irait parfaitement avec celui-ci. Il se demanda laquelle entre une blanche et une bleu marine passerait le mieux. Puis il opta pour la bleue. Après cela, il alla choisir une cravate et devant toutes les cravates qu'il trouva, il en prit une qui était simple. Elle était aussi noire que le costume. La tenue complète en main, il choisit une paire de chaussure noire, faite en cuir.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se dit que ce ne fut pas vraiment difficile. Avant de sortir, il prit une petite valise qui se trouvait avec d'autres dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Une fois celle-ci en main, il retourna dans la chambre et déposa le tout sur le lit.

Délicatement il plia les vêtements, avant de les mettre dans la valise. Souriant, il se préparait à aller dans la salle de bain pour récupérer la trousse de toilette de son employeur, avant de se figer devant la valise ouverte. Il manquait des choses. Et les plus essentielles d'ailleurs ! Une paire de chaussette et un sous-vêtement. À cette pensée Harry déglutit, avant de se sentir rougir.

Oh bon sang ! Il allait devoir fouiller dans les tiroirs à sous-vêtements de son employeur. Il était vraiment embarrassé mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Tout en déglutissant, il retourna dans le dressing pour se diriger vers une grande commode qui devait sûrement contenir les fameux sous-vêtements de son employeur. En arrivant devant celle-ci, il vit qu'elle était décorée par de jolie bibelots en porcelaine et d'un cadre dans lequel se trouvait une photo d'un homme et d'une femme, tous deux enlacés.

S'approchant un peu plus pour détailler la photo en question, il reconnut Riddle père entourant le corps d'une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux couleurs noisette. Celle-ci avait le dos collé contre son époux, tandis que ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras. Les deux se regardaient et Harry y vit beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse dans leur regard.

Cette photo était belle et émouvante. Mais surtout révélatrice. On voyait à quel point les deux personnes s'aimaient profondément.

C'était étrange de voir son employeur dans une telle posture, avec de tels sentiments présents dans son regard d'un bleu étourdissant. Et puis, le sourire doux qu'il affichait...C'était juste éblouissant et un brin déstabilisant. Harry ne connaissait pas cet homme. Lui il connaissait l'homme qui était sérieux et presque inexpressif, bien qu'il soit de bonne compagnie. Et mine de rien, il le trouva encore plus beau sur cette photo.

Rougissant face à ses pensées soudaines, il détourna le regard. Il ne devait pas perdre plus de temps qu'il en avait déjà perdu. Ainsi ce fut, toujours aussi rouge, qu'il choisit une paire de chaussette et un boxer pour compléter le tout.

Les deux vêtements en mains, il sortit à toute vitesse du dressing. Il espérait que ce soit la première et la dernière fois qu'il faisait ça. Préparer des affaires pour son employeur… Grand dieu !

 **o00oo00o**

\- Sebastian n'est pas là ? demanda Ethan assis dans la cuisine, en attendant d'être servi.

\- Non. Il accompagne votre père.

\- Oh! Donc...ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas là aussi, dit le plus jeune, faiblement, tout en baissant les yeux.

\- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton désolé.

Harry grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il vit Ethan baisser ses yeux à cette dure constatation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier émettait le souhait de voir son père les rejoindre pour le repas du soir. Mais encore une fois, ils allaient manger sans la présence de leur père.

\- Mais vous allez le revoir demain, assura Harry.

\- Pfff...c'est ça, grommela Séraphine, n'y croyant pas trop, tant elle était habituée par les absences de son paternel.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Rien.

Cela fait bien longtemps que les deux enfants n'espéraient plus partager un moment avec leur père. Quoique...Ethan avait encore de l'espoir, comparé à sa sœur qui s'y était fait. Mais peut-être était-ce un mensonge. Cette gamine cachait trop bien ses sentiments, s'était rendu compte Harry.

\- Bon tu nous sers, s'exclama celle-ci en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Sois poli veux-tu ? Ou tu risques d'aller te coucher sans manger, prévint Harry.

\- Humph..., grommela la gamine, en croisant les bras.

Levant les yeux au ciel et se retenant de vraiment la punir, Harry entreprit de les servir, tout en se disant qu'il essaierait de trouver une solution. Une solution qui permettrait aux enfants, comme au père, de se retrouver devant un bon plat le soir. Car franchement c'était triste de voir que depuis un certains temps cette petite famille ne partageait même plus un repas. Un simple repas.

Oui ! C'était vraiment trop triste. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il servit les deux enfants avant de se servir à son tour.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On avance petit à petit dans l'histoire, et bientôt Harry sera définitivement libre et divorcé de Draco.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Il se peut qu'il arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu.**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soir avec vous !**

 **Review !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Cette histoire, fait mention de problème d'obésité, de prise de poids. Cela peut sûrement heurter la sensibilité de certains alors, ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus dans l'extrême. Mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Un grand merci à mon bêta Byakkance pour sa correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Discussion houleuse.**_

Lorsque Tom monta dans sa voiture, il se permit de souffler après cette longue journée, plus qu'éreintante. Enfin il pouvait rentrer chez lui ! Il allait même s'autoriser à prendre un ou deux jours de repos. Il en avait sacrément besoin.

Son petit séjour à Londres s'était plutôt bien passé. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu rendez-vous avec l'un de ses plus gros clients. Ils avaient dû revoir le projet de construction émis par ce dernier avant de pouvoir le valider complètement. Cela leur avait pris une bonne partie de la journée. Tom ne mentirait pas en disant qu'il était épuisé.

Hier, il était arrivé vers les coups de neuf heures du soir à Londres. Et dès qu'il était entré dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour se mettre au lit. Le lendemain, soit aujourd'hui, il s'était levé aux aurores afin d'avoir le temps de potasser le contrat de nouveau modifié.

Une main posée sur la portière, il regarda les rues de la capitale qui défilaient devant lui, avant que le chauffeur ne se fraye un chemin sur l'autoroute. Il y avait à peu près deux bonnes heures de routes. Toutefois, au vu de la circulation, Tom se dit qu'ils pourraient très bien arriver beaucoup plus tôt.

Les yeux toujours rivés vers l'extérieur, il se mit à penser.

La veille, avant d'aller se coucher, à son plus grand étonnement, il s'était mis à penser à Harry. Cela lui avait paru étrange. Mais le plus étrange était sûrement d'avoir ressenti un petit pincement au fait qu'il n'allait pas, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était là, partager une tasse de thé. Parce que oui, depuis leur premier soir, ils s'étaient par la suite retrouvés tous les autres soirs autour d'une tasse à parler de tout et de rien, apprenant ainsi à se connaître sans restriction.

Tom ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du plus jeune. Ces petits rendez-vous du soir étaient plutôt agréables. Cela leur avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre ou tout simplement, le temps de quelques minutes, de s'évader après une journée plutôt longue et éreintante. Tom trouvait vraiment un réconfort lorsqu'il participait à ces petits moments avec Harry. De plus, il était sûr et certain qu'il en était de même pour ce dernier.

Tom avait bien vu qu'Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait confiance en lui. Il se rejetait toujours la faute pour tel et tel problème qui lui était tombé dessus ou pour les pires moments de sa vie dont il aurait voulu ne pas en être la principale cause. Comme son divorce par exemple. Cependant, depuis qu'il lui avait dit, et avec sincérité, quel genre de personne il était à ses yeux, Harry s'était plus ouvert, se renfermant et se dévalorisant beaucoup moins.

Savoir qu'il était celui qui avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses essentielles, le rendait particulièrement fier. Et puis, comme il le lui avait dit, et à de nombreuses reprises, il était sincère dans ses paroles. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, n'avait été que pure sincérité. Tom n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait sa langue dans sa poche. Lorsque quelque chose ou une personne lui déplaisait, il ne se gênait pas pour le dire et le faire savoir. Il était cache et sans détour. Que cela plaise ou non à la personne en face de lui. Par contre, il était quand même rare qu'il soit si avenant et même plus ouvert envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu.

Étrangement, avec Harry, il était une autre personne, et ce, même si par moment cela l'effrayait. Il se disait que tout compte fait, il n'y avait pas de mal à se montrer comme tel. Après tout, cela rassurait son employé qui se livrait à lui plus facilement. Et mine de rien, parfois ça faisait du bien d'être moins sur la défensive, moins fermé par rapport aux autres. Bon, pour le moment il n'avait pas étalé toute sa vie à Harry ! Il laissait plutôt ce dernier s'exprimer mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser par moment.

Bougeant un peu à la recherche d'une position confortable, Tom se dit que finalement il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir embauché le jeune homme pour garder ses enfants. Il faisait un très bon travail, malgré le mal qu'il avait avec sa dernière.

D'ailleurs, il allait peut-être avoir une petite conversation avec Séraphine. La petite continuait à se montrer désagréable avec Harry. Avec tous les efforts que son employé faisait, elle pourrait au moins se montrer un peu plus respectueuse. Il allait devoir être ferme avec elle, quitte à la punir une nouvelle fois.

Après, pour le peu qu'il avait vu, celui-ci s'en sortait bien, sans oublier qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec Ethan.

Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à la complicité qui s'installait doucement entre son fils et son employé. Mais bien vite, il perdit son sourire en pensant qu'entre lui et son fils, elle avait disparu. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il s'était éloigné de ses enfants, et cela, il en avait conscience. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec eux. C'était comme s'il ne savait plus comment leur montrer qu'il était présent. Aux cotés de sa femme, il avait été un père exemplaire et un peu plus présent. Malheureusement, à sa disparition, il s'était effacé car il s'était soudainement senti seul et perdu. Sans elle, sans son repère, il n'avait été plus que l'ombre de lui-même, s'accrochant simplement à son travail, au détriment de ses enfants qui avaient eu encore plus besoin de lui à ce moment-là.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte envers ses propres enfants.

Parfois, il se sentait responsable de l'attitude et du comportement que sa fille pouvait avoir envers certaines personnes. Il s'en voulait d'avoir faire fi de l'éducation de ses enfants. Son fils, qui autrefois était si joyeux, toujours présent pour amuser la galerie, s'était peu à peu éteint après la mort de leur mère. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'était éloigné de lui. Et là aussi Tom s'en voulait. Ethan avait été si renfermé avant l'arrivée de Harry. Même avec Elena, il avait toujours été quelque peu distant. Mais avec Harry, Tom avait la nette impression qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Harry soit un homme. Après tout, ce qu'il manquait à son fils était la présence d'un homme. Alors que sa fille s'était plutôt celle d'une femme, même s'il savait que sa présence aussi manquait à cette dernière.

Soufflant, il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, chassant ses pensées qui le rendait morose. Il avait envie de changer, d'être là pour ses enfants, d'être un bon père pour eux. Mais il ne savait pas, ou plus, comment faire. C'était comme si, à la mort de sa femme, il avait perdu la notice.

Et cela était profondément désolant.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom rentra directement dans la demeure, laissant Sebastian aller garer la voiture dans l'immense garage.

Un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il retira son manteau, avant de desserrer sa cravate, se mettant ainsi à l'aise.

Alors qu'il allait s'engager vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient dans sa chambre, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry qui, à sa vue, avait soudainement écarquillé les yeux sous la surprise, avant que de faibles rougeurs ne prennent place sur ses joues. Surpris à son tour, il s'approcha de lui de quelque pas.

\- Bonsoir, salua-t-il.

\- B-bonsoir, salua en retour Harry, dans un faible bégaiement. Votre séjour à Londres s'est-il bien passé ? demanda-t-il, en se reprenant.

Bon sang ! Ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur son employeur. Employeur qui portait le fameux costume qu'il lui avait personnellement choisi. Costume qui lui allait à merveille, soi dit en passant. Il était plus qu'élégant. Harry était vraiment saisi par le charisme que rejetait l'homme en face de lui. Il était vraiment beau, à n'en pas douter.

\- Oui, bien qu'épuisant. Je n'aspire plus qu'à aller m'assoupir, répondit Tom en sortant Harry de ses pensées.

\- Vous avez mangé ? le questionna Harry.

\- Non.

\- Vous voudriez peut-être manger avant d'aller vous coucher, proposa alors celui-ci. Ce n'est pas très bon d'aller dormir le ventre vide. Et puis nous venons à peine de nous mettre à table. J'étais juste allé chercher mon portable. Sait-on jamais, déblatéra Harry.

\- Oh, non, non. Ça ira, merci. Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- C'est ce que vous me dites à chaque fois, dit soudainement Harry, peiné. Mais je ne vais pas insister, se reprit-il. Je vous souhaite alors une bonne nuit, dit-il avant de se retirer, prenant ainsi la direction de la cuisine.

Tom, surpris, le regarda s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonie et sans un dernier regard.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Il y avait eu comme un soupçon de reproche dans le ton de son employé. Et puis, il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il avait bien vu une pointe de déception refléter dans ses yeux, face à sa réponse. Fronçant de sourcils, il tenta de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi le fait d'avoir refusé de manger avait peiné le jeune homme ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Soufflant, il monta à l'étage. En entrant dans sa chambre, il posa sa valise dans un coin, ainsi que sa mallette. Il retira sa veste de costume, suivi de sa cravate, avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry avait agi de la sorte.

En allant dans sa salle de bain, il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours lui demander demain. Après tout, il comptait passer la journée ici.

Ce soir-là, aucun des deux hommes n'était descendu se préparer un thé. L'un déjà endormi à cause de la fatigue accumulée, l'autre parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie, ni même le moral, tant il se sentait de nouveau soudainement triste.

o00oo00o

Ce matin-là, en rentrant de l'école, après avoir déposé les enfants, Harry se dirigea directement, comme tous les jours, vers la cuisine afin de finir de la ranger.

Mais en arrivant, il ne s'était pas attendu à y retrouver le père de famille, assis sur une chaise à boire ce qui devait être du café. Cependant, le plus surprenant restait sûrement le fait que ce dernier n'était pas du tout habillé avec l'un de ses costumes mais plutôt avec une paire de jeans et une chemise blanche. Décontracté, en soi.

\- Bonjour, salua Harry, poliment, avant de se diriger vers le lavabo.

\- Bonjour, salua en retour Tom, tout en le suivant du regard.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux. Harry se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'il sentit un regard persistant lui démanger la nuque. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas. Il fit comme ci de rien n'était et entama sa vaisselle. Cependant, son employeur comptait bien avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Tom émit donc un raclement de gorge.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit une telle chose hier soir ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda Harry, en se retournant.

\- Lorsque je vous ai dit ne pas avoir faim, donc ne pas vouloir dîner, vous m'avez fait la remarque que c'était ce que je disais toujours. Pourquoi ?

Pris au dépourvu, Harry ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Pourtant, il avait envie de répondre, envie de lui dire les choses. Il voulait être honnête avec son employeur mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait découler de cette conversation.

\- Je..., commença-t-il. Eh bien... à chaque fois que je vous invite à venir vous joindre à nous pour dîner, vous refuser tout le temps et je trouve cela dommage, s'exprima-t-il courageusement. Vous pourriez ainsi passer un petit moment avec vos enfants, même si cela se passe autour d'un dîner. Vous n'êtes, pour la plupart du temps, jamais disponible la journée. Il n'y a que le soir que vos enfants peuvent vous voir et que vous pouvez profiter d'eux.

La main de Tom s'était mise à serrer fortement sa tasse de café aux mots prononcés par son employé. Celui-ci était clairement en train de lui reprocher de ne pas être présent pour ses enfants. Bien qu'il en était conscient, cela lui faisait mal de voir qu'une personne qui ne savait rien de lui, lui en fasse la remarque aussi soudainement.

\- Apparemment mon comportement vous pose problème !, s'exclama Tom d'une voix froide. Me voyez-vous comme un mauvais père parce que je suis trop absent ? Suis-je un si mauvais père de passer plus de temps à faire fructifier leur héritage qu'à les écouter. Suis-je un de ces pères trop absent qui ne méritent pas d'avoir d'enfant ? Vous qui semblez tout savoir, dites moi devrais-je m'estimer honteux de mes absences face à la chance inopinée qui m'a été donnée ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis et pense. Je dis juste que, de temps à autre, il serait bon que vous ayez du temps libre pour vos enfants. Ils sont aussi, si ce n'est même plus, important que votre travail. Que vous souhaitiez assurer leur avenir... je trouve cela admirable mais pas au point de les laisser de côté... Je trouve cela dommage, alors qu'ils ont tant besoin de vous. Ils..., mais Harry ne put finir.

\- Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu ! claqua la voix froide de Tom, avant de se lever. Je devrais vous virer pour ça, mais je ne le ferais pas. En revanche, la prochaine fois - si prochaine il y a, ce que je ne vous souhaite pas - je ne serais pas aussi clément, dit-il avec une telle froideur dans la voix qu'Harry sentit des frissons désagréables lui parcourir l'échine. A l'avenir, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Harry savait que cette conversation n'allait pas plaire au père de famille et tourner au vinaigre. Il n'avait pas voulu enfoncer le clou, et mettre à mal son employeur. Juste lui faire comprendre certaines choses qui sautaient aux yeux. Il n'avait pas eu dans l'optique de le toucher plus que de raison. Il s'était simplement dit que peut-être ce dernier saisirait sa chance pour lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement envers ses enfants. Il espérait qu'il lui dirait le fond du problème. Mais non ! Son approche avait tout simplement braqué son employeur. Se faire juger de la sorte par un quasi inconnu ne lui avait réellement pas plu, et Harry, au fond de lui, le comprenait parfaitement. Mais il avait voulu être honnête et seulement aider. Rien d'autre.

Debout les bras ballants, Harry regardait un point fixe devant lui. Il se demandait subitement si cela avait été judicieux d'avoir abordé un tel sujet. Il avait bien vu que cela avait beaucoup affecté son employeur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir osé lui faire de tels reproches, alors que celui-ci avait déjà pris conscience des choses. Et que visiblement, cela lui était difficile d'assumer.

Honnêtement, il aurait mieux fait de se faire. Il avait, stupidement, blessé le père de famille et il le regrettait amèrement.

Après sa dernière réplique, Tom avait regardé une dernière fois le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, avant de s'en aller en coup de vent. Ses reproches lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Il ne les digérait vraiment pas. Pourtant, il y avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Et cela l'amena à se sentir honteux. Mais franchement, cela était quand même horriblement dur de l'admettre.

Cependant une chose était sûre, il était humilié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les paroles de Harry lui faisaient un peu plus prendre conscience à quel point il manquait à son devoir paternel, à quel point il avait délaissée ses enfants au profit de son travail, à quel point ceux-là avaient réellement besoin de la présence de leur père. Il renvoyait vraiment l'image d'un père absent, qui ne se préoccupait pas de ses enfants, préférant les laisser entres les mains d'autres personnes. Même ses parents, et certaines connaissances proches, lui avaient déjà fait la remarque. Pire, voilà que son employé qui travaillait pour lui depuis seulement deux semaines avait réussi à le percer à jour.

Renvoyer ce genre d'image aux autres était humiliant et honteux mais c'était pire pour lui de savoir qu'Harry le voyait comme ça.

Le visage fermé, le corps tendu au possible, et les yeux exprimant tant d'émotions, Tom monta dans sa chambre. Il était décidé à aller se changer afin de sortir pour prendre l'air, espérant ainsi ne plus penser à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son employé.

Il lui en voulait d'avoir enfoncé un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Même-si son approche n'avait pas été dans le but de le blesser. Juste de le réveiller.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Bon je m'excuse de vous donner un chapitre aussi court. Mais je devais m'arrêter là. Pour vous donner envie de savoir ce qui va se passer par la suite.**

 **La suite sera un peu plus longue.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

 _ **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 **Review !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Remises en question et Excuses.**_

Tom était parti en trombe de chez lui, à bord de l'une de ses voitures de luxe.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il n'avait fait que tourner dans la ville, avant de rejoindre son entreprise. Le seul endroit où il se sentait bien - en dehors de sa demeure – était à son bureau.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de son entreprise qui était sur plus d'une dizaine d'étages, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entra dans l'enseigne sous les yeux écarquillés des hôtesses d'accueil, ainsi que des hommes de la sécurité. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur boss habillé autrement que ses éternels costumes trois pièces.

Là, si décontracté, il paraissait être un autre homme, mais toujours aussi beau.

Sans même prêter attention aux regards de ses employés, il marcha à toute vitesse vers l'un des ascenseurs. Lorsqu'il monta dans l'un, il appuya sur le bouton où était marqué le numéro 10. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il passa devant sa secrétaire et d'autres employés. Et là comme en bas, il ne prêta attention à personne. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea avec hâte vers son bureau et une fois à l'intérieur, il s'y enferma.

Adossé à la porte, il souffla pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale, avant que son regard ne se pose sur une bouteille de whisky posée sur l'un des meubles qui décoraient son bureau. Sans plus tarder, il alla se servir un verre parce qu'il en avait bien besoin.

Pourquoi était-il autant touché par les paroles d'Harry ? Pourquoi cela lui serrait le cœur de voir que même lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple employé à son service, ait pu remarquer ce problème persistant.

Sa mère lui avait déjà - et a de nombreuses reprises – reproché ses absences et son manque de communication évident avec ses enfants. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pu supporter les reproches de celle-ci. À chaque fois, leurs discussions se transformaient en une virulente dispute. Et puis, sa mère n'avait pas été la seule personne à lui faire de telles remarques. Non. Il y avait eu quelques-unes de ses connaissances aussi qui avaient osé se mêler de sa vie, alors qu'il ne leur avait rien demandé.

Cela l'avait fortement énervé, à tel point qu'il s'était détourné de toutes ces personnes. Enfin...la plupart d'entre eux. Mais merde... ils n'avaient pas à se mêler ainsi de sa vie. Il la trouvait déjà bien difficile, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on y vienne mettre son grain de sel et rajouter plus de complication.

Mais aujourd'hui, recevoir de nouveau ce genre de commentaire qu'il aurait voulu ne pas entendre, l'avait, certes énervé, mais aussi profondément blessé. Que cela vienne d'Harry le rendait encore plus honteux qui ne l'était déjà. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de la part d'Harry cela rendait vraiment le problème plus clair, plus réel. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il ne lui en voulait déjà plus. Il n'était même pas en colère contre lui. Sur le coup, certes, il l'avait été, mais c'était juste pour la forme. Rien d'autre. En réalité, comparé aux autres qui s'étaient permis une telle offense, il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas.

Affalé sur son siège et son verre de whisky en main, il se dit qu'il aurait pu se montrer moins agressif envers lui. Après tout, il n'avait certainement pas voulu le blesser. Juste constater ce qu'il avait vu depuis qu'il travaillait pour lui. Et peut-être même qu'il avait tenté cette approche dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur le manque de relation évident qu'il y avait entre lui et ses enfants.

Mais comme toujours, lorsqu'on lui faisait remarquer quelque chose de déplaisant, notamment son attitude envers ses enfants, il avait tendance à se braquer et à remettre à sa place la personne.

Vidant d'un coup sec son verre, il ferma les yeux avant de se laisser aller sur le dossier de son siège. Mais alors qu'il allait de nouveau répartir dans ses pensées moroses, son portable bipa lui signalant la réception d'un message.

Le prenant en main, il le déverrouilla, avant d'ouvrir le message. Ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant le nom de l'émetteur.

" _De : Severus_  
 _Je suis en ville pour quelques jours. Si tu veux que l'on se voie, je loge à l'hôtel du Nord. J'espère te voir. Et pourquoi pas ce soir._ »

Cela faisait bien un petit moment qu'il n'avait reçu de nouvelles de la part de Severus qui était un ami de longue date et avec lequel il avait une relation intime depuis quelques temps.

Cela était arrivé sans prévenir. De base il n'aurait jamais eu une telle relation avec une personne qu'il considérait presque comme un ami. Mais un an après la mort de sa femme, leur relation était devenue sacrément ambiguë. Et puis, un jour sans s'y attendre ils avaient fini dans le même lit. Et depuis, ils renouvelaient la chose lorsqu'il se voyait. Pour Tom, cela était un bon moyen de décompresser. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Les deux hommes prenaient juste du bon temps et rien d'autre. Et mine de rien, cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Que Tom puisse avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme n'était pas une surprise.

Bien avant de se marier, il avait déjà eu des relations avec des hommes, voulant élargir son plaisir. Hommes, femmes, il n'avait pas fait de distinction. Cela avait été au feeling, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre LA personne, sa femme, Iris.

Il avait réellement été fou d'elle. À ses yeux elle avait représenté la perfection. Elle avait tout ce dont un homme comme Tom désirait avoir auprès de lui. Il l'avait profondément aimée et elle aussi. Il n'avait eu aucun doute là-dessus. Elle lui avait dit oui sans détour lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser malgré les réticences de ses parents. Mais surtout, elle lui avait donné deux beaux enfants. Iris avait illuminé sa vie. Tout avait été parfait entre eux. Mais – parce qu'il avait toujours un mais – leur bonheur fut de courte durée. Malheureusement, le destin s'était joué d'eux et les avait séparés. Brutalement.

On avait diagnostiqué, que tardivement, un cancer du foie à sa femme. À ce moment-là, tout était allé trop vite. Tom, conscient qu'il allait perdre sa femme, avait profité autant qu'il avait pu de celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne, après lui avoir dit qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle avait été heureuse à ses côtés, et d'être la mère de ses enfants. Et qu'il devait les protéger, d'être là pour eux et continuer de vivre sa vie.

Mais au lieu de tenir ses promesses, il s'était renfermé sur lui et il s'était noyé dans le travail, laissant ses enfants bien trop jeunes au soin de leur nourrice.

Ce ne fut que des mois plus tard, la tension jusque-là accumulée, qu'il était allé trouver du réconfort entre les bras de quelques hommes, dont ceux de Severus. Seulement des hommes et non des femmes. Tout simplement parce qu'à ses yeux la seule femme qui serait à jamais la perle rare est, était et resterait sa femme. Aucune autre femme n'avait su trouver grâce à ses yeux. Alors il s'était retourné vers les hommes. Mais avec eux, il cherchait simplement du bon temps. Rien d'autre. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'attacher à l'un d'entre eux et essayer d'entamer une nouvelle relation.

En revanche, avec Severus c'était différent. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils finissaient dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient passés d'amis à amants.

Lui qui voulait se vider la tête, son ami tombait à point nommé. Il avait bien besoin de se distraire. Alors sans plus tarder il répondit brièvement à ce dernier, lui confirmant sa venue en début de soirée. Il reçut, dix minutes plus tard, une réponse de celui-ci qui lui disait qu'il l'attendait avec impatience, non sans oublier de lui donner le numéro de sa chambre.

D'une main lasse, il lissa ses cheveux, avant de poser son portable sur son bureau. Il se leva pour aller se resservir un verre. Il était encore tôt, alors autant rester enfermer ici, avant d'aller rejoindre son ami.

Bon ! Il aurait bien voulu retourner chez lui. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à Harry. Il ressentait toujours cette sensation désagréable à cause de la façon dont il lui à avait parlé. Il aurait pu se montrer...moins cassant. Mais il était comme ça. Quand on l'attaquait sur un sujet qui fâche, il contre-attaquait. Tout simplement.

 **o00oo00o**

Comme d'habitude, après avoir fini de prendre sa douche, Harry ne se regarda même pas une seconde dans le miroir. Il ne voulait certainement pas se voir grimacer de dégoût en voyant son corps déformé. Non, hors de question.

Alors il passa en coup de vent devant le miroir pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Et comme d'habitude, il s'habilla de ses éternels vêtements trop larges et trop sombres qui cachaient ses formes disgracieuses à ses yeux. Parfois certains vêtements et certaines couleurs ne cachaient pas vraiment ses formes. Au contraire, elles les augmentaient. Mais ces vêtements là, Harry les avait mis de côté et les avait presque en horreur. Il ne mettait que des habits amples qui ne lui collaient pas à la peau.

Vêtu, il se coiffa d'un simple coup de main, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Son visage exprima de nouveau une certaine culpabilité après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la cuisine. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir blessé son employeur et mal d'avoir osé lui faire de tels reproches. Qui n'en était pas, d'ailleurs.

Vraiment, il s'en voulait d'avoir osé franchir une limite à ne pas dépasser. S'il l'avait su, il n'aurait rien dit, se contentant d'agir comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. C'est-à-dire, rester à sa place d'employé. Mais malheureusement la tentation fut plus forte de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait vraiment envie de les voir avoir une belle et réelle relation parent-enfant. Entre eux, il n'y avait que des échanges quasi inexistants. Ils se contentaient simplement de se dire « bonjour », « bonsoir », « comment ça va » , « tu as bien travaillé ? ». Et encore ! Franchement, c'était affligeant et désolant. Leurs échanges étaient plats. Aucune once de joie, de chaleur, ou autres dans leurs paroles.

Harry trouvait cela si triste, si dommage qu'il avait eu envie de comprendre le fond de ce problème de communication pour tenter d'aider cette famille. Une famille qui avait grandement besoin de retrouver la joie de vivre.

Harry s'était beaucoup attaché à Ethan qui par moment avait le regard lointain lorsqu'il apercevait, en coup de vent, son père. Il voyait bien que le plus jeune avait envie de s'approcher de lui. D'aller à se rencontre. Mais il se retenait. Il avait sûrement peur de se faire gronder par son père parce qu'il l'aurait dérangé. Et il était sûr que c'était la même chose pour Séraphine. Même si ça relation avec la petite n'était toujours pas au beau fixe, il appréciait cette jeune fille pleine de verve. Et la voir aussi triste que son frère, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Les deux enfants souffraient en silence de cette relation inexistante avec leur père. Et pour Harry, voir cela, était juste insupportable et douloureux. C'était évident qu'ils avaient tant besoin de lui. Harry était prêt à tout pour les aider, tant il appréciait vraiment cette petite famille désunie. Mais sa première approche avait été un échec cuisant. Il aurait dû réfléchir, avant d'agir si impulsivement. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Riddle père ou autre...Juste comprendre, être à son écoute comme lui l'était à son encontre et aider.

Harry ressentait le besoin de présenter ses excuses à son employeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait un froid entre eux, alors que jusqu'ici il s'entendait super bien avec Riddle père. Alors dès qu'il rentrerait, il irait s'excuser.

Hochant de la tête, il se dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Se levant, il prit son portable en main et avisa l'heure. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école.

 **o00oo00o**

Des gémissements et grognements s'élevaient dans l'une des chambres d'un hôtel de luxe. Hôtel dans lequel séjournait d'ailleurs Severus, l'ami de Tom.

Comme promis, ce dernier était parti retrouver son ami, sous les coups se sept heures du soir, après être resté des heures enfermé dans son bureau. Dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la chambre de son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, il l'avait sauvagement embrassé. Severus en était resté pantois sur le coup. Mais bien vite le désir était monté en eux et ils avaient fini sur le lit, leur corps s'emboîtant parfaitement.

Après des heures à baiser encore et encore comme des animaux en chaleur, ils arrivèrent à bout de le troisième étreinte. Enfouis dans la chair si étroite de son amant, Tom s'enfonça une dernière fois avec force, avant de pousser un râle rauque et de jouir profondément dans l'antre de Severus. Sous le plaisir intense, ce dernier s'était arqué, avant de jouir à son tour.

Repu, Tom se retira de son amant, pour se laisser tomber près de lui. Il tenta de reprendre un souffle régulier, alors que Severus se leva du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Les yeux fermés, il sentit une soudaine fatigue l'envahir. Mais malgré cette fatigue, il resta éveillé. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés et rouvrit les yeux. Il avisa son ami qui s'était réinstallé près de lui, couvert d'un peignoir.

\- Tu restes ?, demanda Severus.

Tom regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était plus de minuit passé. Il aurait bien voulu rester, mais il préférait rentrer.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas été très bavard, fit remarquer son amant.

\- J'avais mieux à faire que de parler, grommela Tom, en s'asseyant.

\- Évidement, confirma Severus. Mais d'habitude, tu es plus ouvert. Là...j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Pas du tout, grogna Tom, en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

\- Vraiment !, dit Severus, en haussant un sourcil. Si tu le dis, rajouta-t-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Tom ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se rincer, avant de se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Severus était toujours dans le lit, avec un verre de whisky en main.

\- Au fait...as-tu enfin trouvé une nourrice pour tes enfants ?, demanda-t-il subitement. Je me souviens que t'avais paniqué au téléphone en me disant qu'il fallait à tout prix que tu trouves une nouvelle nourrice.

\- J'étais pas paniqué, dit Tom, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais tu en a trouvé une ?

\- Oui. Et ce n'est pas une femme. Mais un homme, lui apprit Tom.

\- Quoi ?, s'étrangla Severus.

\- Pourquoi cela te paraît si surprenant ?

\- Tout simplement parce que cela l'est, répondit Severus, surpris.

\- Tant que la personne fait bien son travail, je me fous que celle-ci soit un homme ou femme.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, souffla Severus. Et il s'en sort bien ? Surtout en sachant que ta fille n'est pas facile.

\- Il a encore du mal avec Séraphine, mais il s'entend très bien avec Ethan.

\- Hum...cela n'est pas une surprise. Ta fille, qui n'a que huit ans, est plutôt froide, et parfois malpoli, alors que ton fils est un ange à côté.

\- Ma fille n'est pas froide ou malpoli. C'est juste qu'elle...

\- A pris le côté des Riddle. Ou plutôt de ta mère, le coupa Severus, en ricanant. D'ailleurs...ça va entre vous ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?, grogna Tom, en sentant l'énervement pointé le bout de son nez.

Lui qui ne voulait, à la base, pas entrer dans une discussion. Surtout si elle dérivait vers des sujets qu'il ne voulait pas entendre…

\- Je parle de ta relation avec tes enfants, dit Severus. Est-elle toujours ….

\- Finis ta phrase et je peux te le jurer que tu le regretteras, le coupa sèchement Tom, sous les yeux surpris de Severus. Décidément...aujourd'hui ce n'est pas mon jour, cracha-t-il.

\- De quoi tu...

\- Le problème que j'ai avec mes enfants, ne te regarde pas. Et il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit. Tu n'as pas à parler de ça.

\- Mais...je..., tenta de s'expliquer Severus, confus par le revirement de situation.

\- Tais-toi !, lui ordonna Tom, sèchement.

Celui-ci finit de s'habiller, sous le regard sidéré de Severus. C'est bien la première fois que son ami prenait vraiment mal ses propos. La fois dernière, il lui avait simplement dit, d'une voix ferme, qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Mais tout cela, sans qu'il n'ait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Sans un regard en arrière, Tom s'en alla, en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui et laissant un Severus pantois et confus.

Effectivement... aujourd'hui Tom n'avait pas été dans ses beaux jours.

 **o00oo00o**

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Allongé sur son lit et le regard fixant le plafond, il ne faisait que repenser à son altercation survenue avec son employeur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré. De ce fait, Harry n'avait pu s'excuser.

En rentrant de l'école des enfants, après être parti les chercher, il avait pensé trouver Riddle père présent. Mais celui-ci avait été aux abonnés absents. Alors Harry avait attendu. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'était dit que son employeur ne comptait décidément pas rentrer. À un moment donné, il s'était même mis à penser que peut-être celui-ci l'évitait.

Il voulait vraiment présenter ses excuses à Riddle père parce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas être en froid avec ce dernier. Ils s'entendaient si bien, que cela en serait dommage. Il ne voulait pas briser cette petite relation naissante qui n'était autre qu'amicale.

Soufflant, il se redressa, passant une main las dans ses cheveux. Avisant l'heure, il vit qu'il était près d'une heure du matin. Et son employeur n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

Doucement, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin d'aller boire un verre d'eau. Il se serait bien fait une tasse de thé, mais encore aujourd'hui il n'en ressentait pas l'envie d'en boire un. Depuis deux jours il n'en avait bu aucun, car il s'était surpris à penser que boire une tasse de thé sans la compagnie de Riddle était étrange. Il s'était habitué à leur petit rendez-vous du soir. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle claqua qu'il revint à lui. Du haut des escaliers, Harry vit le maître des lieux. Figé, il n'osa rien dire. Il se contenta juste de le fixer. Et en le détaillant ainsi, il remarqua le visage fatigué qu'il arborait, bien vite transformé en surprise, lorsqu'il le vit.

La surprise passée, il lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de se rendre dans le salon. Alors qu'il était sensé se rendre à la cuisine pour boire, Harry descendit les escaliers restant pour se rendre auprès de Riddle père.

Peut-être que celui-ci ne voulait certainement pas lui parler, mais Harry ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps pour s'excuser. Il s'était impatienté toute la journée, il ne comptait pas continuer.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il vit l'autre homme assis sur l'un des canapés, avec un verre de whisky en main. À cette vue, Harry grimaça légèrement en se disant que cela était une mauvaise idée de boire à une heure pareil. Surtout qu'il se doutait fortement que ce dernier avait dû boire durant la journée qui s'était écoulée.

Document, comme pour pas l'effrayer, il s'avança avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé d'en face.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre vous, s'exclama soudainement Tom.

\- Non, c'était compréhensible. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire de telles remarques. Je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des approches, dit Harry, dans un sourire penaud. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser ou vous blesser.

\- Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas ce genre de personnes, reprit Tom. Vous avez simplement voulu comprendre pourquoi il y avait un tel gouffre entre moi et mes enfants.

\- Oui, avoua Harry.

\- C'est affligeant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien...

\- Soyez honnête. Ne prenez pas de gants avec moi, dit Tom.

\- Eh bien alors oui. Et je dirais aussi...dommage et surtout triste, rajouta Harry. Je peux comprendre que vous avez vécu des mois, voire des années difficiles, mais de là à laisser vos enfants de côtés alors qu'ils avaient besoin de vous... Je trouve que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire. Je ne veux pas vous faire la morale. Je veux juste que vous preniez réellement conscience que vous auriez pu agir autrement. Je sais que je me répète, mais vos enfants ont vraiment besoin de vous, dit Harry.

\- Je vois, souffla Tom. Vous avez raison, dit Tom. Tout ce que vous me dîtes, on me l'avait plus ou moins reproché. Mais j'ai passé outre parce que je ne voulais pas me confronter à ce problème. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de l'affronter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...que cela vienne de vous m'a vivement fait réagir.

\- Je dirais alors que c'est une bonne chose, dit Harry.

\- Oui. Bien que ça reste dur à entendre, souffla Tom.

\- Vous savez..., reprit Harry en entrelaçant ses doigts. Si à chaque fois je vous demandais de vous joindre à nous pour le dîner, c'était uniquement pour que vous puissiez être proche de vos enfants. Même à travers un simple repas, avoua-t-il. Pendant les repas on a toujours tendance à s'enquérir des personnes qui nous entoure. A discuter plus librement.

\- Je m'en étais douté, dit Tom. Avant... tout allait bien entre nous. Mais cela c'était avant la mort de ma femme, avoua Tom, en ancrant son regard dans celui émeraude de son employé qui afficha un visage triste à cette affirmation. Après sa mort tout a changé et j'étais conscient de ce changement, rajouta-t-il. Je ne le montre peut-être pas... mais je me sens mal et honteux de me comporter si... froidement, d'être si distant avec mes propres enfants, reprit Tom, sans détour. Mais lorsqu'elle était là... tout avait l'air si facile, si...

\- Joyeux ?, le coupa Harry.

\- Oui, acquiesça Tom. Bon sang !, grogna-t-il, en se prenant la tête entres ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais en aucun cas faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux, dit Harry précipitamment.

\- Non, ça va. Parler de ma femme est toujours douloureux.

\- C'est normal. Mais parfois il est bien de se laisser aller et de se confier. Le plus souvent à des personnes qui ne sont pas du tout proches de nous.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit oui. Mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça. Pourtant, avec vous j'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne. C'est effrayant.

\- À ce point là, rit Harry. ?

\- Oui, ricana Tom. Mais j'apprécie discuter avec vous. Alors qu'en temps normal je déteste parler à telle ou telle personne. Mais je ne sais pas... avec vous c'est différent.

\- En positif, j'espère, demanda Harry, doucement.

\- Évidement, confirma Tom, en souriant légèrement. J'aimerais me livrer à vous comme vous l'avez fait. Mais...

\- Je comprends, le coupa Harry. Un jour peut-être, dit Harry en souriant.

\- Hum... peut-être un jour oui, dit alors Tom.

\- En attendant... Rapprochez vous de vos enfants, en commençant par prendre vos repas en leur compagnie. Je suis sûr que cela leur fera extrêmement plaisir, reprit Harry, en se levant. Et puis, c'est un bon début de rapprochement.

\- Vous avez raison. Je peux au moins faire cet effort là.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. On voit un début de rapprochement entre Harry et Tom, bien qu'il soit subtile :).**

 **Le titre est Harry's problems ! Mais on peut voir aussi que même Tom a des problèmes.**

 **Enfin...je vous laisse là, et vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite qui arrivera très vite cette fois-ci.**

 _ **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous ! **_

**Review !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Changement et Règlement de compte**_

En ce jour, Tom avait décidé d'aller travailler seulement la matinée et de finir sa journée chez lui.

Il était plus d'une heure de l'après midi lorsqu'il rentra et trouva Harry dans le salon en train de lire un livre. Livre qu'il avait sûrement dû emprunter dans sa bibliothèque.

Même s'il l'avait déjà salué ce matin en le croisant, il le salua de nouveau, pour la forme.

\- Vous rentrez bien tôt !, lui dit Harry en fermant son livre pour accueillir son employeur.

\- J'ai décidé de continuer à travailler en toute tranquillité à la maison. J'en ai aussi profité pour récupérer certains dossiers restés dans mon bureau. Et puis, il me fallait être présent quand les enfants rentreront de l'école.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi?, le questionna Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je dois parler à Séraphine. Je sais qu'entre vous ce n'est pas encore la joie, expliqua Tom. Et il est temps que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, dit Harry.

\- Rien ne m'y oblige, certes, mais il est impératif qu'elle sache qu'elle doit se comporter respectueusement envers vous.

\- Eh bien... si vous êtes décidé à lui parler... qui suis-je pour vous en empêcher ?, lui dit alors Harry.

\- Bien !, fit Tom. Je serais dans mon bureau si besoin.

\- Oh... très bien, acquiesça Harry avant de rouvrir son livre.

Tranquillement, Tom monta à l'étage et passa par sa chambre afin d'y déposer sa veste. Une fois cela fait, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Et pendant plus de deux heures, il travailla sans relâche, revoyant certains contrats ou projets qu'il avait décidé d'entreprendre pour la pérennité de son entreprise.

Harry, lui, était resté dans le salon, continuant de lire l'un des romans de la bibliothèque de son employeur qui avait attiré son attention. Depuis leur petite discussion, il avait l'impression d'être devenu bien plus proche de ce dernier.

Cela aurait dû paraître déplacé mais en y réfléchissant bien, il était plutôt content d'entretenir une certaines relation de confiance avec Riddle père. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, il y avait bien une certaine confiance qui s'était crée entre eux. Non ?

Les deux hommes se parlaient sans tabou et se livraient à cœur ouvert.

Toutefois, Harry voyait bien que le père de famille avait encore du mal à se livrer totalement. Pourtant, il avait été ravi lorsque ce dernier lui avait parlé, pour la première fois, de sa défunte femme. Par Sebastian, il était du courant de l'essentiel, mais d'en savoir plus de la bouche même du mari, était encore mieux. Il le cernait nettement mieux, comme s'il voyait enfin qui était vraiment cet homme.

Quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois, on se disait tout de suite qu'il était une personne froide, peut-être même hautaine, et fermée à toute approche qui n'était pas du domaine du professionnel.

Cependant avec lui, il avait su se montrer sous un tout autre jour. Il s'était révélé à lui et Harry avait pu lire à travers lui. En fait, il avait tristement découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un homme toujours dépassé par la mort de son épouse. Un homme empli de tristesse mais surtout brisé.

Harry avait donc découvert que l'homme était aussi un père qui, suite à cette perte tragique, s'était intentionnellement enfermé dans son travail, ne remarquant même pas qu'il en venait à délaisser ses deux enfants.

Harry aurait voulu le comprendre. Perdre quelqu'un de cher était difficile et cela mettait du temps à cicatriser. Lui, avait perdu ses parents, mais à cette époque il n'avait qu'un an alors il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. Il ne connaissait donc pas cette douleur qui vous étreignait horriblement la poitrine après avoir perdu des êtres chers. Pourtant lorsqu'il regardait des photos qui représentaient ses parents, il ressentait tout de même un pincement au cœur comme s'il ressentait de la peine et de la tristesse.

Comme lui, ils avaient eu un accident de voiture, à la différence qu'eux, avaient péri dans le tragique accident. C'était quand même ironique en y repensant. Ses parents morts dans un accident de voiture, et lui qui avait failli perdre la vie dans un même accident.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il était extrêmement dur de se révéler d'une telle tragédie.

Soupirant, il tourna la page pour lire la suivante mais il était beaucoup trop distrait pour être concentré dans sa lecture. Il se rendit compte qu'il lisait la même ligne depuis plusieurs minutes. Il referma doucement le livre, caressant distraitement la couverture.

Dans tous les cas, la seule chose qu'il espérait, était que dans les jours à venir, la relation entre le père et ses enfants retrouverait ce lien si particulier qu'ils avaient autrefois. C'était vraiment ce qu'il désirait du plus profond de son cœur. Il voulait voir le visage des deux enfants exprimer autre chose que du chagrin.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Vous avez fini de goûter ?, intervint Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Oui, lui répondit Ethan, tandis que Séraphine finissait son bol de chocolat chaud.

\- Bien, sourit Harry. Tu peux monter faire tes devoirs alors.

\- J'aimerais faire mes devoirs dans le salon. Et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour mon exposé. Il me reste encore cette semaine pour le finir. J'ai ma présentation lundi, demanda timidement Ethan.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux aller les faire dans le salon. Et c'est avec plaisir que je viendrais te donner un coup de main pour ton exposé. On va tout faire pour que tu aies le meilleur des exposés, lui sourit Harry, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, sous les yeux pétillants du plus jeune.

\- J'en suis sûr, dit Ethan, arborant un grand sourire.

Celui-ci débarrassa sa tasse, avant de sortir de la cuisine en trottinant.

\- Et toi, Séraphine ? Est-ce que tu as des devoirs?, demanda Harry à la jeune fille, jusqu'ici restée silencieuse.

\- Non, s'exclama-t-elle, avant de claquer son bol sur la table.

Comme d'habitude, sans un mot de plus, la fillette quitta la cuisine, sans un regard pour Harry qui ne pouvait que soupirer face à son comportement. Bien sûr, il s'était habitué au comportement froid de la gamine, mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de s'entendre avec elle. Du coup là, il était plus que content que le père veuille lui parler. Peut-être que la discussion qu'il aurait avec sa fille saurait la réveiller et surtout l'adoucir à son contact.

Tout en soufflant, il débarrassa la table, non sans au passage, prendre un morceau de brioche qu'il engloutit avec délice.

\- Ils ont déjà fini leur goûter ? s'exclama une voix soudaine.

Surpris, Harry se retourna et tomba sur Riddle père qui se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Oh ! Oui, ils viennent tout juste de monter. Ethan va faire ses devoirs dans le salon et je le rejoindrais pour l'aider dans son exposé et Séraphine est dans sa chambre, lui apprit-il.

\- Bien !, dit Tom, en hochant de la tête. Je vais pouvoir lui parler. J'espère que cette discussion va lui permettre de changer auprès de vous.

\- C'est ce que je souhaite, avoua Harry. Enfin… On verra bien, finit-il par dire en haussant des épaules.

 **o00oo00o**

N'ayant aucun devoir, Séraphine était assise sur son lit avec ses deux poupées préférées. Tranquillement, elle s'amusa avec celles-ci, avant d'être interrompue lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se ferma.

Elle releva la tête pour voir qui était la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de son père. Elle se demanda pourquoi celui-ci était venu la voir.

Avait-elle fait une bêtise ? Était-il venu pour la punir ? Lâchant ses poupées, elle regarda son père s'approcher d'elle, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, à ses côtés.

\- Père!, dit-elle doucement. Êtes-vous venu pour me gronder?

\- Quoi? Non, Séraphine. Je suis là pour te parler, dit Tom surpris par la question de sa fille.

Alors c'était cela qu'elle pensait de lui. Était-il juste là pour les gronder ? Était-il ce genre de pères aux yeux de sa fille ? Si c'était le cas, cela lui pinça douloureusement le cœur. Bon sang ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se rapproche de ses enfants et qu'ils retrouvent une certaine complicité. Il ne voulait pas que ses enfants le voient comme un parent méchant, uniquement présent pour les réprimander. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent de lui en négatif, comme lui l'avait fait envers ses propres parents.

\- Oh ! Fit Séraphine, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Séraphine... j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à accepter Harry. Et pourquoi tu te comportes aussi froidement avec lui?

Prise au dépourvue, elle ne dit rien, avant de baisser la tête sous le regard insistant de son père. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Si ces questions étaient venues de son frère ou même d'Harry, elle se serait contentée de les envoyer balader. Sauf que là c'était impossible ! C'était quand même son père face à elle. Et même si elle se savait bonne menteuse, devant son père elle était incapable de mentir tout comme elle était incapable de soutenir son regard.

Triturant les cheveux de l'une de ses poupées, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre.

\- Séraphine? Veux-tu bien me répondre, lui demanda Tom, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je... eh bien..., bafouilla-t-elle le regard toujours baissé.

\- Regarde-moi quand tu me parles, lui dit son père.

\- Oui père, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Alors je t'écoute. Pourquoi un tel comportement envers lui?

\- Je ne sais pas père, bredouilla la jeune fille, les joues rouges. Je ne sais pas…

\- Comment cela tu ne sais pas? Il doit bien y avoir une raison?, insista son père. Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est cela?

\- Oui... non... je ne sais pas, dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

\- Séraphine, je ne te gronde pas, dit Tom surpris par les yeux brillants de sa fille. Je veux juste comprendre. Tu sais... il est très gentil. Regarde... il s'entend bien avec ton frère et je trouve qu'il s'occupe très bien de vous. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si..., souffla-t-elle. Mais...je ne sais pas trop père. Je... je crois que si je suis comme ça... c'est parce que je crois que je ne veux pas m'attacher à lui comme le fait Ethan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir mal lorsque lui aussi nous laissera tomber.

\- Oh !, fit Tom franchement hébété par les dires de sa fille.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa jeune fille ressente cela. Non. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle avait ce genre d'appréhension étant donné qu'il n'avait plus fait attention à elle et ni à son frère ?

Après la disparation de leur mère et le départ inattendu d'Elena, leur nourrice, cela l'avait fortement ébranlée. Aujourd'hui il s'en voulait de ne pas en avoir pris conscience bien plus tôt. Leur imposer une nouvelle personne, pour veiller sur eux, avait dû la bouleverser bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

La petite ne désirait plus qu'une personne extérieure s'occupe d'elle, par peur d'être de nouveau abandonnée. Le fait d'être si méchante, si froide et irrespectueuse envers Harry n'était qu'une façade qui avait pour seul but de se protéger. Tom pouvait comprendre, mais Séraphine était quand même aller trop loin dans ses paroles par moment.

\- Donc... ton comportement envers Harry est volontaire, si je comprends bien…

\- Hum... hum, fit la jeune fille, en baisant les yeux. Je... sais que j'ai été très méchante l'autre fois, mais...

Elle parlait de la fois où elle avait volontairement insulté Harry.

\- Et je suis désolée, reprit-elle. Mais si je ne veux pas m'attacher à lui, alors je dois être méchante. Comme ça, quand il partira, je ne serais pas triste.

\- Mais Harry ne compte pas partir Séraphine, dit alors Tom, confus.

\- C'est pas vrai. Tout le monde part un jour, dit-elle.

Ébahi, Tom fixa sa fille qui le regardait de son regard si identique au sien. Bon sang comment une enfant de huit ans pouvait dire de telles choses si censées.

\- Séraphine, Harry ne va vraiment pas partir, affirma Tom. Il aime beaucoup s'occuper de vous. C'est même lui qui me l'a dit tu sais. Même si tu ne te montres pas très gentille avec lui, eh bien, lui, il t'apprécie quand même et aimerait être plus proche de toi, comme il l'est avec Ethan.

\- Oh!, fit alors la jeune fille ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu apprennes à le connaître et que tu sois plus gentille avec lui. Tu peux faire ça ?, lui demanda son père. Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Hum... hum..., fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et toi? Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de nous? C'est parce que tu ne nous aimes pas ?, dit-elle soudainement, en ancrant son regard dans celui écarquillé de son père.

\- Quoi ?, tonna Tom d'une voix choqué. Non ! Bien sûr que non. Où es-tu allé chercher ça ? Je sais que je n'ai pas été un père exemplaire avec vous ces dernières années… Mais je vous aime vraiment très fort, ton frère et toi.

\- C'est vrai ?, dit-elle, les yeux rempli d'espoir. Parce que...C'est… c'est grand mère qui le dit, lui apprit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?, questionna Tom, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah... quand on va chez grand-mère et grand-père, eh bien grand-mère dit toujours des choses méchantes sur toi. Et elle dit aussi que si tu ne t'occupes pas de nous, c'est parce que tu ne nous aimes pas, lui révéla-t-elle, sous les yeux horrifiés de son père qui finit par plisser les yeux de colère.

Vraiment ? Sa propre mère ?

Comme avait-elle osé dire de telles choses à ses enfants ? Oh, bon sang ! Il sentait en lui son sang bouillonner. Voilà pourquoi il détestait envoyer ses enfants chez leurs grands-parents. Sa mère n'en loupait pas une pour le rabaisser de la plus vile des manières auprès de ses propres enfants. Ses enfants, pardi !

Ceux-là n'avaient pas à souffrir de telles rebuffades. D'accord, ces quatre dernières années, il n'avait pas été le meilleur des pères. Cependant cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ses enfants. Pas du tout même. Il les aimait plus que tout ! Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait d'Iris. Ils représentaient cet amour plus fort que tout qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux. De plus, il les avait ardemment désirés ! Il se souvenait encore comme il les avait tout de suite aimés lorsqu'ils étaient venus au monde.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se détacher d'eux après la mort de leur mère, il le savait. Et savoir que ses enfants puissent douter de son amour, lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Écoute moi bien Séraphine !, s'exclama Tom. Ton frère et toi êtes les plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées dans la vie. Je vous aime très fort. Je suis désolé de vous avoir délaissés alors que vous aviez tant besoin de moi. Je m'en veux beaucoup. Mais aujourd'hui je sais enfin qu'il faut que ça change car on m'a ouvert les yeux. Tout ira pour le mieux, maintenant. Tu verras. Il ne faut pas écoutez ce que dit votre grand-mère. C'est quelqu'un de méchant. Et désormais, vous n'irez plus chez vos grands-parents !, finit Tom, les dents serrés.

\- Vraiment ?, demanda Séraphine, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, lui dit-il. Et crois-moi, elle va m'entendre, siffla-t-il après, entre ses dents.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer ce genre de choses. Il lui fallait, et au plus vite, aller à la rencontre de sa mère et lui dire en face ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Mais surtout pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne voulait désormais plus avoir affaire à elle. Si sa fille avait déjà un comportement peu tolérable, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Sa présence auprès de ses enfants était néfaste et son influence, bien trop dangereuse. Tom ne voulait en aucun cas que sa fille, ou même son fils, devienne comme elle. Une personne froide, hautaine, insensible et il en passait.

A contrario de lui, il souhaitait que ses enfants grandissent entouré de joie et d'amour. Il souhaitait que plus tard, ils deviennent des personnes douces, respectueuses, chaleureuses et ouvertes au monde. Pas comme sa mère. Pas comme lui. Il voulait qu'ils aient une enfance bien plus joyeuse que la sienne et que plus tard, ils puissent prendre leurs propres décisions, choisir leur propre chemin.

Le regard toujours fixé sur sa fille qui jouait discrètement avec ses poupées, il se morigéna mentalement pour ses années écoulées à ne pas s'être occupé comme il le fallait de ses enfants. Harry lui avait réellement fait prendre conscience à quel point il avait été un père absent. Mais désormais il souhaitait, plus que tout, changer cela.

Les yeux plissés de colère en repensant aux propos que sa mère avait tenu contre celui, il se leva du lit sous les yeux surpris de sa fille.

\- Père ?, questionna Séraphine.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il en lui souriant légèrement. Continues de jouer.

Séraphine lui envoya un sourire timide. Mais alors que Tom allait sortir de la chambre de sa fille, celle-ci s'exprima de nouveau faisant son père se figer sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Je t'aime aussi... papa, dit-elle doucement.

Le cœur battant, Tom se retourna vers elle. Son regard s'adoucit et ses lèvres dessinèrent un vrai et doux sourire. Qui avait dit qu'entendre de tels mots de la part de ses enfants était le plus beau des cadeaux ? Sans aucun doute tous les parents de cette planète.

\- Moi aussi... ma fille, murmura-t-il avant de sortir pour de bon.

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mais une fois dans celle-ci, la réalité le rattrapa et les révélations de sa fille lui revinrent de plein fouet. Son corps se raidit et un éclair de colère passa dans son regard en pensant à sa matrone.

Il était temps qu'il aille régler ses comptes avec elle. Et dès maintenant. Alors sans plus tarder, il prit sa veste et la clef d'une de ses voitures. Pressé, il descendit et sortit en tout hâte de la maison, sous les yeux surpris d'Harry qui sortait de la cuisine.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais au vu du visage de son employeur, cela devait être grave. Son regard se tourna vers le haut des escaliers, avant de souffler. S'il s'était bien entendu avec la petite, il serait monté la voir, mais ce n'était pas le cas alors il allait s'abstenir.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il espérait juste que la discussion entre le père et la fille ait abouti à quelque chose de positif. Enfin, au vu de l'attitude de Riddle père, il en doutait. Laissant ses pensées de côtés, il partit rejoindre Ethan qui l'attendait dans le salon.

 **o00oo00o**

Ce fut dans un dérapage assourdissant qu'une belle voiture se gara devant un gigantesque manoir.

Tom en sortit, le visage fermé et les yeux exprimant une fureur sans nom. Il claqua la portière de sa voiture, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner ou de frapper à celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter des servantes qui passaient par là.

Ébahies, elles le regardèrent se diriger sans leur prêter la moindre attention, vers le salon principal.

Comme prévu, Tom trouva la personne qu'il était venu voir où il s'en était douté. Sa mère était assise sur l'un des grands canapés qui ornaient le salon, un magazine quelconque en main. En entendant du bruit, elle leva la tête et haussa un sourcil à la vue de son fils. Si elle était surprise de le voir ici, elle n'en laissa rien apparaître. En revanche, elle se permit d'arborer un sourire narquois, selon Tom.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester...

\- Tom ! Quelle bonne surprise, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Que viens-tu faire ici après n'être plus venu depuis... je dirais… plus de trois ans.

\- Régler mes comptes une bonne fois pour toute avec vous, mère, cracha-t-il.

Celle-ci plissa les yeux face au ton pris par son fils.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Tom. Je suis ta mère ! Tu me dois le respect !, dit-elle en se levant et le regardant froidement.

\- Mon respect ?, ricana ce dernier. Vous ne l'avez plus depuis bien longtemps, mère. Depuis que vous avez manqué de respect, et cela à de trop nombreuses reprises, à Iris. Alors ne me parler pas de respect, si vous êtes incapable d'en faire preuve envers autrui !

\- Ta femme ne méritait aucunement mon respect. Pourtant, je lui avais laissé une chance de se faire bien voir, mais elle ne l'a pas saisi. Je lui avais laissé une chance de me prouver qu'elle...

\- Mais elle n'avait rien à vous prouver ! Rien du tout ! Et certainement pas à quelqu'un comme vous, la coupa sèchement Tom. Et je suis bien content qu'Iris ne se soit pas laissée déstabiliser ou influencer par vous. Vous êtes néfaste !

\- Petit impertinent ! Comment oses-tu ?, cracha-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'une déception.

\- Oh mais je ne le sais que trop bien. Et aujourd'hui cela me fait ni chaud, ni froid de le savoir, dit Tom, froidement. Si je suis là, c'était pour vous dire en face que dorénavant, Ethan et Séraphine ne viendront plus vous voir ! Pas après toutes les horreurs que vous leur avez faites entendre. Si jusqu'à maintenant je vous tolérais, c'était simplement pour eux. Mais il faut croire que là aussi, j'ai fait une terrible erreur, tonna-t-il. Vous avez osé mettre dans la tête de mes enfants que je ne les aimais pas.

\- Il faut dire que tu ne leur montres pas beaucoup ton, soi disant, amour. Si tu les aimais réellement tu ne les aurais pas délaissés comme on délaisse une vielle paire de chaussettes.

\- Ce que vous dîtes est abject. _Vous_ êtes abject, cracha-t-il. Et que savez-vous de l'amour, vous qui ne m'avez montré durant toute ma vie que mépris ? Je peux dire que _vous_ , vous ne m'avez jamais aimé. Ni vous, ni même père. Je n'étais qu'un objet bon à satisfaire tous vos désirs, rajouta-t-il. Ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à vous que j'ai pu connaître ce sentiment. Alors ne me parlez pas d'amour si vous-même êtes incapable d'aimer, si ce n'est que votre propre personne, s'écria Tom, rouge de colère.

Sa mère, qui s'appelait Mérope, regarda son fils les yeux écarquillés. Jamais encore ce dernier ne s'était permis de telles paroles à son encontre. Comme il ne lui avait encore jamais rejeté toute sa haine, car c'était bien de la haine qu'elle voyait au fond de ses yeux.

\- Plus jamais vous m'entendez ! Plus jamais vous ne verrez mes enfants ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils côtoient une personne telle que vous. Une personne qui n'est pas capable de donner de l'amour, même à sa propre famille. Tout comme moi, mes enfants n'ont pas besoin de vous, finit-il d'un ton cassant.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils ont besoin de nous… De moi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !, dit-elle.

\- Oh que si je le peux et je le fais même avec plaisir, dit-il dans un sourire venimeux. C'est moi qui décide de ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour eux. Et vous, vous êtes ni plus, ni moins un obstacle malsain à leur bonheur, dit-il sans détour et dans un ton mordant.

Il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Certes, dans les grandes lignes, mais c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Son cœur battait si furieusement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de la poitrine.

\- Rester loin de nous, dit-il avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

Mérope le regarda s'en aller, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer. Elle avait toujours su que son fils la haïssait, mais de le voir était plus que déroutant.

Le corps figé, elle resta debout le regard tourné vers la porte où Tom s'en était allé. Elle ne vit même pas l'une de ses servantes arriver près d'elle et se courber.

\- Madame ?, dit elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Dehors ! Dehors j'ai dit, cria-t-elle soudainement.

Effrayée, la servante s'en alla le visage baissé et le corps tremblotant.

Elle aurait dû ressentir quelque chose face à ce qui s'était passé. Avoir au moins mal face aux paroles de son fils. Mais la seule chose qu'elle ressentit, c'était la colère et encore plus de mépris qu'auparavant envers cet avorton.

Peu importe ses interdictions, elle continuerait de rester proche de ses petits-enfants. Eux, au moins, représentaient l'espoir qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir en son fils.

 **o00oo00o**

Ce soir là, Harry était de nouveau seul à table avec les enfants. Sebastian était porté absent et le père de famille était partit, il ne savait où.

Comme chaque soir, il fit quelque chose de léger. Une petite salade de tomate puis en plat de résistance des légumes poêlés avec un steak. Au moins, niveau nourriture, les deux enfants n'étaient pas difficiles. Ils mangeaient de tout, même des légumes à son grand étonnement.

Après avoir posé les plats sur la table, il sortit de la cuisine pour appeler les deux enfants. Mais ceux-ci étaient déjà en train descendre les escaliers.

\- Vous tombez bien ! J'allais vous appeler, leur dit Harry en souriant.

\- Je meurs de faim, lui sourit Ethan.

\- Tant mieux. Allez-vous mettre à table.

Les deux enfants s'assirent à leurs places respectives, en face d'Harry. Au moment où il commença à les servir, une voix se fit entendre.

\- Il reste une place pour moi ?, dit-elle.

Relevant la tête Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise à la vue de Riddle père, avant qu'un doux sourire ne vienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ethan était tout aussi surpris qu'Harry. Cependant en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller, tout comme ceux de Séraphine, d'ailleurs.

\- Père! S'exclama celle-ci, le sourire aux lèvres, tant elle était contente de le voir.

\- Il y a toujours une place pour vous, répondit alors Harry.

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **La mère de Tom fait une brève apparition, et on a pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle.**

 **Et ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera le problème de Harry, à savoir son divorce et il aura un peu d'aide de vous savez qui mdrr :P**

 **Je vous laisse là, et vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous ! **

**Review !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis du temps aussi pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais comme je l'avais expliqué, j'étais en pleine recherche de travail. Et maintenant que j'ai trouvé un job, tout va pour le mieux.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 15: Belle avancée**_

Tout en sifflotant, Harry commença sa vaisselle.

Il était extrêmement content. Même plus si cela était possible. Riddle père était, pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait ici, venu de son propre chef manger en leur compagnie. En plus, le repas c'était bien passé, malgré les petits moments de silence qu'il y avait eu de temps à autres.

Ce dernier avait tout de même fait un effort et Harry s'était dit que tout compte fait, son audace avait payé. Depuis leur face à face, le père avait décidé de reprendre les choses en main et de régler tous les problèmes qui persistaient depuis bien trop d'années maintenant.

Le voir s'adresser à son fils et à sa fille, pour leur demander comment s'était passé leur journée l'avait rendu heureux. Mais les plus heureux avaient été les enfants, même si l'approche de leur père les avait grandement surpris. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps que celui-ci ne s'était pas autant intéressé à eux. Alors il y avait de quoi laisser les deux enfants interloqués mais surtout très heureux de l'approche de leur père. Surtout quand celui-ci leur avait posé des questions sur leurs cours à tous les deux et sur le judo pour Ethan qui en faisait depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. D'ailleurs, Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que le fils faisait du judo, étant donné que depuis qu'il travaillait ici, il n'avait jamais vu le plus jeune se rendre à ses cours. Ethan lui avait alors expliqué que son professeur était porté absent et qu'il ne reviendrait que dans le courant de la semaine suivante.

Fermant l'arrivée d'eau, Harry prit un torchon afin de s'essuyer les mains, avant de se tourner pour ranger les chaises sous la table. Terminant de ranger la dernière chaise, il put souffler de soulagement en se disant que la cuisine était enfin propre.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez l'âme d'un cuisiner, s'exclama Tom qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine. C'était simple, mais très bon.

\- Oh !, fit Harry en se tournant vers lui. Merci, rougit Harry.

\- Ça change des plats à emporter, dit Tom en s'installant à une chaise. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était plaisant les repas en famille. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eue lieu, c'était quelques jours avant la mort de ma femme, révéla-t-il. Malgré sa fatigue, elle voulait quand même venir manger dans la cuisine avec les enfants. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans sa chambre et les inquiéter davantage. Elle était têtue, finit-il par dire en souriant, malgré la tristesse qui ternissait dans ses yeux et qui vibrait également dans sa voix.

Assis face à lui, Harry l'écoutait religieusement. Celui-ci l'avait pris au dépourvu en se livrant aussi facilement et aussi soudainement. Mais il se sentait honoré d'être témoin de ces confessions.

\- Je pense à elle tout le temps, continua-t-il. Elle arrivait à faire ressortir le meilleur de moi. Elle a toujours su regarder à travers le masque que j'arborais. Elle me connaissait si bien. Mieux que mes propres parents d'ailleurs, dit-il dans un sourire désabusé. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, vous me faites penser à elle.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à cette révélation. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce genre de choses de la part de son employeur.

\- Et c'est peut-être pour ça que j'arrive si bien à me livrer à vous, avoua-t-il.

\- Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire, bredouilla Harry.

\- Ne dite rien, sourit Tom doucement. Ce que je suis en train de vous dire, je le pense vraiment, finit-il par dire, en ancrant le regard dans celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oh, rougit Harry devant le regard insistant de son employeur.

\- Changeons de sujet, dit alors subitement Tom. Avez-vous trouvé un avocat ?

\- Non. Toujours pas.

\- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

\- Oh non. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je...

\- Mais cela ne me dérange nullement, le coupa Tom. Un très bon ami à moi est avocat. Je suis sûr qu'il vous aidera si vous allez le voir de ma part.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Mais je ne veux pas paraître comme un profiteur.

\- Et vous n'en êtes pas un. Si je vous dis que cela ne me dérange pas, c'est que cela est vrai. Je vous donnerais les coordonnées de mon ami demain matin pour que vous puissiez le contacter dans la journée-même afin de convenir d'un rendez-vous. Et ne me remerciez pas, dit-il en voyant Harry prêt à prendre la parole de nouveau.

\- Je... très bien, consentit alors le plus jeune.

Tom lui offrit un sourire avant de se lever.

\- Bien. Il se fait tard. Nous devrions aller nous coucher.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry en se levant à son tour.

\- Vous savez… mine de rien, j'ai apprécié vous parler de ma femme… même un peu.

\- Et je suis ravi de savoir à quel point elle était une femme formidable.

\- Elle l'était, finit Tom, avant de s'en aller, non sans saluer une dernière fois Harry.

Ce dernier le regarda quitter la cuisine, se disant qu'il avait apprécié bien plus cette soirée que toutes les autres.

Rangeant les chaises sous les tables, Harry se dit qu'à force, il deviendrait dépendant de ces petits rendez-vous nocturnes, comme de la présence de son employeur. Et mine de rien, cela l'effrayait car il prenait un chemin qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir emprunter. Un chemin dont il ne connaissait pas encore la destination.

 **o00oo00o**

Harry était content.

Non seulement parce qu'il avait enfin un avocat, mais aussi et surtout parce que pour la première fois en trois semaines Séraphine lui avait parlé sans une once d'animosité.

Bon elle lui parlait, certes, très brièvement, mais au moins ce n'était plus avec son regard glaciale et son ton froid.

Cela faisait deux jours depuis la discussion entre la fille et le père. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la gamine avait écouté son père. Mais surtout, elle avait cru ses paroles. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce que le père lui avait dit, mais cela avait été bénéfique. Plus que bénéfique même.

Il y avait encore une certaine distance entre eux mais elle était désormais bien moindre de ce qu'elle avait été avant ces deux derniers jours. En tout cas, Harry espérait que la jeune fille se détendrait encore plus en sa compagnie.

Ils venaient de revenir de l'école et les deux enfants étaient montés dans leur chambre afin de ranger leurs affaires. Pendant ce temps, comme toujours à cette heure-là, Harry leur prépara leur goûter. Il ne fallut pas moins de vingt minutes avant qu'il ne soit rejoint par le frère et la sœur qui discutaient tranquillement. Tellement tranquillement que la plus jeune souriait agréablement.

\- Je suis super content, dit Ethan en s'installant à sa place.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Parce que mon entraîneur est revenu. Je vais enfin pouvoir rependre les séances.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ça, lui sourit Harry, content pour lui.

\- Oui, sourit avec joie le plus jeune, avant de se faire une tartine de chocolat.

\- Et toi Séraphine ? Je ne sais même pas si tu as une activité de prédilection. Tu en as une ?

\- Non, répondit la petite calmement.

\- Oh ! Mais tu aurais voulu en faire une ?

\- Je sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, le regard rivé dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

\- Je vois. C'est...

\- Peut-être de la danse, dit-elle subitement, coupant Harry.

Surpris, il la regarda un petit moment, avant de sourire doucement.

\- C'est encore possible. Non ?

\- Hum, fit-elle avant de se replonger dans son bol.

La petite se tut et prit son goûter tout en reprenant la discussion avec son frère. Harry les écouta d'une oreille distraite. Voir ces deux-là si proches était un réel plaisir à ses yeux. Depuis qu'il était là, il ne les avait jamais vus aussi proche. Tout compte fait, toute la petite famille avait retrouvé ce plaisir si particulier qu'on avait quand on se retrouvait tous ensemble. Et quelque part, cela était grâce à lui.

\- Je monte faire mes devoirs, s'exclama Séraphine, soudainement.

\- D'accord, accorda Harry, en voyant qu'elle avait fini son goûter.

Dire que Harry était euphorique serait un euphémisme. Une nouvelle fois, il avait pu parler avec la petite sans souci. Bon, c'était encore bancal, mais c'était une très bonne avancée. Et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre. Pas du tout même.

\- Moi je n'ai pas de devoir. Juste à revoir quelque petites choses dans mon exposé, dit Ethan en posant son bol vide sur la table. Après je jouerais à la console.

\- Mais pas trop longtemps, prévint Harry.

\- Oui, oui, lui sourit le jeune garçon avant de s'en aller à son tour, laissant un Harry toujours aussi souriant.

Tranquillement, il s'assit à la table et se fit une petite tartine de chocolat, se disant qu'une seule ne lui ferait pas de mal.

 **o00oo00o**

Cela faisait un petit moment que Harry et Sébastien ne s'étaient pas retrouvés.

Et lorsque le deuxième avait enfin eu l'occasion d'avoir une autre journée pour lui car Riddle père avait décidé de prendre l'une de ses voitures personnelles, il avait invité Harry à passer la journée avec lui au centre-ville.

Les enfants étant à l'école et Harry ayant fini son ménage de la journée, il avait accepté l'invitation. Le beau temps était au rendez vous alors autant en profiter. Ce fut donc avec joie que Harry avait accepté de passer la journée avec son ami. De plus, en rentrant de leur petite escapade, ils iraient récupérer les enfants à l'école.

Marchant côte à côte dans les rues du centre ville, les deux amis discutaient joyeusement avant de s'arrêter dans l'un des bars-café qui longeaient la grande rue. Celui-ci n'était pas extrêmement bondé au grand soulagement d'Harry, qui n'aimait pas trop les endroits trop peuplés. A sa demande, ils allèrent s'installer à l'intérieur. Être à l'extérieur, aux yeux des personnes qui passeraient par-là, ne l'enchantait guère. Sebastian n'avait pas objecté. Au contraire, il respectait les choix de son ami et le suivit alors à l'intérieur de l'enseigne pour s'installer à une table se trouvant dans un coin tranquille.

Un serveur vint tout de suite à leur rencontre. Paré de son petit carnet, il attendit que ses deux clients choisissent leur boisson. Sebastian demanda un café-crème, tandis que Harry opta pour un cappuccino.

\- Alors ça se passe mieux avec Séraphine, dit Sebastian, une fois le serveur parti avec leur commande et se souvenant de ce qui lui avait dit son ami plus tôt.

\- Oui, sourit Harry. Bon on en est pas au sourire aimable mais elle ne me parle plus avec dédain ou méprise. Elle est plus calme et ça fait du bien, souffla Harry.

\- Enfin, tu me diras ! Mr Riddle a bien fait de parler avec sa fille.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, malgré mon doute.

\- Comme quoi... Une bonne discussion bien menée peut changer bien des choses.

\- Effectivement. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit entre eux.

\- Ce n'est plus important. Du moment que cela a calmé la gamine, le reste n'est que futilité, si tu veux mon avis, dit le chauffeur.

\- Hum… tu as raison.

\- Sinon... tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec le patron, demanda Sebastian, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh! Rougit subitement Harry. Oui, oui, on...on s'entend bien, bafouilla-t-il pitoyablement. Il est très gentil quand on le connaît personnellement.

\- J'avoue. Mais c'est la manière dont il se comporte avec toi…, releva son ami. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sympa avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses proches, et encore... Il t'a quand même dégoté un avocat et parlé un peu de sa femme.

\- Oui, mais garde ça pour toi, dit Harry, gêné.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ?, s'outra son ami. Et puis à qui veux-tu que je le dise ?

\- Non, mais c'est juste que je ne préfère pas qu'on s'imagine des choses.

\- Comme quoi ? Une future histoire d'amour, taquina son ami.

\- Que- Quoi ? S'étouffa Harry, en avalant de travers.

\- Je plaisante, rit Sebastian en tapant dans le dos de son ami. Mais ce serait possible. Tu es gay, et lui aussi aux dernières nouvelles. Et libre.

\- C'est..., commença Harry. Non tu sais quoi... Je ne vais même pas répondre, se reprit Harry, en levant les mains devant lui, les joues rouges, bien malgré lui.

\- Ahaha, ça va, ça va, j'arrête de t'embêter. Mais avoue qu'il est très bel homme. Non ?, rajouta Sebastian, d'un ton innocent.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais cela ne veut rien dire. Changeons de sujet veux-tu.

\- D'accord, d'accord, rit son ami.

Il se calma lorsque le serveur revint avec leur commande.

Harry, le regard baissé, tenta de se reprendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les insinuations de son ami l'avait remué. Il avait ressenti une douce chaleur à la pensée d'avoir une relation avec son employeur, qui était vraiment un bel homme. Mais il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses.

D'une part parce qu'il était en plein divorce et d'autre part parce que c'était sûr que son employeur ne pensait pas à lui de cette façon. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry se fustigea. Bien sûr que son employeur ne s'imaginerait pas être en relation avec lui. On l'avait bien regardé ? Il n'était sûrement pas le style de ce dernier. Il était même sûr que ce dernier - s'il ne travaillait pas pour lui - ne lui aurait pas jeté un seul regard.

Se tapotant les joues, il chassa ses pensées qui n'avaient rien à faire là, tout en maudissant son ami d'avoir mis ce sujet sur le tapis. Même pour rire.

Bon c'était vrai qu'ils s'entendaient super bien. Mais de là à penser qu'il pouvait y avoir plus entre eux, c'était juste impensable. Aussi mieux valait-il ne pas s'étendre sur ce sujet et surtout ne pas y penser.

Pourtant... il appréciait un peu trop son employeur, depuis l'autre soir.

 **o00oo00o**

Assis tranquillement dans le salon, Harry était au téléphone avec son parrain. Ce dernier l'avait appelé pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Cela avait fait plaisir à Harry qui n'avait pas eu Sirius depuis quelques jours, seulement Remus.

\- J'ai rendez-vous mercredi avec mon avocat pour revoir les termes inscrits dans les papiers du divorce, dit Harry au téléphone avec Sirius.

\- Ah ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Tu as eu raison d'avoir pris un avocat avant de signer les papiers. Cela aurait été une grave erreur de ta part de les signer sans y réfléchir.

\- Oui. Dès que j'ai lu ce que Draco avait imposé, je n'ai pas cherché plus longtemps. Je me devais de changer tout cela. D'ailleurs, quand il saura ce que je lui réclame, il sera furieux.

\- On s'en fou, cracha Sirius. Ce n'est qu'un petit con qui a intérêt à accepter toutes ces obligations.

\- Je l'espère, souffla Harry.

\- Il n'aura pas le choix de toute façon.

\- Hum..., fit simplement Harry.

\- A part cela ! Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Demanda son parrain, changeant de sujet.

\- Oh très bien, sourit Harry dans le combiné. Je commence vraiment à me plaire ici, avoua-t-il. Les enfants, comme le père son vraiment gentils.

\- Bien ! C'est une bonne chose. Je suis encore étonné par ton choix. Mais si ce travail te plaît, alors c'est l'essentiel.

\- Moi aussi au départ, j'étais sceptique, mais j'ai fini par apprécier ce nouveau travail.

\- Tant mieux, dit alors Sirius, content pour lui. Dis-moi... à quelle heure penses-tu rentrer vendredi. Parce qu'avec Remus nous sommes invités par des amis, lui révéla son parrain.

\- Oh, eh bien... vers dix-neuf heures. Sebastian m'a proposé de me ramener après sa course. Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Allez dîner avec vos amis.

\- C'était pour te prévenir, dans le cas où tu ne nous trouverais pas à la maison.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon ! On se dit à samedi. Parce que tu dormiras sûrement lorsqu'on reviendra de notre dîner.

\- Ouais, sûrement. A samedi alors.

\- Je t'embrasse et Remus aussi.

\- Moi aussi, je vous embrasse.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Harry posa alors son téléphone sur la belle table basse face à lui, avant de reprendre la lecture de son livre du moment. Il n'était que vingt heures. Il avait donc encore du temps devant lui avant d'aller se coucher.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il continua avec sérénité sa lecture, se plongeant dans l'univers du roman policier qui l'avait tant séduit.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Moi je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **Review !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde )**

Et bien non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je sais…ça fais un petit moment que vous attendez la suite mais je préfère me concentrer pour le moment sur ma fiction Notre Union qui d'ailleurs avance plutôt bien.

Je vous remercie pour vos encouragement et votre enthousiasme quant à cette fiction, Harry's problems !.

Je lis avec beaucoup d'attention vos commentaires. Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'y répondrais .

Soyez rassuré je ne l'ABANDONNE PAS. Je la mets juste en suspens pour encore quelques semaines.

Sachez que j'ai déjà les plans des prochains chapitres. Donc pas de panique….elle est toujours d'actualité.

Avant de finir je veux encore vous dire un grand merci. Merci de suivre cette histoire. Et aussi merci à mes plus fidèles lectrice/lecteur. Qui me suivent depuis un bon moment autant sur cette fiction que sur les autres. Ils ou elles se reconnaîtront :) .

A bientôt pour la suite qui j'en suis sûr vous plaira :).

Et pour le moment on se retrouve sur ma fiction Notre Union dont le prochain chapitre devrais être posté dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Si tout se passe bien….

 **Bisous à vous.**

 **Sha'**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis du temps aussi pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais comme je l'avais expliqué, j'avais préféré finir Notre Union qui est bien fini d'ailleurs.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 16: Ron !**_

Harry rentra chez lui pour le week-end et comme prévu, il ne trouva personne à la maison. Sirius et Remus étaient de sortie et ils avaient bien raison de profiter de leur temps libre pour souffler un peu avec quelques amis. Évidemment, il se doutait bien qu'après leur dîner entre amis, ils allaient tous finir dans un bar de la ville. C'était assez normal et même particulièrement amusant comme concept. Pour Harry, c'était même très plaisant de voir que ses parrains continuaient de vivre.

En y repensant, Harry se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait de telles soirées. Mine de rien, ça lui manquait de se retrouver entre amis pour boire un simple verre, se raconter leur journée ou tout simplement s'amuser. Juste un simple moment que tout le monde prenait pour profiter de son temps libre. Ça lui manquait affreusement !

Ce manque était la raison pour laquelle il était content d'avoir accepté l'invitation d'Hermione à venir manger chez eux dimanche midi. Le seul petit hic était qu'il allait devoir faire face à Ron pour la première fois depuis son retour. Son meilleur ami… Honnêtement, il avait une trouille monstre de se retrouver face à lui. Il savait combien Ron lui en voulait et il regrettait d'avoir agi de la sorte. D'avoir zappé ses amis sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Ron était en droit de lui en vouloir mais Harry espérait tout de même que leur amitié n'en pâtirait pas. Il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Ron devienne formelle alors qu'en réalité ils se considéraient comme des frères. Sauf que là, Harry avait un peu trahi ce lien fraternel entre eux.

Dans tous les cas, il saurait ce dimanche si Ron acceptait de lui pardonner. Mais malgré l'envie de le revoir, il appréhendait vraiment sa rencontre.

Soufflant, il se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour y aller boire un verre d'eau et non pas l'une de ses éternels boissons affreusement sucré, comme il en avait pris l'habitude avant de revenir au bercail.

Pour le moment il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il mangeait de moins en moins de sucreries et avait réduit sur la quantité astronomique qu'il se servait lors des repas. Il essayait de s'en tenir à des repas plus équilibrés, plus sains pour son corps et son cœur aussi. On pourrait dire que ce n'était rien mais pour lui c'était déjà un bon début. Un gros effort même.

Il commençait petit à petit à se reprendre. Parfois, la tentation se faisait ressentir, surtout lorsqu'il avait le moral à zéro. D'ailleurs, ce fut comme ça que tout avait commencé. Le moral au plus bas et la nourriture comme réconfort. Après, une, deux, trois fois et ainsi de suite et cela était rapidement devenu une habitude. Une très mauvaise habitude. Alors pour une fois que tout allait pour le mieux, il n'était pas prêt de flancher aussi facilement, même s'il savait ne pas être à l'abri du moindre problème. La présence de sa famille, de ses amis, et aussi surprenante que cela puisse être, celle de son employeur, le motivait à garder la tête hors de l'eau et à faire de son mieux.

C'était quand même étrange la façon dont sa relation avec son employeur avait pris un tournant aussi inattendu. Si on regardait bien, ils ne se parlaient pas formellement ou professionnellement. Ils se conduisaient comme des amis, des confidents même par moment. Leur relation n'avait vraiment rien de professionnelle. Mais cela était loin de le déranger en soi, même si parfois il se posait de multitudes questions. A commencer par savoir si cela était correct d'agir de la sorte avec son employeur. Quoique franchement, du moment que ce dernier n'y voyait pas de problème, Harry devrait se sentir rassurer.

Finissant son verre d'eau, il décida de monter dans sa chambre. La journée avait été plutôt longue. Il avait nettoyé une bonne partie de la maison et mine de rien c'était fatiguant. C'était quand même une très grande demeure que possédait la petite famille. Il y avait plus une dizaine de pièces, grandes et petites.

Parfois lorsqu'Harry commençait son ménage quotidien, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller se dépenser dans une salle de sport, vu le nombre de fois où il devait se baisser, monter, remonter, bouger les bras, les jambes. Ça aussi ça devait bien être une forme de sport. Bien sûr, au début cela l'avait dérangé de faire autant le ménage. Cependant au fil du temps, il s'était prêté au jeu et voyait maintenant cela comme une très bonne occupation.

Honnêtement, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment été maniaque. Pas même un petit peu. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait vivre dans la saleté. De base, il faisait en moyenne le ménage une à deux fois par semaine. Maintenant cela avait bien changé depuis qu'il travaillait chez les Riddle. Tous les jours il avait des petites tâches ménagères à faire. Après cela était convenu dans son contrat. Et puis franchement, le ménage, dans un foyer, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. Il était bien plus sain de vivre dans la propreté que dans la saleté.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, son regard se porta directement vers l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvaient toujours les papiers du divorce. Il la trimballait depuis le jour où Draco le lui avait remis sans aucune considération à son égard.

Aujourd'hui il n'était plus autant affecté par cette situation. Désormais il ne désirait qu'une seule chose. En finir une bonne fois pour toute afin d'avancer. Il avait donc hâte de se rendre à sa première entrevue avec son avocat. Après cela, il espérait que la procédure avancerait plus vite que prévu car parfois un divorce pouvait prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit officiel.

De toute façon, d'après son employeur, cet avocat était le meilleur, réglant les affaires aussi vite qu'elles venaient à lui. De plus il respectait toujours les demandes de ses clients alors Harry ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ou peut-être que la seule chose qui l'inquiétait, serait la réaction de Draco lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il avait changé les obligations des deux parties.

Harry était certain que Draco allait être furieux. Mais en même temps, son futur ex-mari ne s'était pas foulé. Certes, il ne lui avait rien demandé, mais il ne lui avait rien délégué. Sur ce coup là, il s'était montré égoïste. Il ne devait pas oublier que c'était grâce à lui qu'il en était arrivé là. Harry comptait bien le lui rappeler. Son ex-mari avait décidé de se débarrasser de lui…Eh bien c'était à ses risques et périls. La fortune de Draco était aussi la sienne. Alors oui, Harry était en droit de réclamer son dû. C'était tout à fait normal. Une fois le divorce prononcé, Draco ne deviendrait qu'un souvenir à la fois agréable et désagréable.

 **o00oo00o**

Ce fut en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire que Sirius pénétra dans la cuisine en ce beau matin de dimanche. La bonne odeur de café bien chaud lui titilla les narines. Après avoir salués tendrement son époux et son filleul déjà présents, ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il s'installa à son tour. Tranquillement, il se servit une grande tasse de café et des pancakes encore chauds.

\- Alors comme ça tu manges chez Hermione ? dit Sirius en touillant son café.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en relevant la tête de son bol de chocolat chaud.

\- Tu vas pouvoir revoir Ron alors.

\- Aussi... Mais je t'avoue que j'appréhende un peu nos retrouvailles. Comparé à Hermione, je sens que Ron va m'en vouloir bien plus.

\- Peut être. Mais je suis sûr qu'il finira par comprendre et te pardonner. Sûrement pas sur le coup, mais certainement après. Il lui faudra du temps pour digérer tout ça, continua Sirius.

\- Je l'espère, souffle Harry. Je ne veux juste pas perdre définitivement son amitié. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si c'était le cas.

\- Tu ne perdras pas son amitié, répliqua Remus. Elle compte autant pour lui que pour toi. Peu importe les conséquences de ton éloignement, il te pardonnera.

Harry sourit malgré la boule d'angoisse qui était encore bien présente depuis son réveil.

\- Bien, je vais monter me préparer. Une chose qui n'a pas changé chez Hermione, c'est qu'elle déteste toujours autant les retards, rit-il avant de s'en aller, laissant ses parrains finir leur déjeuner.

\- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? demanda Sirius les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui. Biens mieux depuis qu'il a retrouvé un travail.

\- Mais son divorce avec Draco le chagrine encore.

\- C'est normal. Ce n'est pas facile de divorcer de la personne qu'on a sincèrement aimé de tout son cœur.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Sirius.

\- Allez, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Remus en posant doucement sa main sur celle de son époux qui la serra. Il ira mieux après ça.

\- Je l'espère sincèrement…

 **o00oo00o**

Alors qu'il était en train de se préparer, Harry reçut un message d'Hermione qui le prévenait qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucun retard de sa part et surtout pas de faux plan. Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry sourit bien que son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement en pensant qu'il allait revoir son meilleur ami. Enfin s'il l'était toujours. Il l'espérait. Perdre l'amitié de Ron serait un coup dur. Il ne le supporterait pas. En plus du divorce, s'il perdait Ron, il ne s'en relèverait jamais. De ce fait, il espérait fortement que Ron lui pardonnerait son comportement.

Soufflant un bon coup pour reprendre contenance, il se regarda dans le grand miroir près de son armoire. Habituellement, il ne le faisait pas, tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait plus l'image qu'il renvoyait. Mais là, exceptionnellement, il voulait se voir pour constater s'il était présentable. Il ne voulait pas se rendre chez ses amis habillé comme une loque.

Quand son regard rencontra son reflet, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il se trouvait désormais vraiment laid. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il avait gardé son charme. Franchement, en se regardant il se demandait si elle n'avait pas menti. Lui ne se trouvait aucun charme. Et puis en y repensant bien, Hermione ne fut pas la seule à le lui dire. Son employeur aussi l'avait plus ou moins gratifié de quelques compliments. Avait-il dit ça aussi juste pour le rassurer ? Harry en doutait. De toutes les manières, lui ne se trouvait pas à son avantage. Peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient en dire.

Pour l'occasion, il portait un jean tout neuf qui dormait depuis quelques temps dans son placard. Avec un pull noir qui ne lui collait pas à la peau bien sûr. Il était habillé sobrement, mais ça restait mieux que ses vieux jogging et pantalons trop larges qu'il mettait le plus souvent.

Après un dernier regard, il se détourna du miroir, avant de prendre son portable et sa veste. En descendant, il rencontra Remus sur son chemin qui lui sourit chaudement.

\- Ça y est ! Tu pars?

\- Oui. Tu connais Hermione. Pas de retard ! rit Harry.

\- Ah sacré Hermione, sourit Remus. Dans tout les cas, j'espère que tes retrouvailles avec Ron se passeront bien.

\- On verra, dit Harry. Après je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir.

\- Oui certes... mais le connaissant, il te fera la tête un petit moment, avant de te pardonner complètement.

\- Oui. C'est même sûr, souffla Harry.

\- Aller va ! Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard, lui dit Remus.

\- A ce soir alors, salua Harry avant de partir.

Remus le regarda s'en aller avant qu'un sourire désabusé ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Harry avait bel et bien perdu toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Aujourd'hui il était totalement perdu. Cependant, il était loin du gouffre. A présent, le brun avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux qu'il n'y avait quelques semaines. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Peut-être que son travail et le fait de retrouver un semblant de vie sociale en étaient la cause. Pour Remus c'était déjà un bon pas de fait. Après le divorce, il espérait qu'Harry ne déchanterait pas et qu'il continuerait à avancer.

Harry n'était pas tout seul. De nouveau entouré, il ne pouvait qu'aller de mieux en mieux. Et surtout reprendre le contrôle total de sa vie mais aussi retrouver confiance en lui.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Harry ! salua joyeusement Hermione, après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Bonjour Hermione, sourit Harry en claquant la bise à son amie.

\- Je suis super contente de te voir, dit-elle en l'embrassant chaudement. Entre, entre. Donne moi ta veste.

\- Merci, lui dit Harry en lui donnant sa veste qu'elle alla ranger dans un petit placard près de l'entrée.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Aussi bien que possible, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Tu appréhendes, hein ? De revoir Ron.

\- Tu me connais un peu trop bien, grimaça Harry.

\- Évidemment, sourit-elle. Mais je préfère te prévenir. Ron ne voulait rien entendre quant à ton retour Et encore moins lorsque je lui ai dit t'avoir invité à déjeuner aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait même pas rester. J'ai dû le menacer.

\- Je savais bien qu'il m'en voudrait, souffla Harry dans une expression effondrée.

\- Il est vraiment en colère contre toi… Mais je sais que c'est parce qu'il a été blessé par ton attitude. Tout comme moi je l'ai été.

\- Mais il ne me pardonnera pas aussi vite que tu l'as fait.

\- Sûrement oui. Mais tout est dans le aussi vite. Peu importe le temps qu'il mettra, il finira par te pardonner, le rassura-t-elle. Bon allez viens, suis-moi.

\- Elle l'emmena au salon où elle avait déjà posé l'apéritif.

\- Installe-toi.

\- C'est très beau et confortable, dit-il en prenant place sur le grand canapé en cuir noir.

\- Merci. J'ai changé le style il y a pas plus de deux semaines. Je voulais un peu de modernité.

\- Eh bien c'est réussi, lui sourit Harry en détaillant le salon agréablement aménagé.

Les murs étaient blancs, habillés de quelques tableaux. Une grande télé murale était accrochée en face du canapé dans lequel il était assis. Sous cette même télé se trouvait un meuble noir où une chaîne hi-fi et un lecteur DVD se trouvait avec quelques petits bibelots qui venaient décorer le tout. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une grande bibliothèque. Cela ne l'étonna guère. Connaissant son amie qui était une passionnée de lecture, c'était même vital.

Derrière le canapé se trouvait une grande table à manger de six places, avec en son centre un joli bouquet de fleurs.

\- Tu n'as pas de balcon ?, demanda-t-il ?

\- Si, dans la cuisine. C'est vrai que j aurais préféré qu'il soit dans le salon, mais bon ! Grâce aux grandes fenêtres, le salon est agréablement illuminé. Et nous avons aussi une petite terrasse dans notre chambre.

\- Ah ça dû être un bon point.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, rit son amie. Je vais chercher les boissons. Je reviens. Mets-toi à l'aise. Je te sens encore un peu crispé.

\- Hum, fit-il simplement.

Hermione partit dans la cuisine cherchait de quoi boire, non sans afficher un regard triste. Harry n'était plus vraiment comme avant. Si sûr de lui et confiant. Elle espérait grandement retrouver cet Harry là. Celui qui se trouvait dans son salon était totalement perdu et mal.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas des pas se diriger vers le salon. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un claquement sonore, qu'il revint à lui. En relevant le regard, il se fit happer par un regard bleu qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des mois et des mois.

Debout et immobile, face à lui se trouvait Ron qui le regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés. Sans difficulté Harry put lire de la colère mais aussi d'autres émotions dans son regard.

On y était. Tout le week-end il avait autant attendu qu'appréhendé sa rencontre avec son meilleur ami. Là face à lui, il ne savait plus comment réagir. La seule chose qu'il fit, fut de le saluer.

\- Bonjour Ron, dit alors Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Vraiment ! Il n'aurait pas pensé que Ron réagirait de cette manière là. Non, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Se tenant la joue, après avoir reçu un coup de poing de la part de Ron qui le regardait toujours avec autant de colère, Harry le regarda tristement. Celui-ci ne dit toujours rien, avant de subitement se détourner de lui. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione qui les regarda à tour de rôle, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux durant sa petite absence.

Harry savait que ces retrouvailles avec son ami allaient être douloureuses mais à ce point là… Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Il aurait voulu crier pour ce coup. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se disait qu'il l'avait sûrement bien mérité.

\- Ron, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il faut que j'aille me calmer ! l'interrompit Ron, avant de sortir du salon.

Reportant son regard sur Harry, elle écarquilla des yeux en voyant la joue rougie de son ami.

\- Oh Harry, s'écria Hermione en de précipitant vers lui.

Elle déposa le plateau qu'elle tenait, avant de se tourner vers Harry encore figé.

\- Je suis désolée ! Mon dieu ! soupira-t-elle en déposant une main sur sa joue meurtrie. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme cela.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je l'ai mérité, dit-il en grimaçant lorsque son amie toucha sa joue.

\- Je pense que tu auras un petit bleu demain. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Hum...dit Harry avant d'aller s'asseoir. Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

\- Harry, souffla Hermione, dépitée.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû agir de la sorte continua-t-il. Surtout avec vous. J'aurais dû tout vous dire. J'aurais dû me confier à vous, plutôt que vous mettre à l'écart comme je l'ai fait. J'ai tellement honte.

\- Ne t'en veux pas plus que tu ne le fais déjà, lui dit Hermione. Laisses-lui le temps de s'en remettre. Tu connais Ron. Parfois il peut être si impulsif mais il reviendra vers toi. Tu vas juste devoir être patient.

\- Je le serais. Tout ce je veux c'est retrouver mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne le supporterais pas…

\- Je le sais. Je te rassure que lui aussi. Il a beau être en colère contre toi. Mine de rien tu lui as beaucoup manqué. A moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Les deux amis continuèrent de parler sans savoir que Ron n'était pas parti bien loin et qu'il avait écouté avec attention leur discussion. Bien sûr, qu'il avait été en colère. Mais plus que tout, il avait aussi ressenti de la joie, du soulagement, de la peine en revoyant Harry. Et aussi, même si cela fut dur pour lui de le penser, il l'avait trouvé misérable. Harry avait complètement perdu de sa superbe. À cette constatation, il avait eu envie de frapper autant son ami que cet enfoiré de Draco qui était la cause de l'état de son ami. Heureusement que Draco ne se trouvait pas devant lui, parce qu'il ne se serait pas contenté que d'un seul coup de poing.

Oh bien sûr, il s'en voulait d'avoir frappé ainsi son ami. Mais après que celui-ci l'ait salué, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le saluer douloureusement.

En entendant Harry parler, il ressentit une sensation désagréable au cœur. Même dans sa voix, on sentait à quel point Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien. C'était affligeant et bouleversant à la fois.

Fermant les yeux, Ron tenta de se calmer. Maintenant qu'Harry était là, une vraie discussion entre eux s'imposait. Il s'était expliquer avec Hermione et celle-ci lui avait tout raconté. Pourtant Ron voulait entendre de la bouche de son ami pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Pourquoi s'être autant laisser aller ? Et tout ça à cause d'un soudain manque d'intérêt abominable de la part de Draco. Dans un sens il pouvait comprendre. Après tout, c'était dur de se retrouver devant l'indifférence totale de la personne que l'on aime. Mais à ce moment-là, Harry aurait dû se retourner vers eux ! Sa famille. Ses amis.

Ron avait toujours dit que Draco était un connard et qu'un jour viendrait où il ferait volontairement du mal à son meilleur ami. Et bien ce jour était arrivé. Pauvre Harry ! Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà voilà poir ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de la réaction de Ron?**

 **J'ai mis du temps à vous le poster. Mais j'espère que cela en valait la peine.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.**

 **PS: Je vous ai concocté une petit OS en deux parties. Toujours sur le couple Harry/Tom. Il est en pleine correction mais vous l'aurez bientôt. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Petit rapprochement ?**_

Comme tous les débuts de semaine depuis qu'il avait retrouvé du travail , celle-ci avait tout aussi bien débuté.

Harry était revenu de son week-end à la demeure des Riddle bien plus reposé et serein. Et cela se voyait sur son visage qui affichait bien moins de désespoir.

Il avait passé un week-end fort en émotion. Ses retrouvailles avec Ron avaient été plus ou moins difficiles, surtout au début. Sa joue s'en souvenait encore. Elle le tiraillait toujours et le coup avait bel et bien laissé un petit hématome qui durerait sûrement trois à quatre jours. D'ailleurs, ses parrains avaient autant été aussi effarés qu'amusé lorsqu'Harry leur avait raconté comment c'était passé le déjeuner chez ses amis. Eux non plus n'auraient pas cru Ron capable de frapper Harry et pourtant, il avait osé.

Enfin ! Après ce coup, Ron et lui avaient pu enfin s'expliquer une fois que son ami calmé.

Harry lui avait donné les mêmes explications qu'il avait fournies à Hermione. Il lui avait donc absolument tout raconté. Et bien que Ron ait été furieux contre son ami, sa colère était avant tout tournée contre Draco qu'il avait maudit et insulté toutes les deux minutes, tant son comportement le rendait fou.

Malgré les explications, Ron ne s'était pas retenu de lui dire à quel point aussi il avait été bête d'agir de la sorte. Se laisser morfondre dans son appartement avec pour seule compagnie la nourriture. Cela n'avait pas été la meilleure chose à faire. Ron avait essayé de le comprendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment Harry avait pu en arriver à une telle extrémité. Après tout, son ami avait toujours été fort de caractère, ne se laissant jamais abattre. Et bien il fallait dire que sur ce coup là, Draco avait vraiment réussi un exploit, vu qu'il était le principal responsable de la situation.

En effet, Harry qui était déjà bien touché par son accident, l'éloignement et le dédain de son époux avaient été la goutte de trop. Pourtant même avec ce raisonnement, Ron ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi Harry n'en avait pas profité pour les appeler pour le soutenir et l'aider.

Le rouquin aurait voulu être là pour lui. Il se serait même installé à Londres rien que pour être à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il le lui avait dit, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser une larme, bouleversé par les paroles de son ami. A ce moment-là Harry prit réellement conscience de son tort. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser guider dans cette pitoyable voie qui ne lui avait apporté que des tracas. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ses proches de côté. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait qu'avancer et avec ses proches auprès de lui, désormais.

Harry toucha sa joue meurtri, avant de sourire. Ron lui en voulait encore un peu, mais le plus important était qu'il n'avait pas perdu son amitié. Harry comptait bien rattraper le temps bêtement perdu.

D'ailleurs, les deux comptaient se revoir en fin de semaine. Harry avait proposé à Ron une petite sortie que ce dernier avait acceptée. Petit à petit ils allaient retrouver leur complicité, ce qui ravissait autant l'un que l'autre.

 **o00oo00o**

Doucement Harry remit les bibelots en porcelaine sur le grand meuble qui trônait dans le salon. Après cela, il put enfin souffler. Il avait fini de dépoussiérer le salon, comme tout le reste de la demeure. Il en avait eu pour la matinée. Demain il s'étalerait à faire les fenêtres. Là, il préféra aller se préparer un léger déjeuner pour lui seul étant donné que Sebastian n'était pas là.

Au moment où il sortit du salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur son employeur qui émit un fort soupir une fois la porte fermée.

Plaqué contre celle-ci, les yeux fermés et la bouche déformée par une grimace, Tom ne se rendit pas compte que son employé le fixait avec surprise et inquiétude.

\- Vous rentrez bien tôt. Est-ce que tout va bien ?, s'exclama Harry.

\- Vous êtes là, souffla Tom en rouvrant les yeux. Je crois que je couve quelque chose. Je ne me sens pas très bien, grimaça-t-il, avant de se masser les tempes.

\- Ça peut se comprendre avec le froid qui s'installe peu à peu, grimaça Harry en s'approchant de lui. Venez ! Ne restez pas là. Allez vous mettre à l'aise dans le salon. Je vais aller chercher de quoi vous soulager ses débuts de maux de tête.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Au contraire, assura Harry avec un sourire avant de partir à l'étage.

Enlevant sa veste et la déposant sur le porte-manteau, Tom se dirigea vers le salon. Sans aucune élégance, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'un des canapés. Les doigts toujours appuyés sur ses tempes, il espérait que l'aspirine donnée par Harry lui serait d'une grande aide. Franchement il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber malade. L'hiver s'installait petit à petit et le froid avec, certes, mais quand même... Il aurait préféré éviter ça. Alors que, comme beaucoup de personnes, il détestait être malade mais en plus pour lui c'était toujours une immense perte de temps. On avait le corps engourdi, la tête qui pesait trois tonnes, le nez qui coulait et pleins d'autres choses plus désagréables les unes que les autres. En soi, Tom détestait définitivement être malade.

Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, soufflant de mécontentement. Il l'avait bien senti ce matin en se levant qu'il couvait quelque chose. Il avait eu un léger vertige. Et quand cela arrivait généralement, cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant au bureau, qu'il avait ressenti les premiers symptômes d'un bon début de rhume. Pourtant il avait fait comme-ci de rien n'était, pensant que cela n'était que passager. Mais plus les minutes et les heures étaient passées, plus les symptômes se précisaient. Et tout ça pour son plus grand désespoir. Alors évidemment, il avait préféré rentrer chez lui. C'était la meilleure chose à faire de toute façon dans ces moments-là.

Il se redressa et son regard tomba sur son employé qui tenait un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Tom était touché de l'attention que lui portait le jeune homme. Savoir qu'il se souciait vraiment de lui autant qu'il se souciait de ses enfants le réconfortait. Harry était vraiment une bonne personne.

Plantant son regard bleuté dans celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis, il le remercia d'un petit sourire.

\- J'espère que cela vous fera du bien.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Merci, dit Tom mettant le médicament dans la bouche avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

\- J'allais commencer à faire à manger. Il serait mieux que vous mangiez quelques choses. Il n'est jamais bon de rester le ventre vide, surtout après avoir pris des médicaments.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Bien. En attendant il faut vous reposer. Même un peu. Je viendrai vous voir dès que ce sera prêt.

\- Vous êtes vraiment prévenant, sourit Tom. Vous n'êtes même pas obligé de vous comporter de la sorte avec moi. Et pourtant.

\- Autant que vos enfants, je m'inquiète aussi pour vous.

\- Et c'est très aimable de votre part.

\- Bien, sourit Harry, les joues quelque peu rougies sous le regard fixe de son employeur. Je vais à la cuisine. Vous, prenez le temps de vous reposer un peu, finit-il avant de s'en aller vers ladite cuisine.

Tom le regarda partir, non sans afficher un visage ravi. Il était vraiment content qu'Harry travaille pour lui. Il était tombé à pic. Il était aussi gentil, prévenant et agréable que l'avait été Elena, son ancienne nourrice. Cependant, et en moins de deux semaines, il était devenu bien plus proche de Harry qui ne l'avait été avec Elena. Avec Elena, cela avait toujours été très formel entre eux. En même temps, hormis avec sa femme, il n'avait jamais été proches des autres femmes. Et Harry, étant un homme, cela lui avait été bien plus facile. De plus, son nouvel employé avait cette aura de bienveillance qui faisait qu'on allait facilement vers lui. Ce que Tom avait d'ailleurs fait.

 **o00oo00o**

L'horloge murale, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, sonna pile midi et demi et la table était déjà bien disposé. Souriant, Harry s'apprêtait à aller chercher Riddle père, mais celui-ci entra à ce moment-là.

\- Ça sent vraiment bon, dit Tom avant de jeter un regard vers la table bien remplie. Et il ne fallait pas vous donner autant de peine. Nous sommes que tous les deux à déjeuner

\- J'ai encore une fois eu la main trop lourde, rit Harry.

\- Bon au moins, il en restera pour ce soir. Ce n'est pas perdu, dit Tom avant de s'installer, suivi de près par Harry. Bon et vous alors, reprit Tom après s'être servi d'un peu de salade. Comment allez-vous ? Et que vous est-il arrivé ?, demanda-t-il en montrant sa joue.

\- Oh ça, dit Harry en se touchant sa joue. C'est deux fois rien !

\- Ce n'est pas votre ….époux qui…

\- Quoi !, fit Harry, surpris. Oh ! Non, non ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis revenu en ville. C'est…hum… juste des retrouvailles avec un bon ami à moi.

\- Oh !. Sacrés retrouvailles.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, rit Harry.

\- Mais sinon…Vous allez bien ?, redemanda Tom en posant sa fourchette.

\- Oui. Enfin…je vais mieux.

\- Quand est votre rendez-vous avec votre avocat, sans indiscrétion.

\- Oh et bien mercredi matin. J'espère qu'après ce rendez-vous, la procédure de divorce avancera vite.

\- Connaissant Rabastan, je pense que oui, sourit Tom.

\- Alors je n'ai pas de souci à me faire, sourit Harry avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Tom en avait même oublié son mal de crâne. Parler avec Harry était toujours rafraîchissant. Habituellement, il ne parlait jamais autant avec une personne, pas même avec Severus. Mais Harry était différent. Et puis les yeux de ce dernier brillaient lorsqu'il parlait. C'était agréable à voir. Les yeux d'Harry étaient vraiment beaux, et cela Tom ne pouvait le nier.

\- Rassurez-moi ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas essayer de travailler ?, demanda Harry en se levant pour commencer à débarrasser.

\- Oh non. Je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer.

\- Bien ! acquiesça l'employé. Vous devriez aller faire une sieste et plus tard vous reprendrez un cachet.

\- Vraiment vous me surprenez, sourit Tom, en ancrant son regard dans celui surpris d'Harry. Vous continuez à être prévenant. Je ne dis pas que cela me dérange, bien au contraire. Mais hors mis ma femme, personne, pas même Elena, n'avait agi de cette manière envers moi.

\- Je… eh bien… je vous l'ai dit. Je me soucie autant du bien-être de vos enfants que du vôtre.

\- De mes enfants, je veux bien. Mais de moi... Enfin… C'est surprenant mais c'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous, reprit Harry. Vous vous êtes soucié de moi en me proposant l'aide de votre ami avocat.

\- C'est vrai ! Comme quoi.., sourit Tom. Bien ! Je vais monter me reposer. A plus tard.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry.

Tom sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry. C'était vrai qu'en y repensant bien, lui-même avait été aussi attentionné qu'Harry l'avait été avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les problèmes qui entouraient Harry le touchaient. En l'écoutant exposer ses soucis, il avait tout de suite ressenti cet irrépressible besoin de lui venir en aide. Venant de lui, c'était aussi surprenant qu'étrange, surtout quand on connaissait le personnage. Tom n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qui se souciait et surtout qui se mêlait des affaires des autres. Pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, avec Harry cela avait totalement différent.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il alla directement vers son lit dans lequel il s'allongea, avant de fermer les yeux. Se reposer ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Mais pas trop non plus.

 **o00oo00o**

Déposant le torchon sur la table, Harry jeta un dernier regard dans la vaste cuisine pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Mais il constata que tout était en ordre. Alors il sortit de la pièce afin de se rendre sans le salon, dans lequel il pourrait continuer son livre emprunté, jusqu'à l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école.

Tranquillement, il prit le livre qu'il avait laissé en évidence sur la bibliothèque et alla s'installer confortablement sur l'un des canapés. Reprenant la page où il s'était arrêté, il tenta de reprendre sa lecture mais sans succès. En effet, toutes ses pensées se redirigèrent ailleurs. A savoir vers son employeur. D'ailleurs, ces temps-ci, cela lui arrivait souvent. Surtout depuis les insinuations douteuses de Sebastian. Il fallait le dire aussi que celui-ci n'avait rien arrangé. A cause de lui, il voyait par moment son employeur d'un autre œil. Et il n'arrivait pas à dire si cela était bien ou mal. D'autant plus que Riddle père lui-même ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en se comportant de manière si agréable avec lui.

Évidemment Harry ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il prenait plaisir à parler avec son employeur. Après, de là à dire qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à lui, c'était juste inenvisageable. Surtout qu'Harry n'avait, pour le moment, pas la moindre envie de penser à une potentielle relation avec quelqu'un. Et puis franchement, vu à quoi il ressemblait, cela l'étonnerait qu'il plaise un tant soit peu à une personne.

Non, vraiment. Certes, Harry trouvait Tom Riddle très beau. Et bien oui c'était un bel homme qui avait beaucoup de qualité que toute personne aimerait retrouver chez un potentiel compagnon ou compagne. Mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il s'intéressait à lui plus intimement. N'est-ce pas ?

Bon sang ! Était-il vraiment en train de se convaincre lui-même que cela ne pouvait être possible ? C'était ridicule.

Rivant son regard sur les lignes face à lui, il chassa ses idées saugrenues. Riddle père et lui s'entendaient bien. Point ! Cela s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait et n'y aurait ni plus ni moins. Franchement sur ce coup là, Sebastian aurait mieux fait de se taire.

 **o00oo00o**

En sortant du plus grand cabinet d'avocat de la ville, Harry se permit de lever les yeux sur le ciel nuageux avant de souffler.

La veille, il avait eu du mal à dormir. Alors il était descendu dans la cuisine. Il y avait rencontré Riddle père qui se préparait une infusion, emmitouflé dans un gros pull. Harry était alors resté en sa compagnie comme chaque soir. Il avait d'ailleurs constaté l'état de son employeur qui ne s'était pas du tout amélioré. Ce dernier, depuis lundi était toujours autant malade. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de sortir du lit alors qu'Harry lui avait dit, et à plusieurs reprises, de rester bien au chaud. Mais l'homme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Bref ! Harry lui avait tenu compagnie avec plaisir. Ils avaient reparlé de son rendez-vous et comme toujours son employeur avait su trouver les mots justes pour l'apaiser.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite » se dit-il, en descendant les marches et en souriant alors qu'il repensait à sa soirée.

Tout c'était très bien passé et, comme convenu, il avait rencontré son avocat, ami de son employeur. Celui-ci l'avait extrêmement bien reçu.

L'homme l'avait écouté avec attention. Harry lui avait exposé la cause du divorce, tout en ressentant une pointe d'amertume. D'ailleurs Rabastan Lestrange, car tel était le nom de l'avocat, avait été surpris. Jamais encore on était venu le voir pour un tel problème. Habituellement, il recevait des personnes qui demandaient le divorce parce que l'un ou l'autre avait trompé son partenaire. Parce que les deux époux n'arrivaient plus à se comprendre, à se supporter ou même à s'aimer. Et cela malgré les thérapies de couples. Dans le cas d'Harry, ce fut Draco qui avait cessé de l'aimer parce qu'il ne lui convenait plus physiquement. Mine de rien, le divorce partait vraiment de là. Alors bien que difficilement, Harry avait révélé à l'avocat que Draco avait bel et bien décidé de mettre un terme à leur mariage parce qu'il ne supportait tout simplement plus l'image qu'il renvoyait. Ne plus l'aimer définitivement était venu après. Enfin c'était ce qu'Harry avait supposé. Et puis, bien avant de changer, Draco avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner de lui lorsqu'il avait été en fauteuil roulant.

Silencieusement, Rabastan avait écouté son client. Puis une fois qu'Harry avait fait part de ses demandes, ils avaient revu ensemble les obligations des deux parties. Cela leur avait prit plus d'une heure au moins pour tout finaliser. À la fin, Harry s'était sentit plus léger. L'avocat avait exactement refait les papiers du divorce selon sa convenance. Et Harry savait que cela n'allait pas plaire du tout à Draco. Grâce à eux et surtout à son avocat, il allait toucher ce qui lui revenait de droit.

En temps normal, Harry n'était pas une personne qui courait après l'argent. Cependant, dans ce cas-ci, ce n'était pas une question d'argent mais de principe. D'autre part, Draco ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. En s'y opposant comme il l'avait fait, Harry comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se jouait pas de lui. Il ne se laisserait pas humilier une fois de plus par lui. Après tout, Draco ne devrait pas oublier à qui il devait sa notoriété et sa réussite. Sans Harry, il n'aurait sûrement rien ou presque rien. Alors, oui, Harry était dans son droit de réclamer réparation en plus de remboursement. Et d'après son avocat, il y avait de forte chance pour que le juge tranche en sa faveur.

Harry ne voulait pas imaginer la tête de Draco quand il allait recevoir les papiers de son avocat. Celui-ci allait enrager. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur ressentie lorsqu'il lui avait jeté l'enveloppe au visage.

A la fin de leur entrevue, Harry avait chaudement remercié l'avocat. Rabastan lui avait fait la promesse de faire avancer au plus vite la procédure du divorce.

Revenant à lui, Harry ajusta son écharpe et traversa le passage pour piéton afin de rejoindre le trottoir d'en face. Il avait encore du temps devant lui. Alors il décida d'aller se balader dans le centre ville.

 **o00oo00o**

Assis au bord de son lit, Tom se massa une nouvelles fois les tempes. De nouveau, un mal de tête venait d'apparaître, malgré le cachet pris il y avait plus d'une heure. Il allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant d'en prendre un nouveau. Laissant retomber lourdement ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps, il fixa un point fixe au loin, avant de les river vers le réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

Il était déjà plus de six heures du soir. Il n'avait dormi qu'une heure ou peut-être moins. Après le déjeuner du midi toujours confectionné par les soins d'Harry, il était ensuite remonté dans sa chambre pour ne plus y bouger. Il avait tenté de se plonger dans un de ses dossiers en attentes, mais franchement avec le nez qui coulait toutes les dix minutes et ses éternuements, il n'avait pu s'y plonger réellement. Harry était même venu le voir un peu plus tard pour voir s'il allait bien. Tom l'avait accueilli avec un sourire crispé. Il détestait vraiment être malade. Il était faible et sûrement pas à son avantage. D'ailleurs, il avait été surpris par son changement d'attitude. Mais il s'était vraiment sentit gêné de se montrer dans un tel état de fatigue et de faiblesse devant Harry. Pourtant ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire si on pouvait dire. Ce dernier s'occupait vraiment de lui avec attention, venant s'enquérir de son état toutes les deux heures au moins, tout en se proposant pour lui apporter telle et telle chose qui pourrait le soulager.

Ils étaient déjà assez proches mais Tom se rendit compte que depuis lundi, ils l'étaient devenus davantage. Bien sûr cela ne le gênait aucunement. Il appréciait énormément le jeune homme. Il se demandait si c'était aussi le cas de son côté. Évidemment, il doutait qu'Harry ne l'appréciait pas. Mais il aurait aimé savoir ce que son employé pensait de leur relation qui n'avait vraiment rien de professionnelle. Avec ses salariés au bureau, il ne se comportait pas comme il le faisait avec Harry. Pas du tout même. Rien que d'y penser cela le fit grimacer. De toute façon, il préférait nettement la présence du jeune homme à celle des ses salariés qui le craignaient à cause de son caractère. Même avec Severus, il ne se comportait pas de la sorte. Oh bien sûr ce dernier connaissait beaucoup de pans de sa vie mais il avait dit des choses à Harry qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Severus. Par exemple, Tom n'avait jamais voulu parler de sa défunte femme avec Severus malgré ses demandes. Mais avec Harry cela avait été le contraire. D'ailleurs, ce fut même lui qui était allé vers lui. Harry lui ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur sa femme, respectant son silence. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être confié, pas même un seul instant, à lui. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il pensait, c'était qu'Harry ressemblait beaucoup à sa défunte Iris sur certains points. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cause de cette constatation qu'il se sentait vraiment à l'aise en sa compagnie, plus qu'avec quiconque.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se décida à se lever et aller se ressourcer un peu. Mais avant, en sentant son nez le titiller, il attrapa un mouchoir et se moucha non sans grommeler comme un homme des cavernes. Non vraiment, il détestait être malade. Cela était une grosse perte de temps et surtout d'énergie.

Jetant son mouchoir, il se leva enfin et alla vers sa salle de bain. Arrivant devant l'une de ses vasques, il ouvrit l'eau pour s'asperger le visage. Une fois cela fait, il se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Son regard loucha sur sa barbe.

Il serait peut être temps de la raser. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à repousser, il l'avait laissé en souvenir de sa femme qui avait toujours apprécié cette barbe de trois jours sur lui. Mais pourquoi la laisser continuer à pousser. Mine de rien, il n'en était pas vraiment fan. Oh et puis un peu de changement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne devait pas rester dans le passé mais plutôt avancer. La barbe ne faisait que lui rappelait sa tendre Iris. Alors d'un mouvement sûr, il ouvrit l'un des petits placards et sortit tout l'attirail qui servirait à enlever ses poils. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour tout raser. En se regardant dans le miroir, il avait l'impression d'être un autre homme. Et si malgré tout la barbe lui donnait un côté charmant, il se préférait sans. Il se trouvait bien plus charismatique ainsi. Se passant une main sur le visage et il apprécia la douceur de sa peau qui était sans imperfection.

Satisfait, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il attrapa un gilet qu'il passa sur lui car, qui disait être malade, disait avoir froid, alors il se couvrit.

En descendant vers la cuisine, là où il était sûr de trouver Harry qui préparait le dîner, il se demanda comment ce dernier allait réagir en le voyant sans la barbe. Bon d'accord, c'était étrange de penser ça, se dit-il en fronçant des sourcils. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il soudainement à ce que son employé pouvait pensait de lui physiquement ?

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva devant la cuisine où bien évidemment le jeune homme s'activait à faire cuire – d'après l'odeur - du poisson, tout en écoutant son fils lui réciter une leçon.

A cette vue, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approcha de son fils qui le salua chaleureusement.

Harry se retourna à ce moment-là. Il allait dire quelque chose mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en voyant Riddle père plus beau que jamais sans la barbe de trois jours. A cette pensée Harry rougit furieusement. Encore plus par le regard fixe de ce dernier. Oh bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?, se dit-il en se détournant de lui, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu rougir.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ?, se proposa Tom, s'étant approché.

\- N-non ça ira, bredouilla Harry le regard soudainement fuyant. Vous devriez aller vous…..

\- Ne me dites pas d'aller me reposer, le coupa Tom. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé comme un enfant dans ma chambre. Et puis je vais bien mieux. Et c est grâce à vous.

Harry, le visage baissé, ne put s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau.

\- D'accord. Mais il ne me reste pas grand choses à faire, dit Harry le regard toujours posé sur la cuisson du poisson.

\- Papa, s'exclama soudainement Ethan.

Ouf ! Sauvé par le gong, pensa Harry qui s'était sentit bien trop mal à l'aise d'un coup.

\- Tu veux savoir la note que j'ai eue à mon exposé ? Harry m'a beaucoup aidé. Le professeur nous l'a rendu ce matin. Il a été impressionné par mon oral, mais encore plus par ma plaquette.

\- Bien sûr que je veux tout savoir, dit Tom en allant vers son fils, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui était toujours plongé dans la cuisson de ses poissons.

Il trouvait étrange que celui-ci ne lui ait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela.

\- Alors dis-moi, dit-il en s'asseyant près de son fils.

\- J'ai eu 18 sur 20.

\- C'est une très bonne note ça dit donc.

\- C'est vrai. Mais bien sûr, j'aurais voulu avoir 20, rit son fils.

\- Je m'en doute bien mais ça reste une très bonne note, lui dit son père. Et là que faisais-tu ?, en montrant un livre d'école et un cahier fermés devant lui.

\- Oh ! J'ai un contrôle ce vendredi. Avec Harry, je mémorisais ma leçon.

\- Au début des Temps Modernes, qui régnaient sur l'Angleterre et de quelle année à quelle année ? demanda soudainement Harry en se retournant les yeux fixés sur Ethan qui se redressa à la question.

\- Alors se sont les Tudors qui ont régné sur l'Angleterre de 1485 à hum…. réfléchit Ethan en fermant les yeux. A 1603 !, finit-il par dire en souriant.

\- Bien !, acquiesça Harry. D'où part l'origine de leur dynastie ?

\- La dynastie des Tudors est issue d'une famille galloise remontant au moins au XIIIe siècle, répondit le plus jeune, fièrement.

\- Et le nom ?, demanda soudainement Tom, intéressé.

\- Tudors ou Tudur est la variante galloise du prénom Théodore.

\- Bien, Bien, fit Tom impressionné.

Harry sourit tout en commençant à mettre la table pour le dîner.

\- Aller ! Va ranger tes affaires. Tu as bien travaillé, sourit doucement Tom en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils qui sourit en retour, heureux de l'attention de son père.

\- Oui, dit-il en se levant.

Il ramassa ses affaires et partit les ranger dans sa chambre. En cours de route, il rencontra sa sœur qui descendait. Celle-ci ne dit rien se contentant de continuer sa route.

En entrant dans la cuisine elle sourit en voyant son père. Elle était super contente de voir que leur père prenait désormais le temps de venir prendre son repas en leur compagnie. Même malade.

\- Voilà c'est prêt. On a juste à attendre Ethan, dit Harry en prenant place.

Celui-ci arriva bien vite et une fois installé, ils purent commencer à manger.

Les deux enfants prirent la parole, racontant leur journée sous l'attention des deux adultes. Mais par moment, Tom jetait des petits coups d'œil vers Harry qui restait bien silencieux. Était-ce à cause de son rendez-vous de ce matin chez l'avocat ? Il n'avait pas osé lui demander comment cela s'était passé. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de le faire ce soir lors de leur rendez-vous nocturne ? Il sourit intérieurement à cette pensée. Il s'était attaché à leur rencontre chaque soir autour d'un thé. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là que les deux pouvaient se confier l'un à l'autre. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que leur attachement à l'un et à l'autre était parti de là.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ;). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Un petit Tom malade qui se rapproche doucement de Harry.**

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ;).**

 **Je vis dis à bientôt**

 **Et que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous. **

**Review !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Mon Byak' d'amour. Coeur sur toi )**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 18 : Questionnements !**_

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme âgé de vingt-cinq ans. Il possédait une chevelure extrêmement blonde, presque blanche, caractéristique de sa prestigieuse famille.

Quand on le voyait, la première chose qui sautait aux yeux était à quel point il était beau. Pourvu de beaux yeux d'un saisissant gris métallique, il captivait tout son public. Un nez pointu, de pommettes hautes et une peau pâle, douce et sans imperfection, magnifiaient sa prestance. Il attirait indéniablement tous les regards sur son passage.

Certes, il était magnifique cependant question caractère c'était vraiment autre chose. Ceux qui le connaissaient, même très peu, le dépeignaient comme il était hautain, prétentieux et même asociale avec les personnes auxquelles il ne trouvait aucun intérêt. En revanche, son entourage rajouterait que Draco était aussi une personne à l'écoute, toujours présente pour ses amis. Ces derniers poussaient même la description en soulignant son côté blagueur et charmeur.

Après, bien sûr, on parlait quand-même d'un Malfoy. De ce fait, le côté sombre du tableau « Draco Malfoy » dépeint par certains était tout à fait justifié. Quand on connaissait ses origines, cela n'avait plus rien de surprenant. Avec le temps, on s'y faisait tout simplement. Ou pas…

L'homme blond poussa un soupir tout en rangeant quelques documents de son bureau massif. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses débuts avec celui qui était encore légalement son époux.

Dès leur première rencontre, Harry Potter avait fait les frais de son légendaire caractère imbuvable. Cela s'était produit au cours d'une soirée organisée par un de leurs amis communs. A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le jeune Potter l'avait tout de suite peu apprécié. Qu'il soit beau ou pas avait été le cadet des soucis du brun.

Lors des présentations, Draco avait osé le traiter de binoclard et lui avait parlé comme on parle à un vulgaire animal. Harry avait alors vivement riposté, lui demandant pour qui il se prenait pour l'insulter ainsi alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas. C'était alors suivi un échange houleux entre les deux hommes. Échange qui avait mis Harry hors de lui pour la première fois, avait pensé l'ami en commun répondant au doux nom de Théodore.

Pourtant le beau brun ne s'était pas démonté devant cet homme qui se la pétait totalement. D'ailleurs, Draco avait été surpris par sa verve. Une telle répartie était aussi captivante qu'inattendue. Jamais encore on ne l'avait remis à sa place comme Harry l'avait fait. Encore moins devant témoin. À ce moment-là, sa surprise passée, le blond était resté bouche-bée devant les émeraudes brillants de colère de son opposant. La seule pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit alors que l'autre était en train de l'invectiver, avait été « Quel magnifique regard ! ». Admirant ces yeux si expressifs, Draco s'était tu un moment, laissant Harry le remettre à sa place comme personne n'osait le faire.

Peu après, les deux hommes s'étaient quittés, chacun dans son coin, et ne s'étaient plus reparlés. Cependant, par moment, Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil dans la direction du brun qui riait et profitait pleinement de sa soirée aux côtés de ses amis, oubliant complètement leur dispute.

Plus la soirée avait avancé, plus Draco s'était senti stupide d'avoir parlé de la sorte à l'autre homme. Décidé à étudier cet homme plus franchement, le blond avait pu constater qu'en plus de posséder un beau regard, le brun avait un sourire éblouissant. Tout comme son sourire, son rire lui avait paru ensorcelant, tel une mélodie contagieuse.

En plus, son corps était extrêmement bien mis en valeur par de beaux vêtements élégamment portés. Le corps du brun n'était ni trop fin ni trop musclé, juste parfait à ses yeux. En comparaison de lui, il avait la peau légèrement halée. Après sa si minutieuse inspection, il avait statué que cet Harry était beau. Très beau. À partir de là, et seulement parce que le bel adonis avait réussi à susciter son intérêt, le jeune blond s'était décidé à présenter ses excuses à l'autre homme. Du moins, autant qu'un Malfoy se l'autorisait.

Homme qui devint plus tard le sien. Draco eut un rictus arrogant à cette pensée. Une fois de plus, il avait obtenu ce qu'il convoitait.

Du côté d'Harry, le brun n'avait jamais cru qu'après cette première rencontre complètement détraquée, il se serait mis en couple avec lui et qu'ils vivraient ensemble les meilleurs moments de leur vie. En l'espace de deux mois, leurs sentiments étaient nés et s'étaient tout naturellement renforcés. Tous avaient pu voir à quel point ils s'aimaient fortement. Même ceux qui avaient vu d'un œil mauvais leur couple, n'avaient pu nier l'amour qui les unissait.

Draco grimaça et serra les points. Si leur amour était aussi fort qu'il n'y paraissait, pourquoi s'était-il brutalement brisé ? Après plus de cinq ans de relation et trois ans de mariage, voilà que le blond demandait finalement le divorce.

Trois ans… Juste trois ans… A peine trois ans de mariage… Si les proches de Harry devaient certainement être scandalisés, les amis de Draco, eux, étaient choqués au possible. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que le couple ne tiendrait que si peu de temps. Surtout après avoir fait un si magnifique mariage d'amour.

Tout le monde avait toujours cru que le couple vieillirait ensemble tant ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Draco Malfoy savait qu'il avait surpris tous ses amis lorsqu'il leur avait appris avec l'annonce qu'il avait faite environ un mois plus tôt. Quand il avait rassemblé les autres pour les informer qu'il demandait le divorce, il était sûr qu'il les laisserait plus qu'abasourdi.

En effet, ses amis étaient restés silencieux et l'avaient écouté comme s'il était devenu fou. Plus tard, de nombreux murmures et demandes d'explications avaient fusé. Les amis du couple Malfoy-Potter avaient cru qu'il s'agissait d'un canular. Face au visage fermé du blond, l'assemblée avait tenté de connaître les raisons d'une telle situation.

Ahuri, Théodore, qui était aussi l'ami de Harry mais qui étrangement n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du brun depuis son fâcheux accident, avait voulu en savoir plus. Cependant, d'une voix catégorique, le chef d'entreprise leur avait demandé de ne pas poser de questions. De toute façon il n'en dirait pas plus. Plus tard, Draco avait appris que Théodore avait voulu joindre Harry, mais il s'était souvenu que le garçon après son accident avait changé de numéro de portable et qu'il n'avait pas demandé le nouveau. Le jeune Nott s'en voulait énormément mais n'avait rien pu faire. Après tout, le lui réclamer aurait été plus que malvenu alors il n'avait rien fait. Comme tous d'ailleurs. Pourtant cela ne les empêchait pas de vouloir en savoir plus.

Encore aujourd'hui, et ce bien malgré lui, ses amis continuaient de le harceler pour obtenir de réelles explications pour certains mais aussi des nouvelles de Harry qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi Draco mettait brutalement un terme à une aussi belle relation. Que ne savaient-ils pas ? Que s'était-il réellement passé dans le couple Potter-Malfoy durant ses derniers mois ? Draco savait parfaitement qu'ils s'interrogeaient inlassablement, tentant de rassembler des pièces qu'aucun ne possédait. Ils ne savaient rien et cela continuerait. Effectivement, le blond ne se confiait plus à eux depuis des lustres.

Le futur divorcé savait bien que jamais il n'avait paru aussi heureux et épanoui que lorsqu'il était avec Harry. Il ferma les yeux, posant son front sur ses mains jointes. Même après avoir été rejeté par ses propres parents pour avoir justement choisi d'être avec un homme plutôt qu'avec la femme de bonne famille qu'ils lui auraient choisi, il avait continué à irradier de bonheur. Bien sûr, cela l'avait blessé mais Harry avait été à ses côtés et l'avait soutenu avec tant d'amour qu'il avait tenu bon. Mieux, il avait trouvé la force d'avancer. Grâce à Harry, il avait pu être lui-même et surtout réaliser son rêve en montant sa propre entreprise de communication. Harry n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui donner l'argent nécessaire pour la créer, puisque ses parents lui avaient coupé les vivres. Tout ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il le devait en très grande partie au beau brun et il en était conscient.

Évidemment, le couple n'avait pas établi de contrat de mariage, mais au cours de leur relation Harry avait tellement apporté à Draco. Autre que l'apport financier, il s'était débrouillé pour lui trouver un bâtiment encore en bon état pour y installer ses bureaux. L'immeuble avait été remis à neuf et, plus tard, avait pu accueillir Draco et ses quelques salariés à leur début. Cela faisait près de trois ans bientôt que l'entreprise marchait plutôt bien, et cela le blond le devait aussi à Harry. Sans lui il n'aurait sûrement jamais rien eu de tout cela.

Draco serra rageusement ses poings. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il été aussi vache avec Harry ? Pourquoi refusait-il de lui verser ce qu'il lui devait ? Après tout, Harry lui avait prêté beaucoup d'argent. Et même-si ce dernier lui avait cassé les pieds en lui disant de prendre son temps pour le rembourser, comme ce n'était pas pressant, Draco lui avait promis qu'il lui rembourserait dès que possible, comme il avait été convenu initialement.

Malfoy savait qu'il aurait pu le mentionner dans les papiers du divorce. Mentionner qu'il rembourserait en totalité la somme prêtée par Harry. Il aurait dû y penser. Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit sur le coup et à présent qu'il y pensait, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne signerait pas les papiers à cause du remboursement, ces propos l'avaient tellement énervé. A présent il s'interrogeait sur la raison de sa colère.

Après tout, Harry avait parfaitement le droit de l'obliger à lui rendre ce qu'il lui devait, avec ou sans contrat de mariage. Puis même-si à cette époque les deux étaient ensembles et avaient confiance en l'un et l'autre, ils avaient signé un document à la banque qui prouvait qu'Harry lui avait versé une certaine somme d'argent remboursable lorsque Draco le pourrait.

Aujourd'hui Harry réclamait enfin son dû, pensa Draco en avisant les papiers qu'Harry avait revu avec son avocat.

Il les avait reçus le matin-même, au sein même de son entreprise. Un coursier était venu et avait remis la lourde enveloppe à sa secrétaire. En fin d'après-midi, en revenant d'un de ses nombreux rendez-vous, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de la voir entre les mains de la femme. Draco avait alors tout de suite compris. Il avait regardé fixement l'enveloppe avant de la saisir sèchement et de rentrer dans son bureau non sans oublier de prévenir sa secrétaire qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

En arrivant dans son bureau il s'était lourdement assis sur son siège avant de crocheter la fameuse enveloppe avec impatience pour découvrir ses obligations envers Harry. A mesure qu'il survolait les papiers, le blond avait blêmi en lisant ce que lui réclamait Harry. Un remboursement total de la somme prêtée à ce stade, c'était parfaitement normal. Mais aussi devenir un actionnaire de l'entreprise. Là, Draco perdit toute couleur. Il en avait était offusqué. Ce qu'Harry exigeait était purement et simplement un droit de propriété qui lui permettrait de percevoir une partie des bénéfices de l'entreprise et un droit de vote lors de l'assemblée des actionnaires. Draco grinçait encore des dents. Franchement, il se serait bien passé d'avoir Harry en tant qu'actionnaire de sa société ! Malheureusement, d'après ce qui était écrit sur les papiers, il en avait parfaitement le droit. En vérité, il aurait pu l'être depuis le début étant donné qu'Harry avait eu un grand rôle dans la fondation de son entreprise. Il avait quand même été le principal financeur. Il aurait pu lui proposer ou lui accorder ce droit. Mais là aussi il n'y avait pas non plus pensé et puis Harry n'en avait jamais fait la demande, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était la faute du brun. Un point c'est tout !

Assis avec raideur derrière son bureau, Draco relisait encore et toujours les lignes inscrites sur les papiers du divorce avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la mention qui précisait que lui et Harry divorçaient sur consentement mutuelle. Vraiment ! Dans le fond, leur divorce ne reposait en rien sur l'amabilité.

Draco aurait aimé contesté ces demandes. Seulement…. Il ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement parce que dans l'affaire c'était lui qui était en tort. Alors valait-il mieux accepter les termes, évitant d'aller jusqu'à chez le juge et de faire traîner ce divorce.

Jetant les papiers sur le bureau, il se laissa aller sur son fauteuil avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…. Il se devait de répondre à ses engagements malgré lui.

Bon sang, ce qu'il était encore en colère ! Mais contre qui réellement. Lui ou Harry ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Depuis quelques jours rien n'allait, ni dans sa vie personnelle, ni dans sa vie professionnelle. Il venait de perdre deux gros contrats importants en moins de deux semaines et c'était beaucoup trop. Il avait les nerfs à rude à épreuve et son divorce avec Harry en rajoutait une couche. Mais il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. C'était lui qui avait décidé de rompre son mariage si brutalement. Il n'avait donné aucunement le choix à Harry. Ce dernier ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait prit une telle décision. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en doutait mais qu'il aurait voulu entendre de sa bouche les raisons. Et honnêtement, au fond de lui, il s'interrogeait lui-même sur les véritables raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à prendre une décision aussi radicale. Comme il se demandait pourquoi il avait lâchement abandonnée Harry à son sort. Sûrement le savait-il mais il ne voulait rien dire, ni y penser parce qu'intérieurement, il s'en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte avec l'homme qu'il avait éperdument aimé.

Seulement, voir Harry toujours autant faible et si amorphe, bien après son accident, avait été dur pour lui. Encore plus en le voyant souffrir après ses séances de rééducation et en l'écoutant pleurer par un surplus d'émotions négatives, alors qu'il croyait que le blond ne l'entendait pas. Au début, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, mais par la suite cela avait été trop pour lui. Beaucoup trop. Rien n'était plus comme avant. Petit à petit, il n'y avait plus eu aucun échange entre eux. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Leur relation était devenue terne. Tellement, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune saveur pour eux. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, Draco s'était éloigné de lui. Il l'avait délaissé et ne l'avait plus soutenu alors qu'Harry avait tant eu besoin de lui, de sa présence et de son amour. Et est-ce qu'il s'en voulait ? Là était la vraie question. Pourtant là, Draco ne pouvait toujours pas y répondre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. A cet instant, en regardant les papiers du divorce, il réalisa qu'il ne savait vraiment pas, même au plus profond de lui, s'il n'aimait réellement plus Harry. Et cela, même en rejetant la cause sur le changement physique et mentale de ce dernier.

\- Fais chier !, s'écria soudainement Draco.

Rageusement, il balaya tous les papiers étalés sur son bureau jusqu'au sol.

Se levant, il alla s'appuyer sur l'une des grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le centre-ville de Londres. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour se calmer, avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Pourquoi là, juste maintenant, ressentait-il autant de peine ? Pourquoi avait-il mal à l'endroit même où se trouvait son cœur ? Les poings crispés, il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas là, que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, qu'il divorçait parce qu'Harry ne l'attirait plus et qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas…

En baissant les yeux, il vit les papiers qui signeraient définitivement la fin de leur relation, éparpillés sur le sol.

Devait-il appeler Harry pour lui dire qu'il avait gagné puisqu'il allait accepter à contrecœur toutes ses obligations en signant ses foutus papiers ? Les sourcils froncés, il pesa le pour et le contre. Ce fut le contre qui l'emporta. Et au lieu d'appeler Harry, il préféra contacter son avocat pour un rendez-vous afin de lui remettre les papiers. Ensuite, il conviendrait avec lui d'une date pour la signature.

En pensant à cela, Draco prit conscience que ce serait ce jour-là où il verrait pour la dernière fois Harry. Après… Eh bien ! chacun reprendrait sa vie. Difficilement ou facilement.

 **o00oo00o**

Loin de toutes les inquiétudes et réflexions de son époux, un beau brun continuait tranquillement sa vie. Se passant une main sur le front, Harry ferma le lave-vaisselle vide. Comme tous les soirs, une fois le repas terminé, il avait entrepris de nettoyer et de ranger la cuisine.

Il était surpris par ces gestes quotidiens qui étaient devenus une habitude depuis qu'il était ici.

Peu après avoir pris ses fonctions chez les Riddle, le plaisir de faire à manger lui était revenu. Bon en ce qui concernait le ménage… c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas vraiment horrible en soi, mais faire quasiment tous les jours le ménage… Comment dire ? Ça en devenait pénible à force ! Enfin, malgré tout, il réalisait toutes ses tâches avec le plus grand soin. Ici il était devenu une vraie fée du logis. Et Sebastian n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours apprécié faire à manger. Plus jeune, il aidait souvent Remus à préparer le repas. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs un excellent cuisinier. C'était lui qui lui avait appris les rudiments d'une bonne cuisine. Plus tard, il avait fait profiter de ses talents culinaires à Draco qui en était tombé amoureux. A l'époque, ce dernier profitait toujours de ce temps pour admirer son compagnon en train de cuisiner pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. C'était dans ces moments-là aussi que les deux époux se parlaient ouvertement du travail ou de la vie, rigolaient ou se chamaillaient comme deux enfants. Cela avait été toujours l'un des instants de la journée qu'ils préféraient. Parfois Draco se proposait même de l'aider à préparer à manger. Et bien qu'il ait du mal à éplucher ou couper des légumes, il y prenait plaisir car le plus important, comme il disait sans cesse, était qu'il était avec son mari. Mais tout cela c'était avant. Avant son regretté accident, se dit Harry.

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à ces petits moments de bonheur passés avec le blond. Même s'il commençait petit à petit à se faire à l'idée que son mariage appartiendrait désormais au passé, une fois les papiers signés, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir encore de la peine et de la tristesse. Il était encore profondément blessé par l'attitude et le comportement de Draco. Celui-ci l'avait lâchement abandonné. Pire, il l'avait jeté dehors comme un malpropre, sans aucune explication. Rien.

Forcement, aujourd'hui encore, Harry se demandait pourquoi Draco l'avait délaissé alors qu'il avait eu tant besoin de lui. Et ce, bien avant qu'il ne change physiquement. Il se demandait pourquoi le blond n'avait pas pris la peine de discuter avec lui pour trouver des solutions. Pour tenter de recoller les morceaux. Ensemble, ils auraient réussi à s'en sortir.

« Draco… pourquoi s'être éloigné sans un mot, sans un regard ? » pensa tristement Harry. Pourquoi avoir imposé si bassement ce divorce au bout du compte ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait autant de mal ? Le brun avait tant de questions mais aucune réponse.

Était-ce vraiment cela l'amour tout compte fait ? Faire mal à la personne que l'on avait promis d'aimer de tout son cœur et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit ses joues soudainement humides. En se touchant le visage, il constata qu'il était en train de pleurer. S'essuyant rageusement les yeux, il se fustigea pour sa faiblesse. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus se lamenter de la sorte, d'oublier Draco et de le laisser à sa place. Au passé. Mais comment se retenir quand on avait encore si mal au fond de soi ? Quelque part dans son cœur, il y avait encore Draco. Après tout c'était immensément dur d'oublier un être qu'on avait tant chéri et aimé.

Il souffla un bon coup pour se reprendre. Repenser à ses souvenirs, penser à Draco et s'apitoyer sur son sort ne le feraient pas avancer. Il devait se ressaisir et montrer qu'il pouvait arriver à aller de l'avant. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il se motive et surtout qu'il y croit, même un peu, s'il voulait y arriver.

Éteignant les lumières de la cuisine, il sortit d'un pas lent pour se rendre dans sa chambre, après cette longue journée.

En arrivant dans celle-ci, il alluma les lumières tout en retirant ses chaussures. Après cela, il se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau afin de prendre une douche rapide. Comme d'habitude il évita de se regarder dans le miroir lorsqu'il se déshabilla. C'était encore difficile pour lui de se voir nu. De voir, comme il le pensait souvent, le désastre. Néanmoins, bien qu'il ne se regardât jamais, lorsqu'il se douchait, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de toucher son corps pour le laver. Malheureusement pour lui. Car si le voir lui était affreux, le sentir c'était encore pire. Cependant quand on prenait sa douche, on n'avait pas trop le choix que de toucher son corps afin de le nettoyer puis rincer. Harry ne faisait pas exception à cette règle, malgré lui. Alors il ne prenait que des douches rapides, parce que cela lui était trop pénible de sentir à quel point son corps avait changé. Sentir les muscles de son torse devenu moue, la petite bedaine à la place de son ventre plat et il en passait…Tout cela lui était tout bonnement devenu insupportable. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter ce corps qu'il avait adopté depuis quelque mois par sa propre faute. S'il avait fait plus attention… S'il avait agis autrement que comme il l'avait fait… Rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Du moins, il l'espérait… Il tentait de s'en convaincre. Il voulait tellement y croire mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus maintenant.

Après, rien ne l'empêchait d'inverser la tendance, de retrouver son corps d'antan. Encore fallait-il qu'il se donne pleinement les moyens. Parce qu'honnêtement, même-si ces temps-ci il se goinfrait bien moins qu'avant, il n'était pas motivé pour deux sous.

En plus de cela, comme Hermione, Ron lui avait suggéré de faire un peu de sport et même, pourquoi pas, d'aller voir un nutritionniste qui l'aiderait à mettre en place un régime alimentaire plus équilibré. A son avis, cela pourrait franchement lui rendre service. Seulement, même si au fond de lui, Harry voulait redevenir comme avant, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre les conseils de ses proches. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ça pourrait vraiment l'aider. Il devrait vraiment y réfléchir plus sérieusement ou trouver la motivation nécessaire.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain emmitouflé dans un peignoir avant de se diriger vers son armoire afin de prendre un pyjama propre. Jetant le peignoir sur le lit, il s'habilla d'un large tee-shirt accompagné de son pantalon tout aussi large. Une fois vêtu, il alla ranger son peignoir avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, tout en prenant le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. N'étant pas fatigué, il s'autorisa à lire quelques lignes, avant d'éteindre les lumières. Il avait besoin de ne plus penser à toute sa vie chaotique.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu.**

 **Avant de vous laisser je souhaiterais vous dire quelque c** **hose d'important.**

 **Certains m'ont fait remarquer que c'était étrange ou bizarre de voir Tom comme il a été décrit dans le chapitre précédent. Malade, un peu faible ou trop sociable. Je sais que vous aimez voir ce personnage fort, intouchable et puissant. Mais ici je le préfère plus humains, plus accessible. Moi aussi je préfère le personnage dans son caractère original. Mais dans les fictions que je lis. Pas vraiment dans celle que j'écris ;). Et je m'en excuse pour ceux à qui cela dérange. Cependant c'est et ce sera comme ça pour la plupart de mes fictions parce que j'aime apporté de la nouveauté et certains vous le certifieront ;).**

 **Après j'espère vraiment que ce point ne vous dérange pas plus que ça. Et que vous continuerez à apprécier cette fiction.**

 **Voilà ;). Moi je vous laisse là et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 _ **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 _ **Coeur sur vous**_

 **Review !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Comme toujours, je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Mon Byak' d'amour. Coeur sur toi )**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 ** _Chapitre 19 : Je suis perdu !_**

La fin de la semaine arriva en toute tranquillité. La tension entre Harry et Séraphine s'était peu à peu apaisée, au plus grand plaisir de l'aîné.

La petite s'adressait à lui avec une toute petite, mais vraiment toute petite pointe de gentillesse dans la voix. C'était déjà cela de gagner. Il n'était plus victime de sa froideur, et cela faisait du bien. Il lui aurait quand même fallu pas mal de temps pour arriver à cette étape qu'il avait attendu avec peine. Non, vraiment cela faisait du bien de voir Séraphine moins sur la défensive et un peu plus réceptive à ses demandes !

Évidemment, elle restait encore en retrait par rapport à son frère qui commençait à voir Harry comme un membre de sa famille. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à le dire au concerné. Concerné qui fut bien surpris, puis ému par l'attention et les sentiments réels que lui portait le jeune garçon. Cela ferait bientôt un mois qu'il travaillait au sein de la demeure des Riddle. Harry aussi s'était attaché à eux. Lui qui avait appréhendé ce nouveau job, aujourd'hui, il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était heureux d'être au sein de cette famille haute en couleur.

Faisant un froid de canard, il souffla de plaisir lorsqu'il passa la porte de la maison. Avec hâte, il retira son manteau, avant de se diriger directement vers les chambres des enfants pour vérifier si, comme tous les matins, ils avaient bien rangé leur petit cocon. À sa grande satisfaction, les deux chambres étaient impeccables. Un sourire de contentement se dessina sur ses lèvres en refermant la porte de la chambre de Séraphine. Et dire qu'au début, ça avait été difficile de se faire obéir de la gamine.

Le passage obligatoire des chambres fini, il descendit à l'entrée afin de récupérer son manteau. La maison étant clean, il se décida d'aller rejoindre Sebastian qui dorlotait comme tous les matins les chevaux à l'écurie. Mais en arrivant en bas, son portable se mit soudainement à sonner, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Immobile en haut des escaliers, il sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant que c'était son avocat qui l'appelait.

\- Oui allô, bonjour, répondit Harry.

\- Bonjour Mr Potter, dit l'avocat à l'autre bout du fil. Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que votre mari a bien reçu les papiers et qu'il demande une rencontre pour la signature, lui apprit-il. Ah ! Et il vous a accordé toutes vos demandes, rajouta t-il.

\- Sérieusement, s'exprima Harry, abasourdi. C'est tout de même surprenant, murmura Harry. Surtout venant de lui. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait refusé en bloc.

En réalité, il avait surtout pensé que Draco l'aurait tout de suite appelé une fois les papiers en mains. Et qu'après, il se mettrait en colère tout en l'injuriant, comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais à son grand étonnement, il n'avait reçu aucun appel.

\- Oui, affirma l'avocat. Il a tout accepté.

-Très bien. C'est une bonne chose, dit Harry. La rencontre est pour quand ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Mercredi prochain, à 10h. Elle se fera au cabinet de son avocat à Londres.

\- Londres ! Grimaça Harry, en pensant qu'il allait devoir y retourner. Bien ! D'accord. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- C'est normal. C'est mon travail, dit Rabastan. Je vous dis alors à mercredi. Nous nous retrouverons devant le cabinet, à 9h30.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Merci encore.

\- Je vous en prie, dit l'avocat, avant de raccrocher.

Harry souffla un bon coup, avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche.

Alors voilà ! On y était vraiment. Mercredi serait le jour où ils signeraient la fin de leur relation, mais surtout de leur mariage. Évidemment, cette pensée lui comprima le cœur mais la douleur était désormais bien moindre. Se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il se dit qu'il devait alors se préparer psychologiquement à revoir Draco. Il était sûr que leur échange allait être des plus houleux. Et franchement, il n'avait pas hâte d'y être. En plus de cela, revoir Draco après plusieurs semaines de séparation, lui ferait sûrement quelque chose. C'était même évident. Et puis, il avait peur de ses propres réactions. Il ne savait même pas comment il réagirait face à lui. La seule chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire, était de se taire devant lui. Le laisser l'humilier. Cette fois-ci, il se devrait de se défendre.

Descendant les dernières marches, il alla prendre son manteau accroché, tout en pensant qu'il devait se montrer fort le jour de la rencontre. Impossible de se montrer faible devant Draco. Au contraire, il devait lui montrer qu'il allait mieux et qu'il avait réussi à remonter la pente. Du moins qu'il avait commencé à reprendre du poil de la bête. Oui, en plus de lui dire ses quatre vérités qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de lui dire depuis quelques mois, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Absolument, lui dirait ses amis et sa famille.

Mettant son manteau qu'il ferma jusqu'au cou, il sortit de la demeure afin de rejoindre, comme prévu, son ami Sebastian. Brosser les poils des chevaux lui ferait du bien.

 **o00oo00o**

La journée se passa en tout sérénité. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Sebastian, Harry était rentré pour se changer avant d'aller récupérer les enfants à l'école.

De retour à la maison, à la demande d'Harry, le frère et la sœur s'étaient éclipsés pour se laver les mains avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où l'employé leur préparait le goûter. Ce dernier était resté avec eux, avant d'être rejoint par Sebastian qui, comme les plus jeunes, s'était fait un chocolat chaud. Par ce temps, il était plus appréciable de boire une boisson chaude. Après le goûter, Ethan avait aidé Harry à ranger la cuisine avant d'aller dans sa chambre afin de faire ses devoirs. Devoirs qu'il venait d'ailleurs de finir.

Tout en s'étirant, Ethan posa son stylo à plume sur son cahier où des exercices de grammaires avait été fait. Ses exercices n'étaient pas pressants, du fait qu'ils étaient pour lundi prochain, mais il avait préféré les faire maintenant. Au moins, il aurait un week-end tranquille pour faire ce que bon lui semblait. Comme finir de lire les mangas qu'il avait commencés, par exemple.

Avisant l'heure, il remarqua que c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Un sourire se dessina sur ses petites lèvres. Depuis qu'Harry était devenu leur gardien, il prenait plaisir à descendre dans la cuisine pour y manger. Avant son arrivé, soit après le départ d'Elena, ils se nourrissaient que de plats à emporter de chez le traiteur ou de la cuisine de Sebastian quand ce dernier avait le temps. Mais le pire dans tout cela, était qu'ils prenaient leur repas seuls ou en compagnie de Sebastian. Autant dire alors que l'ambiance était plus que morose et pesante. Pour Ethan, cela avait été bien pire que lorsqu'Elena était encore là. Et pourtant, les repas en sa présence se faisaient dans le silence le plus complet, et pourtant… ils n'étaient pas aussi lourds.

Avec Harry c'était plus joviale. Ils pouvaient enfin discuter de tout et de rien. L'adulte s'intéressait à eux et à leur journée passée. Il n'hésitait pas à leur poser des questions sur ce qu'ils apprenaient à l'école ou sur leurs activités de prédilection. Et puis grâce à Harry, leur père s'inquiétait enfin d'eux, alors que depuis la mort de leur mère, il les avait complètement délaissés au bon soin d'Elena et de Sebastian. Désormais, ce dernier prenait ses repas en leur compagnie et comme Harry, il se préoccupait enfin d'eux. Aussi, par moments, il venait dans leur chambre avant le coucher, pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Tout comme Séraphine, Ethan appréciait énormément ces petits moments-là. Alors oui, il voyait la venue d'Harry comme une bouffé d'air frais. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme qui honnêtement se souciait et s'occupait très bien d'eux. Même Séraphine ne pouvait dire le contraire.

Constatant que l'heure avançait, il se leva pour aller voir ce que sa sœur faisait de son côté.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il entra directement découvrant ainsi sa petite sœur, assise à son bureau devant un cahier grand ouvert, en train de réciter une poésie. Celle-ci se stoppa brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venir vers elle. En se retournant vers l'intrus son visage arbora une grimace de mécontentement quant à s'être fait déstabiliser et surtout déranger en pleine récitation.

\- Ethan ! S'écria-t-elle. Eh bien voilà ! À cause de toi je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, petite sœur, roula des yeux son frère. Et désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'étais simplement venu te chercher pour descendre diner, rajouta-t-il. Elle est pour quand ta poésie ?

\- Mercredi, répondit-elle.

\- Ça va, tu as le temps de l'apprendre ta poésie.

-Je voulais commence à l'apprendre maintenant. Le maître dit que, plus tôt on commence à apprendre mieux c'est.

\- Oui, mais ça te laisse encore cinq-six jours pour la mémoriser. Si tu veux je t'aiderais pour m'excuser de t'avoir dérangé, dit alors Ethan.

\- Hum ! Émit sa sœur, le regard ailleurs, avant de fermer son cahier de poésie. Pas que je ne veuille pas que ce soit toi, dit-elle soudainement, mais tu crois qu'il m'aiderait à l'apprendre, si je le lui demandais, souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Ethan, en s'avançant vers elle

-Tu sais...Harry, dit-elle.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fronça-t-elle des sourcils.

\- Eh bien…, commença Ethan, C'est étonnant de ta part de demander ça. Bon, c'est vrai que ces temps-ci tu es bien plus calme en sa présence et que tu fais ce qu'il te demande sans rechigner. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à vouloir être plus proche de lui, tu vois.

-Je sais bien que j'ai été méchante avec lui au début. Mais je ne veux plus être déçue, dit-elle, en croisant ses bras sur son bureau et baissant le regard.

\- Séraphine, souffla son frère.

\- Puis Papa m'a dit de bien me comporter avec lui, reprit-elle soudainement. Et je vous ai observé. Toi et lui. Je vois bien qu'il est…gentil.

\- Super gentil, tu veux dire, rit Ethan. Moi j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui. En plus il m'a même proposé de m'amener au judo la semaine prochaine pour la reprise. Je vais pouvoir lui montrer comment je suis doué, dit Ethan avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Séraphine sourit devant la tête de son frère. Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué comment les garçons étaient devenus proches. Ethan ne faisait presque plus ses devoirs, enfermé dans sa chambre comme avant. Maintenant, la plupart du temps, il descendait soit dans le salon ou dans la cuisine pour les faire, toujours en compagnie d'Harry. Et Séraphine les avait épiés à plusieurs reprises. À des moments, elle avait ressenti l'envie de les rejoindre parce qu'ils avaient l'air aussi de s'amuser. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait car elle avait encore honte du comportement qu'elle avait adopté jusqu'alors envers Harry. Elle avait beau avoir seulement huit ans, bientôt neuf, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait très bien que son attitude envers Harry avait été des plus irrespectueuses et sans raison. La discussion avec son père lui avait permis de comprendre mais aussi de réaliser qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer si injuste envers une personne qui ne le méritait pas. Et que donc, être méchant avec autrui n'était pas bien. Que la règle d'or, lorsque l'on rencontrait une personne pour la première fois, était le respect avant tout. Ce qu'elle avait mis au placard le premier jour de sa rencontre avec Harry.

Mais alors pourquoi sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit de se comporter comme la Lady qu'elle était. De toujours se montrer supérieure aux autres et surtout envers les personnes qui n'étaient pas dignes de leur rang. Et combien de fois avait-elle vu sa grand-mère être abjecte envers ses gouvernants ou même envers des personnes qu'elle rencontrait lors d'une sortie.

Son père avait été furieux de savoir ça. Il lui avait expressément dit de ne pas agir comme le faisait sa grand-mère. Par ailleurs, il avait même décidé que ni elle, ni Ethan n'irait chez leur grand-parents désormais. Il ne souhaitait plus que ses enfants les fréquentent, si cela était pour devenir des êtres infernaux et détestables.

Est-ce que cela lui faisait quelque chose ? Elle n'en savait rien. Cependant, du côté d'Ethan, elle savait que cela lui allait parfaitement. Après tout, à contrario d'elle, il n'avait jamais été proche leur grands-parents. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était une fille ou qu'elle était la plus jeune. Honnêtement, elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. Tout ce qu'elle retenait, était que la méchanceté n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Alors elle avait écouté son père et s'était peu à peu calmée, mais aussi adoucie avec Harry. Évidemment, cela n'allait pas jusqu'au grand sourire et câlin, mais au moins elle faisait des efforts, et cela se voyait. Et aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de faire un pas de plus vers Harry. Car mine de rien, au fond d'elle, elle se disait que cela pourrait être vraiment sympa d'être proche d'Harry comme Ethan l'était.

Par contre, certes, elle voulait bien faire tous ses efforts, mais elle avait quand même peur de s'attacher à Harry. Peur qu'un jour il les quitte lui aussi. Son père lui avait promis le contraire. Seulement, rien n'était vraiment certain. Peut-être qu'un jour Harry déciderait à son tour de les laisser parce qu'il aurait trouvé un meilleur travail ou autre chose encore.

Alors oui, c'était peut-être une enfant qui avait peur de l'attachement et de l'abandon. Elle était très jeune lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa mère. Si elle n'avait pas eu de photos d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu mettre un visage sur sa propre mère. Elle ne saurait plus à quoi elle ressemblerait. Elle n'avait que cela pour ne pas l'oublier, comme elle avait oublié son parfum, par exemple. Ethan lui se souvenait toujours du son de son rire et de sa douce voix lorsqu'elle leur chantonnait des chansons. Mais si elle avait été beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre, Ethan lui avait bien compris que leur mère ne reviendrait plus. Qu'elle ne rirait plus avec eux, comme elle ne jouerait ou ne s'occuperait plus d'eux. Pour son frère, sa disparition avait été bien plus difficile à surmonter. Voir sa mère très affaiblie avait été extrêmement dur pour lui. Être témoin de la santé de l'un de ses parents se dégradant de jour en jour... Un enfant n'avait pas à subir cela. En grandissant elle avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi sa mère était morte. Son père ne pouvant, à cette époque-là, lui répondre tant il s'était renfermé, préférant surmonter sa douleur dans son coin, elle avait questionné sa grand-mère. Cette dernière lui avait simplement dit que c'était les choses de la vie.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur, se reprit la petite fille.

\- Peur de quoi ? Demanda Ethan, surpris.

\- Qui il s'en aille lui aussi.

\- Eh bien, je ne me suis pas poser la question à dire vrai, dit son frère, en se mettant près de sa sœur. J'ai bon espoir qu'il reste auprès de nous encore longtemps.

\- Hum…alors je vais faire beaucoup d'efforts, dit-elle. Mais petit à petit hein, rajouta-t-elle. Peut-être que si on lui montre tous les deux à quel point on est attaché à lui, il ne partira pas.

\- Peut-être, sourit Ethan, heureux d'entendre cela de la part de sa sœur.

-Tu penses que c'est aussi grâce à lui que papa est plus présent maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien… je pense que oui. Depuis qu'Harry travaille ici, papa a changé, acquiesça-t-il vivement. Il passe plus de temps à la maison. Il dîne avec nous quand il le peut et il vient parfois nous voir avant le coucher. Avant son arrivée, et même quand Elena était là, papa ne faisait plus ça, dit-il en grimaçant à ses souvenirs.

\- Hum, c'est vrai. Mais papa nous aime tu sais. Même s'il n'était pas très présent avant.

\- Bien sûr, petite sœur, sourit Ethan. Je le sais bien. Et il ne faut pas en douter. Peu importe ce que les gens en disent, affirma Ethan

En disant ça, il pensa à leur grand-mère qui avait osé, et à plusieurs reprises, dire que leur père ne les aimait pas assez puisqu'il les délaissait à leur sort ou au sort d'une nourrice. À chaque fois qu'elle disait ce genre de chose, Ethan l'avait détesté un peu plus. S'il avait pu, il aurait répliqué. Mais il ne disait rien, de peur d'être sévèrement puni. Il se contentait simplement de la regarder méchamment, avant de s'en aller pour aller se réfugier dans une autre pièce où il n'entendrait plus ces monstrueuses paroles.

\- À vous voilà, s'exclama une voix soudaine qui appartenait à Harry. Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en les voyant silencieux.

-Très bien, sourit Ethan. Je venais lui donner un coup de main parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir sa poésie.

\- Menteur, siffla-t-elle en écrasant le pied de son frère qui gémit de douleur. J'y arrivais très bien avant que tu viennes me déranger, dit-elle en reniflant, la tête haute.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement sous la taquinerie d'Ethan et l'action de la gamine.

\- Vous venez. C'est l'heure du dîner, dit-il ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre eux.

\- Je meurs de faim, s'écria Ethan en passant devant lui.

\- Pas besoin de crier comme un goret, sermonna Séraphine, en le suivant de près.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Harry referma la porte et les suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où déjà attendaient Sebastian, ainsi que le père de famille qui accueillit avec bonheur ses deux enfants qui s'activèrent à lui raconter leur journée.

Comment ne pas être émerveillé devant ce petit tableau familial ? Depuis quelques temps, Harry trouvait que le dîner du soir était la dernière note de la journée, représentant douceur et gaîté.

Son regard se riva sur le père qui était penché vers sa fille. Ce dernier lui souriait chaudement tout en lui répondant de la tête à chaque parole qu'elle prononçait. Sentant un regard pesant sur lui, il se détourna de la scène pour ancrer son regard dans celui moqueur de Sebastian qui lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif, avant de montrer d'un signe discret de la tête son employeur.

Harry rougit fortement en comprenant la subtile tentative de son ami. Franchement, il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite ses pauvres insinuations. Non, vraiment, il se devait d'avoir une autre conversation avec lui.

-Tout va bien ? s'exclama soudainement Riddle père.

-Quoi ? se reprit Harry.

-Vous étiez sur le point de commencer à servir jusqu'à ce que vous vous figiez soudainement. Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Tom.

\- Oh non, non, tout va bien. Désolé, dit-il avant de servir d'abord les enfants sous les yeux suspects de Tom mais rieurs de Sebastian.

Harry lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir qui promettait mille souffrances.

Cependant, pour Sebastian, Harry pouvait continuer à nier, encore et toujours, le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et le père de famille. De toute façon, à ses yeux, ce qu'il se passait entre eux, n'avait rien d'anodin. Il y avait bien plus qu'une simple relation d'employeur à employé.

 **o00oo00o**

Après avoir, comme tous les soirs, nettoyé la cuisine, Harry s'était réfugié dans le grand salon. Assis sur l'un des canapés, il lisait un autre bouquin intéressant, tout en communiquant par texto avec Ron.

Les deux garçons avaient prévu de se revoir ce week-end, et Harry était déjà bien impatient de retrouver son ami. Ron et lui commençaient petit à petit à retrouver leur complicité. Pour Harry c'était un soulagement de ne pas avoir perdu son amitié. Dans le cas contraire, cela lui aurait été invivable.

Souriant à l'un des messages de ce dernier, il ne vit pas Riddle père entrer dans le salon et venir vers lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une tasse posée sur la table basse qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus seul dans la vaste pièce. Relevant la tête, il tomba dans le regard bleuté de son employeur qui le fixait sans aucune retenue, avant de poser une deuxième tasse fumante devant lui.

\- Cest pour moi ? demanda Harry en relevant les yeux vers Tom.

\- Perspicace, sourit ce dernier avant de s'installer en face de lui.

\- Merci, lui sourit-il en retour, en prenant la tasse chaude en main pour boire une première gorgée.

Tom le regarda faire avant de s'installer plus confortablement pour faire de même.

-J'ai remarqué que vous étiez ailleurs ces temps-ci. Quelque chose est arrivé ?

\- Oh vous l'avez remarqué, dit Harry en grimaçant.

Tom hocha simplement de la tête.

\- Une rencontre est prévue pour mercredi prochain. Nous allons enfin mettre un terme à notre mariage, lui apprit-il. Je me dis que cette journée va surement me hanter quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Ce sera la dernière fois qu'on se reverra Draco et moi. Et nous aurons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, expliqua Harry. Je sais bien que ce que je risque d'entendre va très certainement me déplaire. Pourtant je compte bien profiter de ce moment pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais plus que tout, je veux surtout savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi tout ça, finit-il par dire d'un ton quelque peu douloureux. Enfin… Je sens que cette journée ne me sera pas des plus joyeuses.

-Je vois, intervint Tom. Je peux vous donner votre journée si vous le souhaitez. Je pense en effet que vous en aurez besoin.

\- Quoi ? fit Harry, surpris. Oh non ça ira. Vraiment.

\- J'insiste. Sebastian s'occupera volontiers des enfants à votre place. Profiter de cette journée pour vous aérer physiquement et mentalement. Honnêtement, vous en aurez grandement besoin.

Stupéfait Harry regarda fixement son employeur un long moment avant d'acquiescer lentement, à contrecœur, il fallait le dire. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, il était touché de l'attention que lui portait son employeur.

Cependant, savoir aussi que ce dernier ait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas été dans le meilleur état d'esprit ces derniers jours le surprenait. Évidemment, cela était à cause de sa future et dernière rencontre avec Draco.

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça….

Ces questionnements sur sa relation avec son employeur ne l'avaient pas quitté de toute cette semaine. Si au départ sa présence lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amicale. À présent Harry voyait cette relation sous un autre angle. À ses yeux il y avait bien plus qu'une simple relation employeur-employé. Et constater cela le gênait et le déstabilisait fortement. Il était complètement perdu face à ses nouveaux sentiments qui prenaient peu à peu le pas leur relation qui aurait due ou plutôt devrait être purement et simplement professionnelle ou tout au plus, amicale. Et encore !

Harry ne voulait certainement pas nager dans le flou total dans lequel il était depuis peu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne souhaitait tout bonnement pas comprendre qu'il était réellement en train de tomber dangereusement sous le charme de l'autre homme. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à avancer dans ce sens-là. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'amour l'effrayait au plus au point désormais. Et puis honnêtement, il était loin d'avoir oublié son passé avec Draco. Leur rupture était encore bien trop fraîche. Il lui fallait bien plus de temps pour rebondir. Alors envisager une relation amoureuse alors qu'il était encore plongé dans des eaux troubles lui était impensable.

Baissant les yeux, Harry serra sa tasse de ses deux mains en y repensant. Non vraiment, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était totalement perdu. Autant il voulait continuer d'être proche de son employeur, autant il voulait s'en éloigner pour ne pas succomber.

Succomber. Ce mot sonna lourdement et vicieusement à ses oreilles. En y regardant de plus près, des deux hommes ce serait plutôt à lui que cela arriverait. Sûrement pas à cet homme si charismatique qui était assis en face de lui. Riddle père ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à lui de cette façon-là. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait plus rien de désirable qui ressortait chez lui. Il était franchement devenu laid. Du moins à ses yeux, car d'après ses amis et sa famille, il était toujours aussi charmant. Il se demandait bien où était le « charmant » ! Quand il se regardait dans un miroir, la seule chose qu'il voyait était ses yeux ternes, des cernes de fatigue dus à un cruel manque de sommeil, et surtout ses kilos en trop. Alors comment pouvait-il être charmant et surtout comment cet homme pourrait le désirer ou le vouloir alors qu'il était réduit à être un jeune homme insignifiant et grassouillet.

Il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas se dévaloriser ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'était vraiment plus le Harry d'autrefois, celui sûr de lui, joyeux, charmeur et il en passait. Et cela était bien triste à voir et à constater.

Un raclement de gorge soudain se fit entendre, le ramenant à la réalité. Relevant ses yeux, il tomba dans deux lagons bleus qui le fixaient sans gêne. Il rougit sous l'insistance du regard, avant de détourner le sien.

\- Merci, souffla Harry en se reprenant.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, dit Tom tout en posant sa tasse. Alors dites-moi, tout se passe bien avec les enfants notamment avec Séraphine.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, retrouvant le sourire. Cela va de mieux en mieux. Quand on apprend à la connaitre on se rend compte que, comme son frère, ce n'est pas vraiment une enfant difficile.

\- Je vous l'accorde. Je ne veux pas lui trouver des excuses, mais son comportement irrespectueux qu'elle avait eu envers vous, était simplement le fruit de l'influence de ma chère mère, cracha ce dernier.

\- Votre mère ? le questionna Harry.

\- Hum…, acquiesça Tom. Ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous surprendre ou même vous choquer, mais ma mère est une femme mauvaise et non fréquentable. Elle essaye d'engrener les gens et même mes enfants dans son sens. Elle exige, elle décide et ce n'est pas autrement. C'est comme cela qu'elle fonctionne. Évidemment, cela n'a jamais marché avec moi. Ce qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais digéré.

Dire qu'Harry était stupéfait par les dires de l'autre homme serait un euphémisme. Sebastian lui avait déjà fait le portrait peu flatteur de la grand-mère paternel des enfants. Cela l'avait sidéré de savoir que, de nos jours, il existait encore ce genre de personnes. Des personnes qui méprisaient le petit peuple parce qu'il n'était pas aussi noble et riche qu'eux.

Clignant des yeux Harry assimilait ce que son employeur lui disait sur sa matrone. L'entendre de la bouche même de Sebastian était une chose. Mais celle du fils lui-même en était une autre. Maintenant il comprenait d'où venait le comportement irrespectueux de Séraphine. Enfin, aujourd'hui cette dernière se comportait très bien désormais. Et cela était le plus important. Franchement, il espérait vraiment ne jamais rencontrer cette femme.

-J'ai décidé que Séraphine et Ethan n'iraient plus passer de week-end ou vacances chez mes parents, continua Tom. Et je leur ai interdit de mettre les pieds dans ma maison. Surtout ma mère, dit-il en en se levant doucement. Mais connaissant ma mère… elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Elle va essayer de revenir pour s'imposer de nouveau.

\- Lui avez vous simplement parler ? Dis les choses concrètement, demanda Harry.

\- Évidemment, grimaça Tom en se souvenant le nombre de fois où il s'était brouillé avec elle. Mais c'est qu'elle est tenace.

\- Alors il lui fait une bonne raison de vous laisser une bonne fois pour toute tranquille vous et vos enfants, argua Harry. Laissez-moi vous dire que je trouve cela quand même bien dommage d'en arriver là. Tout compte fait, votre famille ne se résume qu'à vous et à vos enfants.

\- Certainement, dit Tom. Mais heureusement qu'ils ont encore leurs grands-parents maternels. Bien qu'ils habitent en Amérique.

\- Oh ! Alors on peut dire que ça compense, rit Harry pour alléger l'atmosphère

-Je suppose oui, sourit finement Tom. Mais je préfère vous prévenir. Ma mère risque de débarquer ici. Comme je vous ai dit, elle va tenter de revenir. De s'imposer. Si je ne suis pas là, n'hésitez pas à la renvoyer. Empêchez-là de s'approcher de mes enfants.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry acquiesça lentement sous l'ordre clairement donné.

-Je ferais ce que je pourrais si un jour l'occasion se présente. Ce que je n'espère pas, dit Harry franchement.

-Je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Bien ! dit Tom en reprenant sa tasse vide. Il commence à se faire tard et je me lève tôt. On ne se verra sûrement pas demain. Je risque de rentrer vraiment tard. Alors ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit, salua alors Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, salua en retour Tom, avant de s'en aller.

Il passa par la cuisine afin de poser sa tasse, avant de monter dans sa chambre laissant Harry en pleine réflexion dans le salon.

L'esprit ailleurs, il finit doucement sa tasse de thé. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, la compagnie de son employeur lui était franchement agréable. Et comme à chaque fois, celui-ci ne se privait pas de se confier en lui relevant des choses importantes de sa vie.

C'était vraiment une chose d'avoir su de la bouche même de Sebastian que la relation mère-fils plus principalement n'était pas au beau fixe. Mais de l'entendre du fils était plus qu'impressionnant et surtout sidérant.

Comme il le lui avait dit, Harry trouvait cela dommage qu'entre eux il y'ait cette relation plus que conflictuelle. D'accord, il s'était toujours douté que dans les familles aristocrates telles que les Riddle, les relations ou les tentions pouvaient être plus ou moins difficiles à supporter à cause de toutes ces règles et obligations imposées par les parents. Mais à ce point-là, Harry plaignait ces familles-là. Ou plutôt leurs enfants.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Draco venait lui aussi d'une famille aristocrate. Mais ce dernier s'était assez bien entendu avec ses géniteurs. Du moins, avant qu'ils se rencontrent, se mettent en couple et se marient. Le jour où Draco avait pris les devants en révélant à sa famille qu'il était en relation, avec un homme de surcroît, cela avait été la catastrophe du siècle. Tout s'était alors écroulé dans la famille Malfoy. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour remette leur fils dans le droit chemin. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas d'un déviant dans leur prestigieuse famille. Malheureusement, Draco s'était opposé et n'avait pas hésité à crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne changerait jamais d'avis. Ses parents avaient continué à les menacer lui et Harry. Cependant, Draco n'en avait eu que faire de leur menace. Il était resté avec Harry parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Mais cela, ses parents ne voulaient l'entendre. Alors le jour où Draco leur avait appris qu'il allait en plus se marier, ce fut la goutte de trop. Leur unique enfant s'était alors retrouvé à la rue et sans un sous. Cela l'avait bien entendu déchiré mais Harry et ses amis l'avaient soutenu et surtout beaucoup aidé.

Il ne put empêcher le sourire triste de se dessiner sur ses lèvres à ces pensées. Oui, il lui avait tout donné. Son corps, son cœur, sa joie, son sourire et il en passait. Il avait tout fait pour que Draco n'ait plus à penser à cette étape de sa vie, mais plutôt à son avenir. Avec lui. Mais voilà, voilà où ils en étaient aujourd'hui… Ils divorçaient pour la plus pitoyable des raisons.

Tout compte fait, malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à ne plus penser à son passé avec Draco. Rien qu'un mot suffisait à le renvoyé à un moment de sa vie passée avec lui. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses. Il les fixa un moment avant que sa discussion avec Riddle père ne lui revienne en mémoire. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que ce dernier ressentait réellement face à ce conflit. Comment il arrivait à supporter tout ça. Après, en y réfléchissant bien, la manière dont il parlait de ses parents, on pouvait déjà supposer qu'il n'avait aucune estime pour eux. Et pareil de leur côté. Et franchement, aux yeux d'Harry, il n'y avait rien de plus déplorable et de plus triste.

Enfin ! Ce qu'il retenait de tout cela était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer les parents de ce dernier. Surtout sa mère.

Se levant du canapé, il attrapa sa tasse et se rendit à son tour dans la cuisine. Il lava sa tasse, avant de la remettre dans l'un des placards. Toujours l'esprit ailleurs, il s'essuya les mains et sortit de la cuisine, non sans oublier d'éteindre toutes les lumières. Tranquillement, il monta dans sa chambre. Son corps, comme son esprit, était soudainement lourd et fatigué. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il entra dans sa chambre.

Avant de se plonger dans la chaleur de ses draps accueillants, il déposa son portable sur sa table de chevet, puis partit rejoindre sa salle d'eau pour faire sa petite toilette du soir.

 **o00oo00o**

Les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Sebastian écoutait Harry lui faire la leçon. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait subtilement fait des allusions sur la relation avec leur employeur. Cette fois-ci, Harry l'avait stoppé dans son élan. Pourtant, il pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, pour Sebastian il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et c'était indéniable.

-Tu as fini, baragouina ce dernier en le regardant fixement.

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes de dire des sottises, répliqua Harry en s'asseyant en face de son ami.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité.

\- Sebastian, grogna Harry.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'énerve autant. Il n'y a rien de mal dans ce que je dis. J'émets simplement une évidence. Pourquoi, pour toi, c'est si impossible qu'il puisse avoir quelque chose entre vous ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit Harry en détournant le regard. Et puis ce n'est pas la question, se reprit-il en voyant son ami qui allait se remettre à déblatérer. Je ne veux plus en parler. Ni même y penser. Rentre-toi bien dans le crâne qu'il n'y a et n'y aura jamais rien d'intime entre moi et Tom Riddle. Compris !

-Tu es si sûr de toi, dit simplement Sebastian. Mais compris, je ne dirais plus rien. Mais sache que je n'en pense pas moins. Je ne comprends pas ton pessimisme. Je conçois bien que tu vives encore mal ton divorce, comme ton physique. Mais ne te mets pas plus mal. Reprends-toi et vas de l'avant. Et puis tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu as ta famille, tes amis et moi, sourit-il. S'il te plait, fais tout pour retrouver une vie pleine de joie, de nouveautés et autres qui égayeront ta vie.

Les yeux brillants d'émotion, il ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête.

Ils se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps mais Sebastian était devenu un réel ami sur qui il pouvait compter. Celui-ci n'hésitait pas à l'aider et lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il le fallait. Lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir près de lui, ici au sein de la demeure des Riddle. Il était comme un pilier. Oui, c'était cela, il était un pilier. Son pilier.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà voilà. Me revoilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous à plu.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater je n'abandonne pas cette histoire mais la publication n'est plus aussi régulière qu'au départ et je m'en excuse.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine**

 **Que la folie Byak & Sha' soit avec vous.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Comme toujours, je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC.**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Mon Byak' d'amour. Coeur sur toi )**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 ** _Chapitre 20 : Éloignement ?_**

La nuit avait été affreuse pour Harry. En effet, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil à cause de toutes ses pensées, encore et toujours, dirigées vers sa relation avec Riddle père. Mais plus que tout, c'était surtout, et sans aucun doute, à cause du rêve qu'il avait fait.

Il s'était vu, lui et son patron, dîner ensemble, rien que tous les deux, avant de finir leur soirée dans une chambre. Sa chambre. La suite... Il valait mieux tenter de l'oublier tant elle l'avait retourné. Et elle l'avait tellement retourné qu'il s'était levé en sueur et très humide à un endroit bien précis de son pyjama. Là encore, cela l'avait complètement horrifié car non seulement il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait un rêve érotique concernant son employeur, mais qu'en plus de ça, comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones, il n'avait pu se retenir. Il se sentait si honteux d'avoir eu ce genre de rêves. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas mettre la faute sur Sebastian comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. À ce stade, il était le seul fautif.

Depuis quelques jours, il voyait son employeur d'un autre œil, à son plus grand dam. Pourtant, il essayait de se soustraire à ces pensées beaucoup trop suggestives mais il était maintenant à un point où il n'arrivait plus à les éviter. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'il était en la présence de Riddle père, il se sentait fébrile mais surtout désireux. Honnêtement, il se serait bien passé de ressentir tout cela. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à envisager quelque chose avec lui, ni même avec personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Et puis franchement, il était bien le seul à avoir ce genre de pensées. Il était certain que Riddle n'en avait aucune de ce style à son égard. Certes, il était plus que sympathique avec lui et il avait avoué l'apprécier, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour sa part. Harry en était persuadé. Et quand bien même, que ce dernier puisse ressentir quelque chose de tel à son encontre, cela était juste stupide. Du moins, aux yeux d'Harry.

Non, vraiment, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était comme piégé et irrémédiablement perdu. Il s'était promis après l'épisode de Draco de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Son physique l'y aidant d'ailleurs. Avec un tel corps, il n'attirait plus les regards, alors dans un certain sens cela l'arrangeait bien. Mais comment se tenir à ses engagements quand un homme comme Tom Riddle rentrait dans votre vie et chamboulait tout sur son passage que ce même homme avait des mots emplis de sincérité et vous paraissait quand même bien accessible ? « Impossible ! » lui criait sa conscience. Tout simplement impossible.

Honnêtement, il devait trouver une solution à son problème. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'avoir de telles pensées et encore moins avoir des rêves si équivoques.

L'esprit embrouillé, il touilla d'une manière lasse la sauce bolognaise qui mijotait doucement dans une casserole. L'heure du repas allait bientôt sonner et comme la veille, le père de famille ne rentrerait pas pour le dîner. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas du tout croisé, pas même quelques instants le matin. Ce dernier était parti très tôt pour rentrer très tard. Tapotant la cuillère contre le bord de la casserole, il éteignit le feu et alla s'occuper des spaghettis qui cuisaient dans l'eau frémissante.

Tout en les égouttant, il repensa au fait qu'il devait avoir une discussion plus ou moins sérieuse avec son patron… Ou au moins lui faire comprendre que leur rapprochement n'avait rien de professionnel. Après tout, il n'agissait pas de cette manière-là avec Sebastian, par exemple, et encore moins avec ses autres employés. Harry en était certain. Il avait l'impression d'être une exception. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'au fond de lui cela lui plaisait comme cela l'effrayait. Pourtant, il se devait de s'éloigner et fixer des limites. Mais comment ?

Soufflant, il finit la préparation du dîner. Ce soir, le père de famille n'était pas des leurs, ni même Sebastian qui avait été invité au restaurant par de veilles connaissances. Ce serait donc un dîner en tête à tête avec les deux enfants. Pas que cela le dérangeait, au contraire. Il les aimait beaucoup. Oui, même Séraphine. Et cela, malgré leurs débuts quelque peu chaotiques.

Versant les pâtes dans un saladier, il entreprit ensuite de les assaisonner. Une fois cela fait, il posa le plat chaud sur la table déjà dressée avant d'attraper la casserole remplie de sauce bolognaise. Ce soir ils allaient se régaler. Tant pis pour les absents.

La table prête, il monta chercher les deux enfants. Un sourire tirait ses traits en se disant qu'il aimait vraiment son boulot désormais. Il aimait s'occuper des deux enfants comme il aimait entretenir la demeure. L'idée même de quitter cet emploi et cette famille lui déchirait le cœur. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il commençait à avoir peur. Peur de lui et de ses réactions vis-à-vis de son employeur plus principalement.

Dans un sens, Sebastian avait raison. Il ne devait pas se voiler la face. Le fait que Riddle père se soucie de lui et agisse si aimablement avec lui depuis le début avait fait, qu'avec le temps, il le voyait autrement. Il faisait pourtant tout pour ne pas aller dans ce sens. Un chemin qui le ridiculiserait plus qu'autres choses. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait, plus il ne pouvait nier l'évidence.

Il était complètement et irrémédiablement tombé sous le charme de Tom Riddle

 **o00oo00o**

Le regard perdu sur le plafond de sa chambre, Harry tentait vainement de trouver le sommeil. Mais celui-ci avait décidé de se jouer de lui pour cette nuit. Il était près de minuit et il avait toujours les yeux bien grands ouverts sur ce qui l'entourait.

Comme tous les soirs, il avait lu et après une bonne lecture, il s'était dit que le sommeil viendrait facilement. Mais non ! Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces appréhensions qui le tiraillaient depuis le matin. Appréhensions dû à ses doutes mais surtout au rêve suggestif qu'il avait fait et qui le chamboulait toujours.

Se mordillant les lèvres, il tenta de ne pas laisser les souvenirs de ce songe plus qu'érotique venir envahir son esprit. Il se sentait déjà mal d'avoir fait ce rêve alors il lui était impensable d'être torturé par ses bribes. Pourtant, alors qu'il ferma fortement les yeux pour chasser ses souvenirs, ils lui revinrent encore plus violemment.

Il se revit être enlacé par Riddle dans son lit, puis celui-ci embrassant sa peau tendre qui rougissait sous ses attentions avant d'imaginer son corps se mouvoir contre le sien. Sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, sa main vint se poser sur son ventre avant de s'enfouir sous son pull. Doucement, elle se mit à caresser la peau qui l'accueillit dans un doux frisson. D'autres scènes toutes aussi équivoques affluèrent dans son esprit, l'emmenant dans un autre monde. Il se voyait alangui et gémissant des " Tom" sous le corps musculeux et parfait de cet homme qui ne se lésinait pas sur les frottements de corps à corps. C'était à la fois sensuelle et très excitant. Tellement qu'un halètement plus fort s'échappa de sa bouche alors que sa main remontait doucement vers son buste. Un autre petit gémissement s'entendit de nouveau alors que ses doigts vinrent effleurer ses tétons qui durcissaient sous ses belles attentions. Complètement perdu et toujours aussi inconscient de ses propres actes, il se laissa plonger encore plus profondément dans les souvenirs de son rêve si tentateur. Si dévastateur.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il jouit qu'il revint de son état plus que second. Ouvrant grand ses yeux, il regarda le plafond d'un air pitoyable et hagard, en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il retira prestement ses lunettes, avant de plaquer fortement ses deux mains sur ses yeux soudainement brillants. Il avait tant envie de pleurer. Il se sentait tellement honteux et horriblement mal.

Tremblant, il se redressa sur son lit, avant de baisser les yeux vers son entrejambe. Vraiment ! Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Étourdi, il se leva de son lit pour rejoindre sa salle de bain. En arrivant dans celle-ci, il se figea devant le miroir. Déjà que son reflet lui était insupportable, à ce moment-ci, c'était pire. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était. Se détournant du miroir, il enleva ses vêtements comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Une fois nu, il entra dans la douche et se lava frénétiquement tout le corps en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui passaient dans sa tête. Ce qu'il venait de faire était, à ses yeux, plus qu'atroce. Jamais il n'aurait pensé tomber aussi bas.

Posant son front contre le carrelage de la douche, il laissa l'eau couler abondamment sur son corps. Il avait conscience que malgré cette sensation de mal-être qu'il ressentait, il commençait réellement à douter de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son employeur. Fermant les yeux, il laissa un sourire désabusé fleurir sur son visage. Il venait de constater qu'il était totalement foutu.

 **o00oo00o**

Après s'être correctement garée sur une place libre dans son grand garage rempli d'autres voitures aussi luxueuses que celle qu'il venait de conduire, Tom souffla de répit. Il n'avait qu'un désir : rentrer et boire un bon thé pour se réchauffer, avant d'aller retrouver son lit douillet. Il détacha sa ceinture, puis prit sa mallette posée à ses côtés sur le siège passager. Sans plus tarder, il sortit de sa voiture, ferma celle-ci et se dirigea vers une porte qui le mènerait directement à son hall d'entrée.

Une heure du matin allait sonner et il était sûr de ne trouver personne encore debout à une heure aussi avancée.

À son plus grand étonnement, au cours de la soirée il avait eu une pensée pour Harry et ses enfants qui dineraient seuls. Il aurait bien voulu être en leur compagnie comme il en avait pris l'habitude désormais. Habitude qu'il prenait plaisir à avoir. C'était quand même bien désolant en sachant qu'il avait fallu qu'Harry entre dans leur quotidien pour retrouver tous ces petits plaisirs de la vie. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir continué à interagir avec ses enfants après la mort de sa femme. Si Iris avait été là, elle l'aurait massacré pour avoir honteusement mis de côtés leurs propres enfants.

L'arrivée d'Harry les avait quand même bien tous chamboulée. Encore aujourd'hui, Tom en était surpris. Lui qui de base n'affectionnait guère les inconnus, Harry lui avait vraiment fait forte impression à ses yeux. Quelque chose en lui l'avait comme… attiré. Était-ce parce qu'il présentait des similitudes avec sa défunte femme ? Peut-être, répondrait Tom.

Évidemment, Harry avait des qualités propres qu'il appréciait vraiment. Et il n'avait pas hésité à le lui dire. Ce qui était dommage, ou plutôt triste de constater, était que le jeune homme avait très peu d'estime de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de lui en négatif. Certes, il était passé par des phases difficiles dans sa vie, et Tom en était désolé. Mais la vie continuait ! Harry ne devrait pas se laisser encore plus prendre par ses problèmes. Au contraire, il devrait les affronter avec hargne et dignité. Et s'il avait besoin soutien, comme il le lui avait dit, il ne devait pas hésiter à lui demander de l'aide. Même ça, c'était surprenant, en sachant que s'il détestait les inconnus, alors les aider…..C'était encore pire ! Mais là encore, c'était Harry. Et ça changeait tout et surtout ça expliquait tout. En très peu de temps, il était devenu indispensable dans cette demeure. Tom espérait grandement que ce dernier resterait auprès d'eux encore très longtemps. Après tout, il s'entendait très bien avec ses enfants et avec lui.

Souriant à cette pensée, il se dit que ces temps-ci il pensait beaucoup trop à ce jeune homme aux beaux yeux verts émeraude.

Entrant dans le hall d'entrée, il se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour y accrocher son manteau. Alors qu'il avait pensé ne trouver personne debout, il vit la lumière de la cuisine allumée. Posant sa mallette sur la commode de l'entrée, il prit la direction de la cuisine et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Harry. Ce dernier était en train de verser de l'eau dans une tasse. Tom plissa soudainement des yeux en remarquant que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien. Son corps était plus que tendu et sa main qui tenait la bouilloire tremblait légèrement. Et puis le fait d'être réveillé à une heure pareille était une autre preuve de son état préoccupant. Non ?

Décidément rien n'allait vraiment dans la vie du jeune homme, constata Tom avec dépit.

\- Bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir, bredouilla ce denier en se retournant vers son employeur.

Ses joues devinrent subitement rouge à sa vue, avant qu'il ne se détourne du regard inquisiteur.

\- Il se fait tard. Le sommeil vous fuit, dit Tom en s'avançant pour s'installer autour de la table. Vous m'en faite un, demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, hocha Harry de la tête avant de pendre une autre tasse. Vous avez raison… J'ai eu du mal à fermer l'œil.

\- Encore inquiet pour la rencontre de ce mercredi ?

\- Entre autre, souffla Harry toujours le dos tourné.

\- C'est compréhensible.

\- Mais bon ! Après, j'irais mieux. Enfin je l'espère, rajouta Harry en changeant de ton.

\- Je l'espère pour vous. Je me répète, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide ou d'une oreille attentive, n'hésitez pas.

\- Merci. Mais je devrais arrêter de vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Vous avez quand même mieux à faire que d'écouter un pauvre jeune homme qui ne cesse de s'apitoyer sur son sort, grimaça Harry.

\- Je crois vous avoir déjà dit que vous m'ennuyez pas, répondit Tom en fronçant des sourcils. Après, je ne vous oblige pas à vous confier à moi. Comme vous ne m'obligez pas à en faire de même. Mais sachez que si je le fais, c'est simplement parce que je suis à l'aise en votre présence. Est-ce le cas de votre côté ?

\- Bien sûr, avoua le jeune homme. Mais je commence à me dire que je n'ai vraiment pas le comportement qu'un employé devrait avoir envers son patron. Je me dis qu'il n'y a rien de professionnelle dans mon attitude.

Les yeux baissés, Harry n'osa pas regarder Tom qui avait, lui, les yeux plissés d'incompréhension. Qu'essayait-il de lui faire comprendre ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas réellement ?, demanda Tom, en se doutant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Tout ! » aurait voulu crier Harry, mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Est-ce que j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose qui vous à déplu ? Dites-le moi si c'est le cas, continua Tom.

\- Non, non, vous n'êtes pas en cause. Simplement… Simplement… je suis votre employé. Et je…, reprit Harry d'une voix hésitante. Et je pense que nous sommes en train de passer une barrière qu'on ne devrait pas, tenta Harry de s'expliquer.

Cette discussion était complètement confuse. Pourtant Tom ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Harry lui disait ça. Pire encore, il ne savait même pas où il voulait en venir et comment en étaient-ils arrivés à une telle discussion qui, à ses yeux, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Lui aimait bien la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry. Certes, elle était différente de celles qu'il avait avec ses autres employés ou connaissances mais il ne souhaitait absolument rien changer de tout cela. De plus, le jeune homme était encore plus tendu ce soir, en sa présence et ne l'avait que très peu regarder droit dans les yeux. Tout ceci prouvait davantage qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Franchement, cette subite retraite ne lui plaisait vraiment pas et ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

En ayant assez entendu, Tom se leva. Le Harry qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas celui qu'il avait agréablement côtoyé les autres soirs et cela lui mina le moral.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il. Je crois quand même saisir ce que vous essayer de me dire, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi vous en êtes venu à penser cela, dit Tom. Si vraiment vous souhaiter qu'on ait une relation purement professionnelle, alors soit !

Silencieux, Harry regarda son employeur, une boule coincée au fond de la gorge. Il ne le comprenait pas, certes cela était une chose mais lui se comprenait parfaitement bien. Il agissait ainsi dans le seul but de se protéger. De se protéger des sentiments qui commençaient dangereusement à naître vis-à-vis du père de famille.

Sachez une chose, dit Tom avant de quitter la cuisine. J'aimais beaucoup la relation que nous avions. Je pensais que c'était aussi votre cas, finit-il avant de s'en aller laissant un Harry effondré et désemparé.

Le regret commençait à le ronger. Maintenait, il se demandait s'il avait eu raison d'avoir engagé cette discussion.

 **o00oo00o**

Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs et Ron l'avait bien remarqué depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans un petit bar de la ville. Comme prévu, Harry avait rejoint le rouquin chez lui, avant de sortir passer une journée tranquille malgré le froid hivernal.

Assis à une table isolée, Ron regarda minutieusement son ami. Celui-ci était totalement sur une autre planète et cela commença à l'irriter.

\- Harry tu es avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? finit par demander Ron bougon.

\- Quoi ? fit Harry en regardant son ami.

\- Depuis qu'on est sorti de chez moi, je te sens ailleurs. Je te parle, tu me réponds à peine. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je suis désolé, gémit Harry en portant ses mains sur la tasse chaude posée juste devant lui.

\- Je vois !, souffla son ami. Il s'est passé quelque chose cette semaine pour que tu aies l'air d'avoir enterré ton chat. Même si tu n'en as pas, ricana Ron.

Harry sourit devant la blague. Il n'y avait que Ron pour sortir ce genre d'âneries.

\- Tout va bien, répondit alors Harry. C'était une semaine comme une autre, finit-il par dire avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

\- C'est bizarre… mais j'ai du mal à te croire, insista Ron, les yeux froncés.

Devant le regard éloquent de son meilleur ami, Harry ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il n'en avait aucune idée. En fait, si. Il savait mais il n'avait pas envie de saouler son ami avec ses problèmes, même s'il était sûr que cela ne le dérangerait pas. Cependant Harry en avait marre. Marre de toujours se larmoyer. De toujours se montrer pitoyable. Marre de toujours se plaindre comme un enfant.

\- Harry !, l'appela son ami.

Toujours rien. Il se contenta juste de regarder fixement la crème de son cappuccino disparaître.

\- C'est en rapport avec ton divorce ? le questionna Ron.

« S'il n'y avait que ça », pensa Harry.

Certes le divorce était le principal problème auquel il était confronté depuis quelques temps. Pourtant alors qu'il était sur le point de s'en défaire, voilà qu'un autre montrait le bout de son nez et de la plus vile des manières. Le pire était que ce problème qui aurait normalement dû le rapprocher de son employeur, l'avait plutôt éloigné de lui. Et cela, Harry le vivait mal. Terriblement mal ! Cependant il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. S'il n'avait pas été faire comprendre à Riddle père que leur relation devait strictement rester professionnelle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il savait fort bien qu'il avait fait une connerie qu'il regrettait amèrement. Malheureusement, ça avait été la seule solution pour qu'il se protège des sentiments qui naissaient envers son employeur.

\- Entre autre, répondit-il alors. Mon avocat m'a appelé en début de semaine et il m'a dit que Draco avait accepté mes conditions. On signe la fin de notre mariage ce mercredi à 10h à Londres.

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis, s'égosilla son ami. Enfin….C'est une très bonne nouvelle, rajouta-t-il en souriant malgré tout.

\- Hum.., fit Harry.

\- Ok, désolé, grimaça-t-il en voyant le visage maussade de son ami. J'aurais dû m'enthousiasmer autrement. Mais honnêtement, ca reste une bonne chose parce que tu seras enfin libérer et tu pourras enfin aller de l'avant.

\- Sûrement, dit Harry. Mais y a autre chose qui fait que je ne vais pas bien. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec Draco ou le divorce, avoua Harry.

\- D'accord, fit Ron, confus. Dis-moi.

\- Je ressens des choses pour mon employeur, dit Harry d'un but en blanc.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna son ami, ne s'y attendant pas.

\- Je commence à ressentir des choses pour mon employeur, répéta Harry. Et cela, à cause de la relation que nous avions jusqu'ici, dit-il. Si tu voyais comme il est avec moi. Si tu entendais ce qu'il me dit pour me rassurer…. Comment ne pas le voir autrement que comme mon patron. J'ai pourtant essayé de ne pas y prêter attention, souffla-t-il. Et puis, l'intervention de Sebastian ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé. Au contraire. Il a même été l'élément déclencheur de tout ça je dirais, s'expliqua piteusement Harry sous les yeux ahuris de Ron. C'est horrible hein.

\- Ok. Alors attends, se reprit Ron. Je suis surpris. Agréablement surpris. Mais je ne vois pas c'est quoi qui est horrible dans tout cela. Tu as le droit de vouloir refaire ta vie. Comme tu as le droit d'avoir envie de papillonner. Et si c'est avec ton patron, alors pourquoi pas. Il est comment d'ailleurs ?

\- Il est beau. Très beau même. Très charismatique. Il est d'une compagnie fort agréable, lista Harry. J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment il est avec les autres mais avec moi il est extrêmement gentil, agréable et à l'écoute. Il a vraiment tout pour plaire.

\- Waouh, siffla Ron. Il ne te laisse vraiment pas indifférent.

\- Et ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Ouais mec.

\- Ça ne devait pas arriver, gémit Harry.

\- Il faut croire que si, affirma Ron. Cet homme te plaît.

\- Certainement. Mais je ne ferais rien.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien regardé dernièrement, grimaça Harry. Non vraiment il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi. À part dans mes rêves qui sont….

\- Garde les détails pour toi, le coupa Ron, en riant.

\- Vaut mieux, oui, sourit Harry.

\- Alors si je comprends bien… Tu ne tenteras rien ?

\- Rien, confirma Harry, sûr de lui.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as peut-être la chance d'être de nouveau heureux dans les bras d'un autre homme. Pourquoi tu ne la saisis pas ?

\- Par peur… sans aucun doute. Et puis de toute façon, depuis deux jours on ne se parle plus, révéla Harry tristement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je lui ai fait comprendre que nous ne devrions pas être trop proches et que la relation que nous avions était loin d'être professionnelle.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!, le gronda Ron.

\- Pour me protéger. Ecoute, Ron, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé et se passe encore dans ma foutue vie.

\- Tu es un idiot, Harry, souffla son ami. La raison pour laquelle tu as peur d'aller vers lui, c'est ton physique. Tu bloques tellement sur ta morphologie que tu oublies que le physique ne fait pas tout. Tu peux plaire. Encore faut-il que tu y croies, le sermonna Ron. Ta vie ne s'est pas arrêtée après que tu aies pris un kilo en trop. Elle a continué à avancer. Mais de façon négative. Mais cela, c'est toi qui l'as voulu. À présent, fais la avancer de manière positive. Et puis s'il le faut, moi je serais la pour t'épauler et t'aider à redevenir cet Harry qui te manque tant, même en étant comme tu es à présent.

\- Ron, je…

\- Écoute-moi, le stoppa son ami. Je comprends qu'actuellement tu es encore chamboulé par tout ce qui t'arrives… Mais après, ça ira mieux ! Et quand ça ira mieux, si tu as envie d'être proche de ton boss, ou même d'une autre personne, alors soit le. Et franchement, s'il est aussi gentil, rassurant, confiant avec toi, c'est qu'il te considère plus que tu ne le crois.

Soufflé par les paroles de son ami, Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il regarda son meilleur ami comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Jamais Ron ne lui avait parlé comme il venait de le faire. Entendre ses paroles lui fit un bien fou et il voulait y croire.

Requinqué, Harry sourit à son ami qui le lui rendit. Voilà à quoi servaient les vrais amis.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom avait passé un très, mais alors, un très mauvais week-end.

Évidemment, il avait essayé de se trouver des occupations intéressantes pour animer son week-end morose mais rien à faire. Même la compagnie de ce cher Severus n'avait suffit à lui faire oublier cette abominable soirée où Harry lui avait clairement fait comprendre que tous deux devaient désormais s'en tenir à une relation professionnelle.

Sérieusement, Tom ne savait toujours pas comment prendre cette décision si soudaine. Comme il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le jeune homme en était venu à émettre cette fâcheuse idée **.** Cependant une chose était sûre, il était déçu. Déçu du comportement inexplicable du jeune homme et il se sentait aussi peiné. Oui c'était cela. Il était horriblement peiné.

Voilà sûrement les principales raisons de son mauvais week-end passé. Après tout, il n'avait fait que penser à Harry et à cette étrange discussion qui les avait menés à s'éloigner. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Sauf un simple bonjour samedi matin avant que le plus jeune ne parte chez lui. Cela avait été d'ailleurs un bonjour assez terne, voire glaciale.

Allongé de tout son long sur son lit, il regarda le réveil posé sur la petite commode près de lui. Il était deux heures du matin passée.

Il avait passé la journée, puis la soirée avec Severus, tout en pensant que celui-ci lui ferait changer les idées. Mais que nenni ! Pourtant l'autre homme avait tout fait pour le distraire agréablement. Il l'avait emmené dans l'un des restaurants huppés de la ville, puis il s'était retrouvé à finir la soirée dans une soirée organisée par un ami de Severus. Un homme riche et pas désagréable à regarder.

D'ailleurs, à la grande horreur de Severus, son ami avait passé la soirée à lui faire du charme. Pourtant, malgré l'évidente beauté de l'autre homme, Tom était resté de marbre. Certes, l'homme n'était pas laid, mais lui n'avait eu aucune envie de rentrer dans son jeu de séduction. D'ailleurs, à la fin de la soirée, Severus avait soufflé de soulagement avant de partir avec Tom dans un hôtel pour finir leur nuit en beauté. Cependant, bien que son ami ait passé une excellente soirée, du côté de Tom ça avait été tout le contraire.

S'il avait refusé les avances de l'ami de Severus, il n'avait pu échapper aux siennes. Évidemment, coucher avec Severus était loin d'être désagréable pourtant ce soir il n'avait eu aucune envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à Severus sans qu'il ne le prenne mal et qu'il ne fasse de scène… Impossible ! Du coup, Tom avait alors cédé à ses avances. Leur étreinte n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, surtout après que Tom ait eu une pensée fugace pour Harry alors qu'il était en train de préparer son amant à le recevoir. Cela l'avait complément bloqué quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne et finisse au plus vite sa besogne.

Sans même se laisser le temps de rependre son souffle, il était sortit en toute hâte du lit sous les yeux ahuris de Severus, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se rincer. Il en était ressorti habillé. Severus avait bien tenté de le retenir mais face au refus glaciale et au regard noir que Tom lui avait lancé, il s'était tu et l'avait laissé partir.

Tout au long du chemin jusqu'à chez lui Tom s'était morigéner mentalement. Pourquoi à un moment pareil il en était venu à penser à Harry. Était-ce parce qu'il était réellement affecter par cet éloignement non voulu pour sa part. Sûrement !

Soufflant, il riva de nouveau son regard vers son réveil. Il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Il devrait dormir, surtout que demain après une journée plus que chargée, il partait pour deux jours sur Paris pour régler une affaire urgente.

Bon sang ! Il allait être fatigué et sûrement de mauvais poil. En plus de cela, il risquerait de croiser Harry qui reviendrait de son weekend. Tous deux allaient-ils avoir la même attitude que samedi matin ? Peut être. Et rien que de penser que cela serait le cas, Tom en grimaça avant de se tourner sur un côté, puis de fermer les yeux.

 **o00oo00o**

En arrivant ce lundi matin à la demeure des Riddle, Harry avait un objectif bien précis en tête. S'excuser auprès de Tom Riddle et lui donner de très, mais alors de très bonnes explications.

Cependant, là debout dans l'entrée de la résidence, sa montre sonnant 7h du matin, il était moins sûr de lui. Et puis il ne savait pas comment amorcer le pas vers Riddle père sans que celui-ci ne le rejette. Mais surtout il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à cela. C'était bien beau de vouloir donner des explications. Encore fallait-il les avoir et ce n'était pas son cas.

Soufflant, il enleva sa veste avant de l'accrocher au porte manteau. Alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre l'escalier afin de se rendre à l'étage, il tomba justement nez-à-nez avec Riddle père, près à partir. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard plus que neutre qui fit grimacer Harry.

\- Bonjour, salua Harry en souriant légèrement, mais quand même bien mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour, salua Tom par respect. Ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner, je ne rentre que dans deux jours, rajouta-t-il brusquement, avant de passer devant Harry et de quitter la demeure.

« Bon ! Plus tard la discussion ! », pensa avec peine Harry.

Ses yeux devinrent tristes. D'habitude, il le saluait avec un sourire. Et d'un ton très chaleureux, il lui demandait comment s'était passé son week-end. Aujourd'hui, ça avait été tout le contraire. Cela toucha Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, tout comme cela lui mina complètement le moral.

« La journée commence bien », pensa-t-il avec ironie, avant se monter dans sa chambre.

 **o00oo00o**

Comme il l'avait prédit, Harry avait passé un début de journée très maussade et Sebastian l'avait d'ailleurs bien vite remarqué. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit. Rien du tout, à la surprise totale d'Harry qui s'était attendu du contraire. Pourtant cela l'avait soulagé car il n'avait aucunement ressenti l'envie de discuter de ce qui n'allait pas avec Sebastian. Il était sûr que ce dernier aurait été déçu qu'il ait agit de cette manière-là avec Riddle père, alors que lui, il croyait à une possible relation entre les deux hommes. Il lui aurait de nouveau dit toutes ces choses dont il voulait y croire malgré tout. Et puis, le mal était déjà fait. Sebastian avait déjà bien réussi à le faire douter. Ses pensées et les rêves qu'il avait faits, le prouvaient amplement.

Évidemment, au plus profond de lui, se cachait encore l'espoir de connaitre l'amour. Seulement, il avait mit tellement d'ardeur à le cacher et l'oublier qu'il avait fini par ne plus y penser. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, son déni s'était complètement fait la malle. Et cela lui faisait vraiment peur. Pourtant, il comptait bien avoir de nouveau une discussion avec son employeur. Mais celle-ci aurait pour but de donner des explications. Mais quelles explications ? Il ne pourrait décidemment pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour lui qu'il s'était alors éloigné. Il allait sûrement le prendre pour un fou. Pire, il pourrait même le virer. Tout ce qu'Harry ne souhaitait pas. Il aimait tellement son travail qu'il lui était hors de question de le mettre en danger. Mais alors qu'allait-il lui dire ? Toute l'après midi, il avait cherché de bonnes excuses qui pourraient passer aux yeux du père. Et c'était un vrai casse-tête. Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir fait une chose aussi stupide que de s'éloigner de lui, alors qu'il aimait tant sa compagnie.

\- Enfin à la maison, s'écria Ethan.

Harry sortit de ses pensées sous l'exclamation joyeuse de l'enfant.

Ethan poussa la porte d'entrée, avant d'enlever en tout hâte son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe. Silencieusement, Séraphine fit de même. Elle aussi était bien contente d'être au chaud.

\- Allez ranger vos affaires dans votre chambre, puis vous laver les mains. Je vais préparer le goûter, dit Harry alors qu'il prenait en main leur manteau et autres pour les accrocher.

\- Oui Harry, dit Ethan avant de monter en vitesse.

Harry sourit avant d' hausser les sourcils de surprise en voyant Séraphine camper devant lui. Elle le regardait fixement sans même bouger un seul cil.

\- Séraphine ! appela-t-il. Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Cette dernière plissa un moment des yeux, avant d'afficher un visage un peu plus détendu et… souriant. Stupéfait, Harry la regarda et attendit que celle-ci réponde à sa question.

\- J'aimerais… j'aimerais beaucoup manger des pâtes à la bolognaise. Comme l'autre jour. C'était bon, lui dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

\- Agréablement surpris, Harry sourit à la petite fille, avant de se baisser vers elle.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Séraphine. Tu sais… n'hésites pas à me demander ce dont tu as envie. Cela me ferait très plaisir. Surtout si c'est pour te faire de bon petit plat, dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Séraphine baissa les yeux, mais ses petites lèvres se recourbèrent dans un fin sourire

\- Alors… Je pourrais vraiment te demander tout ce je veux ?

\- Eh bien… oui ! Mais dans la mesure du possible évidemment, rit Harry, avant de se relever.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle, avant de se détourner de lui et de monter à l'étage.

Toujours souriant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer le goûter des enfants. En entrant dans la vaste cuisine, il y rencontra Sebastian. Ce dernier était complètement avachi sur la table.

\- Sebastian ? Est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je crois que je suis malade, baragouina son ami avant d'éternuer

\- Oui, je crois aussi, rit Harry en se reculant tout compte fait.

\- C'est pas drôle, gronda Sebastian. J'ai hyper mal au crâne. C'est atroce, gémit il. C'est venu d'un coup.

\- Tu as pris un cachet ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu la force de monter m'en chercher un.

\- Raaaahh, grogna Harry. Ne bouge pas, je reviens, dit-il alors.

\- Je suis pas prêt de bouger tu peux me croire, souffla Sebastian avant de laisser sa tête retomber entre ses bras croisés.

Argh ! Il avait vraiment mal au crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'un cheval le lui piétinait sournoisement.

\- Tiens ! entendit-il.

En relevant la tête, il tomba nez-à-nez avec les mains tendus d'Harry. L'une tenait un verre d'eau et l'autre un aspirine. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu revenir.

\- Merci, le remercia-t-il avant de prendre le cachet.

\- De rien. Je vais préparer le goûter. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Harry en fouillant dans les placards.

\- Oh non, merci, ça ira. Je vais comater un moment, dit-il avant de replonger sa tête dans ses bras.

Harry le regarda un moment. Affligé, il secoua la tête avant de se concentrer sur la préparation du goûter. D'ailleurs, les enfants arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Tous deux haussèrent les sourcils à la vue d'un Sebastian souffrant, avant de s'installer pour prendre leur goûter.

Harry sourit avant de se joindre à eux. Comme il en avait prit l'habitude, Harry écouta les enfants raconter leur journée. Harry apprit qu'Ethan avait de nouveau eu une bonne note à un devoir fait en classe et que Séraphine était invitée à l'anniversaire d'une amie à elle.

Alors que le frère et la sœur continuaient de parler, Harry se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se perdre un peu plus, une main se posa soudainement sur son bras le faisant sursauter. Tournant la tête, il vit le visage rouge et fiévreux de Sebastian se tourner vers lui.

\- Ma tête… C'est horrible, gémit-il, avant d'éternuer de nouveau.

\- Arggh ! Sebastian ! Gardes tes microbes pour toi, veux-tu, grimaça Harry avant de se détacher de son ami pour aller se laver les mains. Monte dans ta chambre. Va te reposer, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Aide-moi à me lever alors, dit son ami tout larmoyant.

\- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te porte jusqu'à ton lit !

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Eh bien tu rêves.

Des petits rires se firent entendre et Harry se tourna vers les enfants. Mains devant la bouche, ils tentaient de retenir leurs pouffements de rire mais peine perdu. La tête de Sebastian et leur petite joute verbale les faisaient bien rire. À lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Sebastian. Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer d'un malade. Je suis malade vous savez, s'époumona-t-il.

\- On l'avait bien compris, dit Séraphine, en roulant des yeux. Tu devrais nous épargner tes microbes et monter te reposer comme te l'a suggéré Harry.

\- Ça va, ça va, grogna-t-il. Je vais vous épargner ma compagnie tout court, dit-il avant de tousser et d'éternuer en même temps.

\- Et dire que j'avais nettoyé la cuisine ce matin, se plaignit Harry, une fois son ami hors de vue. Les enfants… Je vais devoir tout désinfecter de fond en comble. Si vous n'avez rien à faire, je veux bien un peu d'aide.

\- Pas de problème ! acquiesça Ethan.

Séraphine regarda son frère puis Harry, avant de s'exclamer fortement, sous les regards surpris des deux garçons.

\- Ouais. Détruisons les microbes de Sebastian, dit-elle vigoureusement.

Les deux garçons la fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Oui ! Faisons cela, s'écria son frère, sous le vif hochement de tête d'Harry, lui aussi d'accord.

Tout compte fait, la journée allait plutôt bien se termine. Sur une note agréable mais surtout très amusante.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà voilà. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous à plu.**

 **Je sais qu'il a mit beaucoup de temps à arriver. Mais je viens d'être promu à un nouveau poste et mes horaires ont changé. Alors je vous dis pas la surcharge de travail et de fatigue qui s'imposent. Malgré tout, je trouve toujours du temps pour écrire**

 **D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et corrigé. Et je suis en plein dans l'écriture du chapitre 22. Donc pas de souci...vous aurez bien la suite.**

 **Petite dédicace à mon Byak qui fait toujours un merveilleux travail de correction. Plein de bisous à toi.**

 **Je vous laisse là et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite.**

 **Que la folie Byak' and Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore de suivre cette histoire :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Comme toujours, je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC.**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Mon Byak' d'amour. Coeur sur toi )**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PS : Je sens que ce chapitre va vous plaire ;) Du moins je l'espère !**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 21 : Le divorce**_

Les premiers jours de la semaine étaient passés beaucoup trop vite au grand dam d'Harry.

On était déjà mercredi.

Et qui disait mercredi, disait rencontre avec Draco et son avocat pour signer les papiers du divorce. Honnêtement, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait bien resté au fond de son lit. Mais voilà, s'il voulait tourner la page et commencer une nouvelle histoire, il devait définitivement fermer le livre qu'il avait créé et imaginé avec Draco. Aujourd'hui marquerait la fin de son histoire avec son ancien mari. Après cela, chacun reprendrait le cours de sa vie.

Debout devant son miroir, il tenta d'arranger ses indomptables cheveux mais il laissa tomber une fois que ceux-ci reprirent leur forme habituelle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de faire un effort vestimentaire et esthétique. Il ne voulait pas que Draco en profite pour faire des remarques désagréables à son encontre. Il était hors de question de se laisser humilier par son ex-mari.

Harry ne savait pas comment cette journée allait se passer. Il avait beaucoup d'appréhensions. Après tout, il allait revoir Draco après plusieurs semaines de séparation. Et ils allaient se retrouver dans les pires conditions imaginables pour un couple. Hormis le fait qu'ils se rencontrent pour signer les papiers du divorce, il y aurait forcément une conversation entre les deux. Et malgré la peur qui le tiraillait à l'idée de cette confrontation, Harry ressentait ce puissant besoin d'avoir enfin une discussion sensée avec Draco. Il avait ce besoin de comprendre pourquoi le blond l'avait si lâchement abandonné, alors qu'il avait tant eu besoin de lui.

Soufflant, Harry passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir de sa salle d'eau. Il se dirigea vers sa table de nuit. Dessus, y était posée son alliance. Il la contempla un moment, avant de la prendre en main. Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'un flot de souvenirs heureux remontait à la surface. Fermant les yeux, il empêcha de soudaines larmes de couler. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de pleurer. Se reprenant, il regarda une dernière fois la bague, avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Ceci fait, il alla vers la chaise de son bureau où était posé son manteau et le prit en même temps que son portable.

Il était sept heures du matin. Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, il était déjà dans la cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuner des petits, sauf qu'aujourd'hui cette tâche revenait à Sebastian qui s'occuperait des enfants pour la journée. Étant donné qu'il était absent, seul Sebastian pouvait le remplacer. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sortait justement de la cuisine, alors qu'il se préparait à partir. Avant de le laisser s'en aller comme un voleur, son ami vint à sa rencontre.

-Salut ! salua Sebastian.

-Hey, salua en retour Harry, en se retournant vers lui.

-Tu t'en vas sans même prendre un petit-déjeuner.

-Pas faim, dit simplement Harry, en grimaçant. Et puis, j'ai plus trop le temps là.

-Stressé, hein ! Dit alors son ami.

-Un peu quand même, souffla Harry, alors qu'il zippait son manteau.

-C'est normal. Tu vas le revoir après des semaines de séparation, ce n'est pas rien. Cela va te faire quelque chose, expliqua Sebastian. Mais tu verras, ça ira bien mieux après cela. Ce n'est qu'un dernier mauvais moment à passer.

-Je te le confirme, lui dit Harry. Je suis bien content d'avoir ma journée tout compte fait, même-si cela me désole de te laisser t'occuper des enfants alors que tu es encore malade.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je commence à aller mieux, le rassura son ami. Bon, allez file ! Sinon tu vas rater ton train pour Londres.

-Ouais, soupira Harry en mettant son écharpe. Mais s'il se passe la moindre chose, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou appeler Mr Riddle si je ne réponds pas.

-J'en prends note, lui dit Sebastian, en souriant.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, avant de s'en aller sans plus tarder, laissant un Sebastian quand même bien quelque peu soucieux. Il espérait vraiment que cette rencontre ne démoraliserait pas davantage Harry. Il n'était pas encore vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Enfin... mentalement parlant.

 **o00oo00o**

Une boule d'angoisse vint se former subitement, le tétanisant devant le plus grand cabinet d'avocat de la capitale.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry tentait vainement de retrouver son souffle. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il panique maintenant. Mais alors vraiment pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se mette dans tous ses états. Il ne devait pas paraitre faible et fragile devant Draco. Surtout pas devant Draco ! Cela lui donnerait justement l'occasion de l'atteindre de la plus vile des manières. Et cela, il en était hors de question.

Se secouant mentalement, il se reprit avant de lever son regard sur le bâtiment à plus d'une vingtaine d'étages qui se trouvait devant lui. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il amorça un premier pas, avant de se faire héler par une voix bien portante. Se retournant, il vit son avocat monter les quelques marches qui le séparait de lui. Souriant faiblement, Harry l'attendit.

-Bonjour Mr Potter ! salua l'avocat.

-Bonjour Maître Lestrange.

-Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop inquiet ?

-Pas vraiment inquiet, grimaça Harry, mais j'appréhende beaucoup ses retrouvailles.

-Je comprends tout à fait. De toute manière, cela ne devrait pas s'éterniser. Nous allons juste revoir les obligations de chacun, voir si aucun de vous n'a quelque chose à rajouter, avant de signer les papiers. Une fois cela fait, vous serez un homme libéré, délivré*.

-Je veux bien vous croire, dit Harry en reprenant sa marche.

-Je sais que vous avez vécu des périodes difficiles, comme beaucoup de personnes que j'ai rencontrées dans mon travail ou dans ma vie personnelle, mais ne soyez pas défaitiste. Une fois que vous aurez signé ces papiers, pensez à votre avenir. Ne rester pas accroché à votre passé. Vous laisser submerger par les problèmes ne vous aidera aucunement à avancer.

-Á force d'entendre cela, je ne peux que vous donner raison. Simplement... ce ne sera pas facile, dit Harry.

-Rien n'est facile dans la vie, dit l'avocat d'un ton philosophique, faisant sourire Harry qui était bien d'accord avec lui sur ce point-là. Bien ! Et si nous y allions, je crains qu'ils doivent s'impatienter.

Harry acquiesça et suivit son avocat.

Ils passèrent la sécurité sans problème, puis accompagnés d'une secrétaire, ils se rendirent à l'étage où ils étaient attendus.

Dans l'ascenseur, Harry tentait de se montrer détendu. Malheureusement pour lui, ses mains moites le trahissaient et témoignaient parfaitement de l'état de stress dans lequel il était. D'ici quelques minutes, il allait se retrouver face à Draco. À ce constat, son cœur commença à battre frénétiquement. Même s'il était déçu, voire dégouté et en colère contre le blond, il savait que le revoir lui ferait quelque chose. Après tout, il avait aimé cet homme de tout son cœur. Ils avaient partagé plus de cinq ans de vie commune. Ce n'était pas rien. Á ses yeux, Draco était l'homme de sa vie. Enfin… Il l'avait été. Alors oui, le revoir, même-si c'était dans de si mauvaises circonstances, cela allait sûrement lui faire mal. Son pauvre cœur avait déjà bien souffert.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au treizième étage, Harry ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance. En les rouvrant, il tomba dans le regard encourageant de son avocat.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui dit ce dernier, avant de l'intimer à avancer.

Raide, Harry suivit son avocat jusqu'au bureau de son confrère. En arrivant devant celui-ci, la secrétaire les intima d'attendre à l'extérieur. Elle frappa, puis entra dans le bureau, laissant la porte entrouverte. Ils purent l'entendre parler avec l'avocat de son ex-époux. Elle revint très vite vers eux, pour les laisser entrer dans le vaste bureau de Maître Goyle.

Malgré lui, en entrant dans la pièce, ses yeux cherchèrent directement Draco. Il déglutit en le voyant. Encore plus lorsque ce dernier, assis en face de son avocat, se tourna vers lui. Il lui jeta un regard sans aucune émotion. Pourtant, son sourire crispé disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cet instant.

-Ah !, s'exclama Maitre Goyle, en se levant, Nous vous attendions. Venez ! Asseyez-vous, leur dit-il après leur avoir serrer la main.

-Maitre Goyle, Mr Malfoy, salua Rabastan, d'une voix neutre.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment Draco, sans jeter un seul regard à Harry qui n'avait émis aucun mot.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, reprit l'avocat de ce dernier. Je pense que cela ne va pas prendre trop de temps. Nous allons relire les obligations de chacune des parties. Ensuite, si cela vous convient vous signerez les papiers. Autrement, et seulement dans le cas contraire, il faudra trouver des compromis qui avantageront chacun de vous. Bien évidemment ! expliqua Maitre Goyle.

-Il me semble que votre client a accepté tous les changements que mon client a effectué après s'être rendu compte que justement rien ne lui convenait dans ce que Mr Malfoy lui demandait et voulait bien lui léguer. Soit, rien du tout, s'exprima Maitre Lestrange. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions tergiverser. Relisons simplement, puis signons. Sauf si, mon client ou le vôtre a d'autre objections. Ou éventuellement, souhaitent s'entretenir une dernière fois, finit-il par dire.

-Eh bien, commença son confrère pris au dépourvus. Certes, mon client à accepté, mais bien malgré lui et...

-Qu'est-ce que vous en saviez ? le coupa son opposant. Avez-vous dit à votre avocat que vous acceptiez nos termes par dépit ?

Draco jeta un regard noir à son avocat, avant de se tourner vers celui de son ex-époux.

-Non, répondit Draco froidement, Maintenant que tout est dit, signons. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

-Bien alors nous allons pouvoir commencer la lecture et ...

-Maitre Goyle, se fit-il encore interrompre, cette fois-ci par Harry. En fait... Il se trouve que … Je veux m'entretenir avec votre client. Seul à seul ! demanda-t-il soudainement, surprenant Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier puisse vouloir lui parler. Bien sûr, si celui-ci n'y voit aucun inconvénient, finit-il par dire, en osant planter son regard vers Draco qui soutint ce regard.

Bon sang ! Il avait oublié à quel point les yeux d'Harry étaient d'un magnifique vert. Pourtant, aujourd'hui ils ne pétillaient plus comme autrefois. Ils étaient ternes, fatigués et tristes.

-Avez-vous une salle dans laquelle nous pouvons discuter en toute intimité, puisque Mr Potter souhaite me parler ? demanda alors Draco en se retournant vers son avant, répondant ainsi à la demande d'Harry.

-Eh bien, elles sont malheureusement toutes occupées pour la journée. Mais nous allons vous laisser mon bureau, répondit Maitre Goyle. Pendant ce temps-là, je vous invite à venir boire un café si cela vous convient en attendant, dit-il à l'attention de son confrère.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit Rabastan avant de se lever et de suivre son confrère, non sans jeter un regard de soutient à Harry.

Celui-ci lui offrit un demi-sourire, avant de tourner le regard vers les papiers du divorce qui étaient étalés sur le grand bureau.

-Maintenant que nous somme seuls, je t'écoute. Parle, cingla Draco.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de me parler comme un moins que rien. Pouvons-nous au moins avoir une discussion posée, sans insulte de ta part. C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, alors fais un effort.

-Non mais je rêve, grinça Draco en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je te parle comme je veux. Je te signale que tu es en train de faire perdre mon temps.

-C'est fou comme tu n'as vraiment plus de considération pour moi, dit alors Harry en relevant le regard pour fixer Daco. Avant, jamais tu n'aurais osé me parler comme tu le fais. Jamais tu n'aurais agis de la sorte,

-Les gens changent, c'est bien connu.

-Non, rit nerveusement Harry. Tu as changé parce que j'ai changé.

-Alors c'est ça ! Tu voulais me parler simplement pour me faire part de tes pitoyables lamentations.

Évidemment, Harry s'en était bien douté que vouloir parler avec Draco ne serait pas de tout repos. Cependant il avait décidé de mettre ses angoisses de cotés et de se confronter à Draco. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Tant de questions toujours sans réponse à lui poser. En revanche, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Draco ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche en se comportant comme le dernier – pardonnez-lui le terme, - des connards avec lui.

-J'ai tant de questions, souffla Harry, désabusé.

-Et moi je n'ai certainement pas tout ton temps, cracha Draco, les bras croisés.

-J'avais compris, dit Harry en se reprenant. Alors je vais te poser une seule question puisque « monsieur » a si peu de temps pour l'homme qu'il avait juré d'aimer toute sa vie.

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant le regard vert qui s'était soudainement mit à briller. À revivre même. Il laissait défiler d'autres émotions, longtemps oubliés. Ils n'avaient plus rien de désabusé, de triste. Clairement, ils brillaient de colère et de volonté, de détermination, et de tant d'autres encore. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à tous les identifier. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu ce regard qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois. Et mine de rien, cela remua quelque chose au fond de lui.

-Je t'écoute, concéda-t-il alors avec mauvaise volonté.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Voilà ma question : Pourquoi?

-C'est une plaisanterie... Tu me tannes pour un simple pourquoi.

-Oui ! Oui, je te tanne pour un simple pourquoi !, éclata abruptement Harry en ayant marre de cette situation. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu détourné de moi alors que j'avais besoin de toi, dans mes épreuves ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé me noyer dans ma foutue addiction ? Pourquoi ne m'es-tu simplement pas venu en aide ? J'avais besoin que tu m'aides à surmonter mon accident et mes rééducations ! M'aider à retrouver une vie normale. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas aidé l'homme que tu disais aimer, lui cria Harry. Est-ce ça l'amour pour toi ? Se détourner, abandonner celui avec qui on s'est engagé pour la vie aux moindres problèmes. Moi je ne l'aurais pas fait. Et tu le sais. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu as fait ça Draco, pleura Harry alors à bout de nerf.

Il était à bout. À bout de tout.

-Pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'aimer ? finit-il par souffler pitoyablement.

La bouche ouverte, ainsi que les yeux grands ouverts, Draco regardait Harry qui tentait de se calmer. Les nombreuses questions que ce dernier lui avait crachées, tournaient en boucles dans sa tête. Au fond, il savait que c'était des questions légitimes. Mais honnêtement, et avec horreur, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Et surtout à la dernière question qui était selon lui la question principale.

Tout en s'essuyant les yeux, Harry les leva de nouveau vers Draco qui était complètement figé sur place. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, avant que Draco ne baisse les yeux vers ses mains liées et tremblotantes.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Dit Harry.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-La vérité. C'est tout ce que je te demande. La vérité, Draco.

De nouveau, le blond resta silencieux. Pourtant, lui aussi il avait tant à dire, mais rien ne voulait sortir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait, et cela depuis quelques temps déjà, qu'il était le seul en tort. Simplement, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

-Je vois, souffla Harry. Tu te défiles encore. J'avais espéré qu'aujourd'hui tu daignerais enfin répondre à mes questions, mais il faut croire que je me suis encore fourvoyé et que j'ai encore trop espéré de ta part, dit-il les yeux dans les vagues. Tu m'avais dit m'aimer pour toujours, mais en fait tu as menti, s'exclama-t-il soudainement, les yeux fixés au loin. Parce que si tu m'avais véritablement aimé, tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné. Tu serais resté à mes côtés, dans mes moments difficiles, comme je l'avais été quand pour toi ça n'allait pas. Tout ce que je demandais c'était juste ta présence, ton soutien. J'avais juste besoin de toi, et seulement de toi. Mais tu as préféré me délaisser à mon triste sort, se livra-t-il sans aucun filtre. Quand on fait le vœu de rester et de vieillir avec la personne qu'on aime...Qu'on jure de l'aider, de la protéger, de veiller sur elle et cela peu importe les circonstances, on s'y tient, rajouta-t-il alors en voguant son regard emplis d'émotions vers un Draco qui encaisser durement ses mots.

Honte. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Une subite honte. Tellement, qu'il baissa le regard ne voulant affronter celui de son ancien compagnon. Une immense et effroyable honte qui le noyait douloureusement.

Ce qu'il entendait lui compressait le cœur. Il n'était pas non plus insensible à ce qui se déroulait en cet instant, même-si avant aujourd'hui il s'était convaincu du contraire. Pourtant, bien qu'il ait raison sur certains points, Harry avait tort sur un seul point. Il l'avait réellement aimé. Il l'avait aimé et chérit de tout son être. Et oui, il avait juré, et cela devant témoins, de l'aimer toute sa vie, parce que ce jour-là, il y avait cru. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que plus tard, tous deux seraient confrontés à un tel retournement de situation.

-T'oublier me sera difficile, s'exclama de nouveau Harry, le sortant de ses pensées. Après tout, on a vécu de belles choses et tu as été le premier homme dont j'ai réellement été amoureux et avec qui je pensais finir mes jours, s'égosilla-t-il piteusement. Mais tu vois, grâce à mon entourage, je sais que je vais m'en sortir. Je ne suis plus seul, dit-il avant de fourrer sa main dans l'une de ses poches afin d'en ressortir son alliance qu'il regarda de nouveau un long moment. C'est le dernier lien qui me liait à toi. La garder, ne me fera pas avancer. Alors fais en ce que tu veux, dit-il avant de la poser devant Draco.

Draco regarda fixement la bague qu'il avait achetée puis mis avec bonheur et amour autour du doigt d'Harry. Le voir la poser négligemment sur le bureau, lui fit un choc au cœur. Certes, la sienne il l'avait aussi retiré, mais il l'avait conservé précieusement parce que, malgré tout, elle lui ne rappelait que de merveilleux moments. Mais surtout, elle lui remémorait qu'il avait été le mari d'un homme formidable. Il l'avait gardé parce qu'il voulait se souvenir. Se souvenir de ce passé heureux. Et surtout, parce qu'il voulait, tout comme Harry, trouver les réponses à ses " pourquoi ".

N'en pouvant plus, Harry se leva et prit les papiers du divorce. Sous les yeux de Draco, il signa sans plus de cérémonie, mettant ainsi enfin un terme à toute cette mascarade.

-Voilà ! Tu es un homme libre maintenant. Même-si je t'en veux encore énormément. Je te souhaite quand même de continuer à avancer vers le bon chemin, finit-il par dire avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Cependant, une main soudaine saisi l'une des siennes, l'arrêtant ainsi dans son intention. Se figeant, il n'osa pas se retourner, attendant, un autre geste ou enfin une parole de la part de Draco. Mais ce dernier demeura silencieux. Debout derrière Harry, le blond regardait sa main blanche tenir celle plus tannée d'Harry. Cela lui fit remonter des sentiments jusqu'à là enfouis.

C'était bizarre car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus tenu sa main. Pire encore, qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement plus touché. La sensation de ses doigts refermés autour de ceux d'Harry lui fit comme un électrochoc. Et là, des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Soudainement perdus, il ne vit pas Harry se retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

Pour Harry, s'en était beaucoup trop. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici et s'éloigne de Draco.

-Si tu as une dernière chose à dire, dis-le, s'exclama Harry, à bout. Sinon laisse-moi m'en aller. Laisse-moi reprendre ma vie là où elle s'est arrêtée. Laisse-moi commencer à t'oublier une bonne fois pour toute.

Devant la supplique de ce dernier, Draco revint à lui et lâcha brusquement sa main. Comme si celle-ci l'avait brulée. Lorsqu'il leva son regard, il vit avec consternation ses yeux briller, contenant ses larmes. Il avait toujours détesté voir Harry pleurer. Dans ces moments-là, il le prenait dans ses bras et le consolait. Aujourd'hui cela ne serait pas le cas. Cette vision, comme cette constatation, lui retourna l'estomac. Il comprit alors que c'était la dernière vision qu'il aurait d'Harry et cela le rendit encore plus mal.

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

-Je suis désolé, osa-t-il simplement dire.

-Pas autant que moi, répondit Harry, en s'en allant.

Draco le regarda sortir du bureau, puis disparaître. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il tourna le regard vers le bureau. L'alliance se trouvait à côtés des papiers signés par Harry. En voyant ce tableau, il se demanda pour la deuxième fois depuis leur séparation s'il avait bien agi. Si cela avait été la bonne solution.

Se rasseyant lourdement sur son siège, il se questionna. Il se demanda alors s'il avait vraiment voulu faire du mal à Harry. En regardant la signature de ce dernier, la réponse devint évidente. Bien sûr que non. Simplement, il n'en prenait conscience que bien trop tard.

 **o00oo00o**

Il faisait froid et le temps était devenu grisâtre, annonçant une pluie torrentielle. Pourtant, Harry était resté à Londres, préférant errer comme une âme en peine.

Il était allé dans tous les endroits où Draco et lui se retrouvaient et aimaient se promener comme à cette époque déjà bien lointaine. Chacun de ces endroits avait leur emprunte et Harry, malgré la douleur au cœur encore bien présente, avait aimé se souvenir de ses moments heureux et insouciant.

Assis dans l'un des nombreux bancs du parc, il regardait d'un œil morne et triste passer devant lui tous ces couples et ces familles heureuses. Autrefois, il avait été comme eux. Heureux comme jamais, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que ce bonheur serait détruit par un malheureux accident, accident qu'il maudissait de tout son être. Il était la cause de tous ses maux. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Levant le regard au ciel, il constata que le jour s'éclipsait petit à petit pour laisser sa place à la nuit. Cependant, même cette raison ne l'incita pas à quitter cet endroit.

-Pourquoi tant de tristesse et de douleur dans ce magnifique regard ouvert sur ce beau monde ?, s'exclama soudainement une voix douce à ses côtés.

Sursautant, il se tourna vers la source de la voix, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en rencontrant le regard d'une vieille dame qui lui souriait avec tant de douceur.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Harry laissa honteusement des larmes couler de ses yeux, alors que la vieille dame s'était rapprochée de lui afin de poser une main réconfortante sur ses mains soudées et tremblantes.

-Pauvre enfant, souffla alors la dame âgée, d'une voix peinée.

 **o00oo00o**

Après avoir à son tour signé les papiers du divorce, Draco, quant à lui, n'était pas retourné à son bureau. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à aller se plonger dans la paperasse alors qu'il était encore en proie à de nombreux doutes et questionnements. Alors il avait tout simplement préféré rentrer chez lui, où la solitude et le silence l'avaient accueilli sans joie.

Las, il s'était assis lourdement dans le grand canapé du salon, dans lequel Harry avait fini par perdre ce qu'il faisait de lui l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé. C'était le même où il s'était laissé aller dans cette addiction qui l'avait mené tout droit en enfer. Et honnêtement, pour Draco cela l'avait autant écœuré que peiné. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Rien du tout. Il l'avait tout simplement enfoncé un peu plus dans ses démons. Et aujourd'hui, il avait compris que ses agissements lui avait fait perdre le seul homme qu'il avait réellement aimé.

Mais voilà, il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Le mal était fait et aujourd'hui lui et Harry avaient mis un terme à un amour qui avait été pur et heureux.

" _On se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd."_

Tout compte fait, ce proverbe était loin d'être stupide. Au contraire, il résumait parfaitement bien son état à cet instant précis.

 **o00oo00o**

*: Petit ajout de mon Byak d'amour :D

 **Voilà, Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous à plu parce que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

 **Encore merci pour toutes vos belles review. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous poster la suite à chaque fois.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est en phase de correction donc vous l'aurez tout aussi vite je pense. Et le suivant est bientôt terminé.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry's problems !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes. Merci encore de suivre cette histoire :)**

 **Merci aux anonymes. Comme toujours, je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur commentaire sur mon profil.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et personnages OOC.**

 **Univers : UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : mention HP/DM et HP/TR**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Mon Byak' d'amour. Coeur sur toi )**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PS : Ce chapitre n'a pas été CORRIGÉ par mon bê me suis relu plusieurs fois. Mais on est pas à l'abri de petites fautes ou de phrases incompréhensible. Alors je m'en excuse d'avance.**

* * *

 _ **Harry's problems !**_

 _ **Chapitre 22 : Rapprochement ?**_

Toujours assis sur ce banc en compagnie de la vieille dame, Harry porta un regard hagard vers les quelques personnes encore présentes et qui osaient braver le temps de la plus pire des saisons.

La main gantée de la vieille dame posée sur ses mains mordues par le froid ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle lui apportait une chaleur plus que bienvenue et apaisante. Et à cet instant il avait besoin de ça.

\- J'aime venir en cet endroit, commença la vieille dame d'un ton doux. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il représente la joie et le bonheur à l'état pur. Ils sont bien définis par toutes ces personnes. On voit à leur visage à quel point ils sont contents. Content de retrouver un ou une amie, de retrouver celle ou celui qu'on aime, de se retrouver en famille, ou tout simplement se retrouver soi-même après une dure journée, expliqua-t-elle sous les oreilles attentives d'Harry. Moi qui n'ai plus personne, j'aime venir ici et me gorger de cette vision. Cela me réconforte en quelque sorte. Pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai été happé par une vision bien différente. J'ai vu un jeune homme, assis, seul et triste, continua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine silencieux. Dites-moi pourquoi tant de tristesse ! finit par dire la vieille dame.

Il avait tant envie de se confier à quelqu'un. Mais là tout de suite….il ne pouvait pas. Les mots lui manquaient cruellement. Tout simplement parce qu'il était encore dépassé par les événements de ce matin.

Son esprit était encore tourné vers sa confrontation avec Draco. Confrontation dont il avait tant espéré recevoir les réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations. Malheureusement, une fois encore, Draco n'avait pas agi comme il l'avait souhaité.

Une fois de plus, ce dernier s'était juste contenté d'être peu avenant et taciturne. Il avait de nouveau montré cet air froid et non compatissant. Harry avait eu l'impression que cette histoire ne l'atteignait vraiment pas. Pourtant, après des années d'amour entre eux, Draco aurait dû ressentir de la culpabilité suite à ses attitudes et comportements de ces derniers mois. Il aurait dû ressentir des regrets et même des remords.

Tout ce qu'avait souhaitée Harry aujourd'hui, était des réponses. Draco aurait dû lui accorder au moins cela. Il aurait simplement pu lui dire pourquoi avait-il subitement changé. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné !

Alors oui, même s'il s'y était attendu, Harry avait grandement espéré qu'il lui parle. Qu'il se livre à lui.

Cela le tuait de ne pas savoir comment Draco prenait réellement cette situation. Toute cette histoire devait bien l'atteindre. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'était quand même pas insensible à leur séparation. À son état. Il ne s'en foutait quand même pas. Du moins…..c'était ce qu'Harry espérait.

Draco avait été tout pour lui, et vice-versa. Le connaissant, son ex-mari devait forcément s'en vouloir. Même un peu. Mais alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit. Pourquoi ne s'être tout simplement pas exprimé. C'était ce qu'avait attendu Harry. Il avait attendu de Draco qu'il lui dise clairement les choses. Lui explique les raisons de son comportement incompréhensible. C'était tout ce qu'il avait demandé. Juste des explications.

Oh bien sûr, Draco avait parlé. Ou plutôt fait comprendre qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps, avant d'oser s'excuser. Juste un petit désolé. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'avait recherché Harry. Non, sûrement pas un pauvre désolé qu'il avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à digérer.

Soufflant, il chassa toutes ses pensées qui le rendirent encore un peu plus morose.

Il valait vraiment mieux pour lui d'arrêter de se poser ses innombrables questions qui resteraient désormais sans réponse. Cela ne le ferait pas du tout avancer. Et en sortant du cabinet d'avocats, Harry avait émis le souhait de reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était brutalement arrêtée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il était réellement déterminé à passer à autre chose. Comme motivé à se retrouver lui-même.

Dans tous les cas, Harry retenait une chose de cette dernière rencontre avec Draco. Ce dernier à un moment avait ressenti de la honte.

Leur confrontation, ou plutôt ce qu'il lui avait dit, l'avait quand même bien bouleversé. À lui aussi d'ailleurs, en y repensant. Mais c'était tant mieux, peut-être que cela lui ouvrirait les yeux et qu'il se rendrait compte de la bêtise qu'il avait faite en s'éloignant d'Harry, avant d'en divorcer. Même s'il était trop tard pour se rattraper. Désormais, Harry et Draco n'étaient plus rien pour l'un et l'autre. Et cela faisait quand même mal de le constater.

\- Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla soudainement Harry.

\- Dites-moi simplement ce que vous avez sur le cœur en ce moment même.

Harry la regarda un moment, avant d'esquisser un pauvre sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de mes problèmes à des inconnus. Aussi aimable qu'ils soient.

\- Je comprends. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de se livrer à une personne que nous ne connaissons pas.

\- Je trouve cela plutôt gênant, dit Harry.

\- Aussi, rit la vieille dame. Mais voyez-vous…..Parler, même à des inconnus peut faire du bien. Pour certains c'est même plus facile que de se confier à sa propre famille.

Harry ne dit rien. Elle avait raison dans un certain sens. Mais il ne comptait pas se confier à cette charmante dame pour autant. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas étaler sa vie et ses problèmes à cette personne aimable ou à une autre personne inconnue.

Et puis, pour un court instant, il avait juste envie de penser à autre chose.

Même si sa présence ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, il voulait juste rester là, silencieux et pensif.

À ses côtés, la vieille dame le regarda quelques secondes, avant de souffler. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir des personnes aussi tristes que l'était le jeune homme assis à ses côtés. Elle avait voulu lui remonter le moral d'une certaine façon. Elle avait voulu qu'il se confie, même un peu, peut-être pour le soulager d'un poids. Cependant, le seul réconfort qu'il acceptait de sa part, était sa main toujours posée sur les siennes.

-La nuit approche, dit la vieille dame le nez levé vers le ciel. Et la pluie avec, je pense.

À cette confirmation, Harry leva à son tour le regard vers le ciel, et évidemment, il faisait de plus en plus nuit. Et froid aussi.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait erré dans les rues de Londres toute la journée, avant de venir se perdre dans ce parc.

Peut-être était-il temps de rentrer, pensa-t-il, avant de baisser son regard vers ses mains toujours emprisonnées dans celles de la gentille dame.

\- Merci, s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Malgré ma réticence à m'ouvrir à vous, votre présence m'a fait du bien. Alors merci à vous, dit-il en lui envoyant un petit sourire de remerciement.

\- Si cela vous a fait du bien, alors tant mieux, sourit la vieille dame avant de se lever avec lenteur. Bien ! Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, dit-elle le regard porté au loin. Vous devriez en faire autant mon garçon

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- J'espère que l'avenir vous sourira à nouveau…..Que vous retrouverez vite le goût de la joie et du bonheur,

\- Je l'espère aussi, sourit Harry

\- Bonne soirée à vous mon garçon et portez-vous bien, finit-elle par dire avant de s'en aller à petits pas.

Harry la regarda s'en aller du parc, avant de se lever à son tour.

Il sortit son portable qu'il avait éteint pour la journée. Il resta un moment ébahi devant tous les appels manqués, messages vocaux et sms qui s'affichaient sur l'écran. Il les consulta, et constata qu'il y avait autant d'appels et de messages de ses parrains que de ceux de ses amis, à savoir Ron, Hermione et Sebastian.

Cela le toucha de voir à quel point ses proches s'étaient inquiété. Mais il grimaça en sachant qu'il allait se faire disputer par eux, étant donné qu'il avait été injoignable.

Éteindre son portable…. certes, cela n'avait pas été la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais après sa rencontre avec Draco, il avait décidé de fermer son portable pour justement éviter de recevoir une ribambelle d'appels de ses proches pour lui demander comment ça c'était passé. Ne se sentant pas apte à répondre à leurs nombreuses sollicitations, il avait préféré éteindre son portable. Quitte à se faire remonter les bretelles plus tard.

Remettant son portable dans sa poche, il décida de les rassurer plus tard. Là, il était temps de rentrer. À force de trainer, il allait finir par rater son train.

 **o00oo00o**

Il était éreinté.

La seule chose qu'il désirait à cet instant, c'était la chaleur et le confort de son lit.

Depuis quelque temps, il ne demandait - ou plutôt - ne pensait qu'à cela….Se reposer. Mais à chaque fois, cela lui était impossible à cause de la surcharge de travail qui s'accumulait au fil des jours.

Le coude posé contre le rebord de la fenêtre fermée de la voiture, et la tête poser dans le creux de sa main, Tom regardait d'un regard fatigué et las les rues éclairées de la ville défiler devant ses yeux. Il venait tout juste de sortir de la gare où devant celle-ci une voiture l'attendait déjà. C'était le même chauffeur qui l'avait déposé à la même gare deux jours avant. Un homme discret et aimable.

Ses yeux le piquaient désagréablement, lui rappelant à quel point il ne tenait plus.

Ces temps-ci, il avait été tellement pris par le boulot qu'il s'était très peu reposé. Mais s'il n'y avait que cela ! Il n'y avait pas eu un seul moment où il ne pensait pas à Harry et à son subit retrait. Encore aujourd'hui, cela avait été le cas. En plus de cela, il s'était aussi inquiété quant au déroulement de sa rencontre avec son ex-mari pour signer l'acte de divorce. Il avait même ressenti l'envie d'envoyer un petit message d'encouragement et de soutien à Harry. Mais en se rappelant qu'ils ne se causaient plus, il avait freiné son envie. Et cela l'avait frustré plus que toute autre chose.

Alors pour se calmer, il s'était demandé comment Harry avait réagi à la vue de son ex-époux. Comment avait-il reçu les paroles de ce dernier. Des paroles sûrement blessantes, d'après l'image qu'il se faisait de son ex-compagnon. Il s'était posé énormément de questions. L'inquiétude était venue après, se rendant compte qu'il détestait vraiment de ne pas se savoir proche de son employé. Tellement, qu'il avait fini par se dire que lorsque l'occasion se présenterait, il irait de lui-même vers lui et tenterait de recoller les méprises de ce dernier.

Il ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué ce soir-là, mais il comptait bien lui arracher les réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations. Cette situation ne lui convenait pas.

En si peu de temps, il s'était habitué à sa présence qu'il trouvait fort agréable. Il aimait beaucoup lui parler, comme il appréciait de se confier à lui. Inconsciemment, ils avaient tous deux bâti une relation de confiance lors de leurs nombreuses entrevues nocturnes. Des rencontres que Tom affectionnait tout particulièrement. À tel point, que par moments, il les attendait impatiemment.

Évidemment, Tom trouvait toujours ça fou de voir à quel point il s'était attaché à Harry. Mais aujourd'hui cela ne l'inquiétait pas, ou plutôt ne l'inquiétait plus.

\- Nous sommes arrivés monsieur, s'exclama subitement le chauffeur.

Clignant des yeux, Tom regarda par la fenêtre et constata avec stupeur qu'il était bien arrivé à destination. Hochant simplement de la tête, il se dégagea de la fenêtre alors que le chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la portière. Une fois dehors, il grimaça sous le froid glacial, avant de se diriger vers sa demeure, suivit de près par le chauffeur qui tenait sa valise tout juste sortie du coffre.

\- Merci, dit-il au chauffeur qui s'inclina par respect avant de partir.

Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte et tomba directement dans l'obscurité du hall principal.

Aucune lumière à l'horizon. Ni provenant du salon, ni de la cuisine. Vu l'heure avancée de la nuit cela ne l'étonnait pas. Quoique…Il aurait pu y retrouver Harry. Mais celui-ci…soit il dormait, soit il n'était pas là. Sûrement avait-il décidé d'aller dormir chez sa famille pour ne revenir que lendemain matin. Après tout, il lui avait donné toute sa journée. Peut-être qu'après sa rencontre à Londres, ayant besoin de réconfort, il avait ressenti le besoin de se retrouver auprès de ses proches.

Ne s'attardant pas plus, il monta dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa ses affaires au coin de son lit, puis se dévêtit petit à petit. Cela fait, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain, ou il prit une douche chaude de quelques minutes pour se détendre.

La serviette nouée autour de sa taille, il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un pyjama propre. Il s'en vêtit avec hâte, voulant retrouver le confort du coton de ses vêtements.

Alors qu'il allait se pieuter enfin dans son lit, son portable bipa, lui annonçant un nouveau message. Reprenant son manteau en main, il sortit son portable et regarda le nom du destinataire. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en constatant que c'était Severus qui venait de le contacter. En ouvrant le message, il lut que celui-ci aimerait qu'ils aillent de nouveau à une soirée organisée, puis finir la soirée en beauté à son hôtel.

Se foutait-il de lui ?

Il n'allait certainement pas sortir à cette heure de la nuit pour aller faire la fête et s'enfermer par la suite dans une chambre d'hôtel parce que monsieur avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Il était sacrément épuisé moralement et physiquement. Et puis même...Il ne voulait pas le voir.

En ce moment, Severus réclamait de plus en plus d'attention de sa part, comme il réclamait plus de sorties, de dîner ou de soirée en tête à tête. Comme un couple. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'ils n'en étaient rien un couple.

Pour Tom, entre eux cela avait toujours été une distraction. Et franchement si vraiment il avait voulu se remettre en ménage se serait sûrement pas avec Severus. Qu'on se le dise !

Il était certes d'une compagnie assez plaisante - enfin pas toujours -, bel homme et bon au lit. Mais sans plus ! Leur relation ne se résumait qu'à de l'amusement. Cependant, Severus commençait à la voir autrement et il venait d'en prendre conscience. Ce dernier se permettait de lui faire des crises de jalousie et de lui demander des comptes. Il était alors temps de mettre des distances avec lui.

En pensant à cela, Tom eut une pensée envers Harry qui en avait fait autant avec lui. Cela le peinait toujours. Il s'était remémoré leur discussion à maintes reprises, voulant comprendre comment il en était venu à cette situation fâcheuse. Mais toujours rien. Il était dans le flou total. Baissant le regard vers l'écran de son portable, il décida d'ignorer le message avant de le jeter sur son lit. Il alla se positionner devant sa grande fenêtre, portant un regard sur le ciel sombre et peu étoilé.

La main posée sur la vitre froide, il baissa le regard, admirant son vaste jardin. Il fit la moue en voyant ses pauvres plantes et fleurs décimées par le froid hivernal. Il devrait peut-être faire appel à un jardinier pour qu'il lui débarrasse de toutes ses fleurs et autres verdures mortes. Sebastian pourrait le faire, mais celui-ci avait déjà tant de travail. Lui qui normalement n'était que son chauffeur personnel, il s'était retrouvé majordome, puis écuyer. Parfois Tom s'en voulait de lui laisser autant de tâches. Mais d'après lui, cela ne le gênait aucunement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la venue d'un nouveau message. Il grommela, sachant que c'était encore Severus qui attendait impatiemment une réponse de sa part. Là aussi il ne comptait pas répondre.

Retenant un bâillement, il alla se détourna de sa baie vitrée, avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur une silhouette qui traversait à pas lents le jardin, en direction de l'écurie. Plissant des yeux et se collant de nouveau à la fenêtre, il tenta de voir qui était la personne assez folle pour braver cette nuit froide et humide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant les traits d'Harry.

Que faisait-il là à une heure pareille ? Mais surtout par ce temps.

Sans même réfléchir plus d'une seconde, il mit des chaussures, la première qui lui tomba sous la main, et prit son manteau. Vêtu quelque peu chaudement, il sortit de sa chambre, descendant silencieusement les escaliers avant de se diriger vers la porte arrière de la demeure.

Il traversa le jardin seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune. D'un bon pas pressé, il prit la direction de l'écurie où il savait retrouver Harry. Son attitude, bien qu'elle lui était étrangère, ne le rebuta aucunement. De toute façon, il avait eu l'intention d'aller vers Harry pour avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses. Cet instant serait alors le bon moment pour l'avoir, bien qu'il ne doutât pas que le jeune homme ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme, à en conclure sa promenade nocturne. Et puis, Tom se demandait si ce dernier ne venait justement pas de rentrer tout juste de Londres. Si c'était le cas, cela était plus qu'inquiétant.

En entrant dans l'écurie, il fut assailli par l'odeur des chevaux, mais il n'en fut guère dérangé. Il chercha Harry du regard et le vit de dos à lui, en train de brosser et murmurer des paroles étouffées à l'oreille d'un des chevaux. Il le reconnut comme étant Galaxie, le pur-sang qu'il avait l'habitude de chevaucher autrefois.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il mira les alentours, avant de voir une autre brosse posée sur une table en bois. Il la prit entre ses mains, avant de se diriger vers Harry. Il se positionna à ses côtés, et se mit lui aussi à brosser lentement les poils de Galaxie qui hennit de contentement face à toutes ses attentions.

Harry sursauta à la présence soudaine de son employeur. Il arrêta un instant ses brossages, tournant son regard brillant de larmes contenues vers le père de famille. Mais il le détourna bien rapidement, ne voulant pas que celui-ci rencontre son regard misérable. Il les baissa, tout en se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

La présence de Tom, bien qu'elle lui soit toujours autant rassurante, semblait - exceptionnellement aujourd'hui – le déranger. Était-ce parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état lamentable ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait aucunement émettre le moindre mot, désirant rester dans sa solitude ?

Probablement.

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il ressentait ce besoin, presque viscérale, de se confesser. Et puis, en y repensant, cela pouvait être le bon moment pour s'excuser. Pour s'expliquer quant au fait qu'il ait soudainement voulu mettre de la distance entre eux. Cependant, le père voudrait sûrement savoir les raisons. Et les raisons…Valait mieux qui les garde pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr que celles-ci soient bien reçus.

Enfin…là pour le moment il devrait plutôt songer à se calmer.

En entendant un reniflement peu discret, Tom tourna le regard vers Harry. Ce dernier avait arrêté de brosser, laissant sa main immobile sur le doux pelage du cheval. Elle se mit à trembler alors que le propriétaire de ladite main tentait de ne pas se montrer plus pitoyable encore. Mais il échoua. À cette vue, Tom sentit son cœur se serrer.

Malgré ses derniers jours de retraite, il était toujours autant attaché au jeune homme et le voir dans cet état-là n'avait rien de plaisant. Que du contraire. Et bien malgré lui, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces situations de détresse. Il ne savait pas comment se montrer rassurant…..Enfin si…Il savait. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait eu qu'à le faire avec sa défunte femme et ses enfants. Pas envers autrui.

Délaissant à son tour le brossage de Galaxie qui fit part de son mécontentement, il posa la brosse et se dirigea vers Harry qui ne s'était toujours pas complètement calmé.

Il s'en voulait de montrer une telle image de lui à son employeur. Que devait-il penser à cet instant ?

Les poings serrés et les membres tremblants, il ferma fortement les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une soudaine chaleur réconfortante l'entourer.

Clignant des yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était littéralement collé au corps de Riddle père, dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Ses larmes se tarirent et sa respiration retrouva un rythme à peu près régulier. Les bras ballants, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Comme il ne comprenait pas le geste abrupt de son employeur.

Prenait-il conscience d'à quel point ils étaient proches et que cela n'arrangeait en rien la situation cocasse dans laquelle il était depuis quelque temps. Qu'il avait fait le pas de trop. Bien sûr que non ! Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il se sentait extrêmement bien entre les bras de cet homme. C'était comme dans ses rêves. Et il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de ce cocon de chaleur et bienveillant.

En sentant une main se poser sur son dos et l'autre tout contre son cou, le rapprochant ainsi d'un torse ferme, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre frénétiquement. Son oreille posée assez proche, il put sentir celui de son employeur. Au contraire du sien, il battait calmement, et cela l'apaisa. La gêne de ce moment disparut totalement.

Si Harry prenait plaisir de cette étreinte, il en était de même pour Tom. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être. Et c'était bien la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme qu'il appréciait autant une accolade chaleureuse, qui plus est, était sans ambiguïté. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait. Même avec ses partenaires d'une nuit, ou même avec Severus, il n'avait jamais été friand de ce genre de démonstration qu'il trouvait cela un peu trop intime. Au grand dam de ses compagnons d'un soir. Mais là avec Harry, c'était encore et toujours différent.

Décidemment, avec lui tout était différent, nouveau et acceptable. À ses côtés, Tom ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus. Pourtant, il ne changerait son attitude ou comportement envers Harry pour rien au monde.

Les deux hommes, quand même bien troublé par cette proximité, ne voulaient pas se décrocher de l'autre. Harry était complètement paralysé par plusieurs émotions et sensations qui affluaient à chaque seconde que durait cette étreinte. De son coté, Tom se demandait une nouvelle fois si cela avait été le bon geste à avoir envers son employé. Ce n'était quand même pas rien.

Évidemment, c'était lui qui l'avait amorcé et il ne regrettait pas. Surtout si cela pouvait apporter consolation au jeune homme. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il recherchait à faire. Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'être aussi proche d'Harry lui était autant perturbant que plaisant. Mais il ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette soudaine embrassade.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait l'air de plaire à Harry, constata-t-il avec soulagement. Ce dernier ne tremblait plus.

Tout contre lui, chaudement enfermé, il était parfaitement détendu, appréciant encore plus cette douce étreinte.

Tom se mit à repenser à leur dernière discussion. Harry disant qu'ils ne devaient pas franchir de limite. Était-ce ce genre de limite dont il parlait. Sûrement ! Mais comme il le pensait depuis le début, cela ne le gêna aucunement. Bien que….peut-être cela puisse porter à confusion.

Naturellement, ce n'était qu'un geste de soutien parmi tant d'autres. Rien d'alarmant. Après bien sûr, jamais il n'aurait eu ce genre d'attitude envers ses autres employés, Sebastian, et ni même envers Severus qui étaient proches de lui depuis un bon bout de temps, en comparaison d'Harry. Cependant, encore une fois lui direz-vous, c'était différent avec Harry. Tout simplement, parce qu'il avait tout de suite accroché avec le jeune homme.

Mais n'y avait-il que ça ?

Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa fragilité au départ. Puis par la suite, de par sa gentillesse, son évidente bonne volonté à aider, son écoute, ses conseils, sa bonne humeur et ses beaux yeux émeraude qui ne cachaient rien de ce que ressentait leur propriétaire. C'était ce tout et d'autres faits encore qui l'avaient attiré chez ce jeune homme. Puis au fil du temps, en apprenant à le connaître, il en était venu à ressentir des choses longtemps oublier.

Baissant les yeux, il tomba sur les cheveux ébouriffés du plus jeune qui se détachait peu à peu de lui. Le visage exprimant un très grand embarras, Harry n'osa pas le regarder.

\- Merci, remercia doucement ce dernier, le regard toujours fuyant.

-Vous vous sentez mieux, demanda Tom.

-Un peu. Mais ça ira bien mieux après, souffla Harry en plongeant enfin son regard émeraude dans celui de Tom qui en fut soufflé par son intensité.

-Vous devriez rentrer, reprit-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment un temps pour traîner dehors. Sauf si on veut intentionnellement tomber malade, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je vous le confirme, sourit légèrement Harry. Et vous devriez en faire autant. Pour ne pas tomber malade une nouvelle fois.

-Alors je vous suis, sourit à son tour Tom, en se reculant.

Harry, les joues encore rouges d'avoir été étreint par l'homme dont il était irrémédiablement charmé, sourit avant de passer devant lui.

Tom le regarda sortir, pensant que les explications seraient pour plus tard. Il avait peur de froisser ou de nouveau faire battre en retraite le jeune homme s'il remettait cette discussion sur le tapis. Alors autant ne rien dire pour le moment. Cela était pour le mieux.

Enfin…..retenons au moins une chose. Leur proximité avait en quelque sorte permis aux deux hommes de se réconcilier et de devenir encore plus proche qu'ils l'avaient été avant.

Et plus tard, tous deux s'en rendront vite compte. Du moins…..surtout Tom, parce qu'Harry, après cet épisode, tout était vu.

La limite avait été franchi. Et de la plus agréable des façons.

 **o00oo00o**

Agacé au plus au point , Remus se tourna vers Sirius qui - une nouvelle fois - venait d'allumer sa lampe de chevet.

Soufflant, il se mit à demi-assis, regardant fixement un Sirius qui venait de prendre en main son portable pour la millième fois de la journée.

-Pourquoi il n'appelle pas. Ou n'envoie de messages, hein. Tu peux me le dire, s'écria de nouveau le brun en faisant grimacer de mécontentement son compagnon qui était plus qu'épuisé.

Évidemment, lui aussi s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir reçu des nouvelles d'Harry de la journée. Mais en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas répondu à ses appels et messages, il en avait conclu que ce dernier avait véritablement besoin de temps pour se remettre de son divorce. Et il fallait le comprendre, cela n'avait pas été une journée facile pour lui. Il avait revu Draco et qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Peut-être s'était-il disputé ou pire encore.

Bon sang, lui aussi se faisait en sang d'encre pour son filleul. Mais il n'en faisait pas tout un fromage comme Sirius qui n'avait pas lâché son portable, ni même arrêté de brailler toute la fin de journée.

-Arrête tout de suite. Tu me fatigues encore plus Sirius, le gronda Remus. Harry a sûrement besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette rencontre. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui ce qu'il est en train de vivre. Il nous appellera quand il se sentira mieux.

-Je comprends bien. Mais il pourrait au moins nous contacter, histoire de ne pas s'inquiéter plus. Juste un petit message du genre " je vais bien" point, dit-il avant de reposer son portable sur sa table basse.

Il souffla, toujours cette inquiétude inscrite sur son front, avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

-Désolé de t'avoir encore réveillé. Tu es épuisé et moi je n'arrange rien à ça. Mais je suis tellement...

-Inquiet, le coupa Remus doucement en posant une main sur l'une de ses joues. Moi aussi. Mais Harry nous contactera. Sois juste patient, hum, dit-il en l'embrassant à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de se rallonger. Allez dors, tu en as autant besoin que moi, souffla-t-il en prenant sa main, l'incitant à s'allonger.

Soupirant, Sirius finit par écouter la raison de son cœur. Il s'allongea près de son homme, tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Tendrement enlacé par les bras chaudes de ce dernier, Remus sourit en sentant les lèvres de Sirius lui déposer un doux baiser sur sa nuque.

-Encore une fois, bonne nuit amour.

-Bonne nuit, susurra Remus en se collant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son compagnon.

Oui, Harry avait juste besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette journée qui avait dû être riche en émotion. Après, tout irait pour le mieux.

Du moins...ils l'espéraient.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Comme précisé en haut le chapitre n'a pas pu être corriger par mon bêta. J'espère alors qu'il n'y avait pas de fautes ou peu.**

 **Pour la suite...vous l'aurez... Il y a déjà trois chapitres écris mais pas encore corrigés. Soyez donc patient ;).**

 **Sinon à part cela...J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.**

 **À très vite**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **Review !**


End file.
